


なごり雪: Lingering Snow

by Lia Olmu (deerbear)



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop, Red Velvet (K-pop Band), SM Entertainment | SM Town
Genre: Domestic Violence, Drama, Drinking, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Gang Violence, Illegal Activities, Infidelity, Inspired by K-Drama | Korean Drama, Minor Character Death, Misogyny, Physical Abuse, Prostitution, Smoking, Smut, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 21:33:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 71,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15397914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deerbear/pseuds/Lia%20Olmu
Summary: Hay personas que se aferran al pasado como la nieve al final del invierno. Sin embargo, la llegada de la primavera no se puede evitar…





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Este fanfic fue escrito sin pausas, considerado como one-shot. Debido a que rebasaba el límite de caracteres de AO3, fue dividido a la mitad según el contador de páginas en office word, ergo la separación tan al azar entre la primera parte y la segunda.
> 
> Disculpen el conveniente~ Espero disfruten la lectura.
> 
> PD: Publico a sabiendas que debo editar unas cuantas frases más tarde, pero la fecha límite de publicación es hoy, y la versión editada está en el disco duro de mi pc muerta, sin conexión por el momento... lamento estas vergonzosas situaciones UnU

> **なごり雪 _(nagoriyuki):_**
> 
> Nevada persistente al final del invierno o inicio de la primavera.

 

Había una calle desierta al medio día en Itaewon. La pendiente bajaba y por las noches se iluminaba de rojos intensos. Las colillas de cigarro, abandonadas en el pavimento, volvían a la vida, ardiendo entre los dedos de algún pobre infeliz en busca de la cuota más baja por quince minutos de sexo ordinario en un mugriento colchón.

«La colina de las putas», le llamaban. Y es que no podía llamarse de otro modo. Las chicas que se acomodaban el cabello detrás de vitrinas, como si fueran muñecas en repisas, eran putas. Putas que trabajaban para mantener a sus hijos. Putas que intentaban reunir una gran cantidad de dinero y comprarles una casa modesta a sus padres. Putas que sólo sabían ser putas, porque el olor a dinero se les había impregnado en la carne luego de su primera violación, a manos de un completo extraño a media cuadra de su casa, o después de salir del instituto bajo los instintos animales de un compañero de grado superior.

Jongin las conocía a casi todas y algunas de sus historias,  así que las saludaba con una sonrisa tímida al pasar de local en local, sintiendo el peso de su cuerpo siendo llevado hacia la calle central, cuesta abajo. Los locales se extendían por varias cuadras más, pero él no se dirigía a ninguno de ellos realmente. Iba más abajo, girando a la derecha, a la zona de karaokes y clubes de negocios, esa sección más decorosa, sólo en apariencia, del distrito rojo de Seúl.

Aquél edificio recóndito, al cual sólo se podía acceder por una puerta de doble hoja que conducía a estrechas escaleras junto al inocente restaurante de pollo frito, tenía sólo un anuncio luminoso pendiendo de él: « _VELVET, Business Club_ ». Así se leía en vibrantes letras rojas y simétricas. Era ese tipo de lugar al que iban todo tipo de personas, a excepción de las que se esperaba encontrar ahí. Desde dueños de restaurantes de fideos que utilizaban el sitio para traspasar su desdichado local, hasta alguno que otro presidente de conglomerado con gustos culposos, en busca de una excusa para beber y entretenerse con compañía femenina antes de firmar contratos y convenios.

«Debes conocer a tu futuro socio estando ebrio, así será más fácil conocer sus intenciones; saber si es lobo o liebre, es importante fijarse en esas cosas», le habían explicado alguna vez. Jongin no había prestado demasiada atención a aquellas palabras, en aquél entonces le parecían frívolas pero, conforme crecía y pasaba más tiempo en aquél lugar, había llegado a comprenderlas. En Seúl, no había forma de sellar un negocio que no fuera con la cabeza a punto de estallar por el dolor y la garganta rasposa.

Sin embargo, no había gran diferencia entre los vulgares clientes de «La Colina de las Putas» y los tipos trajeados que visitaban _Velvet_ ; para Jongin, todos eran iguales, la misma basura.

Incluso él.

❄

Todos los miércoles eran iguales en el club; se abría al público a las seis y desde esa hora empezaban a llenarse las salas individuales por elegantes hombres trajeados que iban a juego con el fino decorado de las paredes y los muebles; a Irene le encantaba la mitología griega, un gusto que desarrolló en sus años de adolescencia, así que el esmero por adecuar aquél lujo sublime se veía impreso en cada detalle.

Se miró las manos y su manicura recién hecha. Las uñas doradas eran sus favoritas, combinaban con su traje rojo de terciopelo, ceñido a la diminuta cintura. Un pequeño capricho londinense. Su reloj de muñeca apuntaba las ocho con exactitud suiza y le echó un vistazo a su labial en el espejo de mano. Le gustaba verse perfecta, le fascinaba ese rojo carmesí contrastando con su pálida piel. La hacía sentir irresistible.

—Irene —escuchó la voz suave y gentil detrás de ella y al girar con una gracia de princesa que, sin alardear, le acompañaba desde antes de nacer, recibió al nuevo presidente de una importante cadena de supermercados cuyo nombre a ella no le interesaba recordar, pero debía hacerlo como especial cortesía a sus clientes más fieles.

Kim Junmyeon, un hombre de negocios codiciado por las mujeres y envidiado por todos sus enemigos empresariales. Gallardo, millonario, inteligente, exitoso y con un futuro tan brillante como un diamante, no había nada que aquél hombre deseara que no pudiera tener.

Salvo a ella, por supuesto.

— _Presidente_ —le saludó, sin embargo, ambos sabían que en ese momento, en aquél salón sin ventanas, con paredes forradas de mármol de imitación y sofás de cuero blanco, Junmyeon se veía reducido a un mero cliente.

—No pensé que aceptarías pasar un rato conmigo —aceptó Junmyeon, sentándose a unos cuantos metros de ella, rompiendo su inmaculada vestimenta al aflojarse el nudo de la corbata. Era increíblemente apuesto, de piel blanca, cabello negro y rasgos de adonis.  Irene incluso se atrevía a imaginar que su cuerpo estaba grácilmente esculpido. Sin embargo, no estaba interesada en comprobarlo.

—No me ha dejado otra opción, desairó a todas las chicas que le envié durante la semana.

—Ninguna de ellas es tan hermosa e inteligente como tú, Irene, necesitaba conversar aunque fuesen sólo unos minutos contigo.

Irene sonrió con un dejo de arrogancia. No era la primera vez que escuchaba eso, ni Junmyeon el hombre más poderoso que se lo decía.

—No lo sé, el precio de mi tiempo es muy alto y soy una mujer bastante ocupada. Puedo conseguirle compañía de excelencia, si me permitiera darme a la tarea —contestó con tranquilidad. No había mentiras en sus argumentos; siendo la dueña de aquél club de negocios, Irene tenía mucho más de qué preocuparse por encima de un cliente caprichoso.

—No. Me bastan cinco minutos de tu tiempo, el dinero nunca será una limitante para mí. Quédate y hablemos —Irene tuvo que admitir que sentía lástima por él. Un hombre de su calibre, rebajándose a rogarle a una mujer como ella… la hacía sentir tan halagada como intranquila. A veces solían ser los más insistentes y vengativos, no sería la primera vez que lidiara con uno, pero Junmyeon, a pesar de todo, le causaba cierta empatía.

—Debe ser frustrante… —masculló mirándose las uñas doradas—. Ser presidente y mandar sobre cientos de personas, y tener que pedirle a la dueña de un club de negocios que se quede. Presidente, ¿qué pensará su esposa?

—Por eso me gustas, ¿no lo ves? Dices lo que piensas, eres cruel conmigo, se te olvida mi posición y mi poder. Eres auténtica.

E Irene volvió a sonreír antes de ponerse de pie y caminar lentamente hasta el umbral de la puerta. Uno de sus empleados apareció junto a ella cuando puso un pie fuera del salón.

—Haré que mis mejores chicas le visiten durante su estancia aquí, presidente. Con su permiso —y aunque sabía que no tenía su permiso, se retiró caminando a mitad del pasillo mientras chasqueaba los dedos sobre su hombro. El gerente del club le siguió de cerca, avergonzado—. Ordené explícitamente que no se me molestara por pequeñeces, ¿o no?

—Mis disculpas, mi señora, el presidente insistió en verla y… ya sabe, él… —intentó explicar el hombre. Ya tenía varios años trabajando para ella, sabía por demás que le gustaba el cumplimiento a su palabra, pero se estaba olvidando de algo muy importante. Giró sobre sus tacones y le clavó una densa mirada antes de hablar.

—No es correcto darle poder a quien ya tiene poder. No importa si el Primer Ministro viene y demanda verme —miró de arriba abajo al hombre. Iba desaliñado, con la ropa torcida y el cabello desacomodado. Lo pasó por alto un instante—. No cometamos estos errores en el futuro.

El gerente se quedó petrificado en su lugar e Irene le acomodó los hombros del saco, sonriéndole antes de seguir su camino, sin embargo, al dar la media vuelta para retomarlo, se topó con la fresca e impetuosa figura de Jongin recargada en la pared.

La mera imagen ceñuda del chico hizo que le temblaran las piernas, pero se controló. Era Irene, la dueña y señora de aquél lugar, no una torpe colegiala que desfallecía por el chico guapo y misterioso del instituto.

—¿Estás de mal humor hoy, aterrorizando a tus empleados y todo? —Su voz profunda retumbó en cada terminación nerviosa del cuerpo de Irene y se acercó a él por mero instinto. Llevaba chaqueta de mezclilla, pantalones rasgados y la misma playera negra del día anterior. Jongin nunca cambiaría esos hábitos de adolescente y, aun así, a Irene le parecía el joven más atractivo de todo el país.

Apretó los labios y se mesó el cabello liso par ocuparse las manos y no tocarlo a mitad del pasillo principal, con Junmyeon encerrado en uno de los salones a pocos metros de ellos.

—Sígueme —demandó brevemente antes de echar a andar a su destino y, un par de segundos después, escuchó los pasos lentos de Jongin a sus espaldas. Sonrió para sí; Jongin siempre la obedecía. Por eso, Jongin le gustaba.

❄

La primera vez que lo vio, bañado en lodo y sangre, no se imaginó que él se iba a convertir en una constante espiral en su vida. Se había quitado los tacones rojos de charol para poder levantarlo del suelo, en medio de aquél callejón en penumbras. Parecía un perro atropellado, dejado para morir solitariamente a una orilla de la carretera.

Irene nunca se tentaba el corazón ante nada ni nadie, pero aquél débil y suplicante «ayúdeme, por favor», se le había clavado en el alma. Se vio a sí misma, a los diecisiete años, llorando bajo la lluvia tupida y gélida, con los pies heridos por correr descalza, con las rodillas peladas y ardiéndole, y los moretones cubriéndole el cuerpo. «Ayúdenme, por favor», había rogado también a mitad de una calle engentada, pero nadie la había escuchado. Mejor dicho, nadie la quiso escuchar.

Pero ella escuchó aquella vez. Era un susurro apenas pero a Irene le sonó como un grito desesperado, un eco que se le enredó en el pecho y que, por más que intentó obligarse a sí misma a ignorar y seguir su camino, la hizo volver rápidamente.

Jongin era una masa blanda y huesuda, con el rostro desfigurado a golpes y el cuerpo reducido a raspones, moretones y arañazos. Le había llevado al motel donde se estaba quedando temporalmente, lo había metido a la ducha y le había lavado por entero. No sabía si estaba realmente inconsciente o si simplemente pretendía seguir obnubilado por la vergüenza de tener a una mujer tocándolo desnudo, así que se conminó a terminar lo que había empezado.

Jongin era guapo incluso a los quince años, con la nariz torcida, la mirada profunda y una boca carnosa y pequeña. Estaba en pésimas condiciones de salud, los huesos de la cadera y las costillas sobresalían por debajo de la piel reseca, se negaba a comer y se mantenía callado todo el tiempo, mirando por la pequeña ventana del cuartucho aquél.

No se quedó más de tres días ahí; Irene había regresado una mañana sólo para encontrar la habitación vacía y una nota en el buró con garabatos que eran casi ilegibles: «Gracias».

❄

Irene tenía elegancia y unos aires de grandeza que a Jongin le habían intimidado la primera vez que la vio. Se sabía hermosa y desprendía un aroma a sensualidad que volvía locos a los hombres de cualquier estrato social. Incluyendo a un pobre diablo como él.

Incluso en ese momento, mientras preparaba un té cargado para él en un pequeño habitáculo repleto de bastidores, menos elegante y pulcro que el resto del edificio, parecía una modelo de pasarela a punto de hacer su ansiada su aparición.

Se sentó frente a él después de dejar sobre la mesita una taza humeante de porcelana y cruzó las piernas al echarse hacia atrás. Jongin no tenía que admitir en voz alta lo preciosa que se veía con aquél traje de terciopelo rojo, un cinturón le acentuaba la ya de por sí esbeltísima cintura, y las piernas torneadas se le dibujaban con la falda ceñida hasta las rodillas. Desde que era un mocoso, Irene hacía que el cerebro se le volviera gelatina, pero no quería hablar de qué otras partes de su cuerpo cambiaban también.

—Kai —canturreó ella, enrollándose un mechón de cabello negro en el dedo—. No pensé que vendrías hoy, realmente pareces haberte olvidado de mí.

Él chasqueó la boca. Como si fuese posible olvidarse alguna vez de la diosa Irene.

—Estuve trabajando —respondió sin mentir. El trabajo en el muelle había sido sofocador casi toda la semana—. Un compañero se lesionó y tuve que doblar turnos.

—Siempre tan benevolente, te he dicho que no te llevará a ningún lado serlo —masculló Irene con sorna y a Jongin le hacía gracia porque la misma Irene era más benevolente de lo que se atrevía a pensar. Lo había arrancado directamente de las garras de la muerte, Jongin no podía pensar en algo más benevolente que eso.

Muchas de sus amigas prostitutas le decían que Irene era afortunada por tenerlo, pero Jongin creía vehementemente que se equivocaban.

Él era afortunado de pertenecerle a Irene.

—¿Por qué estabas regañando a Hyunmo esta vez?

Irene cerró los ojos y suspiró con disgusto.

—Me comprometió a ver al presidente de _EX-Mart_. Rechazó a todas las chicas el club y demandó verme, ¿quién se cree él? Quien manda aquí soy yo, ese cabrón…

Irene nunca maldecía ni perdía los estribos delante de sus empleados o clientes. Cuando algo la hacía enfurecer, sonreía, daba media vuelta y los gorilas de la entrada se encargaban del resto. Pero delante de él, en aquella minúscula habitación, Irene se quitaba la máscara.

—¿Kim Junmyeon, ese tipo? —No era la primera vez que Jongin oía hablar de él. Ya había visitado el club algunas veces como invitado, pero después de que Irene tuvo que controlar personalmente un altercado en el salón donde estaba él, el hombre había empezado a solicitar por su cuenta los servicios con inoportuna regularidad. Irene nunca atendía a los clientes personalmente pero él siempre insistía en verla—. Puedo darle una lección, para que sepa quién manda aquí.

Irene soltó una risa cantarina. Lucía diez veces más joven de lo normal cada vez que reía. Y a Jongin le encantaba verla así.

—¿Y que magullen esa guapa cara que tienes? Olvídalo —Irene se inclinó sobre la mesilla para tomarle la mano. Las manos de Irene eran pequeñas, delicadas y blancas como la nieve en comparación de las suyas, más toscas, rasposas y atezadas—. Te eché de menos.

Jongin entrelazó los dedos con los suyos con una breve sonrisa. No podía decirlo con palabras, pero era su manera de hacerle saber que él también la había echado de menos. Irene era el cobijo cálido y suave en una fría noche de crudo invierno para él.

Llamaron a la puerta antes de abrirla sin recibir respuesta e Irene se alejó, deshaciéndose de su agarre. Una de las chicas que trabajaban en el club apareció detrás. Llevaba el cabello suelto y los labios despintados con violencia. El vestido corto estaba desgarrado de uno de los tirantes e Irene se apresuró hacia ella, haciéndola entrar.

—Un imbécil intentó… él… —Irene la abrazó fuertemente mientras la jovencita, más alta y acuerpada, sollozaba entre sus brazos.

—Tranquila, Joy, siéntate aquí y dime quién ha sido.

—Están en el salón seis —suspiró la chica. Jongin supo en seguida a dónde tenía que ir, se tronó el cuello y tomó su chaqueta del perchero.

Ese era su trabajo auto asignado.

Las chicas de aquél club eran como sus hermanas, su deber era protegerlas y poner en su sitio a cualquier cabrón que quisiera pasarse de listo.

El club no era un burdel, las chicas ofrecían servicios de entretenimiento a los hombres que visitaban el lugar, bebían con ellos, disponían las botanas, cantaban y bailaban en el karaoke y se encargaban de que no tuvieran nunca las manos vacías, pero era decisión de ellas si pasaban la noche o no con el cliente, sin importar si había dinero de por medio.

Sólo que algunos clientes no entendían las diferencias entre esto y aquello, y entonces Jongin aparecía para hacérselas entender.

❄

Su padre iba a matarla. No había alcanzado el autobús de las diez, aunque había corrido tan rápido como le permitían sus escuálidas piernas, desde la sala de estudio hasta el parabús, a varias cuadras del campus universitario.

«Vamos, vamos, no tardes más», rogó en sus pensamientos, temblando por la impaciencia y frío. Odiaba el invierno, en especial porque ninguna de sus ropas era lo suficientemente gruesa o cálida para ayudarla a soportar las bajas temperaturas.

Miró el reloj de su móvil. «10:24 P.M.», se leía en la pantalla fragmentada; su padre ya habría llegado del trabajo y al no encontrarla ahí, seguramente se había puesto histérico. Un escalofrío le recorrió la columna vertebral y deseó con todo su corazón que su madre estuviera a salvo, en alguna parte de la casa.

El móvil le vibró entre las manos y respiró pesadamente al reconocer el número.

—Seulgi, ¿en dónde mierda estás?

—Y-ya voy en camino. Lo siento mucho, el autobús…

—Maldita zorra, seguro estás cogiendo con algún imbécil, ¡te quiero en casa en este instante! ¡Voy a matarte cuando te vea, estúpida!

No pudo seguir escuchando, había cortado la llamada en un ataque de pánico. Su padre estaba borracho y podía escuchar la voz llorosa de su madre al fondo, pidiéndole que se calmara.

Él no iba a calmarse, iba a azotarla y a romperle la boca. Y cuando Seulgi llegara a casa, la tomaría por el cabello para obligarla a servirle la cena. Y si Seulgi tardaba un minuto más, o si la carne quedaba un poco cruda por las prisas, acabaría con un nuevo cardenal que no podría explicar coherentemente en la universidad.

«Caí por las escaleras, qué torpe».

«Me quemé al planchar la ropa, tan descuidada».

«Resbalé, el piso estaba húmedo, tan mala suerte».

Las lágrimas brotaban sin que se diera cuenta, ni siquiera recibía el primer golpe y ya le dolía todo el cuerpo.

❄

Le sangraban los nudillos pero al menos podía decir que había controlado la situación. Aquellos mocosos precoces no volverían a aparecerse por ahí y Joy podría trabajar con tranquilidad por un tiempo.

Se miró la piel levantada de las manos y la chica apareció por la puerta con un pequeño botiquín entre los brazos. Jongin no dijo nada y Joy le sonrió avergonzada al sentarse junto a él y sacar una a una las cosas que iba a necesitar para curarle.

—Lo siento mucho, por mi culpa saliste lastimado —susurró.

— _Hey_ , si yo acabé así, imagínate cómo terminaron ellos.

Joy sonrió, no menos avergonzada que antes.

—Terriblemente apaleados, ¿verdad?

—Completamente.

Joy era por lo menos tres años más joven que él, tenía el mismo porte elegante que Irene, pero una actitud rebelde y cínica con los clientes del club, cosa que le traía muchos problemas al negarse cuando le ofrecían dinero a cambio de sexo. Joy siempre rechazaba a quienes querían acostarse con ella y Jongin tenía que quitárselos de encima a golpes.

—Esa maldita puta no quiere que me la tire —reclamaban los tipos, más borrachos que una cuba. Jongin les asestaba un puño en la quijada, tumbándolos en el piso sobre sus nalgas, aturdiéndolos más que el alcohol.

—Hasta una puta tiene derecho a decir que no y tú debes respetar eso, ¿tu madre no te enseñó modales, imbécil?

Jongin sabía que aquellos tipos tenían buenas razones para desear a la chica; era muy guapa y, aunque no era su estilo, no tenía reparos en admitir que su cuerpo era sensacional, voluptuoso y exótico. Pero la admiraba más por nunca sucumbir ni a las más altas cantidades o posiciones.

—¿Qué tal te va con ese tipo?

Una risita ahogada se escapó de Joy, las mejillas se le enrojecieron y bajó la mirada mientras terminaba de aplicar ungüento en las heridas de Jongin. Él se aguantó el escozor en la piel abierta.

—Bien. Sungjae es realmente dulce conmigo.

—Y si no lo es, puedo hablar con él serenamente para que lo sea —bromeó levantando los puños, haciendo que Joy riera un poco más fuerte.

—Lo es, lo es. Aunque… —la mirada de la chica se ensombreció y la sonrisa desapareció de sus labios—. No he podido decirle. Tengo miedo de que se avergüence de mí y me deje.

—Si se va, entonces no es el indicado —atinó a decir, poniéndose de pie y alcanzando su chaqueta para volver a salir. Joy pareció confundida y se puso de pie también, con los artículos de curación en la mano.

—Pero no he terminado.

—Así está bien, no me matarán unas cuantas peladuras —se encogió de hombros—. Además, tengo un sitio a donde ir.

 

La casa de préstamos ilegales estaba escondida en un angosto callejón que Jongin conocía muy bien, para su disgusto. Aquél mugriento local estaba manejado por un grupo de gánsteres que controlaban la zona, incluidos varios burdeles que hacían trabajar a extranjeras y menores de edad, llevadas ahí con engaños y amenazas.

Aquellos tipos eran peores que ratas salidas de las alcantarillas y cada día se superaban aún más en codicia y crueldad. Cumplían su trabajo de usureros con especial satisfacción, y Jongin no pensaba que fueran normales del todo.

— _Hey_ —le recibió el más joven de todos ellos, Kiyong, que además era el hijo menor del jefe—. ¿Trajiste el dinero?

Jongin suspiró y lo miró con apatía. El chico era de su edad, tal vez algunos meses mayor, pero era agresivo y petulante… Jongin nunca lo había soportado, y sabía que era recíproco.

—¿De qué dinero hablas? Quedamos en un acuerdo.

—Yo no hago acuerdos con ningún imbécil. Quiero mi dinero —exclamó Kiyong, sujetándolo del cuello de la playera, en un intento por ser amedrentador. Jongin rodó los ojos; no iba a ponerse a pelear, no tenía ganas de golpear a nadie de nuevo. Había ido ahí por petición del jefe de zona, y éste aparecía justo en aquél momento, a espaldas de su explosivo hijo.

—¿«Tu» dinero, idiota? ¿A caso tú prestaste ese dinero hace seis años? Ni siquiera eras alguien, imbécil —se burló el jefe, haciendo que el otro soltara a Jongin rápidamente para reverenciarse y pedir disculpas como la rata que era. Jongin sentía un desprecio inmenso por aquellos tipos, pero tenía una deuda y se sabía a merced de ellos—. Kai, ven conmigo.

Lo llevó a su despacho, un cuartucho sin ventanas, con el aire viciado y la humareda de cigarro plagando el lugar. El jefe, un hombre grasiento y prácticamente calvo, se sentó detrás de un escritorio tan pequeño que resultaba ridículo. Encendió un nuevo cigarro y le aventó el aliento a la cara.

—¿Qué has sabido hasta ahora?

—Siguen habiendo operativos en el barrio vecino, si yo fuera usted, no asomaría las narices. La semana pasada arrestaron a casi todos los hombres de Hwangjae, si llegan a un acuerdo con la policía o los torturan lo suficiente, van a despepitar y, para proteger a su jefe, darán información de sus enemigos —explicó sin emoción alguna en el rostro. Se estaba traicionando a sí mismo al advertirle de los movimientos de la policía para desinfectar las cloacas, pero era la única manera que tenía para sobrevivir por el momento.

—Van a venir a por mí. Malditos perros.

—Tranquilícese. Si no sale de aquí, no hay razones para que lo pesquen.

—A menos que tú me delates, mocoso.

Jongin sonrió ligeramente con retintín.

—Llegamos a un acuerdo. Si yo le mantengo informado sobre la policía, usted me permite saldar mi deuda mensualmente. Siempre y cuando no mande a sus mandriles a buscarme sin necesidad, yo mantendré el pico cerrado. Soy un hombre de palabra.

—Y más vale que lo seas, o me encargaré de que te encuentren flotando en el río Han.

Jongin sabía que era capaz de eso y cosas peores. La primera vez que no había podido pagar a tiempo la mensualidad, sus hombres lo dejaron moribundo en ese mismo callejón. Si no hubiese sido por Irene, no habrían dado con él a menos que los vecinos se hubieran quejado del hedor a podredumbre.

Se levantó sin pedir permiso y tomó uno de los cigarrillos que el jefe tenía esparcidos sobre la mesa. Lo miró con descaro a modo de despedida y se fue sin decir más.

La calle estaba vacía, apenas iba a ser media noche, pero ya se podían sentir el libertinaje y los excesos nocturnos que estaban por venir en el ambiente. Encendió el cigarrillo y se echó a caminar, rumbo a la misma colina que se sabía de memoria.

Ni siquiera recordaba bien cómo es que había parado en aquél lugar, pero nunca podría llegar a olvidar esa sensación de hogar que le brindaba. Por supuesto, era un hogar peculiar. Plagado de moteles, burdeles camuflados, vitrinas y clubes nocturnos. Era un ambiente nocivo para un mocoso desamparado de quince años, pero no había tenido a dónde ir.

El nuevo esposo de su madre no lo quería en casa y ella tenía un recién nacido del cual ocuparse. La familia de ella no quería hacerse cargo del hijo de un presunto asesino y su abuela paterna tenía varios años de muerta. No tenía más familia a la que acudir, así que aquél vecindario se había convertido en su familia de cierto modo.

El móvil le vibró en el bolsillo del pantalón y sonrió al leer el nombre en la pantalla. Era Sehun. Contestó sin titubear.

—Sí, ¿dónde estás?

 

Cuando no estaba en _Velvet_ o en «La colina de las putas» durante su tiempo libre, estaba jugando videojuegos en un cibercafé con Oh Sehun: lo más cercano a un amigo que tenía.

Era larguirucho, de piel pálida y ojos redondos. Después de salir del instituto, no había podido ingresar a la universidad, siempre fallaba en los exámenes. Aunque Jongin sospechaba que Sehun lo hacía a propósito, porque Sehun no era estúpido y casi siempre había estado entre los primeros lugares del colegio.

Jongin también hubiese hecho lo mismo si sus padres fuesen adinerados y no tuvieran problema en mantener a su único hijo; aunque tampoco era como si los padres de Sehun estuvieran presentes todo el tiempo. Nunca estaban en casa, nadie preguntaba por él. Sehun sólo tenía que avisarles si los fondos de su tarjeta se habían agotado o si el crédito había llegado a su límite.

—¿Cómo está ella? —Preguntó Sehun mientras el juego de computadora se reiniciaba. Jongin sabía perfectamente a quién se refería, aun así preguntó con fingido desinterés—. Pues quién más, idiota. La diosa de la belleza y la paz, el amor de mi vida.

Jongin se rio. Su amigo no dejaba de preguntar por ella desde que los encontró a ambos hablando a unas cuadras de _Velvet_ durante el día. Irene iba tan distinta cuando el sol estaba en lo alto del cielo, con la cara lavada, el cabello húmedo y perfumado, y unos simples _jeans_ y blusa blanca puestos, que así nadie podía imaginarse que por las noches se convertía en una vampiresa seductora y peligrosa, y Jongin gozaba de ambas versiones de ella.

—Ella está bien.

—Y estará mejor conmigo. ¿Por qué no me la presentas?

—Porque es una mujer muy ocupada.

— _Ah_ , ¿sí? Se ve muy joven, seguro es estudiante de universidad. ¿Cómo se llama?? ¿A qué universidad va? Dios mío, quiero conocerla, salir con ella.

—Estudia Administración de Empresas, o algo así —ironizó, aunque el chiste se lo quedó para él. Irene era ocho años mayor que él pero se había quedado petrificada en los veintitrés; lucía exactamente igual a hacía seis años, no había envejecido en absoluto y Jongin podía jurar que cada día lucía más joven y hermosa.

Jongin sólo se reía de todas las preguntas que Sehun le hacía. No iba a contestarlas, Irene era sólo para él y a Sehun lo dejaría fantasear sobre la idea que se había formado de ella; no había ni siquiera una remota posibilidad de que se conocieran a menos que Jongin los presentara y, si Sehun descubría la verdad sobre Irene, saldría corriendo al instante.

❄

Tenía las manos llenas de pequeñas quemaduras de aceite, se sentó en el piso de madera un instante y suspiró por alivio.

Su padre se había ido a dormir con una botella de _soju_ en la mano y aquello significaba paz por al menos el resto de la noche. Su madre estaba recogiendo la mesa y el desastre en la cocina, siempre apenada, culpándose a sí misma por lo que sucedía. Cuando se sentó frente a ella en medio de la estancia, Seulgi notó un golpe en su frente y la marca de una bofetada en el rostro.

Maldijo en voz baja.

—Mamá, vámonos —más que una orden, fue una súplica. Las lágrimas volvían a nublarle la vista en contra de su voluntad. Eran lágrimas de rabia. La mujer negó con la cabeza, temerosa y lastimada.

—No podemos hacer eso, nos buscaría para matarnos, Seulgi.

—¿No lo ves, mamá? Ya estamos muertas.

❄

Algo ocurría cada vez que Jongin la buscaba.

Su cuerpo volvía a temblar como cuando tenía veinte años y las piernas eran incapaces de sostener su propio peso. Jongin tenía que apoyarla contra la pared o a veces sobre la encimera, y apaciguarle cada estremecimiento a besos y caricias. La antigua Irene volvía a aparecer, gimiendo en voz alta y aferrándose al aire, pidiéndole que se quedara.

Era eso lo que estaba sucediendo luego que llamaran a la puerta de su apartamento, en el último piso del edificio, y se encontrara a Jongin al otro lado. Irene no tuvo que preguntarle por qué estaba ahí antes del amanecer.

El club no tenía mucho de haber cerrado, ya todas las chicas y empleados se habían marchado a descansar, y ella salía de la ducha, dispuesta a dormir lo más que pudiera. Pero ahora sus planes habían cambiado con Jongin besándola intensamente en el umbral de la puerta. La abrazó por la cintura para elevar su peso e Irene se dejó cargar, enroscándole las piernas en el cuerpo.

Jongin sabía a café y cigarro, olía a calle y jabón, y se sentía como vida y calor al mismo tiempo. Le quitó la bata de baño al tiempo que la sentaba al borde de la cama y se sacó la camiseta rápidamente, mientras ella se apresuraba a desabotonarle el pantalón.

Siempre tenían prisa, como si tuvieran miedo de que el sol los atrapase enredados entre las sábanas, pecando.

Le besó el firme pecho desnudo, descendiendo por el estómago hasta atraparlo vibrante y caliente con su boca, lamiendo y mordisqueando la sensible piel de su miembro, arrancándole pequeños suspiros y jadeos.

—Espera, no —la detuvo, sujetándola del cabello húmedo con cuidado, apartándola de su pulsante erección, y la tendió sobre la cama, abriéndole las piernas y acomodándoselas sobre los hombros.

Irene tembló. Jongin podía ser menor que los hombres con los que había salido antes, pero era el más caballeroso y considerado de todos. El único que se detenía a punto de alcanzar el clímax para asegurarse de que ella sintiera placer también.

Se aferró a los mechones de su cabello mientras él la recorría con maestría. La conocía completamente, sabía lo que le gustaba y lo que la hacía torcer los dedos de los pies, ella se había encargado de enseñárselo.

Le hizo el amor con la boca hasta que la tuvo jadeando extasiada, pidiéndole más, hambrienta por él, y cuando se dio cuenta que estaba por volverse loca, se apartó, acomodó las caderas entre sus piernas y la embistió a profundidad, entrando por completo sin aviso previo.

Irene gritó al sentirlo enteramente, su cuerpo se aferró a él en busca de estabilidad, y Jongin le besó el cuello, acariciándola con la lengua. Era un truco para evitar dejarle marcas de posesión visibles e Irene lo agradecía. Era más excitante y placentero que cualquier otra cosa.

Jongin empezó a mover lentamente las caderas, a un ritmo suave que fue en aumento poco a poco, al tiempo que la necesidad de ambos crecía. Una estocada de él era un gemido que ella no podía controlar.

Irene se incorporó con él, abrazándolo a horcajadas sobre sus piernas, moviendo las caderas a su encuentro. Los ojos de Jongin estaban entrecerrados y tenía los labios hinchados por mordérselos para ahogar los gemidos.

Irene le besó la barbilla y luego la comisura de los labios.

—Quiero escucharte…

Pero Jongin no emitió sonido alguno, volvió a apretar los labios, haciendo que un gruñido se le quedara atorado en la garganta y echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Aún en la penumbra que precedía al amanecer, Jongin se veía maravilloso.

Su piel morena resplandecía por el sudor y no pudo controlar el impulso de probar por sí misma la sal de una gota que rodaba sobre su manzana de adán. Jongin volvió a gruñir con la boca cerrada y embistió más fuerte, más rápido, e Irene tuvo que aferrarse a él para no caer.

La recostó sobre la cama y la hizo flexionar una pierna; con el cambio de ángulo, Irene podía sentirlo aún más dentro de ella como si eso fuera posible, y cada vez que entraba y salía completamente, enloqueciéndola, tocaba ese punto en su interior que la convertía en una masa temblorosa.

Con el pulgar le acarició el clítoris, frotándolo con la suavidad necesaria para acariciar una flor silvestre, y fue cuestión de tiempo para que Irene gritara fuertemente, ciñéndose a su miembro endurecido y conduciéndolo a su propio orgasmo.

Jongin perdió las fuerzas que lo sostenían y se desplomó sobre el cuerpo de Irene, lánguido y cálido luego de regresar a la cordura. A ella le encantó sentir la frescura de su cuerpo bañado en sudor. Le encantaba sentirlo volverse suave en su interior otra vez y le rodeó los anchos hombros con sus delicados brazos.

Quería quedarse así todo el tiempo; si existía un dios realmente y pudiera concederle un milagro, Irene oraría por ese.

❄

El sol se colaba por la ventana, donde Jongin había corrido las cortinas. El rayo de luz llegaba directamente al sinuoso y pálido cuerpo cubierto a medias por las sábanas, e iluminaba el pecho de Irene como si fuera un mandato divino.

Era lógico, los senos de Irene eran preciosos. Del tamaño justo para sus manos, carnosos y suaves, y con dulces pezones acaramelados que los adornaban. Jongin podía tocarlos, besarlos, morderlos y mirarlos todo lo que quisiera y nunca se cansaría de ello.

Desde que la había visto por primera vez, entrando en un cuarto desvencijado de motel, después de haber perdido la consciencia por varias horas tras la golpiza del jefe y sus gorilas, Jongin había reaccionado con su cuerpo entero.

Era un chiquillo apenas, no entendía del todo lo que le pasaba; estaba demasiado lastimado y había caído en cuenta que aquella preciosa mujer le había visto desnudo, todo escuálido y magullado como estaba. La vergüenza y humillación no le habían permitido dirigirle la palabra y tampoco podía estar en la misma habitación con ella sin que su cuerpo se volviese un hervidero de testosterona. Terminó huyendo durante una madrugada, sin saber que volvería a encontrársela más temprano que tarde.

El reloj en el buró de Irene marcó las nueve en punto y la alarma empezó a sonar, haciéndola arremolinarse en la cama y extender una mano para hacerlo callar. Se sentó sin levantarse por completo, acomodándose el desastrado cabello oscuro, y le sonrió adormilada al encontrarlo sentado al pie de la cama.

Jongin la vio de reojo, se llevó a los labios el cigarro que tenía entre los dedos y le dio una profunda calada.

Irene se acercó a gatas a él, abrazándose a su espalda desnuda y besándole el hombro mientras él exhalaba. Tuvo que concentrarse en la luz rojiza del cigarro para no excitarse otra vez al sentir los pezones suaves y tibios de Irene contra su piel.

—¿Te quedas a desayunar?

—Debería irme ya, tienes cosas que hacer —respondió. Se sentía culpable por haberla buscado a sabiendas de que ella estaba por dormir, no podía quedarse a desayunar, ya suficientes horas de sueño le había robado.

No había podido aguantar a verla después; luego de que Sehun tuvo que irse en la madrugada, a Jongin lo asaltó el pensamiento de que Irene era _su_ dueña y no de Sehun. En realidad, era él tratando de imaginarse que ella le pertenecía de algún modo y que ningún tipo malcriado podía soñar con arrebatársela.

Era patético.

Irene se levantó dejando que su cabello le llegara hasta el redondo y carnoso trasero; su cabello era largo, oscuro, glorioso, la hacía parecer una diosa griega en todo su apogeo y tuvo que controlarse para no salir tras ella, inclinarla sobre la cama y volverle a hacer el amor.

Tenía que ser firme con él mismo, no podía disponer del tiempo y el cuerpo de Irene como se le placiera, como si de un cliente caprichoso se tratase. Ya suficiente se había atrevido unas horas atrás.

Se vistió mientras ella se bañaba otra vez y escribió una nota en un trozo de papel.

«Volveré en la noche».

❄

—Seulgi, ¿ya entregaste tu reporte al profesor Lee? —Inquirió la voz suave y cantarina de su amiga. Levantó la vista de su cuaderno y el libro que tenía sobre el pupitre con el corazón congelado al instante.

—¿Era para hoy?

Wendy abrió mucho los ojos, alarmada; su cabello castaño claro le enmarcaba el rostro y Seulgi leyó en él cierta preocupación.

—Tienes hasta el mediodía para enviárselo, toma —le ofreció la computadora portátil sobre su pupitre—. Puede que te dé tiempo.

Seulgi sólo pudo aceptar su ayuda, sintiéndose avergonzada.

Había olvidado por completo hacer el reporte para su clase de Hidrodinámica Marina, estaban por finalizar el periodo de evaluaciones y era el trabajo con mayor puntaje. ¿Cómo había podido olvidarlo?

Wendy era como su propio ángel guardián, le recordaba las cosas importantes y le ayudaba a mantenerse a flote entre la universidad y efímeros trabajos de medio tiempo. Por supuesto, había cosas que no se atrevía a contarle, como las de la noche anterior.

Wendy era demasiado buena y dulce como para angustiarla con aquellas cosas y, de todos modos, no podría ayudarla de ninguna forma. Seulgi sabía que no tenía ninguna opción, salvo soportar los golpes, terminar la universidad, hacerse de un trabajo estable y mudarse en secreto con su madre; desaparecer de aquella ciudad sin dejar rastro.

Tal vez, si viajaban a Busán, encontraría algo en qué desenvolverse en los astilleros navales o, si se arriesgaba un poco más, podrían vivir en la isla Jeju y encontrar empleo en una agencia aduanal. Aquellos planes los iba trazando en la arena húmeda de una playa en su cabeza, pero el mar enfurecido los engullía y se los llevaba lejos de ella una y otra vez.

Sería más fácil si su padre simplemente muriera un día de aquellos, pensó, pero se arrepintió al momento. Se mordió los labios para fingir una sonrisa apenada y continuó escribiendo a marchas forzadas. Tenía que apurarse para no re-cursar la clase; apenas alcanzó el mínimo de cuartillas requeridas, envió el documento sin fijarse en las erratas o en la coherencia de la redacción. Sólo necesitaba el porcentaje mínimo.

—¿Qué te ha pasado aquí? —Preguntó su amiga y tocó una mancha verde azulina en su brazo. Seulgi había olvidado ponerse el jersey al salir del aula. Seulgi balbuceó, buscando una explicación.

— _Eh_ , me pegué con… algo. No lo sé, sabes que mi piel es muy sensible —farfulló apresurándose y poniéndose el jersey rápidamente. Wendy la miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Deberías ver a un médico, tal vez sean problemas de circulación. A mi hermana solían aparecerle también.

—Sí, eso debe ser. Iré en cuanto tenga oportunidad —mintió. Incluso si fuese verdad que no sabía la razón de aquellos cardenales, jamás podría costearse el servicio médico. Pero eso tampoco tenía que saberlo Wendy.

❄

Irene se sintió vacía al encontrar aquella nota en su buró.

Jongin era predecible, mientras se duchaba, se había imaginado que se iría. Al llegar la mañana siempre se iba, era un abandono al que ya estaba acostumbrada pero que, de igual forma, no dejaba de doler.

Irene regresó a la cama por un instante. Seguía deshecha, oliendo a Jongin. Irene se tumbó boca abajo, acariciando el espacio vacío junto a ella. Cuando él desaparecía por trabajo, terminaba resignándose y la necesidad de su cuerpo se mantenía como un volcán inactivo.

Pero cuando volvía a ella, enloquecía como un volcán en erupción; el calor no se iba tan fácilmente. Un incendio era tan fácil de alimentar y tan difícil de matar.

Así era ella.

Su vida había sido una constante serie de abandonos y huidas, desde que la echaron a la calle en medio de un aguacero. Irene hubiese querido preguntar por qué, pero la vida se encargó de explicarle _para qué:_

Mujeres como ella tenían destinos simples y dolorosos, era fácil entenderlo, aunque por años se había negado a aceptarlo.

Buscó con detenimiento en su guardarropa; se vistió con el traje negro más elegante y caro que tenía, con sombrero a juego. Se esmeró en su maquillaje y preparó un pequeño paraguas para evitar que la nieve se le pegara al cabello y la ropa.

Salió del local justo a tiempo, el taxi que había pedido llegó puntual y, sin decir nada, le entregó una tarjeta con la dirección de su destino. El taxista acató órdenes sin añadir nada más.

 

Era la tumba número 53, la vegetación a su alrededor estaba muerta también. Había hielo cubriendo la placa e Irene tuvo que romperlo con el puño enguantado para poder leer el nombre, aunque estaba segura de que era la sepultura correcta.

«Shin Sungwoo, Julio de 1965 – Septiembre de 2012. En memoria de un amado esposo, padre y músico. Siempre te recordaremos».

—Sungwoo, ¿qué puedo hacer? Parece que también sigo recordándote —masculló más para sí que para los huesos enterrados bajo sus pies.

Sabía que Sungwoo no estaba realmente ahí, sólo había restos de lo que fue en vida. Pero aun así, la gente tendía a encontrar consuelo al hablarle al viento. Tal vez, si ella lo hacía también, volviese a sentirse como una persona.

Estrujó un pequeño y discreto ramo de flores entre las manos y sintió el pecho pesado.

—Adiós, Sungwoo. Cuídate —musitó, luchando contra sus propias emociones, y dejó las flores a un lado de la placa, no sintiéndose capaz de dejarlas sobre ella. Si las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes, ni siquiera tuviese que dejarlas en ningún sitio.

Se acomodó el sombrero negro y se dirigió a la salida, encontrándose de reojo con una mujer pálida y diminuta en comparación al joven que la acompañaba camino al interior del cementerio. Se parecía tanto a Sungwoo que Irene no pudo mantener su sonrisa.

—Eso es. Acompaña a tu madre, pequeño Sungha.

Emprendió su regreso como debe marcharse quien le llora a un difunto ajeno, volviendo a la rutina. Al lugar de siempre, que le había abierto sus puertas hacía mucho.

Joy ya estaba en el edificio cuando ella regresó. La chica era de su confianza y le había dejado una copia de llaves por si llegaba en su ausencia; la joven siempre aprovechaba a dejarse ir hasta el apartamento de Irene para desayunar con ella, como si le oliese la soledad desde la entrada.

El aroma de comida chamuscada le llegó a la nariz apenas entró y fue directo a la cocina. Joy nunca fue una gran cocinera, así que se apartó en cuanto Irene se hizo presente, cediéndole la pala y la sartén.

Todo estaba en un completo desorden, ella sólo sonrió mientras dejaba el abrigo y la chaqueta a un lado.

—¿Fuiste a algún lado? —Inquirió la chica con curiosidad; sus grandes ojos coquetos y luminosos fijos en Irene.

—Sí, fui a visitar a un viejo amigo —respondió ella con simpleza, tratando de arreglar el desastre pegado en uno de sus sartenes favoritos. Lo echaría de menos, porque estaba completamente quemado y tendría que deshacerse de él.

—¿Es guapo? —Volvió a preguntar Joy. Irene se rio.

— _Muy_ guapo.

 

Joy era más escandalosa y parlanchina cuando no estaba trabajando que durante su horario laboral. Se comportaba como una chica normal de su edad, usaba camisetas deslavadas de _Mickey Mouse_ y _gloss_ rosa. Irene solía comer en silencio, escuchándola atentamente, con ropas cómodas que no la asemejaban nada a su vida nocturna.

Le hablaba de cualquier cosa; de sus citas con Sungjae, el chico con quien salía, o del avance de su madre en el hospital. Jamás hablaban de trabajo o clientes fuera del horario laboral, era una norma que se habían impuesto tácitamente.

—El oncólogo dice que ya está fuera de peligro, aunque mamá está deprimida aún. Su cabello no ha vuelto a crecer todavía. Las pelucas de cabello natural son bastante caras, pero las sintéticas se ven realmente falsas. Es complicado elegir una.

—¿Cuánto cuestan las naturales? —Preguntó Irene con disimulado interés. Joy apenas ganaba lo suficiente para llevar comida a su casa; tenía tres hermanos pequeños, su padre trabajaba como obrero en una mina, y ella luchaba por pagarse la escuela. Tenía diecinueve años pero tenía sobre sus hombros responsabilidades de una mujer treintona.

—Trescientos dólares. Es imposible conseguirlas a un precio más accesible. Es tan frustrante —rugió la chica, aporreando el piso con los pies.

Irene no se lo decía pero la admiraba mucho. Joy era una chica inteligente y muy fuerte para su edad. A los diecinueve años, Irene pensaba que morir por una sobredosis de píldoras para dormir era mejor que ahogarse en el mar. Las cosas se le habían salido de control, su vida estaba tan vacía que daba vueltas en su propia soledad.

Pero Joy se levantaba con energías renovadas pese al duro trabajo nocturno, estudiaba por las tardes y se hacía tiempo para atender a sus hermanos. Irene había elegido el seudónimo perfecto para ella, Sooyoung era alegría pura.

❄

Jongin conocía a mucha gente de todo tipo.

Desde políticos corruptos hasta matones de la mafia. Jongin se sabía de memoria los nombres de quienes atendían la zona de visitas del centro penitenciario de Seúl, y estos ya le reconocían y dejaban pasar sin que tuviera que mostrarles su identificación.

La puerta gris se abrió detrás del cristal que separaba la zona de visitante del área para reos, y la figura desgarbada de su padre apareció en el minúsculo cubículo, donde todos sus movimientos y palabras estaban siendo constantemente observados y registrados mediante cámaras de seguridad.

El uniforme naranja le quedaba inmensamente grande, llevaba las manos esposadas al frente, y el cabello oscuro sucio y despeinado. Había bajado aún más de peso desde la última vez que lo visitó, hacía unos cuantos meses.

El hombre no se atrevía a verle al rostro, Jongin nunca podía hacer más, salvo preguntarle sobre su salud y si comía correctamente. La cantidad de palabras que intercambiaban era inversamente proporcional a la culpabilidad y vergüenza que sentía su padre al verlo; Jongin no podía consolarlo, tampoco podía decirle que lo perdonaba y que no importaba el pasado ya, que podía hacer como si nada hubiese ocurrido. Simplemente hacía lo que se suponía que un hijo debía hacer, para que el futuro no le cobrase una factura triplicada.

Su padre no iba a salir nunca de ahí, no con vida, al menos. Era el castigo que debía cumplir por la muerte de una persona, haya sido su responsabilidad o no, aunque eso no importaba en un mundo donde, quien pagaba más, era quien elegía al culpable.

Jongin no estaba seguro de si su padre había asesinado a un hombre. Lo que sí sabía, era que la pobreza lo había condenado desde antes de que el juez lo hiciera.

—¿Estás viviendo bien? —Preguntó su padre débilmente, sin levantar la vista de sus manos bajo la repisa. Jongin asintió con la cabeza antes de responder vocalmente con un simple «sí»—. Es bueno. Al menos uno de nosotros debe vivir bien.

El concepto de vivir bien, Jongin suponía, era no morir de hambre, tener un techo y piso cálidos, y tener a alguien que le preguntase dónde había estado. En ese sentido, Jongin no mentía, así que tampoco iba a avenirse a una charla pesimista donde le contase sobre lo cansado que se sentía en muchas ocasiones.

Los quince minutos concedidos para visitas por derecho humano terminaron después de un largo y frío silencio. Jongin observó cómo aquél hombre regresaba a su vida de presidiario sin mirar atrás, resignado al encierro.

Jongin había descubierto, algún tiempo atrás, que ya no sentía nada al verle marchar. Era como si su corazón se hubiese entumecido, incapaz de sentir lamento alguno.

 

El cielo estaba encapotado, el aire gélido reposaba entre los transeúntes, y la «colina de las putas» dormía como un dragón perezoso al mediodía, recuperando fuerzas para volver a encender cada foco rojo con su aliento de azufre.

Pasando el punto más alto, en un laberinto sin sentido, se apelmazaba un motel barato, con recámaras sin camas, porque una colchoneta y las frazadas cumplían esa función, y la calefacción era apenas suficiente para entibiar los pisos de madera. Irónicamente, era el único motel de la zona donde las paredes no desprendían olor a sexo.

La mayoría de los huéspedes permanentes eran las propias mujeres que cada noche venderían intimidad a un puñado de hombres. Pero jamás venderían su placer; no podían ofertar algo que para ellas se había convertido en un lujo inasequible. A muchas se les había olvidado que existía o ni siquiera figuraba en su idiolecto.

La anciana que administraba el lugar le arrojó un manojo de llaves que apenas alcanzó a atrapar en el aire. Aquella mujer soltaba diez palabrotas por cada orden que hacía, apenas se podía mantener en pie por sí sola, pero todos en la calle le temían y respetaban. Jongin no era la excepción, por tantas razones que ya no podía contarlas con los dedos de las manos.

—Al «5» le falla el agua caliente, el «7» tuvo un corto y se ha quedado sin luz y, por el amor que le tienes a tu propia mierda, arregla de una vez el desagüe de la «10» —exigió la mujer con su altanería de siempre; Jongin se limitó a asentir en silencio y continuar su camino.

Hacer las veces de conserje le permitía ahorrarse el pago de una renta simbólica. No lo hacía tanto por el dinero, en realidad el cuerpo de la mujer estaba demasiado atrofiado como para hacerlo ella misma y su tacañería le impedía contratar a alguien que se encargase de aquellas cosas por ella, pero con Jongin había llegado a un acuerdo: la ayudaría a mantener en pie aquél motel de poca monta, cayéndose a pedazos, a cambio de un sitio seco y tibio para dormir. Era un trato justo, después de todo, era el inquilino más antiguo del lugar.

Las escalinatas a medias luces, al otro lado de la colina, le servían como refugio para fumar y hundirse en pensamientos que no eran suyos, pero que tampoco le pertenecían a alguien más.

Se imaginaba un presente donde su padre siguiera libre, en una especie de ilusión absurda donde su madre jamás hubiera tenido un hijo con otro hombre; una vida perfecta que no le pertenecía. Le asaltaba, eso sí, la idea de que una vida así no daría cabida a Irene, y entonces el hilo de sus pensamientos se veía cortado por la gigantesca tijera de la realidad.

❄

Las calles de Hongje eran como diminutos laberintos de concreto inconexos: pasillos irregulares sin salida, escaleras empinadas que llevaban a ningún lado, casas sobre casas, como legos grises y mohosos. Las de la entrada se veían adornadas por sencillos murales pero, más arriba, el color se desvanecía y los faroles perdían su intensidad.

Quien no era del barrio, no se atrevía a avanzar más allá del tercer nivel. Pero Seulgi ya se sabía aquél vecindario a memoria. Conocía cada recoveco y escondite, desde que era niña había encontrado los lugares más inimaginables para ocultarse. Esperaba a que cayera la noche para regresar a casa, cuando su padre se quedaba inconsciente por la borrachera y su madre, apaleada, conseguía mantenerse de pie para recoger el desastre.

—Mi niña lista, te escondiste bien esta vez —le decía mientras Seulgi, a los ocho años, le limpiaba la sangre de los labios o le trenzaba el cabello enmarañado. A su madre no le gustaba que la viera siendo golpeada, a Seulgi le repugnaba tener que salir huyendo.

Pero lo hizo hasta que fue lo suficientemente grande para decidir que ella también merecía ser azotada. Al menos su padre se cansaría de patear y lanzar puños más rápido, las heridas en ambas serían menos y sanarían más rápido. Había creído eso a los catorce años, que las palizas se volverían más soportables.

Estaba equivocada. La agresividad de su padre aumentaba conforme el paso de los años, la edad le endurecía el cuero y los huesos se sentían más recios y filosos contra la piel. Seulgi ya no podía seguir viviendo así. Su madre ya no era ni la mitad de lo que había sido tiempo atrás, aquél hombre estaba acabándola. La podía ver morir lentamente, día a día.

Era un bulto pequeño y oscuro frente al televisor, viendo sin mirar, dejándose arrullar por el barullo del aparato, como si quisiera dormirse en él.

—Mamá, traje pollo frito. Tu favorito —Seulgi se sentó junto a ella en el piso, acercándole un trozo de pollo a la boca. Su madre apartó el rostro, diciendo no tener hambre—. Vamos, tienes que comer, te estás poniendo flaca.

—Está bien, seré fácil de cargar cuando muera —masculló, la voz apagada y los labios resecos. Aquella mujer ya no lloraba cuando le golpeaban, pero sí que lloraba cuando su hija era golpeada. Seulgi comprendía que su madre se había resignado, pero ella no.

—No digas esas cosas. Vamos, debes comer.

Iba a ser una lucha entre la voluntad y el desaliento, Seulgi sabía que no iba a ser una guerra fácil. No obstante, incluso si moría, lo haría peleando, como un guerrero samurái.

Se sentó delante de su madre, instándola a comer hasta que ésta se rindió y aceptó los alimentos de mala gana. No había ciudades conquistadas sin cruentas batallas; sacaría a su madre adelante aunque tuviera que hacer sacrificios inhumanos.

❄

Kim Junmyeon estaba de pie frente a la puerta de su despacho, acomodándose la manga del saco después de mirar su lujoso reloj de muñeca. Pocos hombres de negocios usaban relojes así, Kim Junmyeon se permitía caprichos que ningún empresario se concedería con soltura, era parte de su cinismo.

Irene se cruzó de brazos, alzando la barbilla y caminando lentamente hasta él. El pasillo totalmente iluminado por luces blancas hacía que los azulejos deslumbraran, y sus tacones rechinaron suavemente contra el suelo recién pulido.

—¿Ahora viene hasta mi oficina? —Cuestionó, ingratamente sorprendida. Le parecía una falta de respeto que hubiera subido hasta ahí, alguien habría tenido que dejarle pasar y estaba casi segura de quién se trataba.

Suspiró, tratando de no pensar castigos de la época Goryeo que utilizar. En la actualidad eran considerados como tortura y penados por la ley.

—Supuse que no acudirías si solicitaba tu presencia otra vez —se excusó el presidente, extendiendo las palmas de las manos en un falso acto de pena.

Irene lo barrió de pies a cabeza; Junmyeon era bastante discreto y formal, siempre iba de traje oscuro y con zapatos lustrados. Vestía como un hombre millonario acostumbrado a ser rico, no era excéntrico ni vulgar, pero algunos detalles terminaban gritándole al mundo que podría comprarlo si quisiera. Eran terriblemente evidentes para gente como ella, que conocían de riquezas.

Irene ladeó la cabeza, haciendo que su cabello oscuro se regara sobre su hombro y Junmyeon la recorrió con la mirada, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Irene lo sabía, los hombres disfrutaban de la vista que un sencillo vestido negro y botas a la rodilla les otorgaban.

Sin embargo, su último plan era seducir a aquél magnate en su despacho.

—Agradecería, cuando menos, un aviso previo —espetó con sutileza, dibujando una diminuta sonrisa en sus labios color vino. Junmyeon ahogó una pequeña risa.

—¿Eso habría funcionado para que me brindaras unos minutos de tu tiempo?

—Ya le he brindado bastantes, presidente. Supongo que el resultado habría sido el mismo, al fin y al cabo —dijo mientras avanzaba hasta él, Junmyeon dio un paso hacia atrás cuando la cercanía fue abrumadora para él. Irene supo que el aroma de su perfume le habría llegado, pero entonces extendió la mano para asirse de la empuñadura de la puerta y se coló por uno de sus costados justo cuando él había intentado tocarle el hombro—. Presidente, mis disculpas, me temo que no podré atenderle esta noche.

—¿Eso es cierto o se trata de una trampa para evadirme?

—¿Cómo podría, presidente? Las trampas están por debajo de mí. Buenas noches y disfrute del servicio en la planta inferior.

Le cerró la puerta en las narices y se recargó en ella, sintiendo cómo su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente y se esforzó por apaciguarle los latidos a su corazón. No era algo personal, Junmyeon no era un mal hombre. En realidad, no le conocía del todo pero jamás se había comportado groseramente con ella. Sólo que Irene se había retirado hacía mucho del trato personal con los clientes.

Muchos de ellos, directores y ejecutivos, acudían a esa misma oficina para cerrar «convenios» y contratos. La mayoría de ellos pagaba cierta suma de dinero por adelantado para invitar a sus empleados en diversas ocasiones, como si de una membresía se tratase. Había acuerdos de confidencialidad que tratar, en beneficio tanto para ella y sus chicas, como para la reputación de las empresas y sus colaboradores.

También con sus propios empleados, y otros tipos de negociaciones y contrataciones que debía hacer para el mantenimiento interno del club. Ese era el tipo de asuntos que se resolvían en su privado, no antojos de un cliente que se creyera especial.

Se tumbó en uno de los sofás de cuero frente al escritorio y dejó que la luz de la ciudad que se colaba por el ventanal fuese su única compañía.

Recordaba la primera vez que había llegado a ese edificio.

Entonces era un inmueble en ruinas, con peste a humedad y basura acumulada. El costo había sido razonable por la zona en la que estaba ubicado, pero eso no le impidió regatear por las condiciones en que se encontraba. Al final, el dueño no se había resistido a su encanto peculiar.

Había invertido todos sus ahorros y parte de una pequeña fortuna que Sungwoo había dejado para ella. No era demasiada, pero le habría permitido vivir tranquila por algunos meses hasta conseguir un trabajo y entrar a la universidad. Irene había prometido utilizarla y pagar con intereses, de alguna forma. Incluso al financiarse, no había dispuesto por completo del dinero, sólo lo suficiente para completar la remodelación del lugar. Y volvió a depositar lo tomado en cuanto recuperó la inversión.

La libreta de movimientos bancarios aún estaba en el primer cajón de su escritorio. Planeaba llevarla con sus verdaderos dueños, pues nunca había pensado en ese dinero como suyo. Simplemente nunca había tenido el coraje para hacerlo; terminaba guardándolo bajo llave en cuanto se obligaba a ir hasta donde ellos.

¿Qué iba a decirles? Una mujer como ella no podría mirarles a la cara.

Se sumió en su propia oscuridad hasta que llamaron a la puerta. Alzó la voz sin moverse para conceder la entrada a quien fuese que estuviera molestando al otro lado. Pero la persona no abrió, todos tenían prohibido abrir por su cuenta la puerta de su despacho a menos que ella lo indicara.

—Mi señora, se trata del joven Kai. Él está…

 

Totalmente ebrio y armando un escándalo en una de las salas del local. Lanzaba puños e imprecaciones al aire, tratando de alcanzar a un grupo de clientes que pasaban la noche ahí, mientras unos cuantos empleados del club lo retenían y las chicas trataban de controlarlo con palabras, sin resultado.

—Kai —lo llamó calmadamente, pero él no reaccionó—. ¡Kai! —Volvió a llamar, ansiosa por su atención, y cuando logró acercarse a él entre el tumulto de gente que le pedía se alejara por seguridad, volvió a llamarlo con un susurro cerca de su rostro—. _Jongin_.

Entonces se detuvo.

La sala volvió al silencio y el rostro enrojecido por la ira regresó a la serenidad de siempre. Los forcejeos cesaron y entonces Irene pudo acercarse más a él, tomándole el rostro entre las manos hasta que respiró tranquilamente, frente a frente.

El olor a licor le confirmó lo que ya sabía y, mientras los empleados trataban de arreglar todo después del altercado, Irene rodeó la fuerte cintura de Jongin para ayudarlo a mantenerse en pie y caminar hasta el viejo salón, que a menudo usaban las chicas como guardarropa, donde siempre conversaban en horas de trabajo o tomaban algo para relajarse.

Lo dejó sobre el sillón, aturdido y malhumorado.

—¿Qué ha pasado que te hizo beber tanto? ¿Visitaste a tu padre otra vez?

Jongin no contestó, simplemente hundió el rostro entre las manos y gritó desgarradoramente.

La respuesta la obtuvo así. Cada vez que Jongin visitaba el reclusorio, terminaba embriagándose para matar su exceso de consciencia. En momentos así, Irene sólo podía desabrocharle el pantalón, quitarle los zapatos y sacarle la camisa. Pedía toallas húmedas, comida ligera y echaba pestillo a la puerta.

Jongin solía caer dormido en cuestión de minutos y, cuando despertaba, Irene seguía ahí, esperando que comiera un poco antes de volver a descansar. Entonces ella se sentaba en el sofá, le acomodaba la cabeza sobre sus piernas y lo instaba a dormir, acariciándole el cabello, velándole el sueño. 

Jongin no solía beber hasta ponerse ebrio; si bien tenía gran resistencia al alcohol y le gustaba beber cerveza, pocas veces se permitía tomar más de lo que era capaz de soportar.

Irene lo entendía, había cosas que quería olvidar, fantasmas de viento que llegaban a azotar todas las puertas de su alma, las que quedaban abiertas. La de su padre era una que Jongin nunca podría cerrar, Irene sabía que era la única manera en que podría apaciguar el tormento de su propia culpabilidad.

Ella misma tenía ventanas, puertas y balcones, sólo que había sellado los huecos con ladrillos y cemento, asegurándose de que ni la más mínima ráfaga de aire se colara por algún sitio.

❄

—¿Japón? ¿Por cuánto tiempo? —La pregunta de Irene había sido interrumpida por un ligero beso en sus labios, la barba rasposa en forma de candado le acarició la mejilla un instante después.

—No lo sé, ¿tres meses? ¿Un par de años? No importa realmente —Sungwoo se alejó de ella para sentarse al borde de la cama. Su espalda ancha y pecosa iluminada apenas por el pálido sol de invierno.

A Irene le gustaba el invierno y le había confesado que le gustaría visitar la isla durante esa estación en algún momento. Shin Sungwoo se había reído entonces y la había estrechado en sus brazos, pidiéndole a besos que se callara.

Y ahora le decía que se iría a Japón. Irene se lo imaginó paseándose con su mujer e hijo debajo de los árboles de cerezo y se mordió los labios para no dejar escapar ninguna evidencia de celos.

Una mujer como ella no tenía el derecho de sentir envidia y se odió a sí misma por un instante antes de levantarse de la cama, con las sábanas blancas enrolladas a su cuerpo, dirigiéndose a la ducha con furiosa rapidez. 

Sungwoo la interceptó por el brazo a unos pasos de la puerta.

—Quiero que vayas conmigo.

—Imposible. No voy a dejar todo aquí para ser tu puta personal, mientras llevas a tu familia a turistear.

—Iremos nosotros nada más. Yoojin no quiere que Sungha deje la escuela, tampoco confía en que me vaya bien ahí. Podría irme solo pero tú quieres ver los cerezos japoneses en tu cumpleaños, ¿no es así? Ven conmigo —Irene titubeó. Sabía que todo aquello rebasaba lo incorrecto, era inmoral.

Un hombre casado yacía en su cama cuando se le placiera, Irene nunca había podido negarse porque Sungwoo poseía ese carisma enigmático que parecía hechizarla. Tenía veinte años, él le doblaba la edad y un poco más, y con él fue la primera vez que Irene se dejó arrastrar por un deseo que no podía saciar por sí misma.

No le importaba en lo que se convertía bajo su cuerpo, siempre y cuando fuese él quien la tocara, que la hiciera cantar como a una de sus guitarras, pero cuando se marchaba, volvía a sentirse como un pedazo de basura.

Sungwoo la sintió dudar y entonces la tomó de la mano.

—Quiero que vengas conmigo —insistió—. Nada te hará falta.

E Irene aceptó, a sabiendas de que estaba condenándose al infierno. O quizá no, porque ya se había condenado desde hacía mucho tiempo atrás. 

❄

Llegar desde Hongje a la Universidad Nacional de Seúl tomaba entre cuarenta y cincuenta minutos en metro, y viceversa. Tenía que levantarse tres horas antes de su clase, a primera hora de la mañana; salía a por comestibles, dejaba el desayuno listo, se preparaba para la universidad y salía poco antes de que su padre despertara.

Por las noches, debía apresurarse porque el metro cerraba y debía tomar el último autobús que la dejaba en la estación del metro más cercana al vecindario. Seulgi siempre corría de un lado a otro, rogando al cielo que no hubiese demasiado tráfico, que no ocurriera ningún accidente en la calle o que el tren no la dejara varada.

Su temor la llevaba a siempre vivir a prisa, ni un minuto tarde, así que había salido un par de horas antes del campus, pidiéndole a Wendy que tomara notas por ella. La chica sólo frunció el ceño, preocupada como siempre porque jamás entendía por qué Seulgi vivía tan estresada; tampoco iba a explicárselo a detalle.

—¿Por qué? ¿Ocurrió algo?

—No. Me han llamado para una entrevista de medio tiempo. Pero el gerente sólo se encuentra en la noche. ¿Podrías enviarme fotografías más tarde?

—Pero, ¿hablaste con el profesor Lee?

—Sí, le expliqué. Te veré luego —se despidió de ella con la mano, echándose la mochila al hombro y saliendo tan rápido como pudiera. Si alcanzaba el siguiente autobús, llegaría justo a tiempo para la entrevista en Itaewon y de ahí llegaría justo a la hora habitual a casa, sin que su padre sospechase nada, sin que le echara en cara su tardanza.

El vagón estaba prácticamente vacío, la línea dos del metro solía llenarse en las horas pico, cuando los trabajadores y oficinistas salían de casa, agotados y ansiosos por llegar a casa y dormir hasta ver un nuevo día, pero en ese momento había pocos usuarios.

A veces se permitía soñar que ese sería su futuro; llegando a casa después de un largo día en una oficina, encontrándose con su madre a la mesa, y después irían a dormir en paz, viendo la televisión y sabiendo que se tendrían la una a la otra, y no necesitarían más.

Entre las ilusiones que se le escapaban a cada suspiro y bostezo, recargó la cabeza en el cristal de la ventana, cubriéndose hasta la mitad del rostro con su bufanda roja y, cuando volvió a abrir los ojos en tan sólo cuestión de segundos, se dio cuenta que se había pasado de estación por descuido.

Estaba en Itaewon, si corría lo suficientemente rápido hasta el parabús, podría tomar el autobús de regreso hasta Hannam aunque llegara a su entrevista con un ligero retraso. Salió de la estación y la multitud la engulló, abrumándola por instantes.

Itaewon era un mar de luces y gente, automóviles lujosos que relucían bajo los faroles, grupos de bailarines presentándose en cada esquina con tumultos rodeándoles. Seulgi se perdía con facilidad entre la juventud que prefería divertirse, así que buscó el lugar más solitario y alejado del bullicio metropolita para poder pensar con claridad y ubicarse entre las callejuelas y pasillos.

No conocía del todo esa parte de Seúl, mucho menos durante las noches. Aunque apenas iban a dar las nueve, aquella porción de la capital empezaba desde temprano la vida nocturna, las calles principales estaban plagadas de karaokes, clubes y bares.

Se adentró al enredijo de callejones, esforzándose en concentrarse para encontrar la parada de autobús de retorno. Podía seguir derecho, donde las luces se debilitaban y la oscuridad engullía la callejuela, o girar a la izquierda, donde las lámparas iluminaban con luz ambarina el pavimento.

 Titubeó.

«Vamos, Seulgi, elige un camino», se dijo, y las luces al fondo parpadearon, dejando aún más en penumbras la calle en línea recta. Se aferró a los asideros de su mochila y respiró hondo antes de girar a la izquierda y echar a andar, farfullando alguna canción pegajosa que se viniera a la mente, sin importar cual fuera, sólo con el fin de destensarse los músculos y calmarse el corazón.

Caminó por algunas cuadras antes de divisar, a lo lejos, un grupo de hombres trajeados fuera de un local con las luces apagadas. Jugaban entre sí a pelear, bromeaban y reían; Seulgi ni siquiera sospechó un poco. Seguro eran oficinistas tratando de relajarse un rato, luego de una cansada jornada, así que simplemente cruzó a la acera de enfrente y se dispuso a caminar.

—Oye, tú —escuchó que uno de los hombres llamaba, pero siguió su camino sin darse por aludida en lo absoluto—. Estudiante.

Disminuyó su paso, dudosa, y miró por encima de su hombro. Ya había adelantado al grupo, sin embargo, parecían estar dirigiéndose a ella.

—¿No te vas a detener?

Se detuvo entonces, segura de que le hablaban directamente. Su corazón se agitó por un momento, no había razón aparente para que aquellos sujetos le llamaran. Quizá le preguntarían algo, tal vez estaban tan perdidos como ella aunque no lo aparentaban. Itaewon era tan caótico que podía causar ese tipo de efectos. Esperaba que fuese así.

Se giró cuidadosamente y se dio cuenta de que ya estaban más cerca de ella de lo que creía. Viéndolos a tan poca distancia, con la luz de una farola sobre de ellos, ya no parecían oficinistas en absoluto.

Llevaban tatuajes en las manos y rostro, y debajo de los sacos, vestían camisas de estampados en colores vistosos. Eran gánsteres. 

—¿Qué hace una chiquilla como tú por aquí? ¿Se ha perdido tu muñeca? —le preguntó el más próximo a ella, alto y fornido. La luz cenital le marcaba de sombras  los ojos y la barbilla, aunque era joven su expresión causaba terror, y Seulgi dio un paso atrás, sintiendo una ráfaga de peligro en el aire invernal.

—Ella es la muñeca —se burló uno más atrás y todos rieron perversamente casi al unísono.

—Se va a ver preciosa detrás de una _vitrina_ , ¿no lo creen?

Había algo malicioso en los ojos de todos ellos que provocó que su respiración se acabara. El miedo le paralizó el cuerpo y ni siquiera pudo alejarse cuando uno de ellos la tomó por el antebrazo, arrastrándola consigo, aunque haciendo un leve esfuerzo debido a que Seulgi tenía las piernas agarrotadas.

—Camina, mocosa.

Seulgi negó con la cabeza instintivamente.

—No, por favor. Déjeme ir.

El primero en hablar soltó una profunda y aterradora carcajada, y Seulgi sintió llorar. No le temía a los golpes, pero habiendo tantos de ellos… en aquél solitario y oscuro lugar… no iban a ser sólo golpes en lo que aquello acabaría. Sintió arcadas.

—Por favor —sollozó una vez más y cerró los ojos, apretándolos tan fuerte que destellos de luces aparecieron entre sus párpados. Sintió otro tirón en el brazo y entonces el agarre cedió un poco.

—Me parece que dijo «por favor» —era una voz distinta. Más joven pero no menos profunda. Hablaba en susurros que parecían venir desde sus pies. Seulgi permaneció inmóvil, incapaz de echarse a correr, sintiendo al grupo de hombres rodearla completamente.

—Muévete, imbécil.

—¿Dónde están tus modales? Ella ha pedido «por favor» que le dejen ir. ¿Tu madre no te educó bien? —Pudo imaginarse una sonrisa en los labios de quien hablaba, Seulgi tembló. Si algo le había enseñado la vida, era que no siempre quien te salvaba podía ser un amigo.

—Lárgate, no es de tu incumbencia —gruñó el más joven de todos, que parecía ser el líder. Seulgi no podía saberlo, no se atrevía a abrir los ojos. Escuchó un suspiro.

— _Ah_ , es verdad. Tampoco es de mi incumbencia si los arrestan a todos. Hay una patrulla a media cuadra de aquí, buscando a tu padre. Supongo que es mejor…

—Maldito hijo de perra, ¡pudiste empezar por ahí! —Bramó el hombre en compañía de más maldiciones y palabrotas que Seulgi jamás había escuchado en su vida, escuchó el peso de varios pares de zapatos contra el pavimento y luego silencio. El aire circuló a su alrededor libremente y entonces abrió los ojos, encontrándose sola a mitad de la calle, y la figura esbelta y alta de un tipo alejándose hacia la ruidosa calle principal, como una sombra.

Seulgi le siguió por mero impulso, pensando que no podía ser tan malo si la había salvado de cualquier cosa que esos tipos hubieran querido hacerle.

—Oye —masculló, dándole alcance—. Detente —ordenó temblorosamente cuando el sujeto ni siquiera se inmutó, y entonces él se dio la vuelta. Llevaba un cigarrillo encendido entre los labios y el cabello cubriéndole los ojos. A contraluz era imposible adivinarle las facciones.

—No debes seguir a extraños, ¿no te enseñaron eso en casa? —Su voz aterciopelada apenas era audible.

—Sólo quería decirte… —susurró—, quería darte las gracias.

El tipo se quitó el cigarro de la boca, aventó el aliento violentamente y chasqueó la boca.

—No lo hice por ti. _Ah_ … —se detuvo a media vuelta, dispuesto a marcharse—. Ve por la calle principal para no causarme más problemas, ¿quieres?

Seulgi se quedó en silencio, aturdida y al mismo tiempo atemorizada, observando la fina silueta alejarse hasta desaparecer entre la marea de cuerpos y voces. Cuando pudo moverse, caminó hacia donde la vida excéntrica se concentraba y se recargó contra el escaparate de una cafetería, tratando de tranquilizarse y recobrar el sentido.

Miró el reloj de su móvil y a pesar de que estaba a tiempo de cruzar Itaewon para su entrevista, desistió. Las manos le temblaban y no podía enfocarse en hallar una salida. No dejaba de mirar a sus espaldas, sintiéndose amenazada. Las cosas que le habrían hecho si aquél desconocido no se hubiera tentado el corazón…

 Seulgi tembló, sintiendo el estómago revuelto, y entró a la estación del metro más cercana que la llevara directamente a Hongje.

❄

La boca le dolía y el sabor metálico de la sangre seguía impregnado en su lengua. La paliza todavía le vibraba en los huesos y sabía que su uniforme escolar estaba hecho un desastre irreparable. Al otro chico le hubiese ido peor de no ser porque sus amigos se metieron a ayudarle; ni siquiera así, con cuatro moliendo a golpes a uno, Jongin dejó de pelear. Podían más la rabia y el orgullo que el dolor.

—Es un tema delicado, se trata del hijo de un asesino. Uno nunca sabe cuándo pueda seguir los pasos de su padre —escuchó la voz de uno de los maestros al otro lado de la puerta. Jongin se esforzó por mantener las manos en alto; estaba arrodillado, castigado con mantener los puños alzados por dos horas. Faltaba la mitad del tiempo y él ya sentía los brazos inmensamente pesados y entumecidos.

—Necesita comprensión más que castigos —refutó la tutora de su curso, una joven profesora con ideales propios de la inexperiencia e ingenuidad—. Ese niño lo ha perdido todo de la noche a la mañana, incluso su madre le ha abandonado. ¿La escuela no debería tener un tipo de programa para estos casos?

—Existe un programa para _ese_ caso, se llama «Correccional de Menores», ¿podría pensar racionalmente, profesora Kim?

Así que Jongin había dejado de ser un estudiante para convertirse en un «caso»...

Estaba furioso. Furioso consigo mismo, con la gente que lo miraba como al hijo de un asesino y no una persona. Estaba furioso con su madre, con su padre, con la altanera abogada que le había recordado que no habría nada que él pudiera hacer para que su padre eludiera la «justicia».

En ese momento, Jongin estaba completamente seguro de la inocencia de su padre. Su familia entera, incluso quien decía amarlo intensamente y jurado ante la ley estar a su lado, le había dado la espalda, pero él seguía siendo su hijo.

No tenía dinero y no sabía absolutamente nada sobre ese tipo de cosas, tampoco había nadie que pudiera o quisiera ayudarlo. Su padre estaba completamente solo en una fría celda y Jongin no podía imaginarse el destino que les esperaba a ambos.

—Busca a este hombre —se había acercado a él un tipo bien vestido, durante la etapa de juicios de su padre, y Jongin se alejó sintiendo el escozor de su perfume barato en la nariz. Le había tendido una pequeña tarjeta, mientras Jongin se sacudía la suciedad del saco de su uniforme. Lo habían echado a patadas del banco. «No podemos darte crédito, mocoso, lárgate», fueron las palabras del gerente. Pero aquél hombre había visto el alboroto—. Debes ser mayor para pedir un préstamo bancario, pero con él no es necesario nada de eso.

Jongin desconfió por los tatuajes en sus nudillos, sabía lo que aquellos hombres eran: usureros desalmados y avariciosos, pero estaba desesperado. Tomó la tarjeta, armándose de valor, y se grabó en la memoria el nombre impreso: «Jang Youngsa, el jefe».

Las esperanzas le duraron apenas un par de días. Jongin contactó a un abogado por medio de los hombres del jefe, un hombre con dientes de plata que se había dedicado a sacar de la cárcel a los granujas que trabajaban en aquella zona. Le había prometido defender a su padre, rescatándolo de la cárcel o minimizar la sentencia, cuando menos.

Apenas se dio la vuelta con el dinero en un sobre dentro de su pantalón, Jongin no volvió a saber nada de él. Ni siquiera envió el formulario para presentarse como defensor y el reloj de arena iba consumiéndose para él: el jefe quería el primer pago de su dinero.

Jongin estaba desesperanzado y no podía controlar su furia. No cuando uno de sus compañeros de clase le había llamado «bastardo asesino»; no, no podía pedirle a sus puños que dejaran de lanzarse violentamente, hasta sentir la satisfactoria sensación de sus nudillos contra la carne. Por eso estaba ahí, en el pasillo de la dirección, soportando el dolor de la paliza y tratando de no derrumbarse por el cansancio del castigo.

Escuchó un chasquido a su lado y al dirigir su mirada, se encontró con Oh Sehun de pie junto él. Llevaba una barra de chocolate en la mano y masticaba ruidosamente, como si disfrutara hacerlo porque sabía que resultaba molesto.

—Te han jodido —masculló Sehun de forma monótona. Jongin lo había visto alguna vez en la escuela. Era de esos chicos que llevaban la comida perfectamente empaquetada, el uniforme pulcramente planchado y bien peinado. Jongin sólo podía imaginarse que Sehun se despertaba para desayunar juntos en familia, en ese momento lo envidiaba tanto que sentía que podría odiarlo. Por supuesto, en aquél entonces Jongin no sabía nada de Sehun en realidad.

El trozo de chocolate que Sehun compartió con él aquella vez fue sólo el inicio.

❄

—¿Te molestaría si llego un poco tarde al club hoy? —La voz de Joy sonó a sus espaldas dentro del despacho. Irene acababa de tomar un descanso de entre los papeles que debía revisar y se dedicaba a mirar el atardecer detrás de su ventana.

Le encantaba ver el cielo, cómo el azul se convertía en un rojo intenso hasta fusionarse con la oscuridad. Desde ahí no tenía una grandiosa vista, sólo más edificios y locales, pero lo que quería ver estaba justo a su alcance.

—¿Por qué? ¿Tendrás una cita de nuevo? —Joy sonrió traviesa al llegar a ella y abrazarla por un costado. Irene intentó mantener la expresión sombría y seca, mirándola de reojo—. Ese chiquillo está arruinando mi negocio, debería pedirle una remuneración.

—Sólo será una hora a lo mucho, iremos al cine y no podemos salir antes de que termine la función, sería raro, ¿no crees? —Irene se giró y se encontró con esa hermosa cara de niña que poco encajaba con el cuerpo curvilíneo que tantas miradas atrapaba. Joy seguía siendo una niña en el fondo y, para ella, siempre sería como una hermana pequeña.

—¿Dices que irás al cine con un hombre? No puedo permitírtelo, quién sabe qué cosas sucias tiene en mente hacerte —Bromeó y Joy soltó una risotada.

—No, él no es así, él piensa que… —su mirada entonces ensombreció e Irene confirmó lo que ya sabía. El chico con quien salía seguía sin saber de qué trataba el «empleo de medio tiempo» que Joy tenía.

Irene suspiró con severidad.

—Joy, tendrás que decírselo tarde o temprano. Entre más tiempo esperes, menos podrás controlar su reacción —le recordó ella. Ya antes habían hablado del tema; Irene aconsejaba a las chicas del club que no tuvieran parejas y, si las tenían, fueran honestas con ellos. Los secretos eran temporales, pero las consecuencias siempre serían permanentes.

—Lo sé, prometo hacerlo pronto. Sólo no he encontrado la ocasión, lo veo apenas por un par de horas a la semana y se me olvida. Pero lo haré, sé que debo decírselo.

Irene asintió, palpándole la espalda en un intento de animarla, despidiéndose de ella con un «ten cuidado».

«Cuidado» era la palabra que mujeres como ellas debían mantener siempre presentes. No significaba vivir con miedo ni a la defensiva, simplemente pensarlo mejor que otros. En el mejor de los casos, serían las únicas lastimadas.

Volvió su vista a la ventana, cruzándose de brazos, rodeándose como si quisiera abrazarse a sí misma. Afuera la nieve empezaba a caer otra vez, a Irene le gustaba ver los diminutos copos bailotear con el viento, tan grácil y descuidado al mismo tiempo.

Le recordaban las circunstancias de la vida, por eso sentía agrado.

Irene se preguntaba a menudo cómo era que las cosas podían ser tan ambiguas; cómo tambaleaban en contrariedades, como si estuvieran caminando sobre una cuerda floja. Nada se podía definir como un «sí» o un «no», porque siempre había alguien que llegaba para sugerir un «tal vez», y entonces toda una vida de acciones y creencias se volcaba a la indeterminación.

Había cierto jovencito de piel canela que llegó para rebozarla con antónimos cuando Irene estaba llena de sinónimos para su propio nombre.

❄

Jongin encontraba las multitudes agobiantes. Sentía especial disgusto por las calles abarrotadas, llenas de estudiantes curiosos que pensaban que beber cerveza o tocar los senos desnudos de una mujer los convertía en hombres.

Le recordaban a él hacía algunos años, quizá por eso le irritaban. Los bravucones como los de hacía un rato le enrabiaban, jamás había entendido cómo es que una persona podía aprovecharse de otra por el simple hecho de sentirse superior. Los hombres del jefe se sentían inmensos e indestructibles; Jongin los había visto abusar de su poder y fuerza por años, pero ahora se reía de sus reacciones ante la simple mención de la policía.

Jongin no mentía, había una patrulla cerca haciendo redadas, si bien un par de oficiales no iban a ser suficientes para detener a una docena de gorilas trajeados, iban a reconocer a varios de ellos y empezarían la cacería de brujas… Incluso Jongin podía ser pescado por error. Aquella era una zona peligrosa para todos, no cualquiera se arriesgaba a adentrarse allí.

Había mujeres completamente ignorantes, bebidas o envalentonadas que se creían capaces de cruzarse por ahí y salir ilesas… Como aquella que acababa de salvarse de Kiyong y los gorilas del jefe. Vaya estupidez.

Miró hacia atrás por mero impulso. La calle volvía a estar completamente vacía y Jongin se alejó a paso rápido, no era su problema.

_Velvet_ estaba con la actividad que se esperaba de un viernes por la noche. Las chicas lo saludaron al entrar a la discreta recepción, el aire viciado por el tabaco y el intenso olor a perfume dulzón le escocieron la nariz. Justo detrás de él, en un escándalo de zapatazos y jadeos, llegó Joy, empinándose en la pequeña barra.

—Perdón por llegar tarde —Jongin se fijó en que no estaba vestida para el trabajo. Llevaba _jeans_ , chaqueta y el cabello recogido en una media cola. Sin maquillaje volvía a verse como una niña pequeña, más parecida a como él la había visto por primera vez, con su uniforme escolar y coletas con ligas de colores, así que sonrió ante el recuerdo.

Joy se había presentado como Sooyoung, estudiante de preparatoria con muchas ganas de trabajar. Irene se había reído y le había dicho que ahí no había trabajo para ella, pero Sooyoung había insistido tantas veces, tras cada rechazo de Irene, que ésta terminó pidiéndole razones.

«Mamá tiene cáncer y la han despedido de su trabajo para no pagarle el tratamiento. Papá trabaja dieciocho horas al día, si no consigo un empleo para ayudarlo, tendré que dejar de estudiar y mi madre morirá de todos modos», había enumerado sus razones con prisa y un evidente nudo en la garganta, mientras sonreía para disimularlo todo.

Irene había accedido al final, aventándole un cortísimo vestido a la cara antes de decirle que estaba a prueba y que al mínimo error estaría fuera.

Jongin había fingido no verla secarse una lágrima escurridiza al entrar a su despacho.

—¿Tuviste una cita? —Adivinó Jongin, mordiéndose los labios para impedirle a una sonrisa que saliera—. Con ese tipo, _Sungjin_.

—¡Su nombre es Sungjae! —Exclamó la chica, volviéndose a él, poniendo una expresión divertidamente amenazante. Jongin sonrió y pretendió recordar.

— _Ah_ , cierto, Sungjae. Ese tipo… —Iba a continuar con la broma pero entonces todas las mujeres del lugar tomaron una violenta bocanada de aire y el lugar quedó en silencio. Jongin giró la cabeza un poco y se volteó por completo al ver los zapatos Oxford color negro, tan bien lustrados que la habitación se reflejaba en ellos nítidamente.

Era Kim Junmyeon, Jongin no necesitó preguntarlo. No reconocía ninguna de las cosas que llevaba encima, pero él nunca había visto un reloj tan brillante y pesado como ese que Junmyeon llevaba puesto, y que parecía una pieza de rompecabezas en el juego equivocado. Hasta alguien tan ignorante y vulgar como él podía saberlo: Junmyeon expiraba riqueza.

—¿Irene ha llegado ya? Háganle saber que estoy aquí y requiero su presencia —pronunció el hombre, con expresión fatua. Jongin soltó una pequeña mofa.

—Una disculpa, presidente. Se encuentra ocupada y ha pedido no se le interrumpa —fue la tímida contestación de la recepcionista. Junmyeon ahogó una pequeña risa con arrogancia. Joy y Jongin intercambiaron miradas de extrañeza e ironía.

—¿Es tan difícil acatar mis órdenes? Sólo dile que debe hacer tiempo para mí.

Jongin frunció el ceño y cuando la recepcionista iba a responder, Jongin la detuvo con un ademán y dio un paso adelante. ¿Irene _debía_ hacer tiempo para él? Vaya broma.

—Disculpa, ¿por qué tendría alguien aquí que acatar tus órdenes? ¿Eres el dueño de éste lugar? ¿Un socio mayoritario, tal vez? —Dejó escapar con toda la intención y, aunque Junmyeon pareció no escucharlo en un principio, dirigió su mirada hacia Jongin un instante después.

—Soy un cliente. Deben prestarme un servicio si estoy contratándolo. ¿No es así como funciona esto? Una compra-venta.

Jongin apretó los puños.

«Una compra-venta». Aquél hombre hablaba de Irene como si se tratara de un objeto, una propiedad. Irene no era de nadie, era una mujer y no una cosa, por encima de todo, y ahora Jongin confirmaba que tener todos los millones del mundo no le quitaba a nadie lo imbécil.

—¿Convertirla en «algo» que puedes comprar te hace sentir más hombre? ¿O piensas que así alguna vez estará a tu alcance?

El silencio llegó, asentándose en la sala como un invitado incómodo que disfrutaba de la escena. Junmyeon lo miró fijamente entonces, despejó la mirada abrumado y salió del edificio con una comitiva de guardaespaldas tras él.

—Vaya —musitó Joy a su lado, echándose hacia atrás y recargando los codos en la barra—. Es la primera vez que alguien le echa de aquí tan rápido.

❄

La vida era una serie de circunstancias que elegían no ser; algo así había sido para ella. Las circunstancias que desembocaban en ser feliz, tener una vida brillante y un futuro prometedor, nunca se concretaban ante sus ojos.

Algunas personas simplemente nacían con ese don; los escalones resultaban fáciles de trepar para gente como Wendy pero, para ella cada peldaño parecía una montaña que escalar. Sin tener buen físico o talento particular, solvencia económica, ni tampoco apoyo familiar, Seulgi había tenido que aprender desde muy chica que si quería ser alguien en la vida, sólo podía confiar en su cerebro, aunque muchas veces este también se quedaba a medio camino.

Trabajar duro, hasta que los pies se le ampollaran, la nariz le sangrara y el cabello se le cayera a mechones, era la única manera que le quedaba a su alcance. Sin embargo, en la universidad, el trabajo duro no era suficiente para impresionar a nadie. Los profesores buscaban prodigios intelectuales, los estudiantes preferían bellezas extravagantes.

Seulgi ni siquiera se acercaba al promedio en ninguna de esas categorías, aunque no tenía tiempo para preocuparse demasiado por ello, de todos modos. Una ventaja de ser una chica por debajo el promedio, era que nadie se fijaría suficiente en su vida como para saber que los cardenales en su cuerpo no eran producto de su torpeza, ni que la ausencia de sus padres durante su vida escolar no se debía a viajes de trabajo en el extranjero.

Las excusas eran creíbles porque nadie las cuestionaba. A nadie le interesaba realmente si eran verdad o mentira.

—¿Entonces no te dieron el empleo? —Inquirió Wendy, acomodando su bandeja en la mesa. La cafetería estaba a reventar, pero la mesa que ambas ocupaban tenía cuatro asientos vacíos.

—No, ocuparon todas las vacantes —mintió. Hablarle sobre el incidente con aquellos hombres no iba a servir de nada y sólo preocuparía innecesariamente a Wendy—. Seguro encontraré algo pronto.

—Eso me agrada de ti —le sonrió dulcemente su amiga—. Nunca te rindes. Tengo confianza en que obtendrás un empleo mucho mejor, mi pequeño oso.

Seulgi sonrió con ella, pero se sentía mal. Adoraba a su amiga, era la única que tenía y creía más en ella de lo que Seulgi creía en sí misma; sin embargo, se descubría a menudo envidiándola. Wendy era hermosa, sus padres eran maravillosos y, después de la universidad, la esperaba Nueva York. Su vida estaba yendo por un camino al que Seulgi jamás tendría acceso.

Que Wendy la hubiera elegido como su compañera de escritorio, entre una multitud de chicos y chicas que hubieran querido compartirlo con ella, era algo que Seulgi jamás iba a poder entender. En aquél entonces, Wendy había entrado con imperiosa energía en el aula, atrayendo la mirada de los presentes, entre ellos varios chicos, que habían volteado a verla indiscretamente, atraídos por su aura extranjera y su belleza nacional.

—¿Puedo sentarme aquí? —Le había preguntado; la erre inglesa se le enredaba en la lengua. Wendy parecía sacada de una película juvenil americana, con su flequillo cubriéndole la frente, los libros entre los brazos y una sonrisa fresca. Seulgi, que se había sentado en la última fila de bancas a propósito, había esperado ser la única ocupante del área, pero no pudo hacer más que asentir, azorada—. Gracias, no sabes lo terrible que es sentarse hasta el frente. Los profesores te miran como si quisieran que les recites el libro completo, qué miedo. Por cierto, soy Wendy Son. Mi nombre coreano es Son Seungwan, pero en Canadá nunca podían pronunciarlo, y Wendy es fácil de pronunciar aquí también, así que mejor voy con ese, ¿no crees? Por cierto, puedes corregir libremente mi pronunciación en coreano, sé que es un asco, así que te lo agradecería. ¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños?

Wendy nunca se callaba, y atribuía al destino el hecho de haber nacido el mismo mes y encontrarse ahí. Seulgi siempre prefería escuchar y consideraba que ese tipo de coincidencias ocurrían si entraban el mismo año a la universidad, como parte de la generación correcta.

Al final, había resultado un complemento ideal.

 

Tuvo que salir del aula para contestar el móvil, que insistía vibrando sobre su pupitre, llamando la irritada atención del profesor al frente de la clase. El número desconocido en la pantalla la hizo titubear de responder, sin embargo, la persistencia de la persona al otro lado de la línea la obligó a atenderle. Era sobre una entrevista de trabajo; el gerente había recibido su postulación por internet y quería encontrarse con ella para afinar los detalles de contratación.

El único problema era que se trataba de una tienda de conveniencia en Itaewon.

Seulgi se aferró al aparato después de cortar la llamada, con el corazón latiéndole temeroso dentro del pecho. Aquella noche, perdida entre las callejuelas del barrio, seguía en su cabeza, pero decidió –después de mucho pensarlo para envalentonarse- que no podía continuar con miedo. Las desgracias podían ocurrirle a cualquier persona, en cualquier momento, en cualquier lugar. Quizá esa llegase a ser una circunstancia inverosímil.

A la noche, se despidió fugazmente de Wendy y emprendió su camino tratando de neutralizar su desazón. Itaewon estaba rebosado como siempre, pero esta vez ni siquiera sopesó la idea de evitar el gentío, simplemente se adentró a él, buscando el local. No era muy grande y estaba justo en la calle más concurrida, se sintió más segura al ver que la zona estaba iluminada, a la vista de todos.

La recibió un chico algunos años mayor que ella, portando el uniforme de la franquicia y el gafete de “gerente de tienda” con la petulancia de quien ostenta cien medallas militares. No parecía ser amable ni agradable, pero a Seulgi le urgía más el empleo que una buena relación laboral.

—La tienda requiere que se saquen productos de la bodega y se acomoden en los estantes, ¿crees que vayas a poder? —Y entonces la miró como si su delgadez fuese más un problema que una característica física. Seulgi estaba acostumbrada a esos comentarios tanto como a hacerse mañas para cargar garrafones de veinte litros de agua a casa. Quizá no poseía fuerza bruta pero sabía varios trucos que le hacían más fáciles las tareas complicadas.

—Claro, puedo encargarme de todo. Puedo encargarme de la limpieza, la bodega y la caja sin ningún problema, si revisa mis empleos anteriores podrá ver que soy bastante eficiente y…

—¿Tienes buena salud? Ya que por el momento serás la única que atienda por las tardes, no puedes faltar ni llegar tarde y, verás, la inasistencia por enfermedad o lesión es algo que no podemos permitirnos.

—Soy una persona muy saludable y cuidadosa.

—¿Algo más que deba saber? —Inquirió el gerente, leyendo a fondo el pequeño documento que ella había enviado. Seulgi se preguntó qué tanto podía leer en una postulación de una cuartilla, si realmente quería contratarla o simplemente estaba buscando una excusa para descartarla. Respiró profundamente antes de contestar, haciendo tiempo para que algo llegara a su mente.

—Estoy en mi penúltimo año de universidad, leo historia universal y me gustan los videojuegos de computadora… Yo…

—Lo que hagas en tu tiempo libre no es asunto mío, niña, pero debes cumplir con tus horarios y tu trabajo sin excusa. Un error y estás fuera, ¿de acuerdo? —le advirtió el hombre, mirándola por encima de sus lentes de pasta. Seulgi asintió tímidamente, asiéndose del tirante de su bolsa que le cruzaba en diagonal el pecho.

—Sí, jefe, le aseguro que no se arrepentirá —Seulgi hizo una reverencia con fingido aplomo antes de que el gerente le mostrara el diminuto local y la bodega en la parte posterior. Le indicó que debía presentarse a las ocho de la noche del próximo jueves, «ni un minuto más, ni un minuto menos», aseveró, y luego la echó del lugar con premura.

Seulgi se encontró a mitad de la calle más iluminada de la zona, con una simple hoja de papel que llevaba escrito su compromiso para laborar ahí en horarios nocturnos. Cuadraba perfectamente con su horario de clases y le permitía moverse del campus hasta Itaewon con tiempos justos. Si bien terminaría a altas horas de la madrugada, por lo menos podría llevar un poco más de dinero a casa…

Seulgi dobló cuidadosamente su contrato para guardarlo en su bolsa y se preparó para echar a andar rumbo a la estación del metro. Sin embargo, no pudo mover los pies siquiera. El aire abandonó sus pulmones y el corazón se le detuvo en seco.

A unos metros de ella, apoyado contra la pared iluminada en rojo, estaba su padre conversando con una exuberante mujer. No era una novedad que él tuviera aventuras, su madre siempre había vivido sabiéndolo y ella se había enterado a los doce años, así que no era eso lo que estaba paralizándola, sino el hecho de que la mirada de él se había encontrado con la suya también.

Su padre se irguió al instante, echándose la chaqueta detrás de las caderas y caminando hasta ella como alma que lleva el diablo. Seulgi intentó apartarse, dándose la vuelta, pero un puño se enterró en su nuca. Seulgi podía sentir las hebras del cabello siendo arrancadas de su piel.

—¿Qué mierda haces aquí, maldita zorra?

—¡Papá! —Sollozó, ahogándose en su propio miedo. Seulgi cerró los ojos para no seguir viendo las caras de los transeúntes. Ninguno de ellos iba a hacer nada pero paraban por segundos a mirar, movidos por morbo malsano. Sintió que la arrastraba con él sin soltar su agarre, al tiempo que la maldecía, y el cuerpo le dolió como siempre, resintiendo la golpiza antes de que esta llegara.

De nuevo, las circunstancias cambiaban y la llevaban a tumbos por el camino contrario a la felicidad. Como un barco que se dirigía en una misión suicida hacia el centro de la tormenta perfecta. Un tifón de terribles circunstancias que, para ella, sí elegían ser.

❄

Los muelles de Inchon eran más grises en invierno de lo que las postales retrataban; había tantos tonos entre el negro y el blanco que resultaba prácticamente imposible de imaginar, debían presenciarse para registrar su existencia y, aun así, nadie era capaz de señalarlos, simplemente se sabía que estaban ahí, indescriptibles. Etéreos.

Las nubes viajaban ancladas a los inmensos barcos, quedándose varadas encima de los cargadores, pesándoles en los hombros más que los gruesos chalecos salvavidas, impregnados de sudor y salitre. La brisa, el denso hedor del mar y los residuos humanos yacían bajo las fosas nasales de Jongin, incluso cuando abandonaba el montacargas, con los hombros entumecidos y la cintura punzándole.

No hacía mucho estaba abajo con los demás, cargando sobre su espalda más de veinte kilos en mercancía, estibando en los buques, guiando a los operarios. Una lesión en la cintura y Jongin se había tenido que obligar a hacer uso de sus básicos conocimientos de maquinaria pesada para no perder el empleo.

Las agencias aduanales y los contratistas nunca perdonaban un accidente de trabajo; les hacía perder más de lo que estaban dispuestos a soltar, así que preferían despedir al empleado antes de que este pudiera llegar siquiera al hospital.

Jongin había propuesto un acuerdo. Era bueno haciendo acuerdos desde que tenía memoria, así que no fue demasiado difícil mantenerse en el recinto portuario a cambio de continuar con su miserable salario como muellero. El esfuerzo físico era relativamente menor, pero las jornadas de trabajo tenían un inicio y difícilmente un final.

Había llegado ahí gracias a un cliente de _Velvet_ , cuando aún había tres pisos vacíos entre el local abierto al público y el departamento inacabado de Irene, en el ático.

Ella no había tenido que contonearse ni ondear su cabello cerca de aquél cincuentón, que se dedicaba a reclutar jóvenes fuertes y estúpidos, para que le diera el empleo. Una sonrisa había bastado. Ese era el encanto de la diosa griega de Itaewon, Irene.

La misma sonrisa que lo había seducido a los quince años, después de despertar desnudo y mal herido, apenas cubierto con una delgada sábana gris. Esa sonrisa que lo había hecho huir, agobiado y excitado al mismo tiempo, y por la cual había regresado en cuestión de semanas.

Sin embargo, Jongin no estaba seguro de qué era lo más seductor en Irene. Había tantas versiones de ella que desprendían una sensualidad particular, que era incapaz de compararlas todas y obtener una respuesta específica.

De pie frente a él podía estar la Irene elegante, inalcanzable y gélida como una escultura de hielo, pero éste se derretía en cuanto una sonrisa aniñada le secuestraba los labios; bastaba con que saliera de una habitación y entrara a otra para que un velo oscuro le ocultara la mirada y la sumiera en una melancolía que sólo el crepúsculo podía comprender. Pero entonces florecía de su letargo, le rodeaba el cuello con los brazos, lo dominaba con la mirada y, después de arrebatarle la cordura, amanecía en sus brazos como un tibio girasol adormilado.

La secuencia siempre cambiaba. Jongin nunca sabía qué variante iba a encontrarse cada vez que la encaraba, aunque le reconocía apenas mirarla. Su cuerpo reaccionaba a cada una de sus facetas, era casi inevitable. Lo había aprendido desde el primer momento, tras un intento inútil por ocultarlo tanto tiempo. Irene, por su parte, siempre supo lo supo en realidad.

Jongin lo descubrió cuando se escapó de la preparatoria antes de la hora de salida. Ni siquiera recordaba por qué razón en especial había parado en el último piso del edificio en remodelación, a media mañana. La puerta estaba asegurada por dentro, pero Jongin conocía el lugar donde Irene escondía la llave de emergencia, ella misma le había mostrado el recoveco mientras le decía que podía entrar y esperarla ahí cuando y cuanto quisiera. Con el tiempo, Jongin entraba y salía del lugar como si viviera ahí.

Jongin había supuesto que Irene no estaba. La televisión estaba apagada, la cama hecha y las cortinas cerradas. Jongin no olvidaba el cansancio y el dolor de una paliza días atrás, ni cómo se hallaba cálido y descansado entre los edredones con olor a jazmín. No importaba si se trataba de una vieja colchoneta en un motel de mala muerte o aquella cama mullida y agradable, Jongin había desarrollado cierto apego a recostarse en secreto en donde Irene durmiera. Había algún tipo de relajante en el aroma de su jabón, que quedaba aferrado al tejido de las sábanas después de dormir recién bañada.

En el silencio de la estancia, la había escuchado. Al principio creyó que estaba adolorida, era un quejido vacilante que rompía el frágil mutismo. Jongin se quedó quieto entre las cobijas, atento a cualquier sonido para descubrir su naturaleza. Y de nuevo escuchó el jadeo y el agua de la bañera salpicando el piso tras un movimiento brusco. Jongin se puso de pie, alarmado, temiendo que Irene hubiese perdido el equilibrio mientras se lavaba, y avanzó descalzo por la habitación, estiró una mano y se detuvo en seco ante un fuerte y firme gemido, perseguido por un estrangulado «sí».

Era Irene, sin duda, y aunque su voz sonaba temblorosa y jadeante, no parecía ser debido al dolor. Entonces, Jongin comprendió. Su voz cantaba al ritmo del agua en movimiento, como un canto gregoriano en crescendo, más fuerte, más profundo, más agonizante.

Se la imaginó con las piernas apoyadas a cada lado de la bañera, con una mano hundida en el agua y la otra acunando uno de sus senos. Jongin había visto a chicas desnudas en revistas, poses insinuantes y sensuales, incluso Sehun le había mostrado un corto vídeo de una película para adultos que había logrado conseguir quién sabe de dónde, y una vez había visto a una de las chicas de «La colina de las Putas» con el pecho al aire, ofreciendo desesperadamente sus servicios.

Jongin apenas podía imaginarse la escena de Irene tocándose pero lo mínimo fue suficiente para que una corriente eléctrica viajara a lo largo de la espalda.

Su corazón se desbocó y la repetitiva imagen de Irene acariciándose íntimamente, buscando su propio placer, hizo que Jongin temblara y la sangre de su cuerpo viajara cada vez más rápido, impulsada por el bombeo desenfrenado desde su pecho hacia la entrepierna. Jongin no era un iluso, mucho menos ingenuo. Sabía lo que era el sexo; Irene era la protagonista de todas sus fantasías, la razón por la que había aprendido a tocarse a sí mismo, dejando que su imaginación trabajara por sí sola. Pero era sólo eso; era como una musa de deseo y sexualidad, era sublime, algo inalcanzable, intocable. Saberla humana y pasional lo estaba enloqueciendo.

Quería abrir la puerta, verla extasiada y obnubilada, y entregarse a ella, dejando que lo utilizara para saciar su sed de placer. Pero no lo hizo. Tomó el poco autocontrol que le quedaba en los músculos, caminó con el pantalón del uniforme torturándole la entrepierna y se recostó en la cama, mirando al techo blanco, tratando de fusionar su mente con la pintura encima de él. Podía marcharse pero sabía que no podría ir muy lejos sin que la erección fuese dolorosamente evidente; hacer algo para desaparecerla era riesgoso si Irene salía y se daba cuenta de lo que ocurría. Jongin iba a morirse de la vergüenza e Irene lo echaría de ahí, asqueada.

Sin embargo no podía soportarlo; los gemidos de ella seguían retumbando quedamente a través de la puerta, las caderas de Jongin intentaban moverse al ritmo de su voz por cuenta propia, y la ropa le resultaba lacerante. No tenía opción, salvo ser lo más discreto y silencioso posible, acariciándose por debajo de los edredones y mordiéndose el dorso de la mano para no jadear; no tenía que imaginársela como lo había hecho antes, escucharla y cerrar los ojos era suficientemente arrebatador. Sería tan cuidadoso que nadie se daría cuenta…

Su mano era brusca y lo hacía todo con lentitud para que el sonido de piel contra piel no fuese audible, el corazón se le había estancado en el pecho, como si quisiera no ser escuchado, y se enfocó tanto en acabar lo más pronto posible que no escuchó la puerta del baño abrirse y cerrarse sin prisas, y se quedó de hielo cuando el edredón fue apartado de su cuerpo, dejándolo al descubierto, con el pantalón por debajo de las caderas y la mano aferrada a su vibrante erección.

Irene estaba de pie junto a la cama, con una simple bata de seda cubriéndole el cuerpo; la transparencia de la tela dejaba a la vista la sombra de sus endurecidos pezones, y Jongin se quedó sin respiración.

Irene llevaba el cabello chorreante y la hermosa cara de ángel sin rastros de maquillaje o cremas. Blanca, de labios rosados, ojos preciosamente definidos y suavizados por la ausencia de sombras y delineadores que le intensificaban las facciones.

Jongin se dio cuenta que estaba mirándola demasiado, agachó la cabeza con brusquedad y se irguió con dificultad, intentando sentarse en la orilla del colchón, totalmente amilanado, pero entonces una lánguida y húmeda mano le detuvo por los hombros, se desvió hasta su quijada, le acarició el rebelde cabello oscuro y regresó a su hombro.

Jongin ni siquiera se atrevía a levantar la mirada, estaba tan apenado, no quería encontrarse con sus ojos fijamente. ¿Qué podría encontrarse en ellos? ¿Repudio? ¿Decepción? ¿Vergüenza? No quería verla echándolo de su vida por su calentura de adolescente.

Estaba dispuesto a ponerse de pie cuando ella le empujó firmemente, haciéndolo caer sobre sus codos en el colchón. Impresionado, Jongin levantó la mirada por impulso; la encontró mirándolo y mordiéndose un lado del labio inferior. Jongin no podía descifrar lo que sus ojos trataban de decirle, así que intentó preguntarle pero sólo farfulló algo incomprensible. Tenía el cerebro frito y las hormonas revueltas. La excitación y los nervios no lo dejaban hilar algo prudente.

Irene tragó saliva; se montó a horcajadas sobre sus piernas, tomándolo por sorpresa completamente, y se inclinó sobre su cuerpo para mirarlo a los ojos tan de cerca que sus alientos podían mezclarse. Jongin podía sentir las pequeñas gotas de agua cayendo sobre él, el cabello mojado de Irene le caía como densas cortinas a ambos lados del pálido y hermoso rostro.

No se atrevía a moverse, estaba petrificado bajo su cuerpo húmedo y sedoso. La entrepierna le dolió, pulsando violentamente. Ella bajó la mirada al ver su erección corcovear como si tuviera vida propia. Jongin enrojeció como si su rostro tuviese la capacidad de mostrar tanta vergüenza.

—Yo también —murmuró Irene, escrutándolo vagamente—. Te imagino de la misma manera en que me imaginas a mí.

Irene se deshizo de su bata antes de que él pudiera decir o hacer algo, arqueando la espalda y haciendo que sus senos se elevaran gloriosamente a la vista inmersa de Jongin. Se aferró a su cintura con ambas manos para equilibrarse y se acomodó sobre sus caderas, apresando la erección con su bragadura desnuda. El tacto de la suave piel húmeda contra el calor de su miembro hizo que Jongin jadeara y se enderezó exaltado sólo para ser atrapado por los labios de Irene, desesperados por saborearlo.

La lujuria le ganó al pudor y Jongin se entregó impetuosamente, dejándole enseñarle con una paciencia que al final de desvaneció, guiándolo por su cuerpo, mostrándole cómo un hombre y una mujer podían disfrutarse mutuamente, de formas escandalosas. De más estaba decirle que era la primera vez que estaba con alguien; Irene lo sabía todo. Siempre lo sabía.

El resto era historia.

Jongin aún se sentía tosco e imberbe cuando se trataba de Irene, y al mismo tiempo se sabía culpable. Cuando era apenas un mocoso lleno de curiosidad e impudicia, la había idealizado. Pero apenas su cuerpo fue tocado por ella, la había convertido en un objeto. Como una droga que lo mantenía en un constante estado de éxtasis. Una dosis de ella lo mantenía cuerdo, así que la usaba constantemente. La consumía y abusaba de ella como un veterano se hundía en la cocaína para aliviarse un vacío insufrible.

No, Jongin no era diferente a ninguno de los clientes de _Velvet_ o de «La colina de las putas»; se pensaba incluso peor, porque sabía que nunca le rechazaría. Jongin acudía a ella con la seguridad de que Irene iba a concederle todo lo que quisiera de ella, incluso cuando no quería obtener nada realmente.

Era un pecado que pronto se le cobraría, así que no iba a confiar en el futuro.

❄

Kim Junmyeon apareció puntualmente en la puerta de su despacho, tal como había avisado un par de horas antes por medio de una nota que, a sus ojos, más parecía circular administrativa. En ella le pedía «encarecidamente» recibirle para entablar una conversación casual, aunque Irene imaginó algo similar a una reunión de negocios para convenir un acuerdo favorable para alguna de las partes. En este caso, para Junmyeon indudablemente lo sería.

Irene estaba cansada de sujetos impertinentes. Junmyeon no era un mal tipo, de eso estaba convencida, simplemente no quería tratar con él, no obstante, no encontraba una manera lo suficientemente directa para hacérselo saber que no hubiera probado antes.

«Los hombres son seres irracionales y estúpidos», le había dicho su primera jefa en un club de negocios, «si los pisoteas, se te pegan a la suela de los zapatos como chicles masticados; así que dales lo que quieren una vez y si regresan, envenénalos».

Ningún tipo de veneno había funcionado con Junmyeon, así que no tuvo otra alternativa salvo hacerle pasar. Junmyeon ni siquiera titubeó. Se hizo camino en el contrastante despacho, analizando la tenue iluminación ambarina, el piso y recubrimientos de madera oscura, el tapiz y los amplios libreros poblados.

Observó con detenimiento esto último, pasando un dedo por los lomos de cada libro, acariciándolos como si encontrase algún tipo de placer al hacerlo o simplemente intentara seducirla mediante ellos. Irene lo miró en silencio, sin sentirse seducida en lo absoluto.

—Es muy extraño encontrar a una mujer como tú que tenga gusto por la lectura  —le dijo él, mirándola a continuación e Irene ni siquiera intentó morderse la lengua.

— _Oh_ , no, están de adorno. Parecían combinarme con las mini faldas y los ligueros.

Junmyeon la miró entonces, como si reconociera el sarcasmo enfurecido en su vibrante tono de voz y pareció genuinamente apenado. Se tragó el desconcierto y se giró hacia el escritorio, sirviendo un par de _old fashioned_ , más para ella que para Junmyeon. Necesitaba un trago para relajarse y no irritarse con facilidad ante aquél insistente y desconsiderado hombre.

—Irene, no quise decir eso. Discúlpame.

—Sé lo que quisiste decir y también sé lo que pretendes al venir aquí a diario  —le extendió el vaso y dio un trago al propio. El fuerte sabor a madera le recorrió la lengua antes de pasarlo y calentarle la garganta. Dejó el vaso en su escritorio y se apoyó de espaldas en él, encarando a Junmyeon. Había hablado sin honoríficos a propósito, ni siquiera se fijó en la cara que había puesto él—. Cogerse a la puta más exclusiva debe ser algún tipo de reto entre tus amigos empresarios y tú, sin embargo, me he retirado del oficio hace años. Lamento que este sea un lujo que no puedas darte.

—Irene, te he faltado al respeto tantas veces que no alcanzaría el tiempo para disculparme —su voz sonó tan neutral que ella, acostumbrada a leer el sarcasmo y las mentiras en cada sílaba, no pudo saber si la burlaba o no. Eso era nuevo—. Es verdad que me obsesioné con verte, pero no era por esa razón. Me embrujaste, mujer. Quiero saber qué hay en tu cabeza, si son ideas o son flores. No importa si no me dejas tocarte; hablar contigo, que me digas las cosas que no dices, que debatas y me calles con un argumento tuyo, sólo eso es suficiente para mí.

A Irene le parecían tan inverosímiles esas palabras. Un hombre competitivo era capaz de endulzar la voz con facilidad, y vaya que Junmyeon era competitivo. En los negocios, aplastaba a sus rivales implacablemente; si se proponía algo, tarde o temprano lo cumplía. Así que Irene sentía cierta intranquilidad.

¿Cómo estaba viéndola, como una rival o como una pieza para derrumbar a un rival? ¿O como un objeto de deseo compulsivo, un capricho de millonario que buscaba lo moralmente incorrecto para saciar un vacío emocional?

No se creía ni la tercera parte de lo que estaba diciéndole. «Sólo quiero hablar contigo», sí, cómo no. No podían contarle de mentiras a quien había trabajado para el diablo.

—No creo que a tu esposa le parezca una simple y sana conversación —Irene se mesó el largo cabello oscuro, mirando desinteresadamente al estático hombre delante de ella—. Verás, ya me he visto en situaciones bochornosas antes y preferiría evitarlas a toda costa. No puedo negarte el servicio de mis chicas, siempre serás bienvenido en el club. No esperes más de mi parte, Junmyeon, odiaría tener que pedirles a mis chicos que te escolten a la salida. No sería bueno para tu intachable reputación y buena relación marital, ¿verdad? Un presidente de conglomerado trasnacional echado de un indecoroso club de negocios en Itaewon —chasqueó los labios, mirando vagamente a un costado de Junmyeon antes de posar su mirada inexpresiva en él—. Mala cosa.

—Sabes golpear bajo, pero incluso eso me agrada —admitió Junmyeon sin remordimiento—. Es verdad que mi imagen pública es demasiado importante para mí; mi relación marital es más un convenio empresarial, aunque claro, no debería decírtelo. ¿Qué tienes que me haces hablar de cosas prohibidas?

Irene lo miró de verdad, preguntándose qué tenía él que le hacía escuchar cosas prohibidas. Así, con la luz tenue acentuando los contornos de su rostro, los pómulos suavizados, las cejas gruesas y fruncidas por la zozobra, en conjunto con la boca pequeña, Junmyeon parecía más atormentado de lo que un hombre de su calibre podría aparentar.

Irene no tenía respuesta para nada de lo que él pudiera inquirir.

—¿Cómo se llama tu mujer?  —preguntó en un dejo de curiosidad. _Malsana_ curiosidad.

—Joohyun. _Seo Joohyun_   —Irene ahogó una risa sardónica pero se guardó las palabras que le quemaban en la lengua; maldita curiosidad, imperiosa ironía. La vida siempre buscaba la manera de burlarse de ella.

❄

Nunca había nada diferente en Itaewon. Incluso si llegaba gente nueva, hacían las mismas cosas, iban a los lugares de siempre, se reían con la misma imprudencia. Despertaban en medio de vómito y alcohol en las mismas banquetas y, en muchas ocasiones, terminaban en las mismas putas, justo como tres, cuatro o hasta diez clientes lo hicieron en el mismo día.

Jongin se encaminó lejos de la calle principal, hastiado de una vida nocturna llena de excesos y vacía de sentido. Estaba agotado, los hombros y la cintura le dolían como debía doler el infierno, sólo quería llegar a casa y dormir las siguientes seis horas de un golpe.

Hacía frío en Seúl. Enero siempre cubría las calles de nieve; capas de diversos grosores que helaban y se volvían resbaladizas. Durante el día, era difícil hallar dónde terminaba el suelo blanco y empezaba el cielo. Por las noches, parecía como si la naturaleza quisiera imitar las figuras de _yin y yang_ que vendían las abuelas como baratijas en pequeñas mesitas, al pie de las banquetas.

Las calles traseras de la zona viva de Itaewon estaban desiertas, pero podía escuchar el bullicio de abajo mientras sus pasos sonaban secos contra el gélido asfalto y divisó el destartalado hotel a varias decenas de metros de donde estaba; la ladera parecía interminable y le dolieron las piernas de sólo pensar que debía subirlas; a un lado estaban las paredes posteriores de locales nauseabundos, burdeles y bares. Del otro, el vacío. Un desnivel de varios metros de altura con pasamanos cuya función era impedir caídas a la nada.

Aunque claro, muchos desdichados habían caído por ahí, borrachos o suicidas. Jongin amanecía algunos días con el aturdidor escándalo de las ambulancias y patrullas, que a menudo sólo llegaban para identificar cuerpos hinchados…

No avanzó demasiado cuando notó un bulto café junto a las paredes a su izquierda; era demasiado grande para ser un perro. La vista le fallaba, pero fue capaz de notar las pequeñas gotas de sangre a sus pies, y que se acrecentaban conforme andaba, trazando un camino indiscutible hacia la masa irreconocible, algunos metros más adelante. Se dio cuenta entonces de que se trataba de una persona herida y, aunque su cansancio le pedía a gritos que pasara de largo, cuando estuvo a escasos centímetros del cuerpo inerte, se dio cuenta de la gravedad del asunto.

Parecía irónico que, acordándose de los cuerpos que había alcanzado a ver desde su ventana siendo cargados en camillas, ahora tuviera uno a pocos pasos de él. Pensó que era una broma, una mala pasada de su cerebro. El agotamiento debía estar jugando. Aun así, se acercó para mirar mejor.

Era una mujer tendida boca abajo. Tenía el cabello enmarañado y una profusa mancha roja de sangre congelada se extendía alrededor de su cabeza. El aire se le fue de los pulmones, se quedó inmóvil en su sitio, procesando la imagen en su cabeza y se acercó aún más, preguntándose si tendría que llamar a la policía o a una ambulancia primero.

Había visto sangre infinidad de veces, cuerpos a lo lejos, pero nunca a una víctima de aparente homicidio tumbada en plena calle con la sangre rodeándola por entero, denunciando la violencia con que había sido atacada.

Se sacudió la impresión del cuerpo, obligándose a permanecer callado, y se acuclilló cerca del rostro, tratando de escuchar una respiración o percibir algún movimiento y, entonces, escuchó un suspiro seguido por un tenue murmullo incomprensible.

Volvió a respirar cuando notó que estaba viva y alzó la cabeza, fijándose si alguien pasaba por ahí también para pedir ayuda. Nada. La calle estaba deshabitada; Jongin sabía que tampoco podía gritar, nadie le escucharía. Volvió a mirar a la mujer que empezaba a mover una mano sobre la nieve, como si buscara algo para aferrarse a la vida, y el corazón se le estancó.

«Maldita sea», gritó hacia dentro, exasperado. Tenía que actuar rápido pero no sabía exactamente qué hacer, así que simplemente accionó para que no se ahogara con la nieve o el charco de sangren.

La hizo volcarse sobre su espalda, arrancándole un alarido de dolor, y Jongin le vio la cara sin distinguirle los rasgos. Tenía un golpe en la frente de donde había emanado la sangre sin poder verse la herida, el rostro teñido de rojo y un cardenal que se le había entumecido en la quijada. Los labios congelados, ante tal pérdida de sangre y el frío, la mujer estaba muriéndose de hipotermia.

Ni siquiera podía reconocerla; no sabía si se trataba de una desafortunada transeúnte o de alguna de las prostitutas que trabajaban en la zona. Era muy común que los clientes las golpearan si éstas se negaban a prestarles sus servicios y terminaban mal heridas en algún rincón. No podían ir a un hospital porque descubrirían su trabajo real, además, muy pocas podían permitirse ese tipo de gastos médicos. No sabía qué hacer; si la dejaba ahí moriría, si la llevaba al hospital, la encarcelarían o también moriría en el proceso.

Hizo memoria instantánea y recordó que, alguna vez, un gorila de Irene le pidió que dejara quedarse ahí a su novia, que llevaba la boca rota y un bofetón marcado en la mejilla. La chica se había curado la herida y vuelto a maquillar en el salón en desuso donde descansaban las chicas; esto no era tan simple como unos labios partidos, pero no pudo pensar en algo mejor.

Se quitó la chaqueta para ponérsela a la infortunada mujer sobre el pecho, la acomodó sobre la nieve endurecida para cargarla en brazos y se irguió con ella, haciendo un sobreesfuerzo innecesario.

Era demasiado liviana, se sentía frágil como un perro desnutrido, aunque el abrigo café la hacía ver más voluminosa. Al primer paso, el dolor en su cintura le arrancó un gruñido; se acomodó el peso de la chica en los brazos para componer su postura y, sin dudarlo más, echó a andar rumbo al único lugar que podía ayudarle.

❄

—¡Mi señora, es una emergencia, el joven Kai…!

Eso fue todo lo que bastó para que Irene saliera del despacho, dejando a Kim Junmyeon en medio de un ambiente solitario y viciado, sin importarle en absoluto qué pensaría o qué sería de él. Cada vez que la palabra «emergencia» se juntaba con el sobrenombre de Jongin, a Irene se le saltaban las venas y los pulmones no le alcanzaban para respirar.

Avanzó tan rápido por los pasillos como el traje ceñido y los tacones de aguja se lo permitieron; lo encontró al girar en una esquina, la que dirigía hacia el viejo salón que ocupaba para descansar entre horas, y el alma se le cayó a los pies.

Llevaba la sudadera gris ensuciada de sangre y otra mancha más en la quijada; no era la primera vez que veía a Jongin ensangrentado, pero nunca dejaría de reaccionar como si lo fuera. Se acercó rápidamente a él para examinarle las heridas y, aunque buscó por todos lados, Jongin sonrió escuetamente, negando con la cabeza.

Irene se quedó pasmada pero no menos preocupada.

—Estoy bien —le avisó suavemente—. Pero alguien necesita tu ayuda.

 

La chica tenía la cabeza abierta en donde le empezaba el cuero cabelludo; era una herida relativamente pequeña, pero que probablemente necesitaría puntadas. Lo que la alertaba más era la sangre que había perdido y el frío al que había estado expuesta; la muchachita ni siquiera despertaba por completo, iba y venía de la inconsciencia sin apuro; la desnudó casi por entero, para que la humedad no le enfriara más el cuerpo, y la cobijó con varias frazadas para mantenerla caliente.

Después de limpiarle las heridas y el rostro, las facciones que la identificaban mejor habían aparecido e Irene sintió pena por ella. Era demasiado joven y tenía el cuerpo surcado de marcas, moretones y cicatrices. Algunos ni siquiera eran recientes, parecían habérsele pegado a la piel desde hacía años. Iba en un estado casi famélico; la situación era tan similar a hacía seis años atrás, pero le recorría un sentimiento de rabia.

¿Quién había sido el monstruo que le hiciera algo así a una chica tan frágil como ella?

A Irene no le resultaba familiar, no había visto su rostro jamás en aquella zona, y ella conocía a casi todas las chicas que trabajaban en Itaewon. A las que dejaban salir, al menos, porque no era ignorante a las otras tantas que escondían como animales de circo por ser menores de edad o extranjeras. De todos modos, aquella chica no tenía fachas de prostituta, ni siquiera parecía haber ido en busca de fiesta y diversión.

Sus ropas eran de segunda mano y la íntima estaba desgastada y rota en algunas partes. No eran ropas para seducir a un cliente, tampoco para lucir mientras se bebe y celebra, a sabiendas que podría acabar en la cama con algún chico.

No la había despojado de la ropa interior, consideraba que eso hubiese sido como robarle la dignidad, y haber sido encontrada a punto de morir congelada con una contusión cerebral ya era demasiado humillante para alguien que había sido abusada constantemente.

Irene se había asegurado de que no estuviera desmayada, la había visto mover los ojos e intentar asirse de algo débilmente; el cansancio y el dolor le había hecho caer en un sueño profundo, así que Irene se limitó a observarla un momento y salió con las toallas sucias y sus ropas en una bolsa de plástico.

—Encárguense de lavarlo todo y tenerlo seco lo más pronto posible —pidió a una de las empleadas, alcanzándoles las prendas antes de dirigirse a Jongin, que se había sentado en el piso con la espalda pegada a la pared del pasillo. Él se puso de pie rápidamente al verla e Irene notó que se había quitado la sudadera y dejado puesta sólo una camiseta blanca de algodón que dejaba a la vista los brazos moldeados—. Se ha quedado dormida, pero debe ir al hospital para que revisen la herida —le comentó con tranquilidad, esperó alguna reacción de su parte pero él no dijo nada—. Quizá necesite puntos —Jongin asintió comprensivo; entonces Irene no pudo mantenerse callada la pregunta—. ¿Es alguien que conoces? ¿Una amiga? ¿Tal vez tu…?

—Es una desconocida  —la interrumpió él con simpleza. Se mesó el cabello e Irene notó las ojeras profundas que le enmarcaban los ojos oscuros. Se contuvo el impulso de rodearle con sus brazos y acunarle el rostro porque estaban en _Velvet_ , específicamente en los pasillos, y a Irene no le gustaba que sus trabajadores tuvieran ideas sobre su vida privada—. Creí que tal vez la conocerías tú, veo que no.

—Bueno, definitivamente no es de aquí. Tendremos que esperar a que despierte para preguntarle quién es y quién le ha hecho eso —Irene despejó la mirada y miró su reloj de muñeca. Pasaban de las cuatro de la mañana, el club estaba por cerrar y había unos pocos hombres ebrios en la segunda planta. La propia Irene se sentía exhausta, así que estiró una mano para apoyarse en el hombro de Jongin y se quitó los tacones, quedándose diminuta a su lado. Jongin sonrió entre el sopor e Irene se dio la vuelta para ir hacia las escaleras. Se sobresaltó cuando Jongin la atrapó con sus brazos alrededor de la cintura, pegándole el cuerpo a la espalda.

—Eres tan benevolente, no llegarás a ningún lado con eso —la parafraseó él e Irene sólo atinó a soltarse inmediatamente de su agarre, ahogando una risilla. Jongin rio también y mientras caminaban en cercanía por el pasillo, Kim Junmyeon se asomó por una intersección, mirando en ambas direcciones hasta encontrarla.

Irene se tensó tanto como la expresión en el rostro del empresario se endureció. Intercambió la mirada entre ella y Jongin, y pareció morderse la lengua. Se había olvidado por completo de él, no le habría sorprendido que se hubiera marchado, pero sí la impresionaba que siguiera ahí, buscándola. Pensó en lo insistente que era, aunque ya no le resultaba molesto debido a la costumbre, y se dirigió a él con sencillez.

—He tenido una emergencia.

—Lo he notado —respondió Junmyeon con seriedad, Irene iba a decir algo pero se interrumpió al verlo tomar la palabra nuevamente—. Realmente espero que tomes en consideración lo que hablamos hace un rato.

Irene se limitó a inclinar la cabeza y despedirse; la burbuja en que habían estado horas antes se había roto hace mucho, ya no eran un hombre y una mujer tratando de llegar a un común acuerdo, sino el presidente de un conglomerado y la dueña de un simple club.

—Presidente —dijo a modo de despedida, y le vio partir, mientras se ajustaba el botón del saco y un guardaespaldas se unía a su paso. Soltó un suspiro de cansancio y se fijó en que los mozos ya empezaban a limpiar los salones.

Joy se asomó por el pasillo, visiblemente agotada, llevando los tacones en la mano. Irene la envió a casa y se encargó de revisar que nadie se hubiera quedado por error dentro del local. Le pidió a Jongin que hiciera guardia fuera del salón donde se quedaba la chica, subió a ponerse cómoda y lavarse la cara, y regresó con una cobija en los brazos.

—¿Qué haces?

—Me quedaré con ella, en caso de que despierte. Ve a descansar.

—Debería quedarme yo, he sido quien la trajo.

—Y he sido yo quien la aceptó aquí —replicó Irene, no gustándole mucho la idea de que Jongin estuviese desvelándose tanto, después de todo, tendría que presentarse a trabajar y ella podría dormir hasta tarde—. Además, se asustará si ve a un hombre extraño en la misma habitación que ella. Una mujer no causa tanta impresión.

Jongin pareció aceptar su lógica con serenidad y la siguió de cerca hasta la puerta. La luz de las escaleras estaba apagada, sólo se guiaban por las luces exteriores que entraban por las ventanillas de la fachada; antes de despedirlo, asió la camiseta delgada de Jongin y lo hizo arrimarse a ella.

—Tendrás frío de camino a casa. Podrías quedarte en mi habitación.

—Tendré frío si no estás ahí, de cualquier manera —musitó él en su frente, el aliento cálido le acarició la piel e Irene se contuvo para no ponerse de puntillas para alcanzarle los labios. Incluso con altos tacones seguía sin pasarle de la barbilla, así que subió al primer escalón, lo sujetó por los hombros, y le sembró un beso rápido y firme en la boca. Jongin no dijo nada, lo notó sonreír y luego salió cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Siempre se iba así, como dejando un rastro de tristeza y soledad. Como llevándose una parte de ella enredada entre los dedos, sabiéndose triunfante en la captura de un motín.

❄

Irene aprendió con desencanto que los cerezos en Kioto florecían de la misma manera que lo hacían en Seúl. Las anécdotas fantasiosas que algunas compañeras y clientes le compartían sobre el lugar le parecieron simples, incluso burdos engaños de quienes pretenden conocer más y mejores cosas para impresionar.

Lo único que cambiaba, tal vez, era la arquitectura de los jardines y la lengua en que cuchicheaban los transeúntes. Mentiría si dijera que no le había gustado la vista desde el tranvía que atravesaba los árboles rosados, haciéndose de un sendero con paisajes místicos. Se había forzado a disfrutar el resto de lo que Japón tenía para entregarle, sin embargo, se hallaba estancada en la insensibilidad.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿No te sientes bien? —Sungwoo se inclinó sobre la mesa e Irene despertó de un estupor accidental. El pequeño local de comida tradicional estaba abarrotado, la comida hirviendo delante de ambos, pero ella se había olvidado de todo eso por mirar fijamente su tazón, que apenas y había probado.

—No, estoy cansada, es todo —respondió con una ligera sonrisa, tratando de sonar convincente. Sungwoo sonrió, con la ligera barba en forma de candado enmarcándole los labios y el denso cabello negro a ambos lados de sus hombros. Sungwoo aceptó su respuesta sin sospechar alguna mentira y siguió comiendo con premura; una hora después tendría una presentación en un bar, Irene regresaría al diminuto apartamento que compartían y vería caer la noche desde la ventana.

Si Sungwoo la encontraba despierta, iría en busca de su cuerpo hasta que ella volviese a memorizarse los tatuajes en sus brazos, espalda y pecho. Y si el cansancio o el aburrimiento la vencían, Sungwoo dejaría su guitarra y se marcharía en busca de algo más para entretenerse; Irene lo encontraría al día siguiente afuera del edificio, dormitando por la resaca, o la despertaría con estrepitosos golpes en la puerta.

Quería continuar con su vida de estrella de rock, bebiendo, rompiendo guitarras en el escenario y dando conciertos hasta no poder más, pero ya estaba entrando en la edad en que, si lo aceptaba, podría alejarse de los escenarios y vivir tranquilamente como lo hacía en Seúl, componiendo y produciendo, sin perder el porte de hombre bohemio que lo caracterizaba.

Pero él no le daba cabida a nada de eso. «La edad no es nada; voy a hacer las cosas que quiero hacer, ¿morirme sin cometer locuras? Es una tontería», le decía.

Antes, a Irene le había parecido increíblemente fascinante y sensual aquella forma de pensar y de desafiar la vida, pero ahora que estaba ahí, se daba cuenta que Sungwoo simplemente era un hombre desesperado por no envejecer. Le aterrorizaba el hecho de volverse viejo y no haber hecho nada que le complaciera lo suficiente. Y ella era una meretriz desesperada por tener un poco de dignidad, así que en algo se parecían.

 

Sungwoo no regresó una noche a buscarle el cuerpo, ni tampoco estaba sentado fuera del edificio. Irene le buscó en todos los bares donde habría tocado horas antes, sólo para que un mesero le explicara con señas que lo habían llevado a un hospital cercano.

Irene llegó demasiado tarde. La familia de Sungwoo ya había sido notificada y Yoojin se encontraba de camino al país. Irene ni siquiera pudo preguntar sobre las causas de muerte, tal información sólo se le otorgaba a familiares directos o cónyuge. Alcanzó a llegar al apartamento para sacar sus cosas antes que la viuda recogiera las pertenencias de su marido, y salió de Japón tan pronto como las piernas debilitadas y el dolor en el pecho se lo permitieron. Iba con los sentimientos entumecidos, como si los minutos fueran sólo cifras inconexas que sucedían a su alrededor.

No se permitió llorar en la hora y media que duró el vuelo. Ni siquiera en el aeropuerto, tampoco cuando visitó el servicio fúnebre que se había dispuesto para él. Sungha era apenas un niño cuando tuvo que recibir a los visitantes en la entrada a la funeraria, reverenciaba a quienes llegaban mientras sollozaba fuertemente; con el corazón vuelto una roca, Irene decidió acercarse a darle el pésame sin atreverse a entrar.

—¿Fue usted amiga de mi padre? —Inquirió el niño cuando ella se arrodilló junto a él.

—No —mintió—. Sólo una conocida. Sé que duele demasiado, Sungha, pero debes cuidar de tu madre, ¿sí? Debes ser leal y fiel a ella, siempre a ella.

 

El abogado de Sungwoo apareció dos días después, en el sucio hotel donde se estaba quedando mientras trataba de pensar cómo seguir con su vida. Sungwoo le había pedido extrema discreción pero Irene era difícil de encontrar, según le comentó el elegante hombre en un intento por cortar el ambiente tan gris.

Cuando el hombre se fue, Irene rompió en llanto. Como si la tierra vibrara bajo sus pies y la sacudiera únicamente a ella. Era un dolor difícil de identificar, algo que nunca había sentido, y eso que de dolores sabía.

Se había esforzado por no sentir, porque mujeres como ella no deberían permitirse más de lo que podían soportar. Pero entonces su cuerpo se dobló, reduciéndola a un manojo tembloroso de lágrimas y gritos.

Las emociones la mantuvieron presa en aquél cuarto desvencijado por varios días; los papeles que el abogado le había dejado seguían intactas en el piso. No había podido despedirse de Sungwoo, pero Sungwoo había tenido tiempo para pensar en ella incluso tras su muerte.

Irene no podía considerarse a sí misma una persona.

❄

El fuerte olor a cigarro y perfume le despertó en algún momento, pero Seulgi se negó a abrir los ojos. Le dolía la cabeza y su mente se esforzaba por dejar en algún lado oculto de la inconsciencia las patadas en el vientre y las piernas que había recibido, aunque no con éxito, a decir verdad.

Sabía que, si se levantaba, el dolor aumentaría. No sabía dónde estaba, no quería mirar y descubrirlo. Así que simplemente lloró quedamente, cegada e inmóvil. Las lágrimas se le enfriaban al resbalarle por el rostro y apenas pudo controlar los gimoteos. No se percató, en su intento de sufrir en silencio, del sonido de la puerta al abrirse y cerrarse con suavidad.

—Si vas a llorar, llora fuerte para que deje de doler un buen rato. Si te contienes así, sólo conseguirás lastimarte aún más —recitó una aterciopelada voz femenina y Seulgi se detuvo de inmediato, abrió los ojos de golpe, sabiéndose descubierta, y cuando se recuperó del destello de luz que le azotó las retinas, encontró a la bellísima mujer sentada en un sofá al otro lado de la mesa; se levantó bruscamente, sintiendo los golpes frescos en las costillas y el aire frío de la mañana en la piel desnuda. Sintió el rostro enrojecer de vergüenza y atinó a cubrirse con la cobija que la había mantenido caliente por sabrá Dios cuánto tiempo.

Había perdido noción de todo lo que le rodeaba, no sabía si se había desmayado, había dormido o se había muerto y vuelto a la vida. Todo era una franja negra en su memoria. Y encima estaba completa y profundamente avergonzada ante la exposición de su cuerpo, con sus cicatrices, imperfecciones y la delgadez extrema que  le hundía el vientre.

No pudo levantar nuevamente la mirada, el bochorno le dominó el cuerpo. Había apartado la vista rápido pero alcanzó a verla ahí, vestida con unos simples vaqueros y una blusa holgada de diseñador. El cabello suelto y oscuro le caía a un lado del rostro, que parecía esculpido por ángeles, o tal vez Dios mismo. Seulgi nunca había visto a una mujer tan hermosa, seguro que era una celebridad, o tal vez una modelo.

Pero, ¿qué hacía ella en el lugar donde estaba una modelo?

—Un amigo te ha encontrado inconsciente en la calle. ¿Quién te ha hecho eso? —Preguntó la mujer, indicándole la cabeza; incluso sus gestos eran bonitos. Debía ser una modelo de pasarela—. ¿Eres de por aquí?

Seulgi tanteó la zona que la chica había señalado anteriormente y se encontró un parche de indiscreto tamaño; tocó tan fuerte que provocó que la cabeza le punzara aún más fuerte hasta hacerla soltar un quejido involuntario.

—No… —balbuceó—. No sé dónde estoy.

—Itaewon. En el Distrito Rojo.

— _Ah_ … —Seulgi recordaba haber ido ahí por una entrevista de trabajo y luego se había encontrado con su padre mientras éste cortejaba a una prostituta. Recordaba la paliza pero no que la había llevado a alguna otra parte, ni tampoco cómo había terminado en aquél lugar que, incluso si le parecía extraño, ahora tomaba sentido.

Su padre la había golpeado salvajemente, poseído por la furia de habérsela encontrado en un sitio como ese, y aparte que lo hubiera descubierto. Seulgi apenas recordaba que había tomado un ladrillo de una pila cercana, y le había amenazado con arrojárselo.

Y luego nada. Los recuerdos se acababan.

Seulgi no se dio cuenta que había empezado a llorar e hiperventilar, causando cierta perturbación en la anfitriona.

—Está bien si no quieres decirme quién te golpeó, es decisión tuya si reportas el incidente o no —le dijo entonces, cuando Seulgi se esforzó por tranquilizarse, tratando de procesar lo ocurrido—. Dejaré que te recuperes y llames a algún familiar…

—No tengo —murmuró con voz ronca y desgastada. Apenas consiguiendo hablar.

—O tal vez un amigo o amiga —sugirió la chica, suspirando.

—Tampoco tengo… —Seulgi no quiso pensar más a fondo. Cerró los ojos, empujando las últimas lágrimas que se le habían acumulado bajo los párpados.

La mujer no insistió más, como si supiera que ella lo estaba pasando tan mal que no tenía palabras para decir algo más. Se puso de pie con tranquilidad y le acercó un plato de fruta picada sobre la mesa, pareció quedarse mirándola un instante y luego se alejó hacia la puerta.

—Come un poco, te hará bien.

Cerró al salir y Seulgi jadeó, tratando de ahogar sus lágrimas. No tenía a nadie a quien llamar, incluso si quisiera. Su madre debía estar angustiada o apaleada y decirle que estaba herida en un lugar al que no sabía ni cómo había llegado, sólo la desquiciaría; y Wendy jamás podía saber aquello.

Estaba sola.

❄

Atrapó a Joy asomándose por la puerta del salón, queriendo echar una mirada a la extraña que seguía escondida ahí. Jongin se acercó con cautela, como una pantera acechando a su presa, y la chiquilla dio un respingo al sentirlo a su lado, pero cuando notó que era él, volvió su vista a la rendija que había quedado en la puerta entreabierta, con total desfachatez.

—¿No tienes que trabajar? —La picó él, divirtiéndose con la curiosidad de ella.

—Calla y déjame escuchar. ¿Quién es esa chica? ¿Qué hace aquí? Quiero decir, no va a ser la nueva protegida de la jefa, ¿o sí? —Inquirió la chica, visiblemente preocupada por perder su privilegiado lugar. Jongin bufó.

—La traje yo, estaba casi muerta en la calle, no te preocupes —respondió, intentando mirar también por la rendija, un poco más arriba de la cabeza de la muchacha.

Apenas alcanzaba a ver la figura esbelta de la chica sentada de espaldas a él en el sofá, con una cobija café enrollándole los hombros, y el cabello oscuro y enmarañado cayéndole descuidadamente por la espalda. Un poco más adelante, sirviendo algo de comer sobre la mesa, estaba Irene, vestida para trabajar, tan elegante y sensual como se esperaba.

La escena no le resultaba inimaginable pero sí inusual; Irene sólo le había atendido a él de aquella manera, aunque solía ser hospitalaria con Joy también.

Ambos estaban empeñados en obtener una mejor vista hasta que escucharon un carraspeo detrás de ellos.

Era Hyunmo, el jefe de mozos, con una bandeja repleta de toallas limpias y una vasija con agua tibia. Joy le dedicó una mirada enfurruñada, celosa por los cuidados que estaban otorgando a la intrusa en potencia.

—Kai, qué bueno que estés aquí. La señora me ha preguntado por ti.

El hombre lo hizo pasar sólo a él, cerrándole la puerta a Joy en las narices, para su indignación. Jongin se vio de pie en medio de la habitación, entre una diosa del deseo y la belleza y una pobre chica magullada, de la cual no sabía ni su nombre pero que le resultaba absurdamente familiar.

—Seulgi —llamó Irene y la chica levantó la mirada—, él es Kai. Fue quien te trajo hasta aquí. Sé que puede sonar impactante, pero sin él habrías muerto.

La chica lo miró entonces y Jongin pudo fijarse mejor en su rostro. Ya no estaba bañado en sangre aunque tampoco tenía un aspecto saludable. No resultaba una belleza, mucho menos magullada e hinchada como estaba, aun así podía asegurar que había mujeres mucho más hermosas en aquella zona, pero algo tenían sus ojos que a Jongin le costó apartar la mirada.

Quizá era el brillo tristón en su mirada felina, o la forma de sus labios, pequeños y delgados. O, tal vez, sus pómulos voluminosos. O esa aura de niña indefensa lo que ocasionó que algo en su interior se estrujara. Fuera lo que fuese, Jongin se lo sacudió con una mirada desinteresada.

—Gra-gracias por salvar mi vida —musitó entonces ella, inclinando su cabeza y manteniéndola gacha por un rato considerable. Jongin se sintió incómodo. ¿Qué había por agradecer? Él sólo la había llevado a otro lugar, probablemente también hubiera muerto ahí. Irene la había regresado a la vida, en realidad, igual como había hecho con él. Se le daba bien revivir personas.

—No lo hice por ti —fue lo único que pudo responder—. A nadie le apetece ver morir a otra persona, así que ten más cuidado la próxima vez. Si no sabes defenderte, no deberías…

—Kai —lo interrumpió la voz de Irene con firmeza, atrayendo la mirada de ambos y Jongin se dio cuenta entonces de lo tosco que era su tono de voz, quiso disculparse pero ese tipo de palabras no acudían a él con facilidad, así que pretendió que no se sentía mal por ello—. ¿Puedes salir conmigo un momento?

 

—Fue su padre quien la golpeó —susurró Irene una vez estuvieron en el pasillo. Se habían acercado mucho para poder escucharse hablar en voz baja y entonces Jongin se sintió como el idiota más grande del país—. He logrado sacarle esto y aquello, al parecer es estudiante y no vive cerca. Al menos no se ha escapado en cuanto me he dado la vuelta…

Jongin sintió la pedrada pero no dijo nada sobre eso.

—¿Y qué harás? ¿Le dejarás quedarse o…?

—Tiene que irse, no pertenece aquí. Pero por el momento está demasiado débil.

Jongin lo había notado al llevarla en brazos. Estaba seguro de que gran parte del peso que había cargado era por el grueso abrigo y, cuando la vio enrollada en aquella manta, se percató de la delgadez de su cuerpo.

Era diminuta y sintió pesar, muy a su manera.

Se recordó a sí mismo cuando había llegado con Irene; Jongin tenía varios días durmiendo en callejones. Había dejado de asistir al colegio y el hambre hacía que las tripas se le pegaran como si quisieran comerse entre ellas. En los días buenos, conseguía una manzana de aquí o un trozo de pan de allá, siempre dependía del humor de las « _bacchu_ » que trabajaban en la zona; cuando la ancianidad les colmaba la paciencia, lo corrían a manotazos e imprecaciones.

Jongin sabía que todos tenían una historia, él mismo tenía una y Joy tenía la suya. Incluso Irene, con esa altanería de mujer preciosa, tenía una historia de la cual él había llegado a conocer muy poco y entre delirios de ansiedad.

Se preguntó con disimulada intriga cuál sería la de aquella muchacha, maltrecha, escuálida y cabizbaja. Por qué su padre la había golpeado, por qué había terminado a un lado de la calle, por qué no había hecho nada por defenderse.

Se descubrió a sí mismo preguntándose en voz alta cuando Irene le contestó en voz baja:

—Porque sabe que nadie la ayudará —Irene suspiró, con la mirada perdida en algún punto del pasillo—. ¿Te imaginas cuánto tiempo debe haber vivido así? Para decidir que no vale la pena resistirse porque nada ha cambiado y no puede escapar…

Irene hablaba con la tristeza de quien entiende de primera mano el sentimiento, y Jongin se sintió incómodo al instante.

—Como sea, eso ya no es asunto nuestro —se deslindó, aunque no estaba tan seguro. Odiaba ver que golpearan a una mujer; aún recordaba aquella ocasión, hacía seis años, que Irene nunca había vuelto a mencionar y, por ende, Jongin había hecho como si no hubiera ocurrido.

Incluso con las chicas del local, a Jongin le hervía la sangre cada vez que un cliente se proponía jalonearlas o alzarles la voz. ¿Cuán poca cosa debía ser un hombre para querer sentirse superior lastimando a las mujeres? Jongin sentía genuina repugnancia.

—Ahora es un poco «asunto nuestro», al menos hasta que se vaya —masculló Irene antes de caminar despreocupada rumbo al último piso. Jongin no se sintió a gusto con aquella extraña responsabilidad; él ya la había salvado de morir, rescatarse a sí misma era tarea suya, ¿no?

Tal vez no.

❄

Seulgi no esperó a que el dolor de cabeza y cuerpo cediera; no sabía siquiera la hora que era ni cuánto tiempo había estado ahí. La idea de su madre angustiada la hizo levantarse y vestirse tan rápido como los huesos adoloridos se lo permitieran; encontró el móvil y su mochila en un rincón de la habitación y se asomó por una pequeña abertura en la puerta antes de salir sigilosamente.

No aguantaba el dolor en las costillas, así que se obligó a detenerse para tomar aire contra la pared, sintiendo como su torso entero se quejaba, y no alcanzó a dar un paso más porque unos largos y sólidos dedos se ciñeron entorno a su brazo.

Seulgi ahogó un jadeo por la sorpresa y el dolor mezclados, y se giró lentamente hacia la persona que la sujetaba, suponiendo que se trataba de algún guardia de seguridad o empleado.

Se había equivocado; era el chico que se había presentado algunas horas antes, Kai. Apenas lo recordaba nubladamente, pero era fácil reconocerlo. Seulgi tuvo que alejarse un poco para poder estabilizarse bien, sus cuerpos habían quedado embarazosamente cerca y ella había podido sentir un resoplido cálido contra su frente.

—¿A dónde vas?

Su voz era profunda y obtusa, como si le brotara del fondo del pecho, y desprendía un olor a mezcolanza de salitre y jabón que, a decir verdad, no le resultaba desagradable; lo miró a hurtadillas por debajo de las pestañas y él la atrapó con su mirada desafiante. Seulgi se sintió diminuta y sólo pudo apartar su vista hasta enfocarla sobre sus pies.

—A-agradezco lo que han hecho por mí. Sin embargo, debo ir a casa —pudo explicar apenas, sintiéndose juzgada ante el escrutinio de aquél chico, varios centímetros más alto que ella, de hombros anchos y brillante piel morena. Seulgi no lo conocía de nada, por muy hipnótica que su presencia resultase para disgusto suyo, era un completo extraño y podía hacerle cualquier tipo de cosa. Estaba a su merced en aquél laberinto de azulejos y mármol, así que debía manejarse con precaución.

—Irene sugirió que esperaras un poco más para recuperarte —replicó el chico, con tono hosco.

—No puedo permitírmelo, debo llegar a casa. Mi madre estará esperándome —insistió ella, cada vez un poco más desesperada por salir de ahí y llegar a casa para asegurarse de que estuviera bien.

Seulgi esperó lo que le pareció una eternidad; el chico no dijo nada hasta que suspiró de manera indescifrable, pero no se apartó.

—Vete, entonces —accedió Kai y Seulgi sintió la vergüenza empañarle las mejillas, preguntándose si tenía que decir lo que sucedía realmente o él se daría cuenta por sí mismo. Después de un par de segundos sin acción alguna, se atrevió a hablar.

—¿Po-podrías soltarme?

 

Seulgi sentía que las piernas le temblaban y tuvo que detenerse en varias ocasiones para sentarse sobre la acera y descansar por breves minutos.

El trayecto de la estación de metro o el parabús hasta su casa comprendía alrededor de veinte minutos, pero a Seulgi se le antojaron como eternas horas, con el sofoco y el dolor corporal.

Se sentó en la orilla de la banqueta por última vez, a unas cuantas cuadras de su casa, con la pendiente desapareciendo el suelo frente a ella y la luna en lo alto, acompañando a la frialdad con su luz.

Durante más de una hora de camino, Seulgi no había podido dejar de pensar en sólo una cosa: Su padre había estado a casi nada de matarla.

La preocupación de llegar a casa y ver a su madre no la había dejado sopesar ese hecho, pero mientras iba en el autobús, tuvo tiempo para reflexionar sobre aquello: tenía la cabeza abierta por un golpe y había estado a nada de la hipotermia. Un rato más en aquél lugar habría hecho la diferencia entre estar camino a casa con algunos golpes o en el monocromático congelador de la morgue.

Las lágrimas se asomaron por sus ojos pero se quedaron petrificadas ahí y Seulgi se mordió los labios para no maldecir en voz alta. No solía decir malas palabras, le parecían innecesarias y vulgares, pero por su mente estaban flotando varios insultos e imprecaciones que se contuvo de externar.

La asediaba un miedo a morir que pocas veces había sentido; generalmente no le temía, pero pensar que dejaría a su madre sola y en las garras de ese hombre, le atenazaba los nervios.

Se puso de pie otra vez, limpiándose la cara con la manga del abrigo, y ensayó una sonrisa despreocupada. «Hola, mami», le diría, «me caí en la universidad y me obligaron a quedarme en el servicio de emergencias todo un día, ¿te asustaste demasiado?».

Seulgi consideró que su madre no debía saber la verdad, ¿qué ganaría diciéndoselo? De todos modos, estaba luchando por salir ambas de ahí, ya había conseguido otro trabajo que le permitiría ahorrar para un depósito y pagar renta en otro sitio, y…

Su corazón se detuvo en seco cuando alargó la mano hasta su bolsillo, en busca de algún tipo de consuelo.

El contrato ya no estaba en la bolsa de su pantalón. Y tampoco lo había visto al recoger sus cosas. No había caído en cuenta de eso hasta ahora. Intentó hacer memoria pero ninguna imagen llegaba a su cabeza, no recordaba si se había caído en algún lado, ya fuera durante el forcejeo con su padre, o después de haberse desmayado pero, dadas las circunstancias, probablemente se había perdido…

Y con él, su recién estrenada esperanza.

❄

A Irene no le sorprendió encontrarse con el salón vacío, y las frazadas pulcramente dobladas y apiladas en una esquina de los sofás. No era como si no lo hubiera vivido antes y se preguntó cuál era la manía de huir sigilosamente al día siguiente. Antes, había sido una nota en un buró; esta vez, había sido el lugar limpio y organizado.

Amortiguó una sonrisa de resignación y se sentó en un taburete.

La vida era bastante irónica con ella; la gente de la zona le solía decir que Jongin era afortunado por tenerla. Que ese jovencito era nadie sin ella y que, sin lugar a dudas, le había salvado la vida. Pero todos se equivocaban.

Jongin era quien le había salvado la vida. Incluso ahora, Jongin seguía salvando vidas, tal vez esa era una misión en su vida.

❄

Decidió visitar _Velvet_ antes de empezar su turno matutino. A las cinco de la mañana, los últimos empleados empezaban sus tareas de cierre y las chicas ya se habían retirado. Se encontró a Irene en uno de los pasillos, asegurándose de que no hubiera más inconvenientes en el lugar.

Incluso si estaba cansada, nunca lo aparentaba demasiado. Se mantenía de pie y firme después de ir y venir en tacones altos y faldas cortas, soportando quejas de clientes ebrios y coordinando a los meseros. Aunque dentro no se vendían comidas elaboradas, había un par de cocineros que se encargaban de las botanas también.

Jongin la esperó hasta que todos hubieron salido del local y la siguió hasta el salón del final.

—¿Por qué apenas cierran?

—Fue una noche larga. La gente no dejaba de llegar, las chicas querían un poco más de dinero. Está bien, ¿quién se queja por ganar un poco más? —Irene se rio sin ganas, dejándose caer sobre el sofá. Jongin se quedó de pie junto a la puerta, preguntándose si debía dejarla ahí o llevarla en brazos hasta el último piso. Iba a acercarse cuando ella se puso de pie nuevamente, tomando algo del sofá contrario y girándose con firmeza hacia él.

—Encontré esto por ahí —le alcanzó una hoja de papel doblada que Jongin aceptó sin darle vueltas—. Es de tu amiga.

—¿Mi amiga? —Jongin desdobló el papel. Era un contrato de empleo. «Kang Seulgi», se leía con trazos limpios y redondos escritos a mano. Más abajo, estaba una dirección domiciliaria. Comprendió que se trataba de la chica de antes, pensaba que nunca más volvería a saber de ella, así que estaba confundido—. ¿Entonces?

—Entonces —obvió Irene—, lo dejó olvidado y debe estar buscándolo, seguramente por eso estaba en la zona. Yo no podré entregárselo, tengo que resolver unos asuntos, ¿podrías llevárselo tú?

—Quizá ella venga más tarde por él, si es importante, lo buscará aquí —fue su resolución rápida, pero Irene se cruzó de brazos y lo miró fijamente; era esa clase de mirada sutilmente autoritaria. Esa que le recordaba a Jongin el nivel en que ella se encontraba.

—Este no es lugar para una chica como ella. Llévaselo, es una petición.

 

Era fácil perderse en un sitio como aquél. Lejos de la zona viva de Hongje, donde los turistas se paseaban para tomar fotografías e intentaban recrear escenas de dramas televisivos, se apelmazaban conjuntos de viviendas pequeñas y descoloridas, conectadas por caminillos estrechos.

Encontrar la portezuela azul oxidada en el rincón de un pasadizo, con vista a un terraplén peligrosamente empinado, le tomó cerca de treinta minutos, retrasándolo para llegar al trabajo. Las escalinatas tenían peldaños increíblemente pequeños y Jongin ya estaba lo suficientemente irritado por alejarse tanto del muelle, que aquello le pareció insoportable.

—Maldita sea, de todos los sitios, ¿tenía que olvidar el papel ahí? —renegó, sacándose la hoja del bolsillo para cerciorarse de que aquella fuese la dirección correcta. Estiró la mano para llamar a la puerta y, antes de tocar, escuchó el ruidillo de bolsas de plástico contra el pavimento.

—¿Busca a alguien?

Jongin se giró al instante para encontrarse el rostro despejado de aquella chica.

Se veía diferente, aunque no con mejor aspecto. El enorme abrigo la hacía ver diminuta, o tal vez era porque estaba un par de peldaños más abajo que él; pequeñas hebras del cabello oscuro le escapaban del rodete que le adornaba la cabeza, y el moretón en su quijada se había pronunciado aún más, con un fuerte tono azulino que seguro sería difícil de disimular.

Sin embargo, sus ojos fueron los que le distrajeron por un instante. Eran pequeños y brillantes, y así, mirándolo desde debajo de las pestañas, la hacían ver como un gatito indefenso. Un gatito abandonado.

—Busco a Kang Seulgi —balbuceó cuando se dio cuenta que llevaba algunos incómodos segundos en silencio—. Tú eres Kang Seulgi. ¿Verdad?

La chica despejó la mirada, como si hiciera memoria y luego asintió nerviosamente.

—Sí. Te recuerdo. Espera… —la chica acomodó sus bolsas de supermercado a un lado y rebuscó algo en sus bolsillos antes de hablar tenuemente y estirar una mano cerrada en su dirección, sosteniendo algo dentro del puño—. _Ah_ , no tengo mucho dinero ahora, pero cuando me paguen podré resarcirles apropiadamente…

Jongin cayó en cuenta que la chica pensaba que estaba ahí para cobrarle algo por haberla ayudado, así que ignoró secamente el dinero que le extendía y desdobló el papel para mostrárselo.

—Dejaste olvidado esto. Tiene tu nombre y dirección, Irene pensó que lo necesitarías.

La manera en que su rostro se iluminó justo después de ver el documento, dejó a Jongin abrumado. La chica tomó el papel, apresurada, y sonrió ampliamente, mostrándole una blanca y perfecta dentadura, y sus ojos desaparecieron encima de sus pómulos, haciéndola ver como una especie de peluche adorable.

—¡Muchas gracias, de verdad! Me has vuelto a salvar la vida con esto, no sé cómo agradecértelo —profería entre reverencias una y otra vez, haciendo que Jongin se incomodara por la efusividad, hasta que la obligó a detenerse, aturdido y temeroso de que alguien pasara por la zona y pensara que acababa de perdonarle la vida.

—Detente, es suficiente —le ordenó, azorado.

—Lo siento, es que en verdad estoy agradecida. Pensé que había perdido el empleo y que no podría presentarme hoy. Lo busqué tanto… —la chica apresaba el papel contra su pecho como un preciado tesoro y lo miró apenada—. Te lo agradezco.

Jongin suspiró, bajando los peldaños hasta llegar al de ella y mirarla por debajo del hombro.

—No me agradezcas a mí —dijo seriamente, pensando que era Irene a quien debía agradecerle y se propuso irse cuando una pequeña mano le sujetó la muñeca repentinamente. Jongin se detuvo desconcertado por un momento y la miró sin mucha cortesía. Nadie se atrevía a tocarlo, ¿y ella lo hacía con esa facilidad? Tenía agallas, debía admitir.

—Quédate a desayunar —lo invitó ella, tímidamente. Jongin bufó, soltándose rápidamente de su agarre, cada vez más irritado por el tiempo que aquello estaba tomando, retrasándolo, y quizá por alguna otra razón.

—Voy tarde al trabajo. Ten cuidado para no causarme más problemas, ¿quieres?

Y se marchó antes de que ella pudiera decir algo o detenerle innecesariamente otra vez. Sentía una extraña sensación en el pecho debido a la incomodidad y la presión de apurarse para llegar a tiempo al muelle.

Le molestaba atrasarse para entrar al trabajo y maldijo entre dientes al tener que echar a correr a la estación de metro más cercana, con la esperanza de alcanzar el siguiente tren y así llegar justo a la hora de firmar.

❄

—No es posible hacer el cambio de titular si el otro interesado no se encuentra presente, señorita —le anunció la asesora de cuentas al otro lado del escritorio; la luz parpadeó encima de sus cabezas mientras Irene suspiraba.

—¿No hay una forma de hacer el movimiento? O, tal vez, un depósito con el nombre de la persona únicamente —sugirió, tratando de esconder la ansiedad pero quedando en evidencia por el tamborileo insistente de sus uñas sobre el escritorio.

—Es necesario un número de cuenta para eso. Podría contactar a la persona para que le proporcione uno y así poder hacer la transferencia.

Irene sintió un hormigueo recorrerle todo el cuerpo y negó con la cabeza, automáticamente, tratando de no darse por vencida. Tenía que haber otras formas.

—No puedo hacer eso. Ella no me lo daría.

Se fue del banco sin muchas opciones en realidad. No podía presentarse en su casa y pedirle un número de cuenta o que la acompañase al banco, eso simplemente sería aún más sospechoso y extraño.

Retirar el dinero y hacérselo llegar en efectivo no era tan seguro, incluso si le pedía a Jongin que se lo entregara. Una persona no recibe cincuenta millones de won de la nada y se queda tranquila, naturalmente iba a preocuparle el origen de ese dinero y probablemente tampoco lo aceptaría.

Pero Irene no tenía la valentía de encarar a Yoojin, la viuda de Sungwoo, y explicarle que ese dinero le pertenecía por derecho moral. Tendría que explicarle primero cómo es que había llegado a sus manos y qué tipo de relación tenía con Sungwoo, e Irene no se atrevía a causar tanto daño, no sólo a la mujer, sino a la memoria de él.

Echó una mirada a su reloj de muñeca y comprobó que aún era demasiado temprano para abrir el club, pero también muy tarde para visitar a uno de sus clientes corporativos que se había atrasado en el pago de su cuota, además, no iba vestida para ese tipo de asuntos.

Había tomado un pantalón negro y una blusa blanca por practicidad y rapidez, y ni siquiera se había tomado el tiempo de maquillarse o arreglarse el cabello. Quien la viese en la calle, si era cliente de _Velvet_ , no se imaginaría con facilidad que se trataba de la mismísima dueña del local; le gustaba la versatilidad, la hacía sentir cómoda en ocasiones como esa.

Intentó llamar a Jongin, preguntándose si éste ya habría terminado su turno en el trabajo, pero al ser redirigida al buzón de voz, supuso que seguiría ocupado.

Sin más ideas, decidió volver a casa y se giró sobre los tacones, inusualmente bajos, para encaminarse a casa. No se fijó demasiado en el chico con el que había tropezado brevemente sino hasta que éste le siguió al instante.

—Disculpa, ¿nos conocemos?

Irene se quedó helada por un instante y trató de avanzar con recelo, hallando la situación alarmantemente familiar. El chico dio otro paso hacia ella e Irene se giró para enfrentarle antes de que intentara tocarla.

—No, no lo creo —le aclaró con el tono más seco e inexpresivo que pudo utilizar, reprimiendo una oleada de pánico impulsiva.

—Tal vez no, pero creo que te he visto antes. Eres amiga de Jongin, ¿no es así? Te he visto alguna vez con él —le explicó el chico, bastante más alto que ella y de piel pálida.

Irene no atenuó la fría expresión de su mirada, intrigada ahora por el hecho de que aquél chico supiera el nombre de Kai, cuando era más conocido por el sobrenombre que ella le había puesto cuando llegó a Itaewon. Eso le daba la pista de que no la había visto en _Velvet_ y que quizá era amigo personal de Jongin, pero ¿de dónde le conocía a ella en particular?

Irene lo recorrió con la mirada. En apariencia, no tenía nada que ver con Kai. Con suéteres de marca y tenis de importación, no daba pinta de matón pero tampoco lucía como un empresario asiduo a los clubes de negocios. Tenía una imagen fresca y juvenil, como un niño rico jugando a ser rebelde.

Tampoco tenía especial interés en ellos, por ende no iba a dedicarle mucho tiempo más.

—Disculpa pero tengo un poco de prisa, así que… —Irene intentó rodearlo y, aunque el chico no hizo ademán de impedirle el paso o seguirla, volvió inmediatamente a su lugar por impulso.

A unos pasos de ahí, a la orilla de la acera, estaba Kim Junmyeon apeándose de su lujoso Mercedes-Benz negro, seguido por toda su comitiva empresarial. Encontrárselo en la calle, con aquella apariencia, simplemente la haría fácil de reconocer en cualquier ocasión, y los anchos hombros de aquél desconocido eran un buen escondite para una mujer de su tamaño.

—¿Qué sucede? —Inquirió el joven, confundido, frunciendo el ceño y nivelando su blanco rostro al de ella. Irene prefirió correr el riesgo a quedarse en el mismo lugar que Junmyeon, así que se aferró al antebrazo del chico y tiró de él en dirección opuesta al banco.

—Entonces, ¿eres amigo de Jongin? Vamos, te invito un café…

 

Oh Sehun, de acuerdo a como se había presentado, tenía la misma edad que Jongin y habían asistido juntos al instituto, de ahí se conocían. Irene no tenía ni idea que Jongin tuviese amigos fuera de Itaewon, pero se sintió tranquila al saber que matones y prostitutas no eran los únicos que le rodearan. No se trataba de buenas o malas compañías, sino de trágicas y violentas historias; Jongin ya tenía suficiente con lo suyo, e Irene ya se consideraba de por sí una compañía trágica para él.

Al menos Sehun parecía un chico agradable, aunque bastante mimado y, no podía negarlo, muy atractivo.

Era alto y esbelto, de hombros anchos y pecho amplio, y un rostro muy apuesto. El cabello oscuro le enmarcaba la frente y los labios delicados resultaban bonitos. Seguía teniendo la cara de un niño pero Irene le adivinaba el cuerpo de hombre bajo las ropas. Era peculiar, y sabía que era guapo; sus ademanes y expresiones faciales lo gritaban. Parecían decir «admírenme, soy una escultura de Miguel Ángel».

—¿Y tú de qué conoces a Jongin? —El chico de Miguel Ángel tomó un sorbo de su _frappé,_ y la miró con picardía antes de dejarlo sobre la mesa y sonreírle con galanura. Irene intentó no reírse ante esos inocentes y fanfarrones intentos por coquetearle.

—Sólo nos conocimos, es todo. Podría decirse que fue casualidad.

—Vaya, sí que tiene suerte. Ni siquiera va a la universidad y conoce a una estudiante de administración —se rio el chico e Irene sonrió para ocultar su sorpresa. Bebió un poco de su propio café.

—¿Eso dijo él, que estudio administración? —Irene se rio ante la ocurrencia de Jongin y volvió a tomar de su taza.

—Sí, ¿acaso mintió?

—No —mintió Irene a su vez—, tiene algo de verdad. Me dedico a eso, administro un «pequeño negocio», verás.

El chico sonrió, fascinado, e Irene ahogó una risita traviesa, como la de una niña deleitándose al haber logrado engañar a un adulto fácilmente.

Así que ese era el tipo de cosas que Jongin decía sobre ella a sus amigos, vaya… Irene debía admitir que era bastante ingenioso y la hacía parecer más interesante de lo que era realmente. No le molestaba el hecho de que echara esa y, probablemente, otras mentirillas aquí y allá. Sabía que Jongin no iba a divulgar algo sobre su verdadera ocupación a personas ajenas, y eso la tranquilizaba.

Sehun, de todos modos, parecía ser tan relajado y desinteresado como Jongin, así que era una posibilidad que terminara enterándose por ella tarde o temprano. No era algo que sucedería pronto, aun así, por lo que se despidió minutos después, argumentando tener prisa por llegar al trabajo.

No ignoró la sonrisa embelesada del chico, notando que era pésimo controlando sus gestos faciales o, tal vez, ella ya tenía experiencia reconociendo las señales, porque él ni siquiera le había preguntado su nombre y eso ya decía mucho sobre cuánto lo aturdía.

❄

Seulgi tuvo que presentarse al trabajo y la universidad con un gorro tejido que ocultara la herida en su cabeza, a pesar de la molestia de traer algo contra la sensible zona. Su madre no había preguntado demasiado luego de decirle que había tropezado durante un receso entre clase y clase, sólo dijo que estaba conforme con el hecho de que siguiera viva.

No fue tan fácil engañar a Wendy, por el contrario. La chica no era tan despistada como parecía y la cantidad de veces en que Seulgi aparecía con heridas, moratones y quemaduras empezaba a disparar una alarma en ella.

—Quiero que seas honesta conmigo —le rogó, habiéndola llevado detrás de uno de los edificios dentro de la facultad. Seulgi intentaba no temblar para ser convincente, pero el tono angustiado de Wendy era tan sincero, que se odiaba por estarle mintiendo—. ¿Alguien que conoces te hizo esto? ¿Estás saliendo con un chico, tú sabes, _violento_?

Seulgi enrojeció porque algo así jamás se le hubiera ocurrido a ella.

—No, por Dios, jamás —contestó inmediatamente, sabiendo que eso era la única verdad; no era un chico con quien salía, después de todo—. Sabes lo torpe que soy y caí por las escaleras. Tenía mucho sueño y no vi por dónde iba, de verdad.

No respiró bajo el escrutinio agobiado y silencioso de Wendy, hasta que ella suspiró dándose por vencida, o pretendiendo al menos que le creía.

—Vale, te creo. Por ahora.

—No te preocupes, estoy bien. No fue tan grave en realidad, sólo un golpecillo —juró Seulgi, retomando el camino junto a ella.

—¿Cómo puedo no preocuparme? Eres mi mejor amiga. Te necesito con vida —la abrazó entonces, con delicadeza, y Seulgi quiso echarse a llorar. Una «mejor amiga» no ocultaba cosas ni mentía frente a frente a su mejor amiga; con su madre era más fácil hacerlo porque, al final, ella también le mentía sobre las canalladas de su esposo.

Pero Wendy era transparente y sincera con ella en todo momento. Le entregaba más de lo que Seulgi merecía recibir, y eso la destrozaba.

❄

Itaewon no era el tipo de lugar donde una universitaria caminaría pasadas las siete de la noche, ajena a la búsqueda de diversión desenfrenada y poco sana. _Velvet_ tampoco era el tipo de lugar donde cualquiera se presentase con una canasta de frutas, pulcramente adornada, dirigida a la dueña del lugar.

Irene dudó de sus ojos y tuvo que acercarse a la recepción para convencerse de que no la estuviera confundiendo con alguien más.

Kang Seulgi estaba parada en mitad de la estancia, con una frutera repleta que ni siquiera podía cargar con una sola mano. Resaltaba entre los clientes y las chicas como lo haría un cuadro de Pablo Picasso en una sala de pintura renacentista, y todos pasaban a su lado como si, de repente, se hubiera hundido el piso.

—Está bien, es alguien que conozco —indicó Irene a Hyunmo, quien la había hecho esperar en el lugar. La joven alzó la cara y sonrió tímidamente al reconocerla—. Te queda bien el gorro —la saludó Irene, cruzándose de brazos—. ¿Eso es para mí?

Viéndola de cerca, podía notar que tenía mejor semblante que hacía varios días; el golpe en su rostro había tomado un color amarillento casi imperceptible a simple vista, pero con el simple hecho de no estar a punto de morir, cualquiera se vería mucho mejor.

_—Ah_ , sí… —vaciló la chica—, debí traer uno más, sólo que… —intentó explicar, apenada. Irene se limitó a sonreírle y pedir a Hyunmo que lo llevase al viejo salón.

—No era necesario. ¿Quieres beber algo?

La notó hesitar pero al final asintió con un dejo de vergüenza. Ella también sentiría vergüenza si la dueña de un club de negocios la invitara a pasar, rodeada de damas de compañía y empresarios ebrios aquí y allá. Definitivamente, aquél no era un sitio donde ella debería estar, pero no podía echarla de ahí. En muchas circunstancias, sin importar que fuese con buena intención, aquello sería incorrecto.

La chica la siguió en silencio, dando pasos tímidos y pequeños detrás de ella, contrastando con la soltura y coquetería que a Irene le brotaban de manera innata.

—Te has recuperado bastante rápido, me alegra verte de una pieza —comentó con sinceridad, alcanzándole una taza de humeante de chocolate caliente cuando ya estaban sentadas en el pequeño salón, rodeadas por bastidores con ropa. Supuso con simpleza que no aceptaría alcohol y el clima frío ameritaba algo que les templase el cuerpo, así que ni siquiera le preguntó qué preferiría.

—Gracias a usted —respondió la chica, sin atreverse a mirarla a la cara y pretendiendo hallar interés entre los vestidos de noche y zapatos de tacón dispuestos para las empleadas.

—Gracias a Kai, también —añadió Irene, como si no se diera cuenta—. Por cierto, ¿te hizo llegar el documento? Pensé que sería importante.

—Sí, lo recibí. Pude presentarme a mi nuevo trabajo gracias a eso, se lo agradezco mucho.

—Es un alivio. Ahora, deberías cambiar el rumbo de tu vida y alejarte de esta situación. Me refiero a tu padre —ahondó, tratando de no pisar firmemente en terrenos que podían ser frágiles. Ella no le había contado demasiado, pero Irene podía hacerse una idea.

Chicas como Seulgi tendían a mantenerse en la jaula porque el gato las aterrorizaba, sin darse cuenta que tenían sus propias alas para volar lejos del predador. Irene no era así: ella era un ratón. Fácil de cazar y dependiente de su entorno para no convertirse en presa. No podía cambiar las circunstancias, simplemente adaptarse a ellas.

—Eso… —musitó la chica—, no ha sido tan fácil. Mi madre está demasiado acostumbrada a esta vida, teme que nos pueda ir peor si dejamos la casa.

—Tu padre ha estado a punto de matarte, ¿cómo puede ser peor que…?

—Lo sé —la voz trémula de Seulgi la interrumpió suavemente, enterrando la mirada en algún punto fijo del piso—. Pero es porque usted no conoce a mi padre. Porque usted nunca ha tenido un tipo de dificultad así… —tembló tanto que la taza que sostenía resonó al ser depositada sobre la mesa. Irene no dijo nada hasta que Seulgi encontró difícil seguir hablando.

—Eso no lo sabes —fue lo único que respondió en ese momento, manteniendo la paciencia de siempre y enterrando, en algún sitio de su tranquilidad, recuerdos que querían darse un paseo por su mente—. No sabes si he tenido dificultades como las tuyas o no. Pero lo que ambas sí sabemos es hasta dónde han llegado para hacerte daño, y que empeorará.

—Nos marcharemos —dijo Seulgi entonces—. Mi mamá y yo. Nos iremos en cuanto termine la universidad y pueda ganarme la vida con un empleo decente. No he podido hacerlo porque las colegiaturas son caras, debo tomar pocas clases al día y trabajar a tiempo parcial para poder pagarlas —explicó con voz neutral, aferrándose a las puntas de su abrigo—. Sé que va a empeorar, sólo espero que el tiempo nos alcance.

—Me lo recuerdas mucho —se le escapó decir entre dientes. Seulgi la miró con intriga antes de preguntarle a quién se refería—. Kai.

—¿Él también vivió esto? No suelo preguntar estas cosas, pero… —Seulgi vaciló; sus largos ojos oscuros se fijaron en Irene, con gran curiosidad asomándose en ellos—. ¿Qué clase de persona es él?

¿Qué clase de persona era Jongin? Para Irene era fácil responder a aquella pregunta.

—Es un salvavidas —susurró, más para sí que para la chica. Alzó los ojos y se vieron directamente; Irene cruzó la pierna sobre la otra y Seulgi despejó la mirada, enfocándola en la taza vacía que había dejado sobre la mesa minutos antes.

—Eso pensé.

❄

Nunca se imaginó la cantidad de trámites que debía completar para poder presentar el examen universitario, después de pasada la edad promedio para ingresar. Irene debía solicitar certificados de estudios posteriores y validarlos para llenar los requisitos.

Había estudiado hasta el penúltimo año de instituto en Daegu antes de moverse a Seúl, donde lo había completado en modalidad virtual.

En ese entonces, el dinero que ahorraba de diversos trabajos de tiempo parcial, lavando trastes en restaurantes o repartiendo correspondencia en edificios de oficinas, no le había alcanzado ni siquiera para entrar a una carrera técnica, en alguna modesta escuela privada.

Se había acercado a ella una mujer que se hacía llamar Sea, de cabello corto y rostro irreal a causa de tantas cirugías estéticas, y que le había prometido un buen sueldo a cambio de ser el nuevo tesoro de su «casa». Irene no había comprendido sino hasta que la llevó a un austero local que parecía karaoke.

—Puedes comer y dormir aquí si no tienes a dónde ir; no puedo ofrecerte prestaciones pero la paga es buena. Es decisión tuya acostarte o no con los clientes, por supuesto, si lo haces, debes darme un porcentaje de lo que cobres. Estoy segura de que te irá bien, tu cara y tu cuerpo son preciosos, ¿aceptas o no?

Irene no estaba segura y se había marchado después de oír lo que la mujer tenía para decirle, perturbada por el tipo de ofrecimiento. Pero regresó al día siguiente, luego de confirmar que no podría pagarse estudios por sí misma con salarios por debajo de los mínimos y, sin estudios, nunca obtendría una buena vida.

Empezó acompañando a los visitantes durante sus fiestas y reuniones, cobrando por su risa. Rechazaba cualquier propuesta de sexo, más por inseguridad y moralidad de jovencita de ciudad pequeña que por otra cosa.

Así fue hasta que llegó Shin Sungwoo al local, cargando su vieja guitarra y una chaqueta negra de cuero, presentándose como amigo personal de Sea. Irene se había quedado anonadada.

Endulzarle el oído a una chiquilla de diecinueve años resultaba fácil para cualquier hombre maduro, con rebosante galanura y mirada enigmática. Aunque Irene no había cedido rápidamente, debido a las mismas razones por las cuales no aceptaba irse a la cama con desconocidos -por más tentativa que fuese la oferta-, había terminado cayendo irrefutablemente en sus manos.

Una excepción que a Irene le gustaba, en realidad. Porque se trataba de él.

Y era por él que estaba de regreso en Seúl, después de tres primaveras paseando por calles teñidas de rosa pálido.

Sungwoo había dejado, junto a su herencia, una carta escrita a mano donde le pedía hacer lo que su corazón deseara hacer. Él sabía que Irene tenía hambre de aprender, que quería asistir a la universidad y abrir su propia empresa.

—De lo que sea—, solía decirle entusiasmada, recostada sobre su pecho—. Seré la presidenta y tendré muchos empleados. Seré la empresaria más importante del país.

Sungwoo se reía y la callaba con besos vaporosos.

Ahora que Sungwoo ya no estaba, Irene se había decidido a cumplir la petición que había dejado en su testamento, y volvía a revisar las convocatorias de ingreso. Los formatos se le apilaban en la repisa de una tienda de conveniencia, y escribió su nombre y edad en el espacio asignado para el solicitante.

«Bae Joohyun, 23 años».

Sintió la mirada densa del dependiente sobre su espalda, sabiendo que la había reconocido a pesar de regresar a la zona después de algún tiempo. Irene tenía un mes de haber regresado de Japón y finalmente se había armado de valor para iniciar el proceso.

Decidió concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo, ignorando por completo la presencia de cualquier persona hasta que, de pronto, alguien le puso la mano sobre el hombro. Se giró dispuesta a encararse al dependiente, pero encontró un rostro ajeno y desconocido peligrosamente cerca en su lugar.

—¿Eres Irene? Eres tú, ¿cierto?

Ella se alejó un paso.

—Disculpe, ¿lo conozco?

Estaba segura de que se trataba de un cliente o trabajador del antiguo club de Sea, aunque ella sabía que lo habían clausurado luego de recibir reportes y hallar evidencias sobre sus servicios ilegales de prostitución.

—Por supuesto, ¿no me recuerdas? Para mí es imposible olvidarte —le recitó el hombre con una sonrisa tan falsa como su saco Armani—. ¿Sigues trabajando? Ya sabes, en los clubes de negocios y eso. Oí que fuiste a probar suerte al extranjero, ¿aprendiste técnicas nuevas allá? —Y entonces imitó el movimiento de una felación con sus manos y boca, con una expresión lasciva. Irene sintió asco casi al instante pero lo disimuló con una sonrisa casi imperceptible.

—Es extraño tener que anunciarlo yo misma —empezó con un suspiro sobreactuado—, pero me he retirado de ese negocio.

El hombre sonrió con sorna.

—Deberías reconsiderarlo, con ese viaje de prácticas seguro podrías… —se interrumpió a sí mismo cuando el sonido de un teléfono móvil se escuchó cerca. La miró una última vez antes de sacarse el aparato del pantalón y salir a contestar a la acera.

Irene no se lo pensó dos veces, recogió sus cosas con inusitada premura y salió de ahí en dirección opuesta al sujeto, sin mirar atrás siquiera. Tan fugaz como fue, a Irene se le escurrió de la memoria después de regresar al hospedaje para terminar de revisar el papeleo, asumiendo con sencillez que no había tenido suerte en ese momento y dejándolo pasar sin más.

Pero la suerte tampoco estuvo de su lado al día siguiente, mientras esperaba a las afueras de las oficinas de la universidad nacional por la recepción de postulaciones.

Los estudiantes de instituto iban acrecentando la fila para solicitantes; todos iban con sus uniformes escolares y, algunos otros tantos, iban de civil como ella, aunque Irene no destacaba mucho entre la multitud debido a la simpleza de su atuendo y las antiguas gafas redondas que empequeñecían su rostro, disimulando la diferencia de edades.

Eso no bastó para que pasara totalmente desapercibida ante la grotesca mirada del mismo tipo de la tienda de conveniencia. Esta vez, no se conformó con acercarse demasiado a su rostro.

Irene tuvo que controlar el sobresalto cuando el hombre le rodeó los hombros con un brazo, hablándole contra la mejilla sobre ir al motel más cercano de la zona, «por los buenos tiempos». Irene miró a todos lados, pero la gente parecía ajena a la situación, enfocada en sus propios asuntos.

Se sintió invisible entre la multitud y cerró los ojos, tratando de ignorar las arcadas, esperando que el tiempo pasara y el hombre desistiese, pero la insistencia sólo fue en aumento.

—Vamos, puedes hacer un servicio especial para mí. Piénsalo como ir a un club y enrollarte con un chico, ¿no? Disfrutas tú, disfruto yo… —le acarició el brazo con un repugnante dedo e Irene intentó alejarse de él, sin éxito—. Y encima obtienes una paga.

—Quíteme las manos de encima —espetó Irene, apretando los dientes y hablando lo suficientemente bajo para que sólo él la escuchase—. Por favor.

—Vamos, zorrita… te pagaré bien.

Irene no pudo controlarse más. Se soltó del posesivo agarre con un empujón que lo hizo trastabillar, gritando un impulsivo e indignado «imbécil». La gente miró entonces en dirección a ellos, murmurando entre sí. El peso del escrutinio masivo la hizo sentirse juzgada, mientras el hombre alzaba las manos hasta los hombros y fingía inocencia.

—Está loca, ni siquiera me acerqué.

De nuevo los cuchicheos y no pudo quedarse más tiempo ahí. Se alejó con cierta dificultad para respirar, caminando tan rápido como sus piernas temblorosas se lo permitieron. Se sentía furiosa y ahogó las lágrimas de coraje.

Si hubiera sabido que se lo iba a encontrar en la zona, habría ido más tarde.

Tomó un taxi apenas estuvo lo suficientemente lejos y pidió que la dejara a unas cuadras del motel donde se quedaba; había pensado que era poco probable que la hubiese seguido, pero habría querido asegurarse…

De todos modos no funcionó. El tipo estaba esperándola en la calle principal, recargado sobre un poste de electricidad, y la asió del brazo, tomándola por sorpresa y llevándola a rastras por toda la calle.

—Maldita zorra —le decía—, me rechazaste una y otra vez hace años, ¿qué? ¿Te has retirado? ¡Las putas como tú nunca dejan de ser putas! —Ladraba entre tirones y bofetadas. De nuevo, nadie la escuchaba pidiendo ayuda. Los «por favor, ayúdenme» viajaron sin pena ni gloria entre los transeúntes, que apenas se detenían unos segundos para presenciar la escena y seguir su camino, prefiriendo no meterse en problemas por lo que parecía ser una prostituta y su cliente—. Te dije que fueras conmigo antes, ¿o no? E hiciste un escándalo allá. ¡Ahora irás, por las buenas o por las…!

El tipo no acabó la frase. Irene se vio arrastrada hacia el piso durante la caída y logró zafarse cuando ambos impactaron contra el asfalto. Estaba demasiado aturdida y luchaba por recomponerse, apenas podía escuchar lo que ocurría a su alrededor: golpes, quejidos, jadeos. Y luego los zapatos contra el pavimento de algunos tipos tratando de detener la pelea a mitad de la calle.

Irene alzó la mirada entonces, cuando entre dos hombres sostenían a un enloquecido chico, y otros tres sometían al hombre hasta que llegase la policía.

Irene no tardó en reconocerlo, era imposible confundirlo con otra persona. Era el chico de hacía dos semanas, el que parecía tan frágil como un palillo, y que ahora había logrado tumbar a un hombre que pesaba, por lo menos, lo doble que él. Sangraba de los labios pero del resto lucía intacto.

Se le había abalanzado al tipo, como un débil leopardo tratando de proteger a un ciervo de un león que había visto en un documental de televisión. Irene se sintió conmovida profundamente.

Los oficiales llegaron en poco tiempo, la resguardaron durante la entrevista y le pidieron que identificara al involucrado y al agresor. Irene estaba apoyada contra un auto estacionado, abrazándose a sí misma por mero instinto, con las mejillas enrojecidas por las bofetadas.

—El chico, ¿sabe quién es?

—Mi salvavidas —masculló vagamente, mirándolo desde fuera del coche patrulla. El niño estaba esposado dentro, sin atreverse a mirar al exterior. Sin atreverse a verla. El oficial volvió a preguntar—. Fue quien me ayudó. Déjenle ir.

Los dejaron en la puerta del motel, tras una ráfaga de aire gélido. Irene se giró hacia el chico, que seguía negándose a mirarla. Le sujetó la barbilla con dos dedos y le obligó a encararla.

—Siempre mira de frente a una mujer cuando la rescates —le ordenó con dificultad—. Vamos dentro. Te limpiaré las heridas.

Y él la siguió. Para siempre, la siguió.

Después de eso, Irene no se atrevió a retar nuevamente al destino. Usó el dinero para comprar aquél viejo edificio a unas cuadras del motel. El chiquillo la ayudó con la limpieza de los escombros a cambio de comidas y un lugar para dormir.

Sobre las razones que tuvo para regresar o quedarse, él nunca se las dijo y ella jamás se las pidió.

❄

—Disculpa —Jongin tuvo que dejar el intento por prender su cigarrillo para más tarde, a regañadientes. Se guardó el encendedor en el bolsillo del pantalón al tiempo que suspiraba irritado. Nada le molestaba más que ser interrumpido antes de fumar.

Echó una ojeada rápida al chico que le hablaba, ambos de pie a la entrada de _Velvet_. No parecía mucho menor que él y contrastaba frente a la fachada del local con su chaleco tejido y su camisa de vestir; como un niño de mamá perdido tras la búsqueda de juguetes en el área equivocada del supermercado.

Jongin se aguantó la risa burlona y lo miró con fastidio.

— _Eh_ , ¿aquí es el club de negocios «Velvet»? —Preguntó el desconocido con cierto recelo y Jongin casi podía apostar que estaba ahí por curiosidad u obligación. Ya sea que buscase probar cosas diferentes o intentara cumplir un reto de sus amigos; a Jongin no le pareció familiar en absoluto pero vaya que sí le pareció molestamente inoportuno.

Se limitó a asentir con la cabeza sin más interés en la situación y, cuando el chico desapareció tras la puerta forrada de neón, Jongin se concentró en encender el cigarrillo nuevamente. Le dio una profunda calada y dejó que el humo se confundiera con vaho al abandonar sus pulmones.

La puerta volvió a abrirse bruscamente y Jongin se imaginó la facilidad con la que el chiquillo estaba huyendo del lugar, se giró un poco para corroborar, pero se encontró con la mirada triste y esquiva que se le había quedado prendada desde hacía varios días.

Seulgi llevaba una mullida bufanda color rojo que le cubría la mitad de la cara y Jongin se descubrió sin aire en los pulmones, tosiendo involuntariamente.

La chica hizo una reverencia tímida y se descubrió los labios para poder hablar.

—Pensé que no te encontraría —musitó ella, mordiéndose los labios después—. He dejado un obsequio con Irene, también es para ti.

Jongin no dijo nada mientras el cigarrillo se consumía en medio del invierno, completamente ajeno a él. Ella dio un paso hacia adelante, bajó de la banqueta y antes de estar más lejos, se giró sobre sus talones y volvió a hablar, alzando un poco más la voz, como si se sintiese más envalentonada con la distancia.

—Quiero agradecerte propiamente con una comida, ¿sí? La próxima vez que te vea, definitivamente iremos —le prometió y Jongin dibujó en su mente la sonrisa completa detrás de la bufanda antes que ella volviese a tomar su camino, alejándose hacia la zona más transitada.

Él se quedó inmóvil por unos instantes, sin comprender del todo por qué ella querría comer con una persona como él, hasta que el calor del cigarro le picó los dedos, haciéndole soltarlo por impulso. Maldijo en voz baja ante su cigarrillo desperdiciado pero la vibración de su teléfono celular volvió a distraerlo.

Aunque no tenía el número registrado, Jongin reconoció los dígitos que iluminaban la pantalla y supo que tendría que darle una visita al jefe, para su mala suerte.

Pisoteó la colilla de cigarro aún encendida y echó a andar en dirección contraria a la estridente vida nocturna de Itaewon, ahí donde las sombras y el olor a sangre ya llevaban su nombre.

❄

El trabajo en la tienda de conveniencia no requería de habilidades especiales, salvo cuando debía cargar cajas grandes y pesadas, pero Seulgi siempre encontraba la manera de solucionarlo. Creía fervientemente que la inteligencia era más poderosa que la fuerza, así que lo ponía en práctica a diario.

Después de su última clase, Seulgi se apresuraba a llegar al local antes de que el gerente pasara a revisar el cambio de turno. El resto de la tarde, Seulgi se encargaba de cobrar en la caja, recoger la basura de quienes consumían en las mesillas o repisas del lugar, y acomodar el producto nuevo o mal puesto.

Nada complicado, aun si le preocupaba salir casi al anochecer. Su padre había salido de la ciudad debido al trabajo, fue lo único que le hizo saber mediante una corta y violenta llamada por el móvil; las obras de construcción conferían unos días de descanso para ella y su madre, incluso si el hombre se gastaba lo poco que ganaba en alcohol y prostitutas.

Un poco de paz, nada era tan valioso para ella. En días así, solía rasquetear en sus bolsillos para comprar pollo frito y cenar en compañía de su madre. Se permitían dormir temprano, incluso si el miedo las despertaba a mitad de la noche, esperando el regreso inminente de su martirizador.

Antes de que su turno terminase, Seulgi aprovechó la soledad de la tienda para recoger las sobras de fideos instantáneos que algunos clientes habían dejado sobre la mesa plegable afuera del local.

El sol ya había empezado a esconderse y, con su ausencia, la temperatura volvía a ser insoportablemente fría. Cuánto odiaba el invierno… Se enrolló mejor su bufanda al cuello y limpió las salpicaduras en la mesa. Antes de regresar a la calidez de la tienda, lo vio pasar.

Kai iba con las manos hundidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón y una simple chaqueta cubriéndole el cuerpo. Por la forma en que tensaba los hombros, podía adivinar que también sentía frío, y entonces recordó su propia promesa de algunos días atrás, la de invitarlo a almorzar.

Seulgi intentó hablarle pero él caminaba tan rápido que, cuando ella reaccionó a su recuerdo, ya se había alejado lo suficiente entre los transeúntes de la calle. Iba en dirección a _Velvet_ , así que seguramente estaría ocupado.

Sin prestarse demasiada atención, Seulgi suspiró desanimada, extrañando el aroma a sal y la densidad de su mirada. Realmente quería invitarle a almorzar.

❄

Joy cruzó la habitación con gesto compungido y falta de aire esa mañana. Irene no tuvo que preguntar qué sucedía para saber que era malo, y cuando la chica corrió torpemente hacia ella, abrazándola entre lágrimas y sollozos, Irene se limitó a recibirla con brazos abiertos.

—Sungjae… —musitó—. Sungjae sabe que trabajo aquí, ha venido a buscarme.

—¿Cómo lo ha sabido? —Inquirió, dirigiéndose al sofá de su apartamento con la jovencita prendada a ella, una vez se hubieron sentado, Irene la alejó para mirarle la cara y secarle las gruesas gotas que brotaban de sus ojos.

—Uno de sus amigos vino… me vio aquí y le envió una foto de mí con un cliente —incluso si Joy intentó controlar el hipo que le provocaba el llanto, volvió a soltarse en lamentos y estremecimientos—. Eso fue la semana pasada; no respondía mis llamadas y canceló nuestra cita de este domingo. Pensé que estaba ocupado pero hoy… Hoy me dijo que necesitaba un tiempo, que me había descubierto y que no sabía qué pensar —le contó desesperada, haciendo que el corazón de Irene se rompiera junto con el suyo—. ¿Qué voy a hacer? ¡No quiero perderlo!

Irene se había visto venir una situación como esa y, aunque mucho se lo había advertido, sabía que no era el mejor momento para recitar el tormentoso «te lo dije». Irene sabía lo que un corazón roto podía doler, no sólo por experiencia propia, sino porque Joy no era la primera en dejar que una mentira destruyera su vida frente a ella.

Cuando trabajaba para Sea, sus compañeras a menudo acudían a trabajar casi sin alma. Irene nunca comprendía por qué, las chicas poco revelaban sobre sus vidas amorosas. Pero cuando tuvo su propio club, Irene las había visto desfilar con la misma pena.

Joy se quedó con ella toda la tarde, Irene le permitió acurrucarse en su cama, dejándola llorar hasta la saciedad, haciéndola comer de a pocos, incluso si la chiquilla se negaba a probar bocado.

—Vamos —le dijo—. Podrás morirte por desamor, pero nunca de inanición mientras estés bajo mi techo.

Fue entonces cuando la chiquilla accedió a tantear las gachas que Irene había preparado para ella. Cuando llegó el momento de trabajar, Irene le indicó que podía tomarse el día para quedarse ahí o ir a casa y descansar. Joy asintió debilitada y volvió a recostarse en la cama, completamente vencida. Irene se alistó para trabajar y salió en silencio, dejando la habitación en penumbras que, al menos para ella, resultaban reconfortantes.

Esperó que para Sooyoung también lo fueran y la instaran a dormir.

❄

—¿Esto es un juego para ti, bastardo? —La voz del jefe resonó por todo el despacho mientras le aventaba unas hojas de periódico a la cara; el papel apenas y le hizo daño. Jongin no supo a qué se refería hasta que tomó los papeles y leyó por sí mismo.

«Cae líder de banda delictiva con iniciales H. J., acuerda brindar información sobre sus rivales criminales a fin de reducir su condena». Sin duda alguna se trataba de Hwangjae, el enemigo a morir del jefe, y ahora entendía de qué se trataba todo aquello.

—La vez pasada te dije que me avisaras, ¿o no? ¿Por qué no me advertiste de su aprehensión? —Le acusó el jefe, furibundo. El viejo podía tener los pulmones inundados de moco, pero seguía explotando en ira como si no pudiese morir de un infarto de un momento a otro.

—No me enteré —respondió Jongin con simpleza. No iba a decirle que había visto las patrullas merodeando en el terreno vecino y que lo había pasado por alto debido a que no tenía ninguna intención de desviar su camino sólo para informarle de ello. Por supuesto, Jongin no se había podido imaginar que iban a dar con el paradero del líder de la zona, pero ya que estaba en esas, era mejor omitir toda la verdad—. Como sabe, también tengo trabajo durante el día. El puesto de centinela no me sirve para vivir.

—El puesto de centinela te sirve para no morir, imbécil —le escupió el jefe y Jongin suspiró, fastidiado. Si tan sólo no estuviera en deuda con él, no tendría por qué estar en ese lugar. Si tan sólo hubiese sido más inteligente hacía años…—. Quiero que me mantengas al tanto de cualquier cosa. Incluso si uno de los oficiales va fuera de servicio con tus amiguitas, las putas, ¿entiendes, mocoso? Un error más, Kai…

La mirada que el jefe le dedicó resultó más intimidante de lo que Jongin iba a aceptar. Pero hacía mucho tiempo que se había liberado del miedo de mirarlo directamente a los ojos, así que no apartó la vista de él, ni siquiera cuando se puso de pie en silencio, bajo su observación, antes de salir de la habitación.

Odiaba que el viejo lo llamase sólo para hacerle perder el tiempo. La sala de espera estaba plagada por los gorilas del jefe y Jongin pasó entre ellos como si fueran parte de la decoración.

—Oye, bastardo —escuchó detrás de él al llegar a la puerta. Jongin reconoció la voz del hijo menor de Youngsa, pero pretendió no escucharlo y salió con un portazo, dirigiéndose a la calle principal.

Kiyong tenía un ego muy grande y demasiada testosterona en el cuerpo. Era un par de años mayor que Jongin y disfrutaba de las golpizas que propinaba a los desdichados que se atrevían a pedir un préstamo sin poder pagarlo. También se aprovechaba de jovencitas despistadas, las llevaba a burdeles de mala muerte para venderlas con el padrote que apostara mejor. Como aquella chica de la vez pasada, la que no se habría salvado de no ser porque él se entrometió.

—Imbécil —la mano pesada de Kiyong le atrapó por el hombro, sin sorprenderlo en absoluto, tirando de él para encararlo. Estaba justo a la salida de la callejuela, a unas cuadras de _Velvet_. «Maldita sea», pensó, «yo sólo quería dormir». Kiyong lo miró expectante, con una expresión enfermiza en el rostro. Siempre era así, el tipo  era bastante extraño—. Primero te metes en lo que no te importa, ¿y ahora finges no saber nada sobre Hwangjae?

—Realmente no sabía, así que olvídalo —respondió Jongin, sin mayor interés, y se dio la vuelta para continuar su camino. Kiyong le impidió el paso, poniéndose delante de él, cuadró los hombros y se tronó el cuello a modo de amenaza. Jongin bufó fastidiado—. ¿Qué, ahora qué?

—Si mi padre pisa la cárcel, te mataré. Juro que lo haré —le advirtió Kiyong.

—Tu padre ya tiene un pie en la cárcel —se mofó él con una risa amortiguada—. Y para cuando tenga los dos, no me verás ni la sombra.

La cara de Kiyong se había ido deformando por la indignación y la furia, avisando a Jongin del puñetazo que le lanzaba a la cara justo a tiempo para evadirlo. Kiyong trastabilló al golpear el vacío y Jongin se rio socarronamente. Kiyong era demasiado estúpido y predecible; la testosterona le gobernaba la cabeza, dejando sus neuronas apretadas en algún sitio.

—¡Maldito hijo de puta! —Bramó el hombre, con la furia deformándole la cara y convirtiéndolo en un perro rabioso. Se fue encima de él, tratando de asestarle un golpe en el abdomen, pero Jongin lo esquivó con la rapidez que le confería su esbelto cuerpo, lo tomó por el cuello con un brazo y le enterró el puño libre en las costillas.

Los berridos de Kiyong y el forcejeo para liberarse de Jongin atrajeron la atención de los peatones. Jongin realmente detestaba esa clase de espectáculos en plena calle principal, pero Kiyong nunca elegía el momento ni el lugar preciso. Estaba de suerte que Jongin no quería pelear, así que terminó dejándolo ir, provocando que volviera a tropezar por su propio impulso.

Sabía que aquello encolerizaba aún más al tipo, no es que Jongin fuese más grande, fuerte o disciplinado en la lucha, simplemente pensaba con más frialdad y controlaba sus movimientos. Kiyong siempre se dejaba llevar, como un toro embravecido.

—Detengámonos aquí, ¿vale? Ha sido suficiente por hoy —intentó apaciguar al hombre, pensando en lo tarde que llegaría a casa si alguien llamaba a la policía y eran llevados a la comisaría por alterar el orden público. No sería la primera vez, Jongin ya conocía el proceso y resultaba tediosamente largo. No estaba de humor para pasar una noche en la comisaría, realmente estaba cansado y quería echarse tranquilamente a dormir—. Además, la gente está viendo.

—¡Pues que vean cómo te rompo el hocico! —Ladró Kiyong, lanzándole un puñetazo a la cara y, aunque Jongin lo vio venir, no logró quitarse a tiempo. Se había distraído con algo o, mejor dicho, con alguien.

A unos locales delante de él, fuera de una tienda de conveniencia, estaba Kang Seulgi, mirándolo con el terror impreso en el rostro, y una extraña sensación recorrió su cuerpo cuando la vio darse la vuelta, enterrando la cara entre sus manos, llena de pánico.

El cálido sabor metálico le recorrió la boca mientras se recomponía del aturdimiento y escuchó a Kiyong soltar una risita tonta.

—Ahora sigue hablando —lo retó el tipo—. Di que mi padre se irá a la cárcel.

Jongin se limpió un hilo de sangre de los labios con el pulgar y le devolvió la mirada, aceptando su reto.

—Va a pudrirse ahí —resolló.

No faltó más para que se enrollaran en un efímero caos de golpes, patadas y codazos. Nudillos contra carne, huesos hundiéndose en costillas. Gruñidos y protestas. Fue hasta que Jongin le enterró los dedos en el cabello y, con una patada, obligó a Kiyong a guarecerse en la oscuridad de la callejuela, tras escuchar las sirenas acercándose al lugar; el canto aturdidor aumentando de intensidad hasta lastimarle los tímpanos.

—Lárgate o los policías sabrán dónde está tu padre —le advirtió.

—Te voy a matar, pedazo de mierda —masculló Kiyong con hostilidad antes de salir corriendo a tropezones ante la cercanía del sonido de las patrullas. Jongin se dio media vuelta, dispuesto también a alejarse lo más posible de ahí, pero apenas avanzó unos metros, la diminuta figura femenina se le cruzó en el camino.

Seulgi se aferraba al bolso que le cruzaba el pecho, su rostro descompuesto titubeó un instante antes de tomarlo por la muñeca y arrastrarlo hasta una tienda de conveniencia cercana.

Él ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, la chica desapareció entre las estanterías y volvió a la puerta después de pagar en la caja. Vació la bolsa de plástico sobre la repisa del ventanal: hisopos, antiséptico y banditas, y, más apartados, dos tazones desechables de fideos instantáneos.

Jongin hizo viajar su mirada entre los artículos y el rostro alarmado de Seulgi. Sus brillantes ojos lo evitaban, así que pareció decidirse por abrir los empaques para curación.

—No tienes que hacerlo, no me ha golpeado tanto —dijo Jongin, sintiéndose incómodo. Seulgi había visto la golpiza, incluso si a Kiyong le había ido peor, Jongin seguía sintiéndose poco complacido.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? Tienes una ceja reventada —le informó ella, tímidamente concentrada en preparar todo lo que necesitaba. Jongin se llevó una mano a la ceja donde sentía el calor de un golpe y se sobresaltó al sentir un dolor punzante y la humedad de la sangre. No se había dado cuenta que estaba sangrando, en realidad, no se dio cuenta de lo que pasó después de entrar al local.

Seulgi no dijo más y Jongin tampoco se atrevió a hablar, simplemente acomodó el banco a una distancia que quedase cómoda para ella y le permitió limpiarle y curarle la herida.

Seulgi no disimulaba la incomodidad de estar tan cerca de él, incluso si era normal con el fin de fijarse bien donde limpiaba. Su pálida piel se sonrojaba si Jongin la atrapaba mirándolo de más a hurtadillas, y se mordía los labios ansiosamente si tenía que cambiar el hisopo. Después de cubrir el corte con una bandita, Seulgi se alejó con cierta vacilación.

Era pésima disimulando su nerviosismo, ni siquiera parecía que estuviera intentándolo.

— _Ah_ … tienes… —balbuceó ella y Jongin tuvo que parpadear para despegar la mirada de sus labios. Eran pequeños y delgados, color albaricoque—. En tu… —insistió ella, pero Jongin estaba confundido y ella no estaba siendo muy específica—.  No, lo haré yo.

Tomó un hisopo nuevo y se inclinó para limpiarle un rastro de sangre seca en una comisura de sus labios. Algo impidió que Jongin se moviera, limitándolo a observar la cabeza de Seulgi acercarse a él, robándole espacio vital, y luego alejándose totalmente abochornada.

—Pa-parece que ya está —tartamudeó. Jongin no pudo deshacerse del amarre que lo mantenía preso en la misma posición—. _Ah_ , yo… Prometí invitarte una comida la otra vez, quizá no lo recuerdes —Seulgi extendió una mano y atrajo los tazones—. No es una comida apropiada pero creo que lo necesitas.

Jongin la detuvo tenazmente antes de que ella se fuera con ambos tazones en las manos. Echó un vistazo al dispensador de agua caliente y tomó ambos paquetes, consciente del roce de sus dedos ante el movimiento, quemándole la piel como si estuviera al rojo vivo, y se alejó antes de que su desconcierto fuese evidente, yendo a preparar los fideos.

—Puedo hacerlo yo.

❄

—Oye, Kang Seulgi —le riñó la dulce voz de Wendy a un lado suyo. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que la clase había terminado y eran las únicas que continuaban en el salón. Wendy estaba de pie a mitad del pasillo que formaban los pupitres,  con los libros en los brazos y girando hacia ella, patidifusa, como sacada de una película de romance juvenil—. Vamos rápido, la clase está por comenzar. ¿Por qué estás tan distraída hoy?

Seulgi se apresuró a recoger sus cuadernos y se unió a Wendy para ir a la siguiente clase, tratando de no sobresalir en el cuadro donde Wendy sonreía y le pasaba un brazo sobre los hombros. Negó con la cabeza cuando su amiga le preguntó si se sentía mal y sonrió suavemente para tranquilizarla.

—Salí tarde del trabajo, supongo que no descansé bien.

Wendy pareció convencida y Seulgi no dio más explicaciones. No era del todo una mentira, quizá estaba omitiendo una parte de la verdad, y ya. Era cierto que había dejado la tienda más tarde de lo usual y no había podido conciliar el sueño, incluso si después de mucho tiempo había quietud en su casa.

Se sentía demasiado estúpida como para permitirse admitirlo, pero desde que había salido del local, sólo había una cosa que la perseguía: la oscura y profunda mirada de Kai a través de su enmarañado cabello negro.

Después de verlo pelear a puño limpio, justo al salir del trabajo, Seulgi tuvo el primer impulso de correr, completamente horrorizada. Cualquier escena violenta le ponía nerviosa, ni siquiera podía mantener la vista en las peleas de boxeo que ponían en la televisión y que a su padre le encantaba ver.

Pero se detuvo, armándose de un valor recién estrenado, porque no olvidaba la deuda que tenía con él, y llamó a la policía temblando bruscamente; por supuesto, se tranquilizó cuando se dio cuenta de que el otro tipo, un poco más robusto que Kai, se estaba llevando la peor parte inusitadamente. La patrulla no había llegado a tiempo, pero ella no iba a dejarlo simplemente así, por lo que reunió el valor que se le escondía en el cuerpo e hizo lo que estaba en sus manos hacer.

No era mucho pero algo sabía de curar heridas, había aprendido para curar las de su madre y luego las propias. Aunque los golpes de Kai no significaban una gran amenaza, el trazo de sangre a un costado de su ojo izquierdo era llamativo y alarmante. Al final, el corte había sido más pequeño de lo que temía, y Kai se encargó de preparar la comida poco nutritiva pero muy necesitada.

—Debe ser bueno —se le escapó balbucear, mientras ella y su silencioso acompañante esperaban a que sus tazones se enfriaran para poder comer. Los tazones humeaban delante de ellos, y la calle ya se había olvidado del altercado con facilidad—. Defenderte y salvarte de una paliza.

—No siempre me salvo de una —objetó el chico, tomando un gran bocado de pasta de forma descuidada, haciendo un mohín al aguantar la comida caliente en la boca lastimada. Tragó lentamente y volvió a hablar—: Pero a veces ayuda saber dónde golpear y cómo.

Seulgi se preguntaba si golpear realmente necesitaba información como esa. A ella todos los golpes le dolían, independientemente de cómo o dónde fueran. Lo había mascullado en voz baja pero él la escuchó entre bocado y bocado.

—Si le pegas a un hombre en el hombro o en la entrepierna, hay una gran diferencia —le explicó rápidamente. Su voz parecía brotarle de lo más hondo en su pecho y sus labios sobresalían, carnosos—. También si pretendes hacer fuerza o simplemente juegas con tu peso y el de tu oponente. Sólo tienes que equilibrarte.

—Suena demasiado fácil.

—Lo es cuando quieres sobrevivir.

Y Seulgi quería sobrevivir. Lo quería con todas sus fuerzas. Estaba cansada de las palizas, de ir por la calle con miedo a llegar tarde a casa o encontrarse a su verdugo en el camino. Estaba harta de existir y no vivir realmente. De temer el día que llegara a su casa y encontrase a su madre muerta en el piso. _Realmente_ quería sobrevivir.

— _Enséñame…_ —decidió Seulgi con ímpetu, mirando su tazón intacto y humeante—. Por favor, enséñame a pelear contra _él_.

Kai dejó los palillos junto a su bol vacío, con un silencio sepulcral que le avisó a Seulgi de su respuesta. Era normal, no podía esperarse otra cosa, salvo un rotundo «no». Ella ya había causado suficientes problemas para él, como si salvarle la vida no hubiese bastado.

—Vale —respondió para su sorpresa, observando la calle a través del ventanal; los transeúntes ni siquiera se percataban de que estaban ahí, parecían encerrados en paredes de cristal. Kai guardó silencio un momento y luego habló otra vez, como si se dirigiera al viento—. Tienes que salir con vida de aquí.

Horas después, Seulgi aún escuchaba esas palabras cíclicamente en su cabeza, incluso veía su rostro inexpresivo cuando cerraba sus ojos, como si lo tuviera tatuado en los párpados. Y, si era honesta, no le molestaba en absoluto.


	2. Chapter 2

❄

La libreta de transacciones sobre su escritorio parecía un monumento a la desfachatez y el pecado. Irene se rendía ante la acusación como un criminal confeso y se negaba a mirar hacia la luz que otorgaba la penitencia.

No quería ser perdonada, sabía que no lo merecía. Incluso si tenía mil bocas y con todas ellas se disculpaba y lamentaba, no alcanzarían para eximirla de sus errores.

¿Y qué más iba a decirle a Yoojin, si no era eso? Que lo sentía por haberse involucrado con Sungwoo, aun sabiendo que estaba casado. Que se arrepentía de haberse ido con él a Japón. Que lamentaba haber huido de la responsabilidad tras su muerte. Que se avergonzaba de sí misma y sus actos. Y que le agobiaba el hecho de estarle diciendo todo aquello. Eran palabras difíciles de decir, una situación que le horrorizaba tener que enfrentar.

Pero no podía quedarse así, pretendiendo que ese dinero no existía, o que era correcto mantenerlo incluso si no echaba mano de él. Tenerlo en su poder era más una mortificación que una recompensa, y sabía que la factura crecería con el tiempo si no actuaba pronto.

—Señora —la voz de Hyunmo se escabulló en el despacho desde la puerta entreabierta, e Irene despertó del ensimismamiento con fingida sutileza—. El presidente de EX-Mart me ha consultado si puede…

—Hazle pasar —ordenó Irene sin sopesarlo demasiado, masajeándose las sienes con una mano y tomando el registro bancario con la otra, refundiéndolo en uno de los cajones del escritorio, como si se tratase de una evidencia del delito.

 

Kim Junmyeon se dejó caer confianzudamente en uno de los sofás a mitad del despacho; apoyó un antebrazo en su pierna y fisgoneó cada rincón de la oficina con la mirada, mientras Irene pretendía no darse cuenta al servir un par de tragos del tradicional coñac.

—¿A qué se debe esta inusual visita sorpresa? —Indagó Irene con tono sardónico, dejando en manos de Junmyeon el tulipán de cristal cortado y sentándose a pierna cruzada junto a él. Incluso si no quería parecer que trataba de seducirlo, no podía bajar sus estándares de comportamiento.

—Pasé a probar mi suerte y saludar —respondió el empresario, analizando el contenido de la copa con descuido. Irene bebió de la suya sin apartarle la mirada, tratando de adivinarle los pensamientos, pero Junmyeon lucía inusitadamente circunspecto.

—¿Y? ¿Cómo se encuentra su suerte hoy, presidente?

—Supongo que me está tendiendo una trampa, esta amable actitud tuya no me inspira confianza.

Irene soltó una risita involuntaria que atrajo la mirada impresionada de él, ella fingió no darse cuenta ni sentirse incómoda, mandó todo tipo de reacción a un viejo cajón, y dejó la copa en la mesilla frente al sofá y recargó la espalda en el mullido respaldo del sofá, manteniendo su imagen.

—Será que estoy empezando a resignarme —concedió con un falso suspiro.

—Sabía que tarde o temprano terminarías aceptándome —sonrió Junmyeon y los largos hoyuelos se le marcaron en las mejillas. Su piel lechosa relucía bajo la media luz ambarina en la que siempre estaba sumida su oficina.

—Y tarde o temprano volveré a cansarme nuevamente, así que disfrute del corto paseo en la ciudad —le aclaró Irene, sabiendo que aquello sería más temprano que tarde.

Se quedaron en silencio varios minutos, sin mirarse siquiera porque Irene tenía la mente perdida en escenarios superfluos. Sabía que estaba bajando la guardia peligrosamente esa noche, pasando más tiempo cavilando que calculando. Junmyeon no lo dejó pasar de largo demasiado tiempo.

—Es la primera vez que te quedas callada en lugar de echarme de aquí.

—Es porque tengo cosas más importantes en las que pensar —respondió sardónicamente, acariciándose los labios con el cristal de su copa y perdiendo la vista en la lámpara de su escritorio, dejándose llevar por un hilo invisible de pensamientos trágicos. Casi podía ver la sombra de Sungha impresa en la pantalla, conteniendo a su madre de derrumbarse, mientras ella misma se alejaba con la estaca en la mano.

—Eres cruel —Junmyeon sonrió de soslayo—. ¿Es algo en lo que puedo ayudar?

Irene lo miró entonces. Las gruesas y oscuras cejas enmarcaban su brillante mirada enfocada en ella. Iba a decir que no, principalmente porque el muerto bajo su cama le concernía sólo a ella. Pero decidió que Junmyeon también debía tener unos cuantos huesos bajo sus pies, así que no podría juzgarla.

—Debo entregar a su respectivo dueño algo que no me pertenece, pero el cómo ha llegado a mis manos ha sido una falta en su contra y explicárselo puede causarle daño.

Junmyeon despejó la vista y la concentró en algún punto invisible de la habitación, como si estuviera considerando la respuesta. Habló luego de un momento, arrastrando las palabras  sin mirarla de nuevo.

—¿Es necesario explicar el proceder de eso? —La cuestionó luego—. Quiero decir, ¿debes decirle cómo llegó a tus manos, sea lo que sea que debas regresarle? —Junmyeon pareció filosofar profundamente en eso—. Algunas veces, la felicidad reside en la ignorancia y el castigo en el conocimiento de algo. Confesar tu error no va a minimizarlo ni solucionar las cosas, sino que causará más estragos. En momentos así, omitirlo es lo mejor que puedes hacer.

Irene no iba a reconocerlo pero encontraba cierta lógica en sus palabras. Ya suficiente estaba penando ella con saber la verdad, no podía compartirla con una mujer que nada malo había hecho.

Junmyeon se quedó un rato más, sin rebuscar en las palabras de Irene, y lo invitó a retirarse luego de que el silencio se volvió pasmoso entre ambos. Ella tenía que concentrarse en las cuentas del club y él regresar a su mundo de riqueza y frivolidad, de donde nunca debía haberse escapado para empezar.

❄

Irene se obligó a salir de la cama relativamente temprano, apenas atrapando cuatro horas de sueño. Al correr las pesadas cortinas, se encontró con el cielo encapotado y las calles envueltas en lo que parecía algodón blanco, una vista regular a finales de enero, cuando la frialdad se escabullía por todas partes, negándose a abandonar la temporada más gélida del invierno.

Salió del edificio envuelta en gruesos abrigos, preparándose para iniciar el día un poco antes que de costumbre. La leche y el periódico estaban en el mismo lugar de siempre, a un lado de la puerta; el local de pollos fritos en la planta baja aún no había abierto al público y no lo haría hasta las once.

La dueña era una mujer entrada en años, había puesto el restaurante a modo de ayudar a sus fracasados hijos: tres hermanos, de los cuales sólo uno tenía un trabajo y familia estable, mientras los otros hacían las veces de limpia pisos o guardias de seguridad.

La abuela había pedido un préstamo al banco y le había rogado que le arrendara esa parte del edificio, a un precio más bajo que el resto de los locales cercanos, cuyas rentas sobrepasaban la lógica humana. Los dueños siempre querían hacerse millonarios a costa de los arrendatarios, pero terminaban con locales abandonados debido a que nadie los podía pagar.

A Irene le iba bien con el club para entonces, incluso podía permitirse acondicionar el resto de los pisos para expandir el local. Aceptar el acuerdo no fue difícil, el cobro de la renta era meramente simbólico y no lo había aumentado ni una sola vez en aquellos seis años. Sin embargo, veía en pocas ocasiones a la mujer. Irene se deslindaba por completo del restaurante para no atraerle mala fama, y sólo mantenía contacto con la señora por medio de depósitos bancarios y llamadas telefónicas.

Pero le extrañó encontrarse con un desmejorado chico sentado en el piso, recargando la espalda en la reja del local. Por dentro todo seguía apagado e Irene estaba segura de que no era ningún miembro de esa familia. Sus hijos pasaban de la treintena y éste distaba mucho de ella. Seguramente era algún cliente de la zona, al cual la mañana lo había atrapado borracho.

—El restaurante abrirá en un par de horas —le anunció por cortesía, abrazándose a sí misma para protegerse del frío. La nieve de la noche anterior seguía casi fresca sobre las aceras y el chico parecía perdido en alguna parte de la calle—. Oye… —insistió Irene, hasta que el muchacho la miró de repente y se puso de pie, disculpándose por no haberla oído.

Irene lo miró mejor y se dio cuenta de que lo conocía de algo. Sus ropas estaban limpias y el abrigo color caqui era grueso y elegante, y no parecía haber sufrido resaca. Llevaba el cabello peinado y unas ojeras que parecían habérsele instalado desde hacía varios días. Lo reconoció por los ojos, alargados y hundidos.

Era Sungjae, el novio de Joy.

—Me temo que no has venido a comprar pollo frito —le dijo Irene, dibujando una pequeña sonrisa. Sungjae negó vagamente con la cabeza, con la vista fija en el suelo—. ¿Te gustaría tomar un café?

 

El chico estaba sentado frente a la barra de la cocina, atento a su alrededor como si temiera que algo saltase sobre de él de repente. Irene sirvió dos tazas de porcelana en silencio y se la ofreció, deslizándola sobre la superficie marmoleada.

—¿Venías para ver a Sooyoung? —Inquirió antes de tomar un pequeño sorbo de su propia taza—. Ella debe estar en la escuela a esta hora, sin embargo —la mirada de Sungjae se elevó discretamente para verla e Irene le sonrió al atraparlo—. O, tal vez, querías ver por ti mismo que no estuviera aquí…

—No es eso —la interrumpió rápidamente, enfrentándola con nerviosismo—. Iba pasando y… me detuve… yo sólo…

—¿Has hablado con ella?

—No la he visto desde hace algunos días —admitió el chico con expresión pesarosa, negándose a mirar a algún otro lado que no fuesen sus manos. Irene chasqueó la boca. Tal vez ella no era la indicada para hablar de relaciones «saludables» pero, si algo mataba una, era la falta de comunicación.

—¿Entonces? ¿Has venido a verla o…?

—He venido a buscar respuestas. Dadas por ella o no. 

Irene se dio cuenta de lo fácil que era, entonces. Aquella no era la mirada de un hombre traicionado, furioso y vengativo; eran los ojos de un chico desesperadamente enamorado y en busca de ayuda para comprender. Irene acercó un banco y se sentó al otro lado de la barra.

—Es verdad que Sooyoung trabaja conmigo, desde hace poco más de un año —empezó con simpleza—. El trabajo es simple: se sientan junto al cliente, ríen, cantan, le sirven alcohol y lo despachan cuando ya no pueden ponerse en pie. Y ya —puntualizó firmemente. Sungjae pareció intrigado, como si estuviese esperando más.

—¿«Y ya»?

—Sí —asintió Irene con gesto confiado—. Claro, depende de cada una de mis chicas. Yo no las obligo a más, es decisión personal si quieren ganarse unos billetes extra… Pero tienen prohibido hacerlo en horas de trabajo. _Velvet_ no es un burdel.

—¿Entonces…? ¿Sooyoung…?

—Deberías preguntárselo tú mismo. Yo puedo decirte lo que he visto pero ¿me creerías a mí y no a ella? No me conoces de nada…

El chico pareció contrariado; se mesó el cabello, despeinándolo, enterró el rostro en sus manos y suspiró profundamente. Irene sintió pena. Seguramente estaba muy confundido, debía estar entre la espada y la pared. Entre la opinión y señalamientos de la gente, y la verdad y el amor que sentía por Joy. Pero esas eran cosas en las que Irene no podía intervenir: cada quién vivía a su manera.

—Pero debo saberlo. Esto me está volviendo loco.

—Si de algo te sirve, te diré lo que opino como su amiga más que como su jefa —accedió Irene de primeras—. Sooyoung es demasiado orgullosa, tiene definido lo que quiere y dónde están trazados sus límites. Llega a la seis de la tarde y se va directo a casa sobre las tres de la madrugada. Duerme menos de cuatro horas y pasa el resto del día en la escuela. Regresa a casa, atiende a sus hermanos, deja la cena lista… —enumeró con paciencia, cuidadosamente—. Y vuelve a repetir la rutina, salvo cuando me pide permisos para llegar tarde para ir de citas contigo. Si realmente crees que esa niña tendría tiempo o energías para irse con otros hombres por unos cuántos dólares, entonces aléjate de ella y déjala ayudar a su familia de la única manera en que encuentra conveniente. Si la quieres bien, deberías dejar de cuestionar su moral. Un trabajo no define a una persona, siempre y cuando no ponga en entredicho sus valores. Sooyoung se mantiene leal a sí misma, la cuestión aquí es: ¿confías en ella?

A ese punto, Sungjae parecía estar al borde del llanto, como si se frenarse de derramar su culpabilidad y desespero. Estaba sumido sobre sí mismo, con los hombros encorvados y apoyando la frente en sus dedos, escondiendo la agonizante expresión de su rostro.

No era útil ocultarse, Irene podía adivinarla con facilidad. Estaba atormentado. Quizá no era correcto, pero Irene se regocijó secretamente; Joy había sufrido mucho en aquellos días como para que Sungjae dudase sobre su fidelidad, era justo saber que él también la estaba pasando mal.

Irene no tuvo que decir más; Sungjae se puso de pie, secándose discretamente algunas gotas que quiso hacer pasar por sudor, y se despidió con una tímida reverencia.

—Discúlpeme, tengo que irme de repente —le anunció y salió sin siquiera ser guiado hasta la puerta. Irene supuso que el corazón no necesitaba un mapa para encontrar su lugar, así que ni siquiera se inmutó.

Miró la taza de café intacta sobre la barra, la que había dispuesto para Sungjae, y dio un sorbo más a la suya antes de tomarlas y arrojar el contenido en el fregadero. Ni siquiera pensó en desayunar, sabía que llegaría tarde al banco, así que entró a la ducha sin mayor contratiempo.

Más tarde, si veía que el ambiente lo ameritaba, le preguntaría a Joy si se había encontrado con aquél martirizado hombre y habían arreglado las cosas.

❄

Seulgi contaba con los dedos de sus manos por cada persona que entraba a la tienda para comprar, escondiendo tras la caja registradora sus ansias de terminar el turno, mientras atendía con una amable sonrisa.

La mirada se le escurría hasta el móvil que asomaba por el bolsillo de su casaca roja. Faltaban diez minutos para firmar su salida, dejar el uniforme en la diminuta bodega y encontrarse con aquella sombra de profundos ojos que la absorbían.

Se rio de sí misma ante la expectativa. Ni siquiera podía creerse que había tenido la osadía para pedirle algo tan absurdo como enseñarle a defenderse. Era cierto que lo necesitaba pero ¿pedírselo? Las palabras le habían brotado de los labios sin siquiera pensarlo pero él había accedido al final, y ahora se pillaba sintiendo nervios.

Su relevo llegó puntual, como siempre, y Seulgi salió de la tienda dejándole unas pocas instrucciones sobre las cosas que quedaban por hacer. El chico, que aún asistía al instituto y no despegaba la vista de su móvil mientras el local estaba vacío, se limitó a asentir vagamente.

El jaleo de Itaewon la engulló apenas pisó la acera; había bocinas frente a las tiendas, restaurantes y clubes nocturnos a rebosar, y la gente se movía de aquí a allá sin prisa, buscando el mejor ambiente para festejar y beber.

Una pareja que buscaba moteles exóticos e «innovadores» se le acercó pensando que Seulgi tenía alguna idea sobre eso. Negó con la cabeza, enrojeciendo profusamente, y se alejó del gentío, buscando un punto menos abarrotado donde pudiera esperar a que Kai apareciera.

Se quedó en la bocacalle junto a la tienda de conveniencia, hundió las manos en los bolsillos de su grueso abrigo y el rostro en su bufanda roja y esperó, observando el vaivén de personas y luces, mientras la oscuridad del callejón se acentuaba y la temperatura se desplomaba, convirtiéndola en un manojo tembloroso de ropas.

— _Ah_ , me gusta, este clima es agradable —bisbiseó la densa voz de Kai a sus espaldas repentinamente y Seulgi se puso tensa; no podía saber si acababa de llegar o ya tenía un tiempo ahí. No había escuchado pasos ni ningún otro ruido aparte de esa voz, espesa y susurrante. Volvió a sacudirse involuntariamente, esta vez a causa de una extraña emoción que le recorrió cada terminación nerviosa, disimulándolo con un titileo de frío.

Seulgi se dio la vuelta para encararlo, tenía las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones, una chaqueta de mezclilla era lo único que lo protegía del gélido aire y Seulgi se fijó inconscientemente en que llevaba los pies desnudos dentro de los zapatos. ¿Qué clase de persona no usaría calcetines para protegerse la piel del invierno?

—Yo lo odio —masculló, concentrada en los tobillos descubiertos de Kai irreflexivamente—. Odio sentir frío.

Seulgi había nacido en invierno, toda su vida había sido como él. Encerrada entre tonos monocromáticos; cielos grises, calles blancas y una casa oscura. Ella encontraba el resto de las estaciones como una distracción a su triste y descolorida uniformidad.

Kai gruñó a su lado, se dio media vuelta y echó a andar calle arriba, hacia la solitaria penumbra. Seulgi titubeó pero entonces él se giró un poco y tronó los dedos para llamarla. Los pies le obedecieron por su cuenta y Seulgi no pudo pronunciar palabra alguna, simplemente se dedicó a contemplar su perfil irregular, cincelado por las luces ambarinas y las sombras, que se peleaban por acariciarle el rostro taciturno.

No lo había notado antes o, quizá, no se había atrevido a aceptarlo realmente, pero Kai era guapo y, entre más tiempo lo observaba, más apuesto le parecía. Como si cada ángulo de su cara le hipnotizara un minuto a la vez.

Seulgi sólo se dio cuenta que habían acabado en una callejuela cerrada cuando Kai se detuvo y volvió sobre sus pies para mirarla.

—Aquí —le anunció, echando un vistazo a su alrededor antes de volver a posar sus ojos en ella—. Aquí vas a aprender. Quítate el abrigo.

El lugar estaba completamente solitario, sólo había algunas puertas traseras de locales comerciales que daban hasta ahí, pero estaba bien iluminado y era amplio.

Seulgi obedeció con reticencia, dejando en un rincón su abrigo y su mochila. El frío le caló hasta los huesos pero respiró profundamente y decidió que podía soportarlo. Kai estaba esperándola a mitad del lugar y cuando ella se acercó, la tomó por el brazo y la acercó un poco más a él, haciéndola flexionarlo.

La cercanía era demasiada pero Seulgi contuvo la respiración y se recordó que iba a enseñarle a defenderse. Tenía que concentrarse.

—El punto más duro de tu cuerpo —señaló con la mirada—. Es tu codo. Luego tu frente y rodillas. Recuérdalo cuando quieras golpear a alguien.

❄

Ya era casi media noche cuando llegó a _Velvet_. La recepción estaba ocupada como cualquier viernes por la noche, los hombres borrachos se paseaban por los pasillos con ayuda de alguna acompañante femenina. Le parecía ridículo que ostentaran tan caros trajes y se abrazaran lujuriosamente a las incómodas chicas, y ni siquiera se pudieran poner en pie. Dudaba aún más que pudieran hacer algo en la cama, sólo eran un bulto insoportable más.

Jongin pasó de algunos de ellos, sintiéndose asqueado por el hedor a alcohol y, probablemente, vómito o sudor, pegándose a la pared para que el olor no le golpease la cara, hasta que llegó al final del pasillo, en su salón predilecto.

Echó un vistazo a los vestidores casi vacíos del cubículo y se sentó de lleno en uno de los sofás, tratando de no escuchar el bullicio y la música que se escapaba hacia los pasillos desde las salas privadas.

Cerró los ojos, buscando un poco de descanso, pero con el estruendo y el ritmo de cada canción, aparecían vagas imágenes ambarinas. Sonrisas volátiles, ojos felinos, tersas mejillas como bañadas de tinta roja. Mechones oscuros escapando de una coleta floja. La mirada huidiza.

Era como si tuviera a Kang Seulgi grabada en los párpados. Se reproducían imágenes de ella como una película proyectada desde el rincón más rebelde de su memoria, ese que se negaba a obedecerle y hacía lo que le placiera.

Jongin maldijo por lo bajo, irguiéndose del respaldo del sofá y apoyando los codos sobre sus rodillas. Unos segundos después, la puerta del salón se abrió, apareciendo la elegante y sensual imagen de una diosa griega tras ella.

Irene sonrió escuetamente, con su cabello largo y oscuro enmarcándole el rostro, y los labios portando un vibrante rojo oscuro. Se sentó frente a él, cruzando una pierna sobre la otra, dejando  que sus tersas pantorrillas se vislumbraran en el recorte de su falda de cuero.

—No pensé que vinieras hoy —le dijo, mirándose las uñas. Así que ésta era la Irene fría y sensual. Hacía un tiempo que no la veía. Jongin la había echado de menos, le gustaba esa faceta suya, soberbia y seductora.

—Estaba de paso —respondió Jongin con una sonrisa ladeada—. ¿Hay algo de lo que deba ocuparme?

—No. ¿Qué te ha pasado ahí? —Inquirió Irene suavemente, señalando la bandita en el rostro de él. Jongin se había olvidado por completo que llevaba la herida aún, aunque era discreta y más pequeña de lo que la bandita color carne hacía creer.

— _Ah_ , accidente de trabajo —le restó importancia, pero Irene le hizo saber que no se lo creyó. Bufó con fastidio y su rostro se descompuso.

—¿Youngsa te sigue molestando? —Espetó Irene—. Ese maldito bastardo.

—Youngsa no puede ni salir de su despacho —respondió con un suspiro—. Pero a Kiyong le gusta jugar. No te preocupes, me encargué de él.

—Podría matarlo, pienso que tiene envidia de tu cara —bromeó Irene con una risita antes de respirar profundamente y soltar el aire con medida lentitud. Por un instante se notó exhausta y cerró los ojos, apoyándose completamente en el respaldo del sofá, como regalándose un breve y merecido descanso.

Jongin miró la fina curva de su cuello pálido y la piel desapareciendo debajo de su escote negro. Cuando era más chico, aquella visión bastaba para volverlo loco y querer brincarle encima, como una pantera hambrienta. No es que ahora no lo quisiera hacer, Irene no había perdido ni un ápice de belleza y delicado erotismo, simplemente había aprendido a controlar sus impulsos y su lujuria.

Algunas veces, cuando el deseo lo consumía, no podía detenerse por nada del mundo. Pero suponía que ahora tenía otras cosas en la cabeza… Como idea de que debía dejar de ver a Irene como un objeto para calmar su ansiedad. Ella funcionaba como un tranquilizante arrasador y él acudía a ella por más. No era correcto. A fin de cuentas, aquello también era como utilizarla.

Apartó la mirada de su piel exquisita y llamaron a la puerta justo en el momento indicado. Irene respondió vagamente y Joy se asomó cuidadosa, sonriendo en dirección a Jongin cuando lo encontró en el salón, saludándolo con una timidez poco familiar.

Entró sin más preámbulo y se sentó a su lado, abrazándole cariñosamente el brazo que tenía apoyado sobre su rodilla.

—Siempre es bueno verte aquí —lo saludó la jovencita, con una tierna sonrisa—. ¿Te quedarás a cenar?

Jongin miró la figura relajada de Irene al otro lado de la mesa, quien seguía en la misma posición que antes.

—¿Cenar? Lo que ustedes hacen es prácticamente desayuno —se mofó Jongin con ligereza y miró la hora en su teléfono, listo para rechazar la invitación—. Me iré en unos minutos, mañana tengo que trabajar.

Joy hizo un mohín y Jongin le sonrió enternecido. Era demasiado el contraste entre aquél inocente gesto y su provocativo maquillaje y vestuario. Aunque no importaba cuán seductora se pudiese ver, Jongin seguiría viéndola como a la niña de uniforme y mochila de _Totoro_ de la primera semana.

Irene le había dicho entonces que no volviese a ir con el uniforme puesto. No sólo era desprestigiante para _Velvet_ , también ponía en peligro a la niña. «Si un cliente sabe dónde encontrarte, no habrá manera de que te lo saques de encima», la había reprendido una mañana, y Joy nunca más volvió a presentarse con el uniforme de su instituto.

—¿Recuerdas cuando me dijiste que, si Sungjae se iba tras saber mi trabajo aquí, entonces no era el indicado? —Recapituló Joy con un tono angustiado de repente. Jongin asintió con un murmullo antes de guardarse el móvil en el bolsillo del pantalón—. ¿Sigue siendo el indicado si regresó después de irse?

Jongin se rio vagamente. No sabía a qué se refería en concreto pero su ingenua preocupación le quebrantó. Joy podía actuar tan inocente como una niña pequeña.

— _Hey_ , ¿ese mocoso te hizo llorar?

—¿Llorar? Qué sandez —renegó Joy con una sonrisita antes de ponerse seria nuevamente—. ¿Pero lo es?

—Tal vez —respondió Jongin—. Hay un viejo y trillado dicho que reza: «Déjale ir; si regresa, es tuyo; si no, nunca lo fue».

—¿De qué libro de superación personal sacaste eso? —Se burló Joy con tono juguetón y Jongin puso una cara inexpresiva, como si la broma le hubiese molestado de verdad. Irene también se rio discretamente.

—Vete, mocosa —jugó Jongin, fingiendo indignación. Joy lo hizo unos minutos después, sabiendo que debía regresar al trabajo. «Cuídate, te veré luego», se despidió y abandonó el lugar, dejando a Irene y a él en un cómodo silencio.

 

Entró a espaldas de Irene en el despacho. Todo estaba en penumbras como siempre, a ella le gustaba la oscuridad, a él tampoco le molestaba. La esperó mientras ella hurgaba en los cajones de su escritorio, acercándose al extenso librero en la pared, pasando un dedo por encima de los lomos.

A Irene le gustaba leer. Él no era verdaderamente fanático de la lectura. Prefería escuchar las cosas, odiaba quedarse quieto en un solo lugar, así que tenía el oído acostumbrado al ruido. A veces cargaba música –la mayoría del tiempo-, y otras se permitía escuchar la radio o los audiolibros que Irene le recomendaba, aunque debía admitir que no solía terminarlos todos.

Sintió los esbeltos brazos de Irene rodearle la cintura y el rostro pegado a su espalda, aspirando fuertemente su aroma. Jongin se alejó, sabiendo que debía apestar a sudor y calle.

—¿Ya te vas? —Inquirió ella con un tono sombrío que disimuló casi al instante. Jongin afirmó con un monosílabo y continuo en silencio, hundiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y esperando a que ella saliera del despacho para irse también.

Irene acomodó unos cuantos papeles sobre el escritorio antes de llevarlos consigo, apagó las luces cuando Jongin abrió la puerta, y salió detrás de él.

—No dejes de venir —le dijo Irene con una escueta sonrisa—. Pensaré que me estás olvidando si lo haces.

Aunque era una broma, y Jongin lo sabía, aquellas palabras le cimbraron el pecho. El tiempo que había pasado en _Velvet_ aquella noche era casi una broma en comparación con el tiempo que hubiese estado realmente, de no haberse visto antes con Seulgi. Se sintió aprisionado pero sonrió y se despidió guiñando el ojo, como si nada estuviera atormentándole la consciencia.

❄

La cesión de derechos sobre la libreta de movimientos estaba realizada, así se lo hizo saber la ejecutiva del banco desde la ventanilla. Irene miró el cuadernillo como se mira una sentencia de muerte, y la tomó con la misma emoción que aquello provocaría, luego de agradecer el servicio.

Caminó hasta la salida, mirando el nombre del nuevo propietario. «Kwon Yoojin». Sólo restaba que ella la firmase al recibirla y el trabajo estaría hecho. Irene sería libre de la acusación, más no del delito ni la sentencia.

Una vez estuvo en la explanada frente al edificio, echó mano de su teléfono móvil y buscó el contacto de la viuda de Sungwoo. Obtener aquél número no había sido fácil, pero todo se agilizaba con sonrisas y favores.

Sonsacar el número telefónico de la mujer al abogado de Sungwoo no había sido complicado luego de invitarle unas copas y botanas en el local, incluso le había dicho que «estaba a sus órdenes para cualquier asunto en que pudiera apoyarle». Irene no tenía intenciones de volver a encontrárselo deliberadamente, pero le reiteró que siempre sería bienvenido en el club.

Pero esa Irene osada y manipuladora se había quedado en casa esta vez. Mirando la pantalla de su celular, con un tenso nudo en la garganta, estaba Bae Joohyun, la misma chica temerosa y frágil que había deambulado por días en la calle hacía tantos años.

Se obligó a sí misma a llamar y, sintiendo el corazón encogido dentro del pecho, escuchó los timbres de la línea.

Uno, dos… una voz monótona de mujer se escuchó antes de que sonara el tercero.

—¿Diga?

Irene intentó pronunciar palabra. Sólo balbuceos incomprensibles escaparon de sus labios. Las rodillas le temblaron y los pulmones le dejaron de funcionar por segundos. Kwon Yoojin insistió al teléfono, notablemente intrigada, y la respiración de Irene le regresó como si hubiera estado ahogándose en el mar y le sacasen poco antes de morir.

—L-lo siento —barboteó—. Número equivocado.

Miró a su alrededor. Al cielo. Los altos y oscuros edificios se inclinaban hacia ella, furiosos. La acechaban, se cernían sobre ella como si fuesen a desplomarse de un momento a otro; Irene podía sentir el suelo vibrar, la algarabía aumentar. Todos los transeúntes la acusaban, la señalaban. Como en un juicio de brujas. Casi podía sentir sus pies ardiendo sobre la hoguera.

«Puta, puta, puta».

Cerró los ojos.

Las llamas le encadenaban los brazos, podía sentirlas quemándole la piel. Y de repente…

—¿Estás bien?

El ruido se calló. La tierra se aquietó. Los rascacielos se retractaron.

Irene abrió los ojos, como si despertara de una pesadilla andando sonámbula por la calle, y se encontró con las oscuras pupilas hundidas en un rostro que, a primeras, le pareció desconocido, pero que luego acudió a su memoria como una bofetada.

Oh Sehun estaba frente a ella, sujetándola por un brazo como si hubiese estado a punto de caer. Sin haberse dado cuenta, se había protegido la cabeza como si aquella trágica ilusión en verdad hubiese ocurrido, pero seguía en el mismo sitio, estática.

Irene recompuso su postura y, aunque Sehun la soltó y se alejó un poco para darle espacio, la continuó mirando como si temiese que fuera a desmayarse en cualquier momento. Irene, en realidad, se sintió reducida a poco más que una cucaracha.

Se había humillado a sí misma, desmoronándose en público ante una simple llamada telefónica. No era una mugrienta criatura de diecisiete años para caer a plomo. Después de la vergüenza, una oleada de cólera contra sí misma le recorrió el cuerpo.

—¿Te sientes mejor? ¿Quieres comer algo? —Inquirió el chico a unos pasos de ella, ajeno a la furiosa marejada que la flagelaba desde dentro—. Podríamos ir a…

—¿Sabes cómo me llamo, siquiera? —Lo cuestionó Irene, sonando más hostil de lo que planeaba. Estaba segura que él no sabía su nombre y estaba preguntándolo sólo para probar un punto. Sehun pareció titubear un segundo pero luego negó con la cabeza y ella fue a responder—. Irene. Y no estudié nunca administración de empresas, ¿sabes? Ni siquiera asistí a la universidad.

Las palabras hicieron mella en el muchacho, que se quedó en silencio, toda emoción humana abandonando su pálido rostro hasta convertirlo en una máscara endurecida.

—¿Jongin nunca te ha dicho a lo que me dedico en verdad? Pues te lo diré. Yo —puntualizó, señalándose acusadoramente—, soy la dueña de un club de negocios. Cobro por mi presencia, bastante caro, debo decir. No soy nada diferente a una puta de Itaewon, ¿eso lo sabías? ¿Jongin te lo dijo? Apuesto que no.

Silencio. Inexpresividad. Sehun se había convertido en una estatua de oro. Irene tragó con dificultad y volvió a hablar, sintiendo el aire frío recorrerle la espalda.

—Así que no te involucres con una zorra como yo —le advirtió, apretando los dientes—. Es un consejo.

Pasó de él trémulamente, dispuesta a irse de ahí lo más rápido posible, cargando sobre sus hombros el desprecio por su persona. Llegó hasta la esquina y se detuvo palpitante para esperar el semáforo peatonal, pero entonces la figura alta que se había puesto a su lado habló, la voz grave y agitada le hizo saber que había corrido hasta darle alcance.

—No me dijiste al final —resolló Sehun junto a ella, esperando también el semáforo; Irene lo miró estupefacta y él prosiguió sin voltear a verla; su afilada mandíbula se destensó con una sonrisa—, si querías comer algo. Conozco una heladería cerca de aquí…

❄

—¿Sabes lo que ocurre cuando atrapas un pétalo de cerezo al aire? —La voz cavernosa de Sungwoo resonó a su lado, mientras caminaban el uno al lado del otro una noche de primavera. Las flores rosadas hacían su gloriosa aparición lentamente, volando con el viento y mezclándose con la nieve reminiscente.

Irene negó tímidamente con la cabeza, abrazándose a sí misma por debajo de la chaqueta de cuero que Sungwoo le había ofrecido antes de salir del club de Sea.

Irene sentía el fantasma de una bofetada en la piel, quemándola desde dentro. No se había portado bien, se había negado ante las insistencias de un cliente para ir a un motel cercano. Irene había dicho que no, el hombre estaba demasiado bebido y creía que podía hacer lo que le placiera. Esa clase de cosas sucedían, no era la primera vez para ella ni era la única a la que le ocurría.

Pero sí la primera ocasión que alguien que le gustaba lo presenciaba. Sungwoo estaba en el mismo salón, disfrutando su noche junto con sus compañeros de banda luego de tocar en un bar de la zona. Mientras Irene trataba de recomponerse de la bofetada, Sungwoo ya le había sembrado un buen puñetazo a su bajista y armado un lío, para luego ser echados los dos por la propia Sea.

Y ahora estaban ahí, caminando a media noche por las calles vacías de un Seúl dormido. Sungwoo se aclaró la garganta y extendió una mano, caminando lentamente, siguiendo el débil paso de ella.

—La fortuna llegará a tu vida —respondió a su propia pregunta—. Al menos eso dicen. ¿Por qué no intentas coger uno?

Irene titubeó, posó su mirada en Sungwoo que, tan alto y rudo como se veía, seguía esperando a que un pétalo cayera sobre su palma con tranquilidad. Como un niño pequeño atrapado en el cuerpo de un adulto.

Irene le hizo caso. Sacó las manos de debajo de sus brazos y estiró ambas, deteniéndose debajo del paseo de árboles de cerezo mientras el viento soplaba desconsideradamente, golpeándole los huesos. Irene tembló pero no desistió.

Entonces, voló hasta ella. Blanco, gélido. Parecía una pelusa que se pegaba a su mano tibia y luego se derretía lentamente, mientras los pétalos pasaban de ella, como si huyeran a su tacto.

Había atrapado un copo de nieve.

❄

El invierno parecía haberse compadecido de ella, al menos un poco. El sol pusilánime empezaba a colarse entre los nubarrones, la nieve se derretía un segundo más rápido al tocar el suelo.

Incluso si la temperatura subía lo suficiente para alcanzar apenas unos cinco grados, a Seulgi se le antojaba esperanzadoramente cálido. Significaba que la primavera estaba cerca… Seulgi anhelaba la primavera y su follaje multicolor. Los días soleados, la ropa ligera. No morir de frío.

Una estación así llegaría pronto, tal como el final de semestre y el inicio de uno nuevo. Y estaría convirtiéndose en una alumna de grado superior, cursando su último año. Y pronto podría irse. El tiempo en el calendario parecía mermar, aunque para ella seguía sintiéndose flemático e insoportable.

Estaba aprendiendo a hacerlo llevadero. Al menos, a evitar morir después de una golpiza antes de poder rescatar a su madre y escapar. No podía decir que ya podía evitar la morgue, pero al menos le haría cansada la tarea a su padre.

Kai nunca le decía si estaba aprendiendo bien o, si para estándares básicos, podría llegar a defenderse. Palabras como «bien hecho», «justo así», «lo has hecho mal», no salían de sus mullidos labios. Él simplemente se limitaba a mostrarle la manera en que podía escapar de ciertos agarres o esquivar algunos golpes fatales, guardaba silencio y una exagerada distancia, y tomaba su chaqueta del suelo antes de decir «hasta aquí, nos veremos mañana».

Pero la noche anterior él había guardado silencio, apenas musitando algo inentendible, pues había quedado con Kai de no verse al día siguiente en el callejón donde la aleccionaba; él ni siquiera le había preguntado por qué, pero Seulgi se tragó la decepción y agradeció por la breve clase de defensa personal.

Apenas llegó a la zona viva, entró a una repostería que se encontraba de paso y miró todos los pasteles de diferentes colores, tamaños y sofisticados diseños que se encontraban en las vitrinas.

Los precios eran exorbitantes, había una proporción brutal entre belleza y precio, y Seulgi se mordió el labio mientras elegía el más pequeño y sencillo en el mostrador, que aun así costaba más de la mitad de lo que ganaba en un día. Con esfuerzos, consiguió llegar a casa sin que el pastel terminara en el piso del subterráneo, incluso si cabeceaba inevitablemente, luchando contra el cansancio.

Su casa estaba ensombrecida, todo el camino solitario. Nada llamó su atención particularmente, sólo algunos gatos ferales a los que su madre acostumbraba alimentar con algunas sobras de comida. La seguían cuando la veían llegar con bolsas de mandado, se embarraban en su pierna y le hacían trastabillar en algunos casos.

La única luz encendida era la del diminuto patio, su madre estaba sentada en la tarima de madera junto a un pequeño limón, preparando coles chinas. No la escuchó llegar pero se percató de su presencia cuando Seulgi dejó la pequeña caja con el pastel frente a ella.

— _Ah_ , hija… ¿cómo te fue en el trabajo? —Inquirió la mujer, evadiendo su mirada y bajando el rostro. Seulgi conocía demasiado bien a su madre, sabía lo que había pasado incluso si no se lo decía. Aunque encontraba absurdo el hecho de que intentase ocultárselo, Seulgi la dejaba ser y fingió de nuevo que no había notado el golpe sobre su mejilla, ese que intentaba ocultar con un mechón de cabello y la penumbra.

—Bien —respondió con simpleza—. Te traje un pastel.

Su madre echó un vistazo rápido a la caja, sin mirarla a ella ni detener su tarea.

—¿Por qué?

Seulgi pretendió no sentir la punzada de dolor en su pecho, como si la atravesaran con una fecha. Sonrió sin mucha alegría, se sentó frente a su madre, sacó el pastel y un pequeño paquete de velas que colocó en silencio en él antes de encenderlas.

—Mamá —la llamó en voz baja—. Felicidades.

—No es mi cumpleaños —respondió ella, sin mirar a ningún otro lado que no fuesen los vegetales condimentados en sus manos.

—No, por tu aniversario de madre…

Sólo así pausó su trabajo. Su madre dejó a un lado lo que hacía y se quitó los guantes de hule. Seulgi se secó rápidamente un par de lágrimas que intentaban rodarle por la mejilla.

—Lo siento —murmuró su madre—. Estuve distraída todo el día, lo lamento, hija.

Seulgi no podía ni siquiera enfadarse. No podía culpar a su madre de olvidar su cumpleaños. Ambas tenían mucho de qué preocuparse antes que celebrar algo tan insustancial como eso, pero Seulgi habría deseado que ese tipo de días fuesen recordados como todo el mundo lo hacía.

—Pide un deseo —contestó Seulgi, sonriendo tenuemente. Su madre negó con la cabeza.

—Pídelo tú, es tu cumpleaños.

—Y tu aniversario de maternidad. Pidámoslo juntas —solucionó Seulgi—. Antes de que se acaben las velas.

Ambas se acercaron al pálido fuego. Incluso si no sabía qué iba a pedir su madre, ella no tenía que pensar en otra cosa.

Así que pidió el mismo deseo que había pedido cada diez de febrero que vivía; tenía la esperanza de que, alguna vez, luego de tanto pedirlo, algún ser omnipotente se sintiese harto de escuchar lo mismo y finalmente se lo concediera.

Seulgi era persistente, así la había criado su madre, con un extraño tipo de psicología inversa.

❄

La abuela le dedicó una mueca malhumorada desde que pisó el motel; las paredes grises hacían contraste con su casco amarillo entre las manos y el chaleco de seguridad aún puesto, las cintas reflejantes y fluorescentes brillaban en la penumbra, los focos colgaban del techo apenas iluminando los maltrechos pasillos.

—Hasta que recuerdas que vives aquí, sinvergüenza —lo acusó apenas llegó hasta la ventanilla de la recepción. La vieja estaba eternamente sentada en una silla destartalada, y lo miraba toscamente a través de sus gruesos lentes.

Jongin no sabía nada de ella, pero la mujer actuaba como si pudiera saberlo todo de él y se desquiciaba cuando pasaban días sin verle. Jongin había estado llegando tarde las últimas semanas, debido a Seulgi y sus ganas de aprender a defenderse, y la arisca vieja ya estaba dormida sobre su colchoneta en la recepción para entonces.

—Lo siento —canturreó Jongin—. He tenido mucho trabajo.

—¿«Trabajo»? Pura mierda —refunfuñó la anciana y le arrojó las llaves del resto de las habitaciones—. Muévete.

 

Jongin debía aprovechar que era sábado por la noche para reparar todas las descomposturas que se habían generado mientras no estaba en el motel, que fungía más como cuartería realmente. Aunque no eran muchos los habitáculos, le tomó cierto tiempo ir de cuarto en cuarto y concentrarse en lo que debía hacer.

Miraba constantemente hacia el exterior desde las ventanas, vigilando la calle desierta apenas alumbrada por la luz mortecina de los faroles, y se atrapó esperando que Seulgi caminase por ahí, perdida, para salir a su encuentro y evitarle cualquier posible riesgo.

Maldijo en voz alta cuando alzó la cabeza y el marco de la ventana le dio poco arriba de la nuca, lanzando una señal de dolor por toda su columna vertebral, haciendo que su mal humor aflorara violentamente.

Arrojó las herramientas que estaba utilizando para arreglar un fallo de electricidad por algún lado de la habitación y se sobó la zona golpeada, esperando que no se le hiciera un chichón cuando menos. Volvió a maldecir cuando por su mente cruzó la imagen de aquella chiquilla curándole las heridas en la tienda de conveniencia, y luego mirándolo atentamente mientras le demostraba cómo debía moverse para escapar de ciertas inmovilizaciones.

Jongin siempre procuraba ser breve y tocarle lo menos posible. El contacto físico era algo con lo que siempre había tenido extremo cuidado, sólo con Joy se permitía determinada cercanía; con Irene era bastante más que simple cercanía, por supuesto, pero aquello era diferente.

A Seulgi no la conocía de nada, incluso si «nada» implicaba el haberle salvado de morir. Jongin odiaba esa frase: «salvar de morir». Él no había hecho nada para evitar su muerte, ésta habría llegado sin importar qué, si era el momento de que aquella chica dejase de existir, nada, ni siquiera él, lo habría impedido.

Pero algo tenía ella, algo que estaba persiguiéndolo. Jongin ya estaba frustrándose con la simple idea de que, al dormir, la encontraría entre sueños. Ni siquiera tenían que ser sueños eróticos o caóticos, simplemente se aparecía ahí, a veces en medio de la ciudad, con la sonrisa oculta tras una bufanda roja, y otras más a mitad de una utópica pradera, vestida de blanco y viajando con la brisa.

Ni siquiera era guapa, según los estándares estéticos de un país que renegaba de su propia naturaleza. No era bonita ni tenía un cuerpo descomunal. Su belleza iba más acorde al promedio de las mujeres coreanas, ni muy lindas ni muy feas, además que era demasiado delgada para su gusto.

Jongin temía que fuese a romperse cada vez que le mostraba cómo golpear o evadir. Un empujoncito más, si no podía medir su fuerza, Jongin estaba seguro que terminaría lastimándola gravemente. Era demasiado frágil, como una muñeca de porcelana japonesa, de esas que Jongin sólo se atrevía a mirar desde detrás de un aparador de cristal.

Y de nuevo se presentaba la incongruencia porque, aunque Seulgi no fuese una belleza exótica, Jongin encontraba sus ojos terriblemente llamativos y su sonrisa le parecía tan pura y dulce que, si no desviaba sus pensamientos a tiempo, sentía que los pulmones no le alcanzaban para respirar.

Escuchó la voz carrasposa de la abuela desde su lugar, llamándolo para cenar, y respiró profundamente antes de ponerse de pie otra vez e ir a su encuentro.

 

La anciana era un verdadero enigma del vecindario. Era tan vieja que nadie recordaba haberla visto llegar ahí por primera vez, Jongin estaba seguro que todos quienes habían sido testigos ya estaban muertos, así que nadie podía decir con certeza cuál era su nombre; algunos decían que se llamaba Moonhee, otros aseguraban que era Soonok. Pero todos la llamaban «abuela» para no errar.

Los rumores que giraban en torno a ella decían que había sido una mujer de solaz y que, tras sobrevivir a la guerra, se había recluido en ese lugar, incapaz de reconstruir su vida. Y otros decían que se trataba de una refugiada china que, por miedo a ser deportada, se había casado con un soldado coreano, para luego enviudar y convertirse en una _bacchu_ hasta hacerse de aquél motel de mala muerte.

Él estaba seguro de que la vieja sabía de todos los chismes que decían sobre ella, pero jamás hablaba sobre su pasado y él nunca iba a atreverse a preguntar, así como ella no había preguntado sobre sus orígenes ni cómo había llegado a ese motel.

Vivían bajo el mismo techo en calidad de desconocidos familiarizados, y a ambos les iba bien que fuera así, era cómodo no compartir ciertas cosas que dolían, mirar a alguien sabiendo que no había visto tu lado oscuro, sin conocer un secreto del que te avergonzabas.

La miró comer ruidosamente, chasqueando la boca debido a su mala dentadura, y haciendo mohines de mujer vieja porque la comida a domicilio era pésima para su gusto ancestral. Él sólo sorbió de sus fideos negros y sonrió en secreto, cubriéndose la cara con el plato mientras terminaba su comida.

Sí, para Jongin era cómodo.

❄

—Oye, de verdad eres una mala persona —se quejó Wendy a su lado, caminando por los pasillos de la facultad. El barullo que generaban sus compañeros iba en aumento conforme salían de sus aulas rumbo al comedor y Seulgi intentaba buscar alguna respuesta a sus palabras—. Ayer no pude localizarte, quería ir a cenar contigo para celebrar, pero no contestabas el móvil.

—Lo siento —Seulgi realmente estaba apenada; había puesto el teléfono en silencio desde que había salido de la tienda y no había revisado las llamadas hasta por la mañana—, tuve que ir rápido a casa después del trabajo.

—Vale —concedió Wendy con una sonrisita traviesa y le ancló un brazo, arrastrándola consigo hasta el pasillo principal, rumbo a la salida—. Vamos, te compraré un pastel de cumpleaños.

 

El local era mucho más sofisticado de lo que Seulgi se habría imaginado. No era una simple tienda de pasteles como la que había visitado el día anterior, este era un restaurante que sólo vendía pasteles de helado a un costo extremadamente elevado, y el interior asemejaba un mundo de caramelo sumergido en los años cincuenta.

Seulgi se sentía incómoda tan sólo estando ahí; todo lucía caro. Incluso temía que les fuesen a cobrar la estancia… Se había gastado más de lo debido la noche anterior, no podía estar en un lugar como ese.

—Wendy, vámonos de aquí —le sugirió mientras su amiga revisaba minuciosamente el menú, pero ella desdeñó su preocupación con un mohín a modo de regaño—. Es en serio, podemos comer pastel en otro lado.

— _Disculpe, señorita_ —la sermoneó Wendy, hablándole formalmente como si se tratase de una adulta mayor—. Este es mi regalo de cumpleaños, déjame agasajarte sólo esta vez, ¿sí?

—Pero aun así, el precio… —se martirizó Seulgi, mirando el revés del menú que Wendy sostenía. Los pasteles de helado rebasaban en costo a su pago diario. Pero Wendy puso sobre la mesa el tríptico con un golpecillo plano y la miró fijamente, riñéndola en silencio por estarse angustiando de esa manera. Wendy podía permitirse esos gastos sin problema alguno, pero a Seulgi la apenaba demasiado. Cuando vio la seriedad en el rostro de la chica, detuvo sus intentos por disuadirla—. Vale, ya entendí.

Mientras Wendy se decidía sobre lo que iba a pedir, ignorando las opciones de Seulgi que, a propósito, eran las más económicas, su móvil vibró dentro de su bolsillo. Miró la pantalla y se quedó helada al reconocer el número de su padre.

El corazón se le hundió en el pecho y le temblaron las manos incontrolablemente. Antes de que Wendy notase algo, se puso de pie, argumentando tener que ir al tocador, dejando a su amiga con la palabra en la boca, y se encerró en uno de los cubículos para contestar la llamada.

—¿Diga?

—Oye, ¿dónde estás?

Seulgi tuvo que controlar el temor en su voz.

—En la escuela.

No era del todo una mentira, seguían en la zona universitaria, así que esperó que su padre no cuestionara más. Parecía estar sobrio, porque no estaba maldiciendo mientras arrastraba las palabras. Incluso si eso lo hacía menos agresivo, Seulgi tenía que cuidar sus palabras, o las recordaría cuando estuviese bebido y entonces le cobraría cada sílaba con altos intereses.

—¿Tu madre?

—En casa, ¿por qué? ¿Ocurre algo?

Hubo silencio al otro lado de la línea y escuchó al hombre maldecir entre dientes, aunque no parecía dirigirse a ella en específico. Seulgi no quería ni respirar.

—Quizá no vaya a Seúl esta semana —le respondió tajantemente—. Tengo algunos asuntos que atender en Gunsan.

Seulgi se preguntó por qué de la nada su padre estaba dándole explicaciones de dónde estaba o cuándo volvería; nunca la llamaba para nada, salvo para insultarla y apalearla si no estaba en casa a tiempo. Aunque aquello era bueno, si resultaba cierto que no volvería según lo esperado.

—Bien —respondió con vacilación. No sabía qué decir, cómo responder a aquella inusual muestra de atención—. Tengo que colgar. Cuídese.

No esperó a que su padre dijera algo, cortó la llamada con más incertidumbre que alegría por no verlo en un tiempo más. Aquella llamada no era típica y no sabía de qué clase o de dónde caerían los golpes. Seulgi sospechaba que su padre andaba por caminos extraños, pero achacaba sus ausencias al trabajo de albañilería en otras provincias… Pero si no volvía, ¿no iba a ser eso bueno para ella? Más días de descanso…

Regresó con Wendy después de lavarse de cara y tranquilizar sus nervios. Su amiga ya la esperaba con un exquisito pastel de helado de chocolate y un par de gorritos de cartón que iban por cortesía de la tienda, y se esforzó por disfrutar de aquél momento como si no hubiese acabado de hablar con el hombre que la había dejado a morir hacía algún tiempo.

Wendy no sospechó nada y ella lo agradeció. Sólo así podría olvidarse un minuto de su realidad.

❄

Kai ya estaba al final del callejón cuando ella llegó ahí, apresurándose después del trabajo. La mayoría de las veces, era ella quien esperaba algunos minutos hasta divisarlo entre las sombras del pasadizo, pero esta vez era él quien estaba recargado contra la fría pared blanca.

—Llegas tarde —la acusó él, caminando altivamente hasta ella, con los puños hundidos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones. Seulgi pudo notar el vaho que escapaba de su nariz y boca al hablar, y retrocedió un paso cuando estuvo tan cerca de ella que pareció que podría aplastarla si lo quisiera.

A veces se le olvidaba que, el hecho de que supiese golpear y fuese mucho más grande que ella, lo convertía en alguien capaz de desaparecerla definitivamente. Pero sabía que él no lo haría, no era esa clase de persona. Si lo fuese, reflexionaba, la habría dejado a su suerte en esa calle congelada, sin remordimiento alguno. Así que Seulgi nunca se sentía asustada cuando se trataba de él.

Seulgi echó un vistazo rápido a su reloj de muñeca, había llegado justo a la misma hora que llegaba siempre, no más tarde, pero no tuvo tiempo de responder, porque el chico ya estaba acomodándose para iniciar el adiestramiento como si nada.

 

La manera en que Kai le explicaba cada movimiento lo hacía parecer sencillo. Su cuerpo, atlético y ágil, se movía con un ritmo propio, claro y firme. Seulgi tenía que poner mucho esfuerzo al concentrarse en lo que hacía y no en cómo lucía, pero siempre fallaba tremendamente.

—Si alguien te sorprende por la espalda —indicaba Kai con total enfoque—, tienes que impulsar el peso de tu cuerpo hacia atrás. El tipo perderá el equilibrio y tú podrás usar su propio peso para echarlo adelante y tumbarlo. ¿Puedes hacer eso?

Seulgi parpadeó ante la pregunta. Aunque entendía a lo que Kai se refería, ella no estaba segura de poder con esa tarea. Su cuerpo era demasiado ligero, era debilucha y flaca. Quizá podía ser un poco más rápida que un hombre corpulento, pero eso no le daba una verdadera ventaja.

—N-no lo sé. No creo tener tanta fuerza —respondió con sinceridad, preocupada. Kai suspiró, poniendo los brazos en jarras.

—No se trata de fuerza, sino de equilibrio. Vamos, te mostraré, quédate ahí —ordenó Kai y caminó hacia ella hasta ponerse justo detrás. Seulgi podía sentirlo a sus espaldas y su sombra se fundía con la de ella bajo la luz ambarina de los faroles, reflejada en la ligera capa de nieve que empezaba a acumularse discretamente—. Si intentan apresarte así —dijo y colocó un brazo que cruzaba el pecho alto de Seulgi de hombro a hombro, en un extraño abrazo involuntario que la hizo cortar su respiración—, debes tomarle por el brazo con ambas manos y jalarlo hacia a ti. Inténtalo.

Seulgi vaciló.

—¿Qué?

—Tira de mi brazo hacia a ti —ordenó Kai con voz de acero y su aliento acarició la coronilla de Seulgi. ¿Cómo podía enfocarse así? Tan cerca…—. Hazlo, no tenemos todo el tiempo del…

Lo hizo. Tiró de él con fuerza, tan repentinamente que el pecho de Kai se encontró con la diminuta espalda de ella, interrumpiéndolo a media frase.

—Así, bien. Ahora da un paso a tu derecha y luego hacia atrás, no sueltes mi brazo —siguió él, y cuando Seulgi obedeció, el cuerpo de Kai siguió una trayectoria errante hacia adelante, haciéndolo trastabillar forzosamente—. Justo así. Si lo haces rápido, el bastardo perderá el equilibrio y se irá de bruces contra el piso sin que tengas que empujarle. ¿Lo ves?

Seulgi estaba asombrada tanto como Kai estaba encandilado. Aquello había sido un poco menos complicado de lo que pensó, aunque claro, Kai había puesto de su parte para dejarse tambalear. Seulgi aún sentía en su espalda el contacto de su cuerpo, pero luchaba por dejarlo escapar de su memoria sensorial.

—Dejémoslo aquí —dijo él, caminando hasta el sitio donde había arrojado su chaqueta de mezclilla, recuperando rápidamente la inexpresión de su rostro, y Seulgi lo barrió con la mirada a sus espaldas. De cabeza a los pies, Kai era realmente atractivo, pero le llamó la atención volver a ver sus pies desnudos bajo los zapatos. Nadie cuerdo andaría sin calcetines en pleno invierno.

—¿No tienes frío? —Se atrevió a preguntar, sintiéndose un poco más envalentonada que los otros días, aunque la pregunta sonó tonta cuando la pronunció y tuvo que explicarse—: Nunca usas calcetines.

Kai no giró para verla mientras se ponía la chaqueta, sólo respondió mientras se la acomodaba.

—Los calcetines son incómodos. Las costuras lastiman, están mal diseñados —masculló antes de voltearse hacia ella, sin mirarla realmente—. ¿Por qué hacer algo con bordes dentro? Se encajan en la piel, es absurdo.

Seulgi encontraba lógica en aquella respuesta. La ropa siempre dejaba marcas en el cuerpo al quitarla. Marcas leves o incluso profundas, que irritaban y provocaban picazón.

Él tenía razón, ¿por qué la ropa era así? Y la gente la usaba con normalidad, acostumbrada a la molestia. Seulgi supuso que era así como las personas vivían su vida: ignorando y adaptándose a lo que les hacía daño. Dando por hecho que así era y debía ser, sin cuestionarse por qué era así. Como su madre y ella en consecuencia… ¿Él también estaría acostumbrado a algo que le hacía daño?

Se preguntó si estaba pensando demasiado profundo en sus palabras, así que despejó su mente y buscó algún otro tema de conversación.

—¿No tienes curiosidad sobre por qué no pude encontrarme contigo ayer? —Cuestionó Seulgi cuando Kai empezó a caminar lentamente hacia la única salida de la callejuela. Él se encogió de hombros.

—Habrás tenido tus razones.

—Fue mi cumpleaños. Siempre lo celebro con mi madre, aunque no hagamos nada salvo sentarnos en el patio a mirar las estrellas, después de un paliza o mientras comemos rábanos —no sabía por qué estaba contándole aquello, Kai nunca había mostrado interés en saber sobre ella y, aunque no estaba mostrándoselo ahora tampoco, las palabras salieron de ella naturalmente, tratando de alcanzarle el paso cuesta abajo. De repente quería contarle cosas y que él se las contara también; cosas simples, no tenían que ser relatos tristes de pasadas tragedias—. ¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños?

—Ya pasó —respondió él secamente, siguiendo su camino con ella al lado.

—¿Cuándo es? —Insistió ella a su lado y él se detuvo de golpe, mirándola con cierto fastidio. Había una nueva luz blanca llenándole el rostro. Sus ojos oscuros se entornaron, fijos en ella, pero Seulgi no atenuó su gesto expectante. Luego él cedió.

—Catorce de enero.

Seulgi pensó que incluso su fecha de nacimiento sonaba misteriosa y eso le gustó. Se permitió sonreír por un momento, pero luego se mordió los labios para apagar la expresión impulsiva, y continuó yendo tras de él cuando volvió a emprender su camino, incentivada por su respuesta.

No la había ignorado sin más. Debía ser un buen día para él, había llegado antes incluso. Quizá podía entablar alguna plática esta vez.

—Pero ¿tu nombre de verdad es «Kai»? —Volvió a preguntar, más osada—. Suena más a un apodo que a un…

—Basta —gruñó él, girándose hacia ella desafiante, parándole los ánimos de una. Seulgi le obedeció apocada, y no volvió a articular palabra alguna, sabiendo que ya había llegado al tope de su suerte. Kai debía estar cansado de ella como para soportar sus preguntas, había olvidado eso.

Y no volvería a hacerlo en un futuro próximo, porque quería seguir viéndolo lo máximo que fuese posible, antes de que él la mandara al carajo por ser tremendamente molesta.

❄

—¿Pudiste hacerlo? —La voz satinada de Junmyeon navegó entre los sofás y el escritorio del despacho, mientras Irene revisaba las cuentas del club, tan sumergida entre recibos, facturas y nóminas que tuvo que preguntarle vagamente a lo que se refería—. Regresar aquello que no te pertenece.

Irene se quedó quieta un instante, mirando los números como si fueran un idioma desconocido para ella, incapaz de concentrarse en ambas cosas al mismo tiempo. No esperaba que Junmyeon lo recordara, pero quizá le prestaba más atención de la que Irene esperaba.

—No —respondió con simpleza—. No he tenido la oportunidad.

Iba a ponerse en lo que hacía pero Junmyeon suspiró y se puso de pie de su asiento, caminando hasta ella con cierto aire de superioridad que a Irene antes le ponía de mal humor, pero ahora le sabía a ufanía barata. Hombres como Junmyeon recurrían a la soberbia para ocultar los huecos de su corazón, pero a la larga resultaban tan eficientes como las banditas adhesivas que se caían rápidamente.

—¿De verdad no has tenido la oportunidad o quieres ocultar el hecho de que has huido de ella?

Irene amortiguó una risa sardónica pero Junmyeon continuó mirándola perspicaz a un lado del escritorio, con una sonrisa de soslayo.

—¿Qué es esto? ¿Está infiriendo que me conoce, presidente? —Se burló con un tono discreto, aceptando su mirada desafiante. Al empresario le gustaba jugar, a ella también. Y en realidad, el hombre ya se estaba tomando muchas confianzas, llegando a su despacho e instalándose en los sofás más a menudo en los últimos días de lo que a ella le gustaría.

Él le respondió encogiéndose de hombros, como si se deslindara del señalamiento.

—No lo sé, ¿acerté?

Irene no contestó, secretamente irritada por su buen tino. No iba a reconocer que Junmyeon había dado en el clavo, principalmente porque eso haría evidente que podía ser predecible o que le había dejado ver demasiado de sí misma a un mero cliente.

Porque no importaba con cuánto privilegio Junmyeon se creyera, seguía siendo un cliente más, de tantos que acudían regularme a _Velvet_.

—No se confunda, presidente —le avisó Irene sin aspavientos—. Que llegue hasta mi despacho habla más de su insistencia que de mi condescendencia.

—Y eso es bueno, ¿no lo crees? —Respondió Junmyeon con ahínco—. La gente en estos días, los jóvenes principalmente, piensan que obtendrán todo lo que quieren con sólo pedirlo una vez y sentarse a esperar. Quedamos pocos hombres con fuerza de voluntad y perseverancia.

—Yo lo llamaría «obstinación» —repeló Irene mordazmente.

—También puedes verlo así. Mi tozudez me ha traído a donde estoy ahora, sea la presidencia de un conglomerado o tu despacho.

Irene no pudo reaccionar a su descaro. Estaba tanteando el terreno, como si quisiera saber cuál era el límite entre lo que podía decir y lo que Irene iba a soportar. Incluso si estaba siendo molesto, decidió que no iba a darle gusto de saber hasta dónde podía llegar con ella, así que sonrió falsamente y redirigió su atención a lo que debía.

Después de breves ratos de silencio, Junmyeon volvió a hablar, paseándose por el lugar.

—Puedo hacerlo por ti —solucionó, inadvertido de sus palabras—, regresar todo ese dinero. Podría decir que se trata de una beca por parte de EX-Mart. No tendrías que involucrarte tú y…

Se quedó petrificada mientras anotaba. Ni siquiera pudo apartar la vista del cuaderno contable.

—¿Cómo te has enterado que es dinero? —A Irene se le olvidaron los honoríficos. No, los había ignorado deliberadamente. Sintió la sangre hirviéndole desde las arterias, mandando oleadas de furioso ardor por todo el cuerpo—. Nunca antes lo mencioné.

Junmyeon balbuceó por un instante pero a Irene le bastó para caer en cuenta de la situación; se puso de pie veladamente y caminó hasta él, acorralándolo con frialdad contra el librero.

—¿No es usual que sea dinero? —Intentó zafarse—. Si es una propiedad, también puedo ayudarte a manejarlo, una herencia es buena…

—¿Me has mandado a investigar? —Clavó la pregunta sin miramientos y esperó por su respuesta, adivinando la mentira en sus ojos. Junmyeon había perdido la actitud arrogante y su rostro se le había endurecido, frunciendo las cejas.

—N-no… Yo, Irene…

—No te atrevas a engañarme —conminó Irene, con la quijada apretada. El corazón le saltó enloquecido, pero hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no delatar el pavor que la atenazaba. Si tambaleaba, si cedía sólo una vez…

—Conozco a alguien —admitió Junmyeon, totalmente rendido—. Es un abogado que ha trabajado para algunos colegas. Bebimos durante una cena de negocios, resultó que te conocía y se le escapó esto y aquello, pero no sé nada más sobre el tema. Sólo que armaste este lugar con una herencia confidencial, y es todo —Junmyeon la siguió hasta el ventanal cuando ella no pudo continuar observándolo, sintiendo que el aire le faltaba y las piernas le temblaban. Necesitaba aire fresco—. Irene, por favor, créeme. Jamás me atrevería a invadir de esa manera tu privacidad, no importa cuán encaprichado me tengas, sabes que…

—Justo ahora no sé nada. Por favor, márchate —lo cortó con voz de acero—. Mi paciencia tiene un límite y lo has sobrepasado por mucho, así que te pido que te vayas.

Junmyeon pareció vacilar pero al final obedeció, saliendo en silencio y cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Irene miró por el reflejo en el cristal cuando la luz del pasillo desapareció con el sonido de las bisagras.

Todas las personas tenían huesos debajo de la cama. Muertos que habían sido a causa de cada uno, secretos por los que habrían preferido morir antes que verlos revelados. Irene sentía como si acabaran de descubrir todo aquél entramado de vergonzosos hilos que tejían su pasado, como redes de araña polvorientas que se aferraban a los esqueletos secos de víctimas inocentes.

Nunca podría escapar de Sungwoo y la clase de alimaña en que se había convertido por él. Y culparlo tampoco era justo, porque ella había ido hasta ahí encantada.

❄

La soledad de su habitación se sentía tan fría como el exterior, cubierto con capa sobre capa de nieve. La luz diurna entraba a raudales por el ventanal que atravesaba la pared, llenando la estancia con una claridad grisácea que a Irene apenas le calentaba los dedos desnudos de los pies.

Miró su teléfono móvil al centro de la cama, abandonado como sus intentos por contactarse con Jongin. Aunque timbraba insistentemente, al final era dirigida al buzón de voz por la misma voz apática y monótona de Jongin: «Justo ahora estoy ocupado, deja tu mensaje y tal vez te regrese la llamada».

Había arrojado el móvil luego de haberlo escuchado por cuarta vez, y se había abrazado a sí misma por debajo del edredón blanco, sentada en una esquina de su cama.

No había podido conciliar el sueño, la ansiedad la había mantenido presa de su propio pánico. Apenas cerraba los ojos, pensaba en cómo Junmyeon había tenido tan fácil acceso a su pasado. El abogado de Sungwoo había despepitado sobre el financiamiento de su club y sabría Dios qué tanto más. Irene casi podía armar la escena por completo:

Junmyeon y el estirado abogado sentados en la barra de un ridículo y elegante bar, rodeados de mujeres guapísimas que, si escarbaban en sus pieles, no resultaban diferentes a ella.

—Esa puta robó el dinero de un músico fantoche —reía el abogado en su cabeza—. Se metió en su cama y echó mano a su fortuna. Tan altanera y endiosada, no es más que basura de prostíbulo.

Y entonces Junmyeon reía, y se jactaba. Irene no tenía que esforzarse para figurárselo. La imagen se presentaba clara en sus pupilas, como una proyección cinematográfica.

—Yo la pondré en su lugar, las zorras baratas como ella no deberían intentar salir de las alcantarillas.

No, no. Irene no podía negar lo que era. Mujeres viles como ella no tenían derecho a ver la luz del sol, siquiera.

Se levantó, asediada por sus propios pensamientos, y corrió las cortinas de golpe, impidiendo todo paso a cualquier rayito de luz que quisiera escurrirse hasta el interior de su habitación, y el peso de su cuerpo fue demasiado doloroso para sus rodillas.

—Perdón —sollozó, para sí misma. Para Sungwoo. Para Yoojin y Sungha. Para todos los que habían sufrido debido a ella. Sentía el pecho oprimido, un dolor lacerante que no la dejaba respirar, incluso si se golpeaba con un puño el corazón—. Lo siento. Perdón. ¡Yo cometí un error, perdón! ¡Lo siento, yo me equivoqué, lo hice mal! —Sus sollozos aumentaron en volumen y desesperación, como una plegaria dirigida a un Dios que no había sido inventado para redimir todos sus pecados.

Cayó de cuclillas sobre el piso, con la cabeza retumbándole desde dentro, repitiendo sus súplicas una y otra vez, sintiéndose demasiado débil como para ponerse de pie y volver a llamar a Jongin. Incluso intentarlo era un lujo que no debía concederse… No lo merecía.

❄

La noche ya había caído cuando revisó las cuatro llamadas perdidas de Irene en su teléfono móvil. Se sacó los guantes de carnaza con ayuda de los dientes y verificó una por una de las llamadas desviadas.

El trabajo en el puerto había sido más de lo normal; los muelles de atraque estaban todos ocupados y los arrieros no se daban abasto. Había tenido que doblar turnos y la cintura estaba matándolo a esas alturas. Sólo se mantenía erguido por mero orgullo.

Marcó el número privado de Irene mientras se dirigía a la salida, con la gélida brisa marina entumeciéndole las mejillas, pero también fue enviado a buzón. No pensó en perder su tiempo, llamó directamente a Joy y su voz apenas se escuchó por encima del tumulto habitual en el club.

—¿Irene? No lo sé, creo que está en su despacho. No ha salido a supervisar los pasillos —respondió la jovencita luego de que Jongin tuviese que preguntarle pausadamente para que pudiera entenderle—. ¿Quieres que le diga algo?

—No, pasaré un momento antes de ir a casa —murmuró Jongin y se guardó el teléfono en el bolsillo, encaminándose hasta el contenedor acondicionado como oficina para firmar su salida. Una vez estuvo fuera, tomó un autobús que lo dejara en la estación de metro más cercana.

No era normal que Irene le llamase tan insistentemente por la mañana, y eso de que no estuviera vigilando el club era realmente inusual. Irene siempre quería tener todo bajo control, desde una bebida hasta el trato a sus chicas. No era cosa de ella el ausentarse así como así…

 

Ni siquiera se preocupó en evadir a los clientes del local, sólo avisó en recepción que subiría hasta el despacho de Irene y Joy lo saludó efusivamente desde lejos. El último pasillo estaba vacío y la bulla de los salones, por debajo de ellos, cimbraba el piso.

Llamó a la puerta al final del pasillo; una, dos… tres veces. Silencio. Se atrevió a abrir y asomarse, pero el estudio estaba completamente oscuro, con las ventanas cerradas y las luces apagadas. No había indicios de que Irene hubiese estado ahí ni mucho menos, así que subió sin vacilar las escaleras que llevaban al último piso.

No se tomó la molestia de llamar a la puerta; echó mano del juego de llaves de emergencia y entró sin avisar, inquieto.

La estancia estaba en penumbras pero la luz de la cocina estaba encendida. Fue allí tan rápido y sigilosamente que ni siquiera Irene lo vio llegar. Estaba dándole la espalda, distraída en el lavatrastos. Llevaba ropa informal: una simple blusa blanca y pantalones de mezclilla. El cabello en una coleta floja y lucía cabizbaja.

La imagen le resultaba nada familiar y alarmante.

Irene intentó colocar una taza de loza en el escurridor pero ésta se resbaló de sus manos y terminó con un estrépito en el suelo. Jongin corrió entonces hasta ella, sorprendiéndola mientras se agachaba a recoger los trozos blancos esparcidos por casi toda la cocina.

— _Ah…_ —masculló Irene, con el rostro lavado y la mirada perdida—. Jongin vino.

Irene le tocó delicadamente el rostro mientras él recogía con sus manos cada pedazo para que Irene no se lastimase con los restos de la taza. Ella lo tomó por las mejillas y lo hizo mirarla. Sus ojos lucían pequeños y tristes, pero inmensamente hermosos.

—¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué te ha puesto así? —Le preguntó él, con un tono más tosco de lo que pretendía, e Irene rio lánguidamente, poniéndose de pie junto a él.

—No lo sé. Creo que atrapé un resfriado… —suspiró—. Tomé algunas medicinas y ahora me siento torpe. Hacía mucho que no me enfermaba…

Jongin la atrapó casi en el aire, cuando ella intentó caminar hacia el resto del departamento pero trastabilló al chocar con la barra. La guio hasta la pequeña mesa a modo de comedor y la sentó en una silla antes de acuclillarse frente a ella, acariciándole las rodillas por encima de la tela de su pantalón.

Jongin sabía que Irene no se enfermaba a menudo. De todos los años que llevaba a su lado, sólo una vez la había visto irritada por una alergia durante la primavera. Aquello era tan poco frecuente que estaba sintiéndose genuinamente angustiado.

—¿Quieres ir al hospital? ¿Necesitas que compre algo en la farmacia? —Inquirió en voz baja e Irene negó con la cabeza, resoplando serenamente, cerrando los ojos y tranquilizándose, como si se supiera protegida.

—No, sólo… ¿Podrías quedarte esta noche conmigo?

 

Jongin no había podido negarse, ¿cómo iba a hacerlo? Si Irene lucía como si fuese a colapsar en cualquier momento. Había leído alguna vez que las personas con fuerte _stamina_ solían resentir dolorosamente una caída en su sistema inmunológico, porque estaban tan acostumbradas a estar bien, que cualquier enfermedad se volvía insoportable.

Su aspecto nada tenía que ver con la imponente y solemne dueña de aquél club de negocios, en su lugar, parecía más una jovencita vulnerable y angelical, y Jongin se preguntó si así habría lucido cuando era más joven.

Jongin sabía tan poco de ella y su pasado que, si alguien decidiera contárselo sin pronunciar su nombre, seguramente pensaría que se trataba de una mujer completamente diferente.

Por malsana curiosidad, había descubierto que su nombre de pila era Joohyun y que, en algún momento, había abandonado Daegu, su ciudad natal, para establecerse en Seúl como trabajadora de un club de negocios similar al que ahora poseía.

Por qué había dejado su hogar, cuál era su apellido, si tener un club así era su sueño, o qué habría querido ser cuando grande… todas esas cosas eran cosas que Jongin ignoraba y jamás se había atrevido a indagar.

Conocía lo que era preponderante saber: era amable, genuina, inteligente, benevolente y, cuando pensaba que nadie la observaba, era dulce y sensible. Al final, era lo que para Jongin importaba, así que no había perdido el tiempo preguntando aquí y allá lo que otras personas supieran de ella.

Después de servirle un té de jengibre y dejarla dormida en la cama, Jongin echó un vistazo a su reloj. Le había velado el sueño por un rato y ya pasaban de las nueve y media.

Automáticamente pensó en Seulgi y en que no había tenido tiempo ni manera de avisarle que no llegaría al callejón como era habitual. Se preguntó si ella se habría ido después de un rato o seguía esperándolo ahí… En aquella suave ventisca, con el termómetro cayendo a los cero grados centígrados y la calle solitaria…

«Maldita sea», pensó, «sería imposible, ¿o no?». Se puso de pie y echó un vistazo a la calle desde el ventanal. La gente iba y venía como si fuese verano; los borrachos no parecían conocer el frío cuando se querían divertir. Y se imaginó a Seulgi siendo acosada por algún tipo ebrio camino a la callejuela o saliendo de ella…

Soltó otra imprecación entre dientes; echó un vistazo a Irene, que dormía profundamente envuelta en las tibias frazadas, y salió rápidamente del apartamento, avisando a Joy de camino que estuviera pendiente de su jefa, la chica apenas balbuceó sin tiempo para responder, porque Jongin ya había salido del local como una exhalación.

 

Kang Seulgi estaba agazapada en un rincón del callejón, titiritando y abrazando su propio cuerpo, como un vano intento de protegerse del frío y ocultarse de cualquier peligro. Parecía tan diminuta así, como una niña pequeña que recién acababan de abandonar.

 Jongin ahogó una palabrota… Era un hijo de perra, la había olvidado por un momento y ella seguía esperando pacientemente. Se sintió pésimo y se acercó a ella lentamente, apenado secretamente.

Sólo cuando sus pies quedaron frente a ella, se atrevió a levantar los ojos hasta él. La luz ambarina le iluminó todo el pálido rostro, sus llanos ojos castaños reflejaron su sombra y, justo después del desconcierto momentáneo, una grácil sonrisa se dibujó en sus delicados labios, empequeñeciéndole los ojos.

—Pensé que no vendrías.

—Tuve un asunto que atender —le respondió tajantemente, sintiéndose enojado de repente. Esperaba que ella estuviese enfadada, que le riñera por el atraso o se quejara por hacerla esperar en el frío, pero sólo había sonreído. Esa absurda y bonita sonrisa—. Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer, ¿sabes? Si tardé tanto en llegar, debiste haberte ido. ¿Quieres morir de hipotermia, es ese tu deseo?

—Lo siento… —fue la débil y avergonzada respuesta que Seulgi dio ante su duro tono de voz. Se puso de pie tímidamente, sin atreverse a mirarlo otra vez, y Jongin se sintió aún peor. Era un cabrón. Las palabras que había despotricado se le regresaron como un _boomerang_ afilado.

—Dame tu móvil —gruñó, sin saber qué más hacer o decir. Seulgi parpadeó.

—¿Qué?

—Tu móvil. Dámelo.

Seulgi hurgó rápidamente en los bolsillos de su abrigo y se lo entregó sin preguntar más. Jongin ni siquiera la miró cuando tomó el aparato y tecleó su propio número en la pantalla antes de hacer la llamada y cortarla unos instantes después. Se lo regresó en silencio y con brusquedad, y Seulgi lo miró entonces, confundida.

—Para que la próxima vez no intentes convertirte en la reina de las nieves —le explicó Jongin a su modo y echó a andar, con la urgencia de salir de ahí tan rápido como le fuese posible. Sentía un extraño peso en el pecho y el gélido ambiente le hacía resentir más el dolor en su cintura.

La escuchó darle alcance rápidamente, con suaves pasos apurados.

—Si te sientes mal, puedes decirlo —oyó a sus espaldas y se detuvo en seco, inseguro de si acababa ella de hablar o lo había figurado—. Puedes comprarme el almuerzo si realmente lo sientes.

Jongin tuvo que darse media vuelta y mirarla para comprobar que estaba escuchando correctamente. Ahí estaba Seulgi, a unos pasos de él, dedicándole una tierna y genuina sonrisa, con la mullida bufanda roja enroscada en su cuello y el cabello desordenado escapándose de su coleta.

Casi tembló cuando el piso se movió bajo sus pies.

Así, bañada por la luz de las farolas desde tras ella, la ligera nevada que empezaba a caer, rodeándola, y su rostro sonriente, Jongin creyó que estaba viendo algún tipo de aparición celestial.

Todo su cuerpo se tensó, ni siquiera pudo emitir sonido alguno. La miró una última vez y se giró para caminar rápidamente, tratando de alejarse de ella como si fuese un incendio que lo persiguiera. Le estaba resultando peligrosa. Ni siquiera era hermosa o seductora, ni siquiera era Irene…

❄

Le había mandado a Kai su ubicación en la universidad, junto con un mensaje: «¡Espero una compensación!», y se había reído para sí misma porque sabía que Kai la ignoraría sin más, como había hecho el sábado pasado, adelantándose como si ella no estuviera ahí.

No había pensado demasiado en eso, la atención se le había ido a las clases y las charadas divertidas de Wendy, que siempre lograban hacerla reír a carcajadas una o dos ocasiones al día cuando menos. Juntas se enfilaron entre risitas y charlas hasta una discreta cafetería cerca de la universidad que a Wendy le gustaba frecuentar; la calle estaba transitada a plena luz del día, y el sol resplandecía tenuemente a través de las nubes. Aunque aún era invierno, Seulgi se sentía cálida.

Se detuvieron en el semáforo peatonal y, cuando Seulgi desvió la mirada hacia el lado contrario donde estaba su amiga, se le olvidó el momento y lugar en donde estaba.

Ante ella, sólo existía la mística imagen contrastante de Kai, mirando a su alrededor con gesto desubicado y las manos hundidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón, con el cabello alborotado y la chaqueta de mezclilla abierta, que se veía más desgastada ante tanta claridad. Parecía sacado de una película de matones y arrojado en un drama juvenil, tan desencajado con el escenario que su incomodidad se hacía notar.

Caminó unos pasos en dirección a ella, tratando de hallarse, y fue cuando la vio. Al instante se quedó quieto también, mirándola fijamente con un dejo de vacilación, y luego se acercó a donde Wendy y ellas esperaban. Seulgi no podía hablar ni quitarle los ojos de encima. No podía ser posible que estuviera ahí… Kai no lo haría…

—Vine a… —masculló Kai con evidente fastidio, pero le sirvió para darse cuenta que no estaba alucinando—, comprarte el almuerzo.

—¿Disculpa? —No fue su propia voz la que habló. Wendy la había tomado del brazo y la había jalado hacia ella, como un impulso instintivo de protección y temor. Aquello era como una confirmación más de que no se trataba de una ilusión o una persona que se le pareciera, sino realmente él—. ¿Hablas con nosotras? ¿Quién eres?

—Lo siento —reaccionó Seulgi, dirigiéndose torpemente a su amiga, desconcertándola de paso—. Es alguien que conozco, ¿puedes ir por tu cuenta? Prometo compensártelo después —se disculpó, realmente apenada. Wendy la miró más preocupada que molesta. No era normal que Seulgi se alejara de ella; no era normal que Seulgi se alejara de ella _por un chico de desconocido y de poco fiar_ , mejor dicho, así que se apresuró a tranquilizarla—. No te preocupes, es un amigo.

—Llámame cuando termines, estaré cerca —fue lo último que le dijo Wendy antes de marcharse, no sin voltear en varias ocasiones hasta estar segura de que Kai no la había atacado o subido a una furgoneta negra.

—Qué chistosa… —objetó el chico con tono sardónico y Seulgi amortiguó una risita. Se estiró con exageración para aligerar el ambiente y le sonrió con sinceridad.

— _Ah_ , tengo hambre. ¿Qué me comprarás para comer?

 

Se le hacía como sacado de un sueño irrealizable el que Kai estuviera sentado frente a ella en aquél pequeño local de comida económica, de tanto en tanto le daban ganas de pellizcarse para asegurarse que  estuviera despierta.

El lugar estaba casi vacío porque era aún muy temprano para la hora habitual de comida, los oficinistas y estudiantes de la zona seguían en sus lugares, esperando a que las manecillas del reloj avanzarán. Había pocos comensales en el lugar y las dependientas los atendieron rápidamente. Habían entrado ahí por decisión de ella, porque Kai se deslindaba de decidir incluso cuando él insistía en pagar.

Los tazones de arroz blanco humeaban entre todas las guarniciones de diversos guisados. Seulgi lo miró a hurtadillas; Kai tenía fija la mirada en su tazón de arroz sin haberlo tocado siquiera, y Seulgi se sintió fuera de lugar. Tomó los palillos de metal a su derecha, aplaudió silenciosamente mientras recorría toda la mesa con la mirada, y sonrió. Se dio cuenta que sonreía muy a menudo cuando estaba con él, incluso si no era su intención. Se calló aquél descubrimiento y pensó en otra para decir y romper el silencio.

—¡Gracias por la comida, buen provecho!

Sólo después de que Seulgi empezó a comer, Kai la siguió con su acostumbrado mutismo. Por un rato, Seulgi no se atrevió a hacer ruido alguno. Se llenaba la boca cada vez que cruzaba por su mente el preguntarle algo; él no parecía con ganas de conversar –en realidad, nunca aparentaba tenerlas-, y ella ya se sentía demasiado engorrosa haciéndolo estar ahí.

—¿Para qué son esos? —Creyó escuchar entre el barullo de la televisión que tenían colgada de una pared en el local y las charlas a su alrededor. Seulgi lo miró con la comida en la boca y casi se atragantó al tratar de responder cuando Kai señaló con la mirada, alzando una ceja, su mochila con el portaplanos y las escuadras que siempre llevaba consigo durante clases.

—Para guardar mis proyectos escolares. Estudio ingeniería naval. Es sobre diseño, planificación y construcción de barcos y buques, entre otras cosas —respondió, tratando de especificar porque muy poca gente comprendía a lo que se refería y siempre terminaba explicando.

—Sé lo que es la ingeniería naval —contestó Kai, irritado—. Trabajo en el muelle.

A Seulgi se le iluminó la mirada sin siquiera saberlo.

—¿De verdad? ¿Qué haces ahí? Vaya, qué coincidencia…

—Soy maniobrista. Cargo y descargo de esos buques que diseñas —respondió Kai con voz monótona, apoyándose con el antebrazo en la mesa al servirse carne y _kimchi_. Seulgi adoró la frase en sus labios. «Esos buques que diseñas», aunque sintió que debía corregir.

—Aún no los diseño —masculló—, me falta mucho por aprender, pero lo haré algún día.

Seulgi no estaba segura, pero Kai soltó aire por la nariz y pareció que las comisuras de sus labios se elevaban. No podía confirmarlo porque tenía la cabeza gacha y el cabello enmarañado le obstruía la vista, pero creía que Kai acababa de sonreír…

—Debe ser bueno —susurró Kai.

—¿El qué? ¿Diseñar barcos? —Inquirió Seulgi, emocionada. Por supuesto que diseñar barcos era bueno.

—Aprender y confiar en que ese «algún día» llegará —respondió él entonces, y la miró fijamente. Su rostro ya no tenía vestigios de sonrisas. La miraba llanamente y Seulgi pudo estudiar su rostro con detenimiento, como un lujo de detalle que no había podido permitirse antes.

Sin sangre ni heridas, el rostro de Kai era maravilloso. De barba partida, pómulos altos, ojos fieros. Sus labios abultados estaban naturalmente teñidos de rojo, y los rodeaba una sombra, el esbozo de vello facial que iba creciendo. La nariz chata y con un pequeño bulto en el tabique, e incluso con aquellas profundas ojeras… Kai desprendía un atractivo que dejó a Seulgi con la mente en blanco por un  momento, hasta que se acordó que debía decir algo para no quedar como una tonta.

—Los días siempre llegan —dijo, pensándoselo un poco—. No podemos cambiar ese hecho, pero sí cambiar en lo que se convertirán: días buenos o días malos. Me gusta pensar que, en el futuro, mi vida será una sucesión de días buenos, no importa lo que pase.

—Mi vida es sólo una sucesión de días. Como tareas asignadas, sólo vivir porque tienes que morir algún día, esperando el momento sin más. ¿No es eso lo que todos esperamos? ¿Morir?

Su mirada triste, perdida en algún punto detrás de ella, hizo que Seulgi se sintiera vacía. Cada vez que veía a Kai, veía un muro impenetrable rodeándolo, pero aquella mirada fugitiva era como una grieta que estaba dejándola ver al interior.

Era gris, como una costa encapotada. Las olas rompían en su interior pero el sonido no llegaba hasta ella. Al final, no supo qué decir, así que sólo pronunció lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

—Podrías hacer algo divertido mientras esperas a morir, ¿por qué la espera tiene que ser aburrida?

Seulgi se sintió absurda, en especial porque ella misma era monótona y aburrida. Soñaba, eso sí, con que un día dejaría de serlo. Podría estar sin miedo ni inseguridad, podría reír tan fuerte y tendido como quisiera a lado de Wendy, sin sentir que era injusto pasarla bien mientras su madre estaba presa en casa.

Algún día, rezaba todas las noches, algún día…

 

Kai pagó la cuenta antes de que Seulgi pudiera llegar a él y tenderle el dinero por su propia comida -porque incluso si le había pedido que la invitara a comer, con sólo haber compartido ese rato con él era suficiente compensación, pero él la desdeñó, alejándole la mano con un dedo gélido, y salió del local, haciéndola apresurarse para tomar sus cosas y salir tras él. Se volvía una costumbre que él se adelantara, pero a Seulgi no le molestaba en realidad.

Alcanzó su paso rápidamente pero antes de que pudiera hablarle, Kai giró en redondo bruscamente, topándose con ella. Su rostro endurecido y los puños hundidos en su chaqueta. Se mordió el labio carnoso, como si hesitara, y abrió la boca para decir algo.

—Jongin —masculló.

Seulgi se desconcertó por un momento, luchando por sostener su portaplanos con una mano mientras se calzaba la mochila en el hombro con la otra sin complicarse a sí misma.

—¿Qué?

—Kim Jongin, ese es mi nombre —repitió él con desazón—. Me lo pregunta y luego no recuerda, maldita sea… —fue lo único que alcanzó a comprender de todo el bisbiseo que escapó de sus labios mientras daba la vuelta.

Seulgi se quedó quieta un instante, hasta que procesó la información, sintiendo un golpe de emoció repentino y descomunal. Seulgi trotó para llegar hasta él cuando notó que iba alejándose más.

—¡Vaya! Es un nombre genial, ¿qué caracteres chinos usas para escribirlos? Debe tener un significado asombroso…

Y aunque Jongin no contestó, Seulgi no desistió hasta que tuvo que despedirse de él en la puerta de la universidad. Agitó su mano con alegría a medida que se alejaba, caminando de espaldas, sin querer perderse ni un solo momento de su rostro taciturno, mientras él esperaba estático en el portón a que desapareciera entre los caminos rodeados de árboles secos y alfombras blancas que se teñirían de verde algunos meses después.

«Jongin», saboreó el nombre en sus labios otra vez. Era agridulce, fuerte. Le gustaba ese nombre. Y le gustaba Jongin. Incluso cuando no debía gustarle nadie, podía guardar el secreto… sólo para ella. Ese sentimiento sería suyo y lo protegería celosamente, como un tesoro enterrado.

❄

Los tacones le sonaron antes de caminar. Irene tomó un profundo respiro antes de entrar en la refinada cafetería, ubicada en la mejor zona de Gangnam. El selecto lugar era amplio y luminoso, los ventanales hacían que el paisaje urbano y lluvioso pareciese más extraordinario de lo que en realidad era, a varios pisos en el aire.

Se había vestido cuidadosamente, procurando ser lo más discreta y formal posible. El abrigo gris jaspe sólo dejaba entrever sus pantalones negros de vestir, en un intento por no contrastar con la monocromía del exclusivo sitio.

Se sentó en la mesa que había reservado y miró su reloj de muñeca. Había llegado cinco minutos antes, pero no se lo recriminaba porque así podía sedar sus nervios y ensayar una sonrisa. Pidió un té de jengibre y, frente a ella, entrando por la misma puerta principal que ella, apareció la figura silenciosa y apocada de Kwon Yoojin.

Se levantó por impulso, con las piernas a punto de echarla a correr lejos de ahí y el corazón golpeándole fuertemente el pecho. Pensó que debía postrarse a sus pies y pedir perdón, implorando una clemencia de la que no merecía ni siquiera las sobras. Pero se obligó a mantenerse quieta, mordiéndose los labios para no echarse a llorar.

La mujer titubeó pero pareció suponer que era ella rápidamente y llegó hasta la mesa de Irene, tomando asiento delante de ella.

Llevaba el cabello corto ahora, y una bufanda color lavanda que iba a juego con su ropa. Tenía un aspecto dulce aunque desgastado, pero en esencia seguía viéndose igual, como si se hubiera quedado atrapada en el tiempo, seis años atrás

Sabía que era algunos años menor que Sungwoo, por lo que apenas estaría cercana a los cincuenta. Pero no lucía como una mujer cincuentona, sino alguien pura y de alma joven.

Tan desconcertada como Irene lo estaba, la viuda de Sungwoo la estudió atentamente, sin sonreírle del todo hasta que, después de unos minutos en silencio, se atrevió a hablar.

—Entonces… ¿Me dice que usted fue amiga de mi marido, señorita Joohyun? —Inquirió la mujer.

— _Eh_ , sí, bueno —balbuceó Irene, luchando contra la histeria en su interior—. Más como socios empresariales, sí… podría decirse eso.

—Ya veo —musitó la mujer, asintiendo suavemente.

—Sungwoo… Quiero decir, su esposo… —Irene se aclaró la garganta, sintiendo como si se le cerrara e impidiese el paso de su voz—, él me apoyó con un préstamo cuando era más joven. Me permitió salir adelante y prometí pagar con creces mi deuda. Lamentablemente… —su voz se quebró y la mujer la miró con una mescolanza de pena y ofuscación, aceptando tácitamente que iba a referirse a la muerte de Sungwoo—. De todos modos, he querido hacerle llegar esto desde hace un tiempo, pero usted ha sido difícil de encontrar…

Irene alargó una mano temblorosa y le ofreció tímidamente el cuadernillo bancario. Yoojin lo tomó en sus manos con recelo y la miró atónita cuando corroboró la cantidad inscrita. Quizá era demasiado para alguien como ella, había sabido algo de que tal vez enfrentaba problemas financieros por la universidad de Sungha, quizá aquello sería demasiado dinero de algún modo e Irene se sintió peor. Todo aquél tiempo lo había tenido cuando ni siquiera le pertenecía lícitamente y ellos lo necesitaban…

—El movimiento de cambio de propietario está hecho —dijo atropelladamente—. Sólo necesita sellarlo con su huella digital y firmarlo…

—Señorita —la interrumpió Yoojin con voz trémula, mirando el cuadernillo y luego a ella—. ¿Me dice que mi difunto marido le prestó esta cantidad de dinero?

Irene sintió un escalofrío recorrerle todo el cuerpo y la prisa por salir de ahí se hizo mayor, agitándole el pecho, anidando la ansiedad.

—Así es —dijo y se levantó, fingiendo mirar su reloj de muñeca—. Discúlpeme, tengo un compromiso y debo irme justo ahora. Gracias por hacerme un espacio de tiempo.

Hizo una reverencia apresurada para despedirse y salió de ahí antes de que sus piernas fallaran estrepitosamente. Caminó tan rápido como pudo, pero la voz de Kwon Yoojin la persiguió recitando su nombre, hasta que las siguientes palabras la detuvieron en seco a mitad del pasillo en el último piso, a unos metros de la puerta de cristal que la llevaría a la calle.

—¡Tú eres Irene!

La mujer la rodeó cuando sus pies no le respondieron y se plantó delante de ella. La miró a la cara con ojos vidriosos, enrojecidos. Temblaba tanto como la propia Irene y parecía contenerse a duras penas. Ella estaba inmóvil, no podía ni siquiera identificar lo que estaba sintiendo.

—Durante seis años me pregunté qué aspecto tendrías, pero nunca quise encontrarme contigo realmente. La idea era demasiado humillante por sí sola… —susurró Yoojin—. Me enteré de tu relación con mi marido poco después de que murió y Dios sabe que intenté olvidarlo. Pensaba que, si nadie más lo sabía, entonces no era nada. Que podría vivir con eso. Al fin y al cabo, eras el secreto de un hombre muerto, y debías quedarte en el pasado… porque los secretos morían también.

Irene notó con inmenso tormento las lágrimas que surcaban las mejillas de Kwon Yoojin, gruesas y veloces. La mujer pasó un trago amargo, deteniéndose para respirar con esfuerzo, como si encontrara difícil verla, e Irene lo entendía. Había esperado que ella no lo supiera, tenía miedo de lastimarla. Pero lo había hecho de todos modos. Era una perra desgraciada, ella y nadie más.

—Lo siento —juró, incapaz de contener por más tiempo sus propias lágrimas, sucumbiendo a la culpa y el dolor—. Lo siento tanto. Aún si pidiera perdón de rodillas por cien años, no alcanzaría a disculparme lo suficiente. Lo siento mucho…

—No —articuló la mujer con dificultad—. Yo no tengo nada que perdonarte a ti. No fuiste tú quien me falló… —Yoojin se pasó una mano por la cara, secándose las lágrimas toscamente y endureció su expresión con magnificencia—. Aceptaré este dinero pero no me quedaré con él. No me pertenece tampoco a mí. Y, _Joohyun_ … por favor, no volvamos a encontrarnos.

Desapareció de su vista como si fuese una visión fantasmal. Las lágrimas no le dejaban ver con claridad a la mujer que se alejaba bajo la llovizna gélida, una vez salió por la puerta de cristal. Con el pecho vibrándole aún, salió también del edificio, sintiendo su cuerpo golpeado por las pesadas y dispersas gotas de aguanieve.

Caminó debajo de ellas, sin guarecerse o apresurar el paso, aceptando cada golpe como si estuviera siendo lapidada en castigo por sus pecados. Las últimas palabras que Yoojin le había dedicado zumbaban aún en su cabeza: «Joohyun, por favor…».

«Joohyun».

Yoojin había pronunciado su verdadero nombre. La había tratado como a un ser humano. A ella, a quien debía ser tratada como menos que un perro callejero, la trató como a una persona, en un acto de magnanimidad.

Caminaba como si fuese sonámbula, sin mirar lo que ocurría a su alrededor, sin percibir la realidad, abstraída en una densa alucinación. Se visualizaba en una cárcel, atravesando pasillos donde sólo estaba ella, en medio de la frialdad, consumida por el dolor. El crudo invierno la castigaba, la empapaba y la dejaba varada.

Una sombra se posó sobre su cuerpo y cerró los ojos, esperando que fueran las alas de la muerte o un castigo final…

El golpeteo sobre su piel cesó. La calidez de un cuerpo ajeno se pegó a ella y, cuando abrió los ojos, se topó con la tersa piel blanca de un hombre familiar contra su rostro. La protegía del granizo con un grueso abrigo y la abrazaba en un intento de compartir su calor. Ella fue incapaz de moverse un ápice, sintiendo lágrimas ardientes sobre sus mejillas húmedas y gélidas, y el cuerpo entumecido.

—Vamos, Irene… —susurró Kim Junmyeon con voz aterciopelada y tranquilizadora—. Te llevaré a casa.

 

Junmyeon no la llevó a _Velvet_ realmente, sino a una finca a las afueras de la ciudad. Era de esas casas vacacionales que, hombres con su dinero y poder, podían y debían mantener. Irene no vio más de lo debido a través de la ventanilla del espléndido y soberbio automóvil negro, conducido por un chófer personal, sólo el paisaje muerto y cubierto de finas capas de hielo.

Ella dejaba que su mirada se perdiera sin esforzarse en enfocarla en algún punto. ¿Qué caso tenía? Todo lucìa de la misma manera que siempre.

Junmyeon iba en su propio automóvil, por delante, e Irene comprendía por qué había optado por salir de la ciudad y no llevarla a su casa: aquél lujoso cortejo llamaría la atención de periodistas y curiosos, y las fotografías del presidente de _EX-Mart_ escoltando a una mujer desconocida de «dudosa reputación» en pleno distrito rojo invadirían internet. Junmyeon era un hombre sensato y agudo.

La propiedad estaba vacía, no había ningún tipo de servidumbre. Los únicos en el lugar eran ellos y los chóferes y guardaespaldas de Junmyeon, que se habían instalado a las entradas del inmueble como estatuas de mármol, sin temblar ni quejarse por el frío y la humedad.

Junmyeon la guio en silencio hasta una amplia habitación, le pasó toallas limpias personalmente y dejó abierta una puerta de doble hoja para ella, dentro podía divisar una tina blanca a mitad de la estancia. El silencio se ceñía a las paredes mientras Irene se aferraba trémulamente al abrigo que Junmyeon le había puesto encima varios minutos antes; aún tenía el cabello mojado y endurecido por la escarcha.

—Toma una ducha, te prepararé algo caliente. Puedes tomarte tu tiempo —le dijo, y salió rápidamente de ahí, con la camisa blanca enmarcándole la fuerte espalda. Irene lo vio alejarse en silencio y cerrar la puerta tras de sí, y pudo concebir la vastedad de aquella recámara.

Ahí dentro, entre paredes blancas y la luz grisácea que atravesaba los ventanales de techo a piso, Irene se sintió diminuta, consciente de su tamaño y fragilidad. Se secó las lágrimas que le hacían arder los ojos, resbalando involuntariamente por su rostro, y se desnudó con brusquedad antes de entrar a la bañera.

❄

—No luces totalmente recuperada —la voz de Jongin resonó desde el sofá frente de ella. Irene lo escuchó pero su mente no formuló una respuesta inmediata, las palabras de él se quedaron flotando en su cabeza como un pensamiento propio—. ¿Segura que estás bien?

Jongin tuvo que inclinarse sobre la mesa para acariciarle el dorso de su mano que descansaba lánguidamente sobre esta. Sólo así Irene se espabiló un poco y miró el saloncillo con ropas y bolsos acomodados en los rincones.

—Sí —respondió automáticamente—. _Ah_ , lo siento. Estaba pensando en las cuentas y… tengo que pagar a los distribuidores y los servicios… Caigo un par de días y mi escritorio se vuelve un maldito cementerio de facturas —gimoteó con sinceridad luego de recordar el desastre que había dejado atrás.

Después de volver a la ciudad y pisar _Velvet_ , Irene se había olvidado por completo de lo que había pasado ese mismo día. Tuvo que hacerse cargo de lo que estaba descuadrado, comprobando con disgusto que no podía enfermarse y dejar a Hyunmoo a cargo de una mierda.

Aquello la había extenuado terriblemente y, sólo cuando llegó Jongin y se vio hipnóticamente arrastrada hasta el salón donde él solía quedarse, se permitió descansar. Aunque eso había resultado contraproducente porque su mente no dejaba de proyectar lo ocurrido, ni a Junmyeon.

—Tómalo con calma, el edificio no se derrumbará si no estás —trató de consolarla el jovencito, e Irene lo miró. Él le dedicaba una dulce sonrisa, sus ojos transmitiéndole una calidez pura y genuina. Ella sonrió también, para apaciguarlo un poco.

—Lo sé, es sólo que… —Irene sopesó la idea de comentarle los sucesos de hacía unas horas, pero Jongin no entendería el contexto y explicárselo era demasiado tardado e innecesario. Jongin nunca le preguntaba sobre su pasado y ella no se había sentido presionada para contárselo. Era cómodo y prefería que siguiera siendo así, por lo que decidió pasar del tema—, sabes que soy adicta al trabajo.

—Sí, sólo digo que no te esfuerces demasiado.

—¿Te quedarás esta noche? El otro día te fuiste apenas desperté —preguntó por costumbre y para cambiar el tedioso tema, esperando que él asintiera. Irene no esperaba que ocurriera algo esa noche, no estaba de humor para hacer el amor, pero extrañaba a Jongin. Extrañaba su aroma, su calidez. Necesitaba un abrazo, aunque no iba a permitirse el pedirlo esta vez.

—No —respondió Jongin, apenado, e Irene sintió un poco de aflicción—. Tengo unos asuntos que atender y mañana entro muy temprano al trabajo. Sólo quería asegurarme de que estuvieras bien.

Jongin no se quedó mucho rato más. Le contó algunas cosas sobre su trabajo y algo sobre ingeniería naval. Irene no prestó demasiada atención, luchaba con el cansancio y su impertinente memoria. Luego, él se despidió con un fugaz beso en su frente y prometió visitarla pronto.

Irene se sintió mal tras verlo irse y no tener energías suficientes para pedirle que se quedara hasta que él cediese. El día había sido muy turbulento, no sólo emocionalmente.

Aún recordaba los profundos ojos de Junmyeon recorriéndole el cuerpo, con una mezcolanza de asombro y hambre. Irene había esperado cualquier cosa, menos esa mirada, y lo que había sucedido después no era menos desconcertante.

Los hombres nunca habían hecho nada por ella sin pedirle algo a cambio. Irene sabía de antemano que, si recibía un favor, tenía que dar otro a cambio, así que odiaba tener que pedir ayuda y nunca lo hacía ni la aceptaba.

Junmyeon se había aparecido en mitad de la cellisca como un paraguas humano. Irene estaba tan debilitada, en un estado mental frágil e impropio de ella, que no había tenido tiempo para negarse y alejarlo de sí. Había aceptado su favor y era consciente de que Junmyeon esperaría su recompensa. La había llevado a aquella casona por una razón así que, antes de que él se lo echara en cara y exigiera, Irene iba a ahorrarse la humillación de tener que aceptarlo.

Iba a entregarse primero. Iba a cederle su cuerpo como si fuera decisión suya, para al menos hacerse creer que sería así. Junmyeon no le exigiría nada, no tendría que recordarle que favor con favor se pagaba, y ella podría irse de ahí tan pronto fuera posible, esperando no tener que volvérselo a encontrar una vez le hubiera dado lo que él tanto había esperado.

Por eso no se molestó en vestirse con la ropa nueva que Junmyeon había ordenado comprar para ella a uno de sus escoltas. Se había ajustado el cinturón de la bata de baño y había salido de la habitación descalza, sin nada que la protegiera aparte de eso.

Encontrar a Junmyeon a mitad de una inmensa y pulcra cocina resultó más extraordinario de lo que alguien podría imaginarse. Tan sólo la idea de él preparando chocolate caliente resultaba inconcebible. Irene se sintió incómoda ante la visión, pero se concentró en la razón por la cual había ido en su búsqueda. Él la recibió con una sutil sonrisa y la invitó a acercarse con un ademán.

—¿Te sientes mejor? Ven, toma esto, te ayudará un… —la voz de Junmyeon se había cortado repentinamente, Irene no tenía que preguntarse por qué.

Había llegado hasta él con el corazón adormecido, le había tomado las manos y las había posado sobre su propia cintura, invitándolo a abrirle le bata y cobrarse a placer. Nadie los vería; podía hacerlo ahí mismo si quisiera, sobre la encimera o tumbados en el frío piso de mármol.

Sus hombres seguían en sus posiciones y dudaba que aquella casa no estuviese insonorizada. Incluso si no lo estuviera, era tan grande que tardarían años en percatarse que algo ocurría ahí, así que podía poseerla tanto y cómo quisiera, ella no se resistiría ni un poco.

Junmyeon se quedó pasmado, la miró boquiabierto y sintió sus manos vacilar.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Quería agradecerte —respondió Irene monótonamente—. Eres un buen hombre, realmente.

Junmyeon sonrió escéptico, arqueando una ceja, e Irene le rodeó el cuello con las manos, intentando acercarse a su boca. Estaba tan cerca, él sólo tenía que inclinarse y habría sido el inicio.

Ella cerró los ojos, esperando el contacto, pero lo que recibió fue un sutil y cuidadoso empuje en los hombros que la alejó apenas unos centímetros, y que bastaron para hacerla sentir como en otro continente.

—Si de verdad pensaras eso —masculló Junmyeon con tono amargo—, no estarías haciendo esto.

Aquellas simples palabras la tumbaron en el piso y la mantuvieron ahí. Irene se abrazó a sí misma por un impulso de protegerse a sí misma de la humillación. Balbuceó algo pero ni siquiera ella se entendió.

—La primera vez que nos vimos —empezó Junmyeon, dando un paso hacia atrás, como si lo hubieran apuñalado—, fui sincero al decirte que hablar contigo me era suficiente. Te negaste tantas veces a recibirme que, cuando finalmente lo hiciste, creí que te había convencido. No quería un revolcón sin más, me gustabas por ser tú y decir las cosas que dices tú. Si hubiera querido acostarme contigo y ya, te lo habría dicho desde un principio —su voz se iba suavizando poco a poco, Irene se iba apocando de tanto en tanto. Era una estúpida—. Así que me siento herido. Tal parece que mi sinceridad no fue realmente clara.

Junmyeon le había sonreído con tristeza antes de ofrecerle la taza humeante entre sus manos. No la trató con frialdad, no se quedó en silencio ni la dejó sola. La invitó a sentarse frente a la barra recién lustrada y tomar juntos de la bebida caliente, como si nada hubiese pasado.

Irene luchó contra la lástima por sí misma, la vergüenza y el estupor, sin atreverse a mirar al hombre que le hablaba sobre la más famosa obra de Antoine de Saint-Exupér con entusiasmo jamás visto antes, esforzándose por cambiar el pesado ambiente. Su propia desnudez pasó a segundo plano, por primera vez, se sentía cómoda con un hombre distinto a Jongin o a Sungwoo.

Y le daba un poco de miedo ahora que su mente volvía a aquél salón descompuesto. Ni siquiera parecía que aquello hubiese ocurrido el mismo día. Parecían momentos completamente distantes e inconexos.

Primero Kwon Yoojin, luego Junmyeon… No sabía si la vida estaba dándole una bofetada con guante blanco o haciéndole algún tipo de broma de mal gusto, pero se sentía un poco, sólo un poco, más ligera. Como si el pesado velo que había llevado por tanto tiempo finalmente cediera ante los soplos de viento invernal.

La sensación era totalmente desconocida, como si estuviera pendiendo con un paracaídas pero en lugar de caer lentamente, fuese empujada por el aire, llevada más y más arriba, aterrándose de ver el mundo empequeñecerse bajo sus pies.

Había escuchado alguna vez que, si alguien se arrepentía de sus pecados con fervor y sinceridad, se le sería otorgada la redención. Irene no pensaba que fuese tan sencillo, en ninguna religión se perdonaban los pecados con tanta facilidad, así que estaba segura de que aquello no había acabado: tendría un largo camino que recorrer, sería como caminar sobre brasas de intenso rojo.

❄

Había llegado a casa justo a tiempo para el desastre, como si tuviera una fecha especialmente reservada para ella, una cita con el caos.

Apenas dio vuelta para subir las estrechas y torcidas escalinatas que llevaban hasta su casa, Seulgi se percató de la densa presencia de un grupo de hombres trajeados que esperaban por ella en la puerta, algunos sentados, otros recargados en la pared.

Uno, que estaba sosteniéndose de la baranda dándole la espalda, giró para verla cuando uno de sus acompañantes le avisó de su llegada, mientras subía trabajosamente las escaleras, cargando en sus manos algunas bolsas del supermercado que le estrangulaban los dedos.

Seulgi respiró profundamente, tratando de sofocar y disimular el miedo que se le pegaba a los intestinos mientras dejaba las cosas a un lado, sobre los escalones. Creía que nunca antes había visto a aquellos hombres, pero ya podía adivinar que no presagiaban nada bueno.

—Oye —la llamó el que ahora la miraba fijamente, con los brazos en jarras, adoptando una postura pedante y peligrosa—. Eres la hija de Kang KilAhn, ¿verdad?

Seulgi se tensó ante la mención del nombre de su padre. Ella sabía que su padre era alcohólico y mujeriego, y que, entre sus tantos vicios, el juego tendía a ser el más recurrente después de la bebida… ¿Pero ser buscado por matones? ¿Había algo más que añadir a la lista de cosas repulsivas que su padre disfrutaba?

—¿En qué les puedo ayudar? —Inquirió Seulgi, procurando no tartamudear. Se mordía el interior de las mejillas para no temblar, aunque seguramente su nerviosismo era notorio.

El hombre caminó hasta ella y se quedó unos peldaños más arriba. Desde su lugar se veía gigante e intimidante. Era joven, alto y de hombros anchos. Seulgi juró que el aura peligrosa le resultaba familiar pero no podía asociarlo con nada, y la oscuridad no le permitía verle el rostro.

Él bajó un peldaño más, la luz de los faroles y las sombras le cortaban la mitad de la cara ahora, y Seulgi observó su maliciosa sonrisa ladeada cuando se acercó aún más a ella, como si le oliera el miedo. Sus ojos eran atemorizantes, hundidos y férreos.

—Resulta que… —comenzó con voz ronca y profunda—, tu querido papi me debe dinero. _Mucho_ dinero —Seulgi respiró lentamente, tratando de no expresar su sorpresa—. Y ya sabes cómo empiezan todos —el hombre se alejó, pretendiendo relajada diversión—, piden una pequeña cantidad de plata y pagan puntualmente cada mes. Y luego piden otro préstamo. Vuelven a saldar su deuda, siguiendo todo al pie de la letra… —el hombre hecho una risotada ronca y sarcástica—. Pero luego piden más. Mucho más. Y, ¿qué es esto? ¿El bastardo de tu padre no regresa de su maldito trabajo? ¿Ha olvidado la fecha de pago, quizás?

El gruñido que le acompañó a aquella exclamación hizo que Seulgi se encogiera con violencia, completamente aterrada, incapaz de inhibir sus reacciones por más tiempo.

—¡Yo quiero mi puto dinero! —Rugió él, tomándola por un brazo y apretándole hasta que Seulgi sintió que le cortaba la circulación de sangre. El dolor la hizo retorcerse y soltar un agudo chillido antes de responder entre balbuceos y sollozos, con un hilo de voz.

—N-no tenemos dinero. Por favor…

—¿Crees que eso me importa? ¿Debería cobrarme de otra forma…? —Los ojos fieros del chico la recorrieron lascivamente y a Seulgi la recorrió un profundo escalofrío. Sólo pudo rogar al cielo para que aquello fuese una pesadilla, pero no lo era. La vida no iba a darle ese gusto—. Eres tan flacucha, no me servirías de nada —el tipo la soltó bruscamente, casi haciéndola caer, pero Seulgi se agarró del pasamano a su lado justo a tiempo.

Las piernas le temblaron e intentó bajar los escalones corriendo, pero no pudo ni siquiera dar un paso hacia abajo cuando él la agarró de la coleta para luego aferrarse a su cabello desde las raíces y arrastrarla con él entre alaridos de pánico y dolor.

La aventó contra la puerta apenas terminó de subirla y Seulgi lloró ante el golpe de su cuerpo chocando contra el metal azul. Al caer al pavimento irregular, pensó en su madre, que estaba dentro, probablemente ya habría escuchado el escándalo y estaría angustiada.

El hombre la tomó del abrigo como si sólo levantara un trapo sucio, Seulgi ni siquiera pudo gritar más, él se acercó a su oído y la voz de acero le perforó la cabeza.

—Abre tu maldita pocilga —demandó—, o te venderé al primer prostíbulo que vea.

 

Destruyeron todo en el interior de la pequeña casa. Su madre se había quedado petrificada al ver a todos esos hombres entrar, con el chico más joven y fuerte sometiéndola y obligándola a mostrarle cada rincón del lugar, en busca de su padre o dinero.

No había nada de valor; la única televisión era pequeña y de vieja generación. Lo único que podía venderse por unos cuántos billetes era el refrigerador que, aunque era un poco más reciente, Seulgi lo había comprado de segunda mano luego de ahorrar por casi un año entero.

Hurgaron todo, hasta en el baño, en la alacena y los roperos. La ropa de sus padres y de ella estaba esparcidas por el suelo, incluida la ropa interior de Seulgi. Rompieron las cortinas y tumbaron el librero que dividía la minúscula sala-comedor de la cocina. Rompieron vajillas y deshojaron los libros y cuadernos de ella, cuyo único delito era no contener dinero escondido entre sus páginas.

No encontraron un solo centavo y el sujeto la abofeteó cuando ella pidió que se detuvieran. El golpe fue más doloroso y fuerte que los de su padre, sólo bastó un manotazo para que la tumbara en el piso de madera apolillada. Aun así, como ella estaba acostumbrada, se recuperó y se puso de pie tan pronto como pudo, lista para seguir rogando que el castigo acabara.

—No sé nada de él, por favor, déjennos en paz —suplicó Seulgi, frotando sus manos desesperadamente, mientras su madre lloraba en completa histeria en un rincón, huyendo de la devastación.

—Ese zángano vendrá a verlas tarde o temprano, y si quieres seguir con vida, me lo harás saber apenas ponga un pie en este cuchitril —el tipo la tomó por el cuello, levantándola hasta hacerla ponerse de puntitas. Seulgi se aferró a su mano, tratando de soltarse, pero era muy fuerte y grande. Estaba asfixiándola con facilidad y ella nada podía hacer, salvo esperar que no apretara más—. ¿Estamos?

Seulgi asintió a duras penas y él la liberó. Seulgi sentía que el pecho le quemaba por dentro y el rostro le pulsaba furiosamente. Le aventó una pequeña tarjeta a la cara, sonriendo cruelmente.

—Nos vemos luego, _princesita_ —se despidió con cinismo, haciéndolo sonar más a una condena de muerte que a una promesa, y se marchó dejando la puerta abierta mientras sus hombres se reían y soltaban improperios en voz alta, jactándose del saqueo, sin mostrar una sola pizca de remordimiento.

Seulgi se quedó en el piso hasta que los cabellos de cada uno desaparecieron bajo las escaleras, y no se permitió demorar más ahí. Reunió fortaleza de flaqueza y se levantó, abrazándose a sí misma cuando el agudo dolor le atravesó la cintura, haciéndola doblegarse. Caminó con dificultad hasta donde estaba su madre agazapada como un ratón y se arrodilló ante ella.

—Vámonos —le ordenó—. En este momento, vámonos.

—¡No podemos, Seulgi! ¡Tu padre nos matará! —Plañó su madre, hundida en el terror. Seulgi luchó contra sus propias lágrimas y la debilidad de su cuerpo. Estaba tan asustada que sólo quería salir lo más rápido de ahí, pero no se iría sin su madre.

Si huían, huirían juntas. Y si morían… Morirían juntas.

—Él no vendrá —le anunció—. KilAhn nos abandonó, huyó de sus deudas, y nos dejó a la deriva. Él ni siquiera se preocupa por nosotras, no se ocupará de matarnos. Pero estos hombres sí lo harán. Nos torturarán y nos exprimirán de toda forma posible con afán de cobrar el dinero que ese hombre, al que llamas mi «padre», les robó. ¡Así que, por favor… —bramó Seulgi, alzándole la voz a su madre por primera vez en toda su vida, presa de la angustia y el desespero—, vámonos de aquí ya!

No supo bien cómo. No estaba segura de si vio el pánico y la súplica en sus ojos, o porque realmente creía capaces a esos matones de tales cosas, pero su madre aceptó débilmente, y Seulgi no perdió el tiempo, en caso de que su madre cambiara de opinión.

Ni siquiera se molestó por tomar una maleta. Recolectó los pocos libros que habían quedado utilizables, alguna ropa del suelo de su madre, lo guardó todo en su mochila y salieron de ahí en mitad de la noche, sin abrigo lo suficientemente grueso para guarecerlas del gélido ambiente, pero daba igual porque incluso morir de hipotermia era mejor que morir a manos de aquellos matones o de Kang KilAhn.

Cuando iban descendiendo por las escaleras, Seulgi vio las bolsas de mandado desparramadas por los peldaños. Algunas cosas aún estaban buenas, así que recogió lo que pudo en silencio, y escaparon con prisa, sin mirar atrás la ruina en que había quedado su hogar.

—¿A dónde iremos? No tenemos ningún lugar —sollozó su madre en algún punto de la carrera. Estaba tan perdida y atolondrada, era la primera vez que salía de su cárcel en muchos años, así que entendía que estuviera espantada. Seulgi suspiró profundamente, pensando en el único sitio en el que podía pensar en ese momento.

—Conozco uno —respondió—, sólo sígueme.

❄

Había visto el mensaje de socorro de Seulgi demasiado tarde, una vez había terminado su jornada laboral, al cambiarse el mugriento uniforme.

«Ayúdanos, estamos en peligro». No sabía a quién se refería aparte de ella, pero justo mientras intentaba contestar al mensaje, su teléfono sonó con la llamada de Irene. Maldijo por lo bajo, tentado a rechazarla, pero sabía que no podía hacerlo. Era su diosa, era Irene y debía contestarle.

—Dime.

—Debes venir al club, Kang Seulgi está aquí con su madre. Parece que las atacaron.

 

Llegó sin respiración, con el pecho ardiendo y el corazón latiéndole como el de un purasangre en plena carrera, y el alma pendiendo de un fino hilo. Había salido de Inchon y llegado a Itaewon tan pronto como el transporte público y sus piernas se lo permitieron, ignorando el lacerante dolor que le atravesaba la cintura.

No preguntó por Irene ni por nadie más en la recepción, caminó a grandes zancadas hasta el viejo salón al fondo y abrió de sopetón, encontrándose con Irene sentada elegantemente a un lado de la puerta, y Seulgi con su madre abrazada a ella en un rincón, entre los colgadores repletos.

Se obligó a recuperar la compostura ante la mirada desconcertada de Seulgi y el ceño ligeramente fruncido de Irene, que no iba a permitirse expresar más que aquello. Se puso de pie, estirando su elegante vestido de terciopelo para cubrirse un poco más los muslos, como si le avergonzara que una mujer de mediana edad la viera en esas ropas, y lo llamó afuera.

Jongin la obedeció, no sin antes dedicarle una angustiada mirada a la chica que se aferraba a su madre, con los ojos llorosos y el cabello alborotado.

—Los hombres de Youngsa han ido a buscar a su padre, parece que no eres el único con deudas grandes ahí —le dijo Irene sin inflexión en la voz, pasándole una tarjeta de presentación pisoteada. Jongin imprecó cuando leyó el nombre de Jang Kiyong impreso al centro del papel.

—Kiyong tiene hábitos muy sucios, ese hijo de perra…

—Ella está bien. Algunos cardenales, pero nada serio. Su casa se llevó la peor parte y decidieron huir antes de que regresaran a por más —le contó Irene, cruzada de brazos y apoyándose con un hombro en la pared. Lucía cansada pero mucho mejor que la última vez que la vio, la semana pasada—. Me pidió que las dejara quedarse aquí, pero…

—Por favor —suplicó Jongin en un débil susurro—, por favor, déjalas quedarse. Sólo hasta que solucione unos asuntos. Después las enviaré a algún otro lado o hallaré la forma de que no te molesten aquí.

—No me molesta que se queden, es sólo que no es un sitio adecuado para ellas. Hay hombres ebrios en todos lados, y música a todo volumen hasta el amanecer. Seulgi es una niña decente y tenerla aquí puede… —argumentó Irene pero de repente se calló. Echó un suspiro pequeño, apretó los labios y asintió lentamente—. Vale, un par de días. No más.

—¡Gracias, gracias! —Exclamó Jongin, asiéndola por las mejillas y plantando besos rápidos sobre sus labios carmín, hasta que ella sonrió contra su boca helada y lo alejó, preocupada por ser atrapados en tal situación por sus empleados. Jongin sonrió avergonzado—. Regresaré en un momento, llámame por cualquier cosa.

 

Jang Kiyong abrió la puerta del oscuro local, miró hacia ambas direcciones antes de encontrarse a Jongin cara a cara. Tuvo que controlar el impulso de destrozarle la cara con los puños, los apretó hasta que los nudillos se le despintaron y fingió una cínica sonrisa.

—Traigo nuevas para el jefe —anunció, pasando sin ser invitado. Kiyong bufó con fastidio pero no dijo nada cuando Jongin atravesó la estancia repleta de gorilas fumando y jugando cartas. Entró al despacho del jefe sin llamar antes, y se dejó caer en la silla frente a su escritorio, tragándose todo el humo del tabaco que el viejo se estaba fumando.

—Más vale que sea útil lo que me traes, imbécil —le advirtió el jefe y Jongin sonrió ampliamente. Se pasó la lengua por el interior de la mejilla, jugando a estar relajado y divertido, y se inclinó sobre sus rodillas.

—Dijo que le avisara si veía policías —le dijo y sacó el teléfono móvil del bolsillo de su chaqueta. Rebuscó algunas fotografías que había tomado semanas antes de algunas patrullas rondando por las noches, y las pasó una a una, mostrándoselas al viejo, que se ahogó con su propia saliva—. Han estado dando vueltas por la zona hoy —mintió—. Incluso se acercaron a preguntarme si conocía a alguien llamado «Jang Youngsa».

—¿Y qué dijiste, bastardo?

Jongin sonrió con desfachatez, se echó para atrás, dejando caerse sobre el respaldar de la silla, y se encogió de hombros.

—Que no sabía, por supuesto. Sin embargo, ¿tal vez pueda recordar la próxima vez? —Jongin ladeó la cabeza socarronamente.

—¿Estás jugando conmigo, idiota?

—No —respondió—. Es sólo que quiero hacer un intercambio.

—¿De qué hablas? Hicimos un trato —lo acusó el jefe, perdiendo los estribos.

—Y lo he cumplido al pie de la letra: si veo a un policía, corro a contarle, y usted me permite saldar mi deuda tranquilamente —rememoró Jongin con puntualidad—. Pero jamás hablamos sobre mantener mi boca cerrada si me interrogaban, ¿verdad?

El jefe maldijo por lo bajo, sabiéndose atrapado.

—Di lo que quieres decir para que pueda entenderte.

—Kiyong y sus chicos han ido a buscar a alguien: Kang KilAhn, ¿lo conoce?

—Sí, ese hijo de puta me sacó quinientos grandes y se ha desaparecido. Mandé a buscarlo pero resulta que se fue a trabajar fuera de la ciudad, ¿por qué?

—Destrozaron su casa con su familia dentro —masculló Jongin tornándose frío y letal de repente. Sólo imaginarse al bastardo de Kiyong violentando a Seulgi le enervaba—. Él ni siquiera estaba ahí, ¿no fue eso demasiado?

—¿Y entonces? Yo no puedo controlar lo que hacen mis muchachos —se rio el jefe, ahogándose con la tos que le siguió.

—Tal vez yo no pueda controlar mis palabras la próxima vez que vea a la policía —amenazó Jongin con serenidad, robándose uno de los cigarrillos que el jefe tenía esparcidos sobre su escritorio. Se lo paseó por los labios, sin encenderlo—, si vuelven a tocar a esas mujeres, principalmente.

—¿Te vas a convertir en un soplón por proteger a ese hijo de puta? ¿De qué lo conoces?

—Disculpe, quizá no lo haya notado pero —habló Jongin relajadamente—, ya soy un soplón. En cuanto a él… no estoy protegiéndolo. Tenga por seguro que si me entero de su regreso, también se lo haré saber. Espero que lo muelan a golpes entonces, y no vuelvan a aterrorizar a sus familiares.

Jongin se puso de pie, sintiendo un pesar en el estómago, como una roca que le hundiera en la arena movediza. Sabía que Youngsa lo estaba mirando con ganas de asesinarlo, y podría hacerlo si quisiera. Todos sus gorilas estaban afuera, él sólo tendría que chasquear los dedos y éstos obedecían con gusto, sobretodo Kiyong.

Pero no lo hizo.

Jongin cruzó el local en penumbras con silenciosa morosidad, fijando su densa y amenazante mirada en Jang Kiyong, prometiéndole sin emitir palabra alguna que lo mataría si volvía a acercarse a Kang Seulgi. Él la protegería, a cualquier costo, de cualquier monstruo. Fuese de su propio padre o de un hijo de puta cualquiera… incluyéndose a sí mismo.

❄

A pesar de que la idea no le agradaba del todo, Irene preparó su propio apartamento para albergar a Seulgi y a su agotada madre.

El parecido entre ambas era perturbador. Más que rasgos o similitud física, las mujeres compartían una delgadez extrema y la mirada triste. Irene podía notar los ojos henchidos de Seulgi por el llanto que, en algún momento, habría soltado; su madre no había parado de llorar calladamente, como una aparición de ultratumba en pena, con la vista desenfocada, murmurando cosas sin sentido.

—Debe haber enloquecido —bisbiseó Joy a su lado, mientras las espiaban por la rendija de la puerta del salón. Irene llevaba consigo sábanas limpias y su almohada para no tener que subir a por ellas cuando la jornada terminara.

Irene reprendió a la jovencita con la mirada, haciendo que ésta se disculpara inmediatamente, moviendo sólo los labios.

—Han tenido una vida difícil, es normal perder la cabeza en situaciones así —respondió Irene en voz baja.

—Tú has tenido una vida difícil y no te has vuelto loca.

—Eso no lo sabes —espetó Irene con los dientes apretados. No era su intención sonar tan dura, pero nadie en realidad sabía si ella había sufrido o cuánto. Nadie tenía el derecho de comparar a las personas y su sufrimiento, a cada quién le dolía de maneras diferentes—. Cuando subas con ellas, le muestras a Seulgi la ducha y le dices que pueden lavarse. Hay una paquete de cepillos dentales nuevos, pueden usarlos si quieren, y… busca algunas pijamas para ellas.

—Pero a mí nunca me has prestado tus pijamas.

—Sólo hazlo, ¿quieres?

Joy hizo un mohín pero obedeció de mala gana. Irene sabía que le gustaba ser su única favorita y quizá se sintiese un poco desplazada por Seulgi, pero las circunstancias eran diferentes. Seulgi era diferente. Distinta a ella o a Joy; Seulgi tenía hambre de futuro y un alma pura. Aunque Joy decidía ser inocente, también conocía la maldad y era inmune a ella. Pero Seulgi… Seulgi no tenía ni un ápice de maldad en su cuerpo. No podía rodearse de un mundo tan oscuro como era ese rincón en Itaewon, donde el abuso de todo se convertía en el mejor amigo y peor enemigo de una persona.

 

Eran las tres de la mañana cuando Irene recordó que se había dejado los estados de cuenta del club en su apartamento, luego de haber recolectado todos los papeles dispersos en su escritorio. Estuvo tentada a esperar a que amaneciera, pero había asuntos y cosas que atender, y debía aprovechar la noche para hacer su trabajo.

Se quitó los tacones y los dejó a un lado de la puerta para no hacer ruido, ni siquiera en el pequeño recibidor. Conocía tan bien su casa que no necesitó encender las luces ni alumbrarse con nada. Sus huéspedes apenas habían llevado algunas cosas, pero sabía que no las tendrían en cualquier sitio, así que caminó con confianza.

Entró a la cocina, segura de que había dejado los documentos en la encimera esa mañana, y escuchó el movimiento de las sábanas desde la cama. La luz de las farolas se intensificaba en la oscuridad y pudo distinguir la figura delgada de Seulgi sentada a la orilla del colchón. Parecía no poder dormir y se levantó cuando se percató de que se trataba de Irene.

—Lo siento —susurró ella—, vine por unas cosas. ¿Te desperté?

—No, no se preocupe —musitó la chiquilla, alumbrándose con la linterna de su móvil—, estaba despierta. Mamá ha podido dormirse después de un rato gracias a las píldoras que me ofreció, pero yo… Realmente no me atreví a tomarlas.

Irene comprendió que no podría dormir tranquilamente en casa ajena después de una noche ajetreada, ni tampoco usar pastillas para dormir por miedo a las consecuencias. Aunque Joy le había ofrecido un té para tranquilizarla, no parecía haber tenido efecto en Seulgi, quien seguía nerviosa e incapaz de conciliar el sueño.

Si se negaba a tomar pastillas y el té dejaba de funcionar, Irene conocía algo efectivo.

—Vamos, te daré algo para beber.

Seulgi la siguió dócilmente, como un pequeño patito siguiendo a su madre. Sin decir nada ni preguntar a dónde iban. Irene cruzó los pasillos del club con ella a espaldas, atrayendo las miradas perplejas de clientes, empleados y chicas, ¿y cómo no iba a ser posible? si era tan usual ver a una chica diminuta en pijama mullida en un sitio como ése, como lo sería un caballo galopando en la luna.

Seulgi no dijo nada, ni siquiera cuando entraron a su despacho e Irene encendió las lámparas de su escritorio, que apenas iluminaban la estancia. Le indicó que podía sentarse y la joven lo hizo tímidamente, acomodándose en el enorme y mullido sofá.

Irene sabía que no era muy ortodoxo hacer que alguien durmiera con un poco de alcohol, pero Irene no conocía un mejor relajante para momentos tan frenéticos como esos. Sirvió un poco de whiskey para Seulgi, y un tanto más para ella misma, a modo de solidaridad.

—Sé que no bebes —le dijo, ofreciéndole el _old fashioned_ —, pero te hará sentir mejor si tomas unos cuantos sorbos. No es necesario que te lo acabes.

Seulgi pareció titubear e Irene sopesó la idea de retirar su propuesta, no quería hacerla sentirse obligada a hacer algo que no quería, pero entonces la chica tomó el vaso con ambas manos e hizo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza. De todos modos, estaba segura de que, con la complexión de Seulgi, no necesitaría mucho.

Irene tomó asiento en el sofá frente a Seulgi y se cruzó de piernas, bebiendo de su propio vaso. Seulgi estaba tan fuera de lugar, era como la pieza de un rompecabezas diferente, forzada a encajar en un lugar que no era el suyo. Irene se esforzó por no fijarse en eso sino en el porvenir.

—¿Qué planeas hacer? ¿Volverán a tu casa, con tu padre, o…?

—Dejaré la universidad —declaró Seulgi después de tomar un sorbo que la hizo deformar su rostro por el fuerte e inusual sabor—, nos iremos lo más lejos posible, donde sea difícil encontrarnos.

—Abandonar la escuela… —a Irene no le gustaba la idea de que lo hiciera. Entrar a la universidad era de por sí un inmenso logro, dejarlo a la mitad sólo atraería mayores inconvenientes más tarde, Seulgi pasaría momentos difíciles si se iba botándolo todo—. Ojalá pudiera hacer algo para que no llegues a ese extremo.

—No se preocupe, usted ya ha hecho suficiente por nosotras… por mí —replicó Seulgi, bebiendo un poquito más, esta vez sin tanta reacción—. Usted es una buena persona, maravillosa, en realidad.

Irene sonrió, secretamente conmovida. Las palabras de Seulgi eran dulces, sinceras, pero era porque no la conocía. No sabía todo lo que había destruido, no veía los huesos bajo su cama. Seulgi veía lo bueno de ella, ignorando sus pecados.

—¿De verdad crees que soy buena persona? He hecho cosas malas… —confesó Irene en un susurro, mirando su rostro con detenimiento, esperando alguna micro-expresión que la delatara. No la encontró; Seulgi sonrió genuinamente.

—Una vez vi una película extranjera. Unos hombres le daban a otro un anillo hecho por ellos mismos, con una frase grabada —relató Seulgi, empezando a arrastrar las palabras, e Irene rio al darse cuenta de que la jovencita empezaba a embriagarse con apenas unos tragos—. La frase rezaba: «quien salva una vida, salva al mundo entero», o algo así. Usted me salvó la vida, así fue para mí. Salvó mi mundo. Así que no importa si hizo cosas malas antes, hizo una muy buena…

Aunque Seulgi rio tontamente, se abrazó al vaso de whiskey y suspiró en completa relajación, Irene se quedó estática en su sitio. Secó una fugitiva y ardiente lágrima antes de que le arruinara el maquillaje y despejó la mirada, enfocando su vista en otra parte.

—Kai también te salvó la vida, no fui sólo yo.

—Lo sé, Kai también es una buena persona. Él… es una persona que me gusta —confesó risueña. Sus mejillas estaban enrojecidas pero Irene no sabía si era por el alcohol o por la declaración—. Me gusta mucho. Ojalá sonriera a menudo. Su sonrisa es bonita, me gusta cuando sonríe…

—Sí… —concordó Irene, dándose cuenta de lo enamorada que Seulgi estaba ya. Ella reconocía esa forma de hablar, iba de acuerdo con que Jongin era perfecto cuando sonreía, y sabía que Seulgi estaba cayendo hasta el fondo. No la culpaba, después de todo, ella también lo amaba—. Kai debe sonreír más a menudo.

«Y ser feliz. Ambos merecen ser felices, Seulgi», pensó.

Seulgi no tardó en bostezar y esforzarse por mantener los ojos abiertos, envuelta en una batalla innecesaria contra el cansancio, de la cual saldría sin éxito alguno. Ni siquiera toleraba un poco de licor, había cedido demasiado rápido a la relajación y el agotamiento había hecho su parte.

Irene se puso de pie y la llevó en silencio hasta el último piso, instándola a dormir sin preámbulos. Seulgi volvió a obedecer, tan cansada y tranquila como debía estar luego de un día tan complicado y haberse bebido la mitad del whiskey que ella le había servido.

Volvió a pasearse por el club; sólo quedaban unos cuantos clientes alargando la noche, copa tras copa, y la mayoría de las chicas ya se estaban cambiando de ropas, alistándose para salir. Joy se asomó por la puerta del salón con los brazos cruzados, mirándola con un puchero que no surtió efecto en Irene.

—Kai ha regresado —le informó, aún enfurruñada—, está esperándote en tu despacho.

Irene frunció el ceño. No hacía mucho que había estado ahí, seguramente había vuelto mientras llevaba a Seulgi a la cama. Irene intentó controlar cualquier emoción que se le reflejara en el rostro, se acomodó la falda de su vestido y fue a su encuentro.

Jongin estaba parado frente al ventanal, mirando hacia la madrugada. La luz exterior que se colaba por los cristales le perfilaba el grácil y atlético cuerpo. Parecía un ser etéreo proyectado por la luz de la luna, asentándose en su oficina como si ésta fuera un templo.

Irene ahogó un suspiro y caminó hasta él, poniéndose justo bajo su barbilla, sujetando su cintura y deleitándose con la vista de sus ojos reflejando las estrellas. La miró luego de un rato, por debajo de sus pestañas, entreabriendo los labios como si fuese a decir algo, pero decidiendo que mejor era callarse.

Irene creía que sabía lo que iba a decir, pero tampoco quería escucharlo. Quería quedarse con el sabor de sus labios, la sensación de su toque, su aroma marítimo, su piel salada. Las grabaría a fuego en su memoria para que nada ni nadie pudiera arrebatárselas. Serían recuerdos que sólo le pertenecerían a ella.

Irene desabrochó uno a uno los botones de su camisa, sumergida en un mutismo que ambos les venía bien. Acarició su vientre cincelado cuando quedó expuesto, rozó con la boca su afilada clavícula. Le recorrió el cuello a besos antes de atraparle los labios con los suyos.

Terminaron sobre uno de los sofás, en un enredijo de ropas y pieles, caricias que iban de la dulzura a la lujuria con velocidad variable, soltando gritos silenciosos, temblando, jadeando, rogando. Irene se desmoronó sobre su pecho lampiño, falta de aire y llena de placer. Él la aferró suavemente, meciéndola junto a su cuerpo húmedo, consolándola sin decir nada mientras ella se echaba a llorar quedamente, incapaz de controlar sus emociones.

No preguntó el porqué de sus lágrimas, no le pidió que se detuviera, no se marchó con incomodidad. La mantuvo ahí, alcanzando la chaqueta de mezclilla que había acabado en el piso y cubriendo lo que pudiera de sus cuerpos con ella.

Irene sabía que se iría temprano por la mañana, también estaba enterada de que su corazón ya no estaba en esa lóbrega habitación, así que decidió aprovechar esos últimos minutos en sus brazos para grabarse la sensación de memoria, y así echar mano a sus recuerdos cada vez que la nostalgia le visitara.

Iba a extrañar a Jongin de la misma manera en que lo había amado:

Locamente.

❄

Le había tomado un par de días, pero Jongin finalmente había encontrado la manera de sacar a Seulgi y a su madre de _Velvet_.

Sehun podía ser de gran ayuda, al menos cuando no estaba jugando en un cibercafé ni durmiendo hasta el mediodía en su piso privado. Aunque había sido su último recurso, reservándolo hasta el final, Jongin aceptó para sí mismo que era la mejor opción y que debería haberlo hecho así desde el principio.

Nadie buscaría a un par de deudoras fugitivas en la zona más exclusiva de Jongno: Pyeongchang. Los padres de Sehun tenían una propiedad ahí que nunca utilizaban porque siempre estaban de viaje, y que quedaba demasiado lejos de Itaewon, según el gusto de Sehun, que odiaba desplazarse grandes distancias. Jongin solo asumía que era demasiado perezoso.

Convencerlo de que se la prestara por unas cuantas semanas no había sido muy difícil, pero Jongin se sentía inquieto por lo que le parecía un abuso de confianza.

—Relájate —le dijo Sehun, apaleándolo en _StarCraft_ porque simplemente Jongin no podía concentrarse lo suficiente—, prepara una cita a ciegas con mi diosa griega y la casa será tuya el tiempo que la necesites… eso si no vienen mis padres, aunque lo dudo. Canadá les ha encantado.

Luego se había reído, diciéndole que era ridículo que lo dejara ganar tan fácilmente sólo porque quería un favor. Jongin rio a su vez, prometiéndole que no se dejaría vencer ahora, aunque de nada sirvió porque Seulgi no salía de su mente y se distraía constantemente, para placer de su amigo.

 

Cuando Seulgi y su madre entraron a la inmensa casa, no emitieron sonido alguno. Los muebles estaban cubiertos por lienzos blancos, y una ligera capa de polvo descansaba sobre los estantes. Incluso a Jongin le pareció demasiado; era muy grande y podía escucharse una profunda reverberación.

—Arriba están las habitaciones, he limpiado la principal para que puedan dormir ahí… —le dijo Jongin, guiándolas escalera arriba. La madre de Seulgi era más pequeña y frágil que ella, caminaba lentamente y se sofocaba con facilidad. Jongin no quería preguntar si estaba enferma, pero con el tipo de vida que podía adivinarle, no era difícil saber que estaba desnutrida y lastimada físicamente—. Si quieres una alcoba para ti misma…

Seulgi negó con la cabeza profusamente, demasiado azorada y conmovida, sin que Jongin comprendiera el por qué.

—Así está bien. Una recámara es más que suficiente, y no quisiera dejar a mi madre sola en una casa tan grande —le dijo—. Aún no se adapta demasiado bien al exterior, no ha salido en años.

Jongin no podía imaginarse lo duro que debía haber sido vivir en esa situación. Al menos Seulgi asistía a la universidad y tenía un empleo; igual que él, veía caras distintas todos los días, caminando por la calle o en el transporte público.

Pero aquella silenciosa mujer que evadía su mirada y presencia con severo pavor, se había quedado mucho tiempo entre cuatro paredes que atestiguaban los golpes y el dolor. ¿Cómo podía un hombre tener tanta maldad en el cuerpo? ¿Cómo podía Seulgi sonreírle de aquella dulce manera luego de padecer tanto sufrimiento?

Jongin se sintió perturbado al notar una extraña presión en el pecho y disimuló la humedad en sus ojos como si de repente se sintiera cansado, viendo de reojo que Seulgi se alejaba de él para correr las cortinas de la ventana en la habitación. Una nube de polvo la hizo toser y Jongin controló el impulso de preguntarle si estaba bien. «Maldita sea, sólo ha tosido», se dijo, y desvió su atención.

—Vamos —le indicó él, luego de un rato. Seulgi cerró la puerta de la recámara, su madre se había quedado dormida y debían aprovechar la luz diurna para ir hasta Hongjae a recuperar algunos documentos personales y cosas que Seulgi necesitaría más tarde.

No hablaron durante el trayecto; Seulgi vagaba la mirada hacia fuera del vagón o del autobús, y Jongin sólo pudo mirarla a hurtadillas, preguntándose qué habría en su cabeza en esos momentos. ¿Sentiría miedo de lo que fuera a encontrarse ahí? ¿Estaría ansiosa por llegar, coger sus cosas e irse? ¿Tendría alguna otra preocupación?

Jongin quería saberlo pero no iba a preguntárselo. Creía vehementemente que los pensamientos eran personales y nadie tenía derecho a saber lo que uno no estaba dispuesto a contar. Pero quería, por primera vez, que alguien se los contara, y él contarlos también.

Quería que Seulgi confiara en él, al punto de confiarle lo que sucedía en su cabeza. Quería hacer lo mismo con ella; contarle sobre su niñez, sus sueños roídos de estudiar una carrera universitaria, de su padre…

Hablar sobre su padre iba a ser complicado y, honestamente, lo aterraba. ¿Qué podría decirle de eso? El hombre estaba en la cárcel por homicidio. Era un asesino y él era el hijo de un asesino por consiguiente. ¿Cómo podría hablar sobre eso?

—Kai, ya tenemos que bajar… —susurró Seulgi a su lado y Jongin dio un brinco, saliendo del hilo de sus pensamientos y recordando que debía moverse para que Seulgi pudiera salir también. Se bajaron del autobús un par de cuadras después, pero Seulgi retomó el camino como quien se conociera la zona de memoria.

No habló mientras caminaban y su silencio martilleaba la cabeza de Jongin como una campana gigante. No soportó un poco más, estiró su mano y la cogió del codo bruscamente, haciéndola detenerse a mitad de la calle poco transitada.

—¿Me llamaste «Kai»? —Espetó, sin saber qué estaba haciendo de repente. Seulgi lo miró sobrecogida. Ni siquiera él sabía qué le ocurría pero no iba a retractarse ahora.

— _Ah,_ yo…

—Tú —le dijo con tono acusativo—, me sonsacaste mi nombre y ni siquiera me llamas por él.

—¿Por qué me dices esto de la nada? ¿Qué pasa? —Inquirió Seulgi, ligeramente intimidada, y Jongin supo que era el imbécil más grande del país. Estaba haciendo un problema sin ningún fundamento, estaba tan desesperado por oír su voz, que había buscado la excusa más estúpida para iniciar una «conversación», pero estaba siendo tosco e irracional.

—Me gustaría —susurró—, que me llamaras por mi nombre.

Seulgi lo miró pasmada, batiendo sus pestañas por el aturdimiento, y asintió pausadamente.

—Vale —dijo—. Vale, Kai, lo haré. Quiero decir —se apresuró a corregir—, Jongin.

«Jongin», su nombre sonaba diferente en su voz cantarina, y Jongin se odió a sí mismo por disfrutarlo tanto; por deleitarse con una simple secuencia de sílabas saliendo de sus pequeños labios albaricoque. Maldito fuera él, bendita fuese ella…

Caminaron un tramo más hasta que vislumbraron las escaleras irregulares que llegaban directamente al portón azul que Jongin había visto una vez, hacía poco más de un mes o algo así. No sentía que hubiera pasado tan poco tiempo, aquellos días habían sido eternos en realidad.

— _Oh_ , no… No puede ser —masculló Seulgi cuando subieron un poco más, con el aire abandonando sus pulmones. Jongin dirigió la mirada al mismo punto que ella y notó que la puerta estaba entreabierta. Aquello sólo podía significar dos cosas: que su padre había vuelto o que Kiyong había regresado en busca de dinero, como si aún hubiese algo de valor ahí.

Seulgi acortó la distancia antes de que él pudiera detenerla, subiendo los escalones de dos en dos, pero se detuvo en seco al llegar a la puerta. Jongin la alcanzó sin esfuerzo alguno e intentó mirar dentro de la casa pero ella se le interpuso.

—Espera aquí —dijo casi sin aliento, Jongin pudo percibir el ligero temblor en sus labios—, volveré en seguida.

❄

Se quedó sentada en una de las bancas afuera de la sala de emergencias, incapaz de enfocar la mirada en un punto distinto al piso. Las ambulancias iban y venían con sus cantos de sirena, lastimándole los oídos, pero Seulgi no podía reaccionar ante nada.

Trataba de procesar cada escena de las últimas dos horas, pero parecían secuencias de películas diferentes, como cintas cortadas y unidas al azar, sin armar sentido alguno.

Se aferró a la chaqueta de mezclilla que le cubría la espalda y los hombros, y sintió los dedos entumecidos por el frío ambiente.

Un par de tenis polvorientos se detuvieron frente a ella y el rostro de Jongin apareció poco tiempo después ante sus ojos; llevaba consigo una lata de café tibio y un pequeño pañuelo que había usado para limpiarse la sangre del pecho y las manos, pero su camiseta gris y el pantalón de mezclilla seguían hechos un desastre.

Seulgi lo observó con detenimiento, como si le costara reconocer su rostro, y luego él soltó una liviana sonrisa que murió casi al instante.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Te sigue doliendo mucho?

Seulgi no pudo pronunciar palabra, sus cuerdas vocales no reaccionaban ante sus intentos de hablar, así que sólo negó una vez con la cabeza. Él echó un breve suspiro y luego sintió un inusual calor en su rodilla; Jongin le había apoyado la mano ahí con suavidad, como consolándola.

—Estará bien, ya ha entrado a cirugía —le dijo con un tono apacible que casi se le antojó a dulzura, pero Seulgi estaba tan aturdida y afectada, que temía estar confundiéndose absurdamente. Aun así, el mero conocimiento de eso le hizo temblar y, sin poder controlarse, se echó a llorar, soltando pequeños sollozos, intentando no jadear en voz alta—. No debes preocuparte, sólo es para asegurarse que no haya heridas internas. Vamos, vamos…

—Y-yo… —masculló luego de unos instantes de esfuerzo, atragantándose con las lágrimas y la falta de aire—, yo lo siento mucho. Lo siento…

No sabía si se lo decía a Jongin, a Dios o a Kang KilAhn. A sí misma, tal vez, o a cualquiera que habría confiado de alguna manera en ella. Realmente no lo sabía, pero lo sentía. Jamás había creído que fuera capaz de algo similar, pero ahora estaba arrepintiéndose.

Profundamente.

 

Luego que haber llegado con Jongin hasta la puerta de su casa, Seulgi había reconocido las herramientas de su padre apoyadas en la pared del diminuto patio frontal. El miedo la había inmovilizado, pero Seulgi sabía que tendría que enfrentarle alguna vez, y no estaba sola. Sabía que Jongin tampoco la dejaría morir a manos de aquél hombre esta vez.

Entró a la casa en silencio, cuidando sus pasos, pero todo seguía casi de la misma manera en que lo habían dejado. Tal vez se había ido, habría dejado sus cosas ahí y salido en busca de ellas, furioso por no haberlas encontrado en medio de aquél caos.

La casa estaba en penumbras pese a que era casi mediodía, porque el cielo estaba encapotado y amenazaba con llover torrencialmente, como era usual que se anunciara la muerte inminente del invierno.

Seulgi atravesó la estancia sin mayores inconvenientes y se permitió respirar con soltura, rebuscando entre los muebles derrumbados las cosas que había ido a buscar. Apiló los libros que necesitaba, los dejó junto a la puerta, y regresó a por algo de ropa que pudiera recuperar… fue entonces cuando lo vio.

Se sujetaba apenas de pie de la puerta vencida del baño, la miraba con ojos letales y el rostro bañado en sangre. Si no le conociera de toda la vida, le habría costado reconocerlo; estaba deformado a golpes, y Seulgi supo que aquellos hombres que habían ido a por ella, habían regresado llevándose algo de éxito.

Ralentizó sus movimientos, como un ciervo sabiéndose presa y la pantera lo estuviera acechando desde la oscuridad.

—Papá… —musitó despacio y él avanzó un paso. Seulgi retrocedió dos.

—Tú… —articuló su padre escabrosamente—, y la perra de tu madre… ¡Me han traicionado, malditas putas!

La sangre de Seulgi le hirvió en las venas, no por miedo sino por furia, por primera vez. Pensó que podría quedarse callada pero no podía, Kang KilAhn estaba tan destruido como la casa, como ella y su madre. ¿Ya qué iba a perder?

—¡¿Qué mierda te atreves a decir?! —Vociferó Seulgi y avanzó uno de los pasos que se había tragado—. ¿«Traicionarte»? ¿A caso no ves a tu alrededor? ¡Han destrozado nuestra casa por tu culpa! Como si no fuera suficiente con tus golpizas, tantos hombres vinieron y destruyeron todo por ti, ¡tú eres el traidor, no nosotras! ¡Nos abandonaste sabiendo lo que pasaría! —Ni siquiera se paró a pensar, escupía las palabras desde su lugar, mientras la mirada de su padre se entornaba más y más—. No tienes derecho a acusarnos de nada, sólo eres un maldito vividor.

—Será mejor que elijas cuidadosamente tus próximas palabras, maldita zorra —gruñó KilAhn, arrastrando un pie mientras se acercaba lentamente, Seulgi sintió miedo pero no se retractó ni un poco—. Dime dónde está la perra de tu madre.

Seulgi respiró profundamente, tragándose el terror y mirándolo directamente a los ojos en la distancia.

—Prefiero morir antes que decírtelo, maldito bastardo —le escupió furiosa. Kang KilAhn se rio de forma enfermiza antes de volver a pronunciar palabra.

—Entonces, te mataré —y ni siquiera le dio tiempo a reaccionar.

Se lanzó contra ella ciegamente, tomando fuerzas de quién sabe dónde y tumbándola en el piso antes de que pudiera escapar. La tomó por el cuello, impidiendo que el aire le llegara a los pulmones, sofocándola con saña.

Seulgi intentaba gritar, patalear, golpearle con los puños. Pero su padre era más pesado que ella y tenía brazos más largos. Ella sólo podía rozarle la barbilla con las uñas, intentando enterrárselas lo más que pudiera, retorciéndose ferozmente con todo el cuerpo para dificultarle la tarea.

Toda su vida había creído que conocía el miedo y que incluso había aprendido a convivir con él; era un visitante recurrente en su casa, por no decir que un huésped permanente. Pero estaba equivocada; aquello que le atenazaba los nervios era terror puro.

Su padre ya había estado a punto de matarla una vez, pero Seulgi poco recordaba sobre eso. Ahora estaba segura de que lo conseguiría; Jongin no podía escucharla, ella no podía emitir sonido alguno. Iba a morir ahí, a manos del mismo hombre que la había engendrado… Ojalá nunca lo hubiera hecho, si también iba a ser su asesino.

—Perras, malditas hijas de puta —despotricaba su padre con los ojos inyectados de sangre, desorbitados, la boca partida y las venas marcadas agresivamente en su cuello y brazos. Seulgi sintió que iba a desmayarse dentro de poco, sintiendo el cuerpo más pesado, complicándosele el movimiento; los ojos se le nublaban, el pecho le dolía, sus uñas se rompían tratando de rasgarle la piel de los brazos, pero él sólo apretaba más y más.

Iba a romperle el cuello.

«Cuello».                                                                                                                

«Recuerda», era la voz de Jongin, haciéndose paso en su cabeza, «debes atacar lo más próximo que tengas, con lo que encuentres». Seulgi miró a su alrededor con sus últimas energías, y se encontró con unas botellas de _soju_ vacías por encima de su cabeza.

Intentó estirar la mano. Su padre adivinó sus intenciones.

—¡Te voy a matar, perra! ¡Te voy a matar! —Gritó el hombre con toda su furia, la voz transformada en un bramido infernal. Su padre soltó una mano para atraparle la que ella había estirado y entonces Seulgi pescó un bocado de aire, libre de tanta presión sobre su garganta.

Aprovechó el descuido ajeno para apoyar los pies en las caderas de su padre y empujó con todas sus fuerzas, tratando de quitárselo de encima. No funcionó del todo, pero al menos lo desestabilizó, haciendo que su torso chocara con el piso, y la acercó a las botellas que intentaba alcanzar.

Tomó una, tratando de enfocar su mirada y, apenas la sostuvo, aventó el golpe con todo el peso del cristal sobre la coronilla de KilAhn, reuniendo las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.

El hombre soltó un graznido y Seulgi trató de ponerse de pie pero una mano de acero la sujetó por un tobillo… Seulgi giró sobre su estómago, le dedicó una última mirada, y le plantó un golpe con el talón del pie libre en la quijada, haciéndole rebotar la cabeza.

Kang KilAhn cayó noqueado al instante, aflojando su agarre. Seulgi se puso de pie como pudo, arrastrándose por el piso de madera apolillada, cayendo un par de veces al conseguir ponerse en pie. Veía fantasmas de todo a su alrededor, la cabeza le daba vueltas y tosió bruscamente al volver a tomar aire limpio.

El pecho le ardía, un dolor punzante la atravesaba cada que intentaba recuperar al aliento, respirando profundamente, y cuando abrió el portón azul, encontrándose con la espalda amplia de Jongin sentado en el último peldaño, se permitió sucumbir al pánico.

—Vá-vámonos…

Jongin se puso de pie inmediatamente y palideció al verla. Debía tener tan mal aspecto como se sentía, pero mientras Jongin imprecaba, Seulgi rebuscó débilmente en su mochila, ahogándose, y sacó las llaves del candado que cerraba el portón desde fuera.

Lo colocó en el portón y fue a echar llave. Jongin la detuvo entonces, apartándole las manos, adivinándole las intenciones.

—Déjame —chilló Seulgi—. Voy a encerrar a ese malnacido. ¡Va a morir solo como el hijo de puta que es! —Aullaba completamente histérica, forcejeando con Jongin mientras él la abrazaba con todo su cuerpo y la contenía firmemente, sin lastimarla, sólo aprisionando lo suficiente para agotarla—. Volveré en dos o tres semanas, para recoger su maldito cadáver, lo voy a dejar… ahí…

«A pudrirse».

—No —masculló Jongin, sofocado, contra su cabello enmarañado, girándola hacia él una vez que dejó de luchar contra sus brazos y hundiéndola contra él, compartiéndole un calor que Seulgi no reconocía de nada—. No, tú no eres así. No eres un monstruo como él —ni siquiera sintió sus manos acariciándole el cabello—. Kang Seulgi nunca haría esto…

 

Jongin le abrigó el cuello con su bufanda roja, sin ajustársela demasiado. Miró preocupado las marcas que KilAhn le había dejado, eran rojizas y más tarde tomarían un horrible color púrpura azulino. Seulgi había combatido la terrible sensación de la humillación mientras los agentes tomaban fotografías de sus lesiones en sitios visibles. Las del cuello eran las más escandalosas y recientes, y mientras le tomaban el reporte, le habían asegurado que serían la principal evidencia de agresión.

Durante todo el rato de entrevista en la cama de hospital, Seulgi había aprisionado la mano de Jongin con la suya, en un impulso por sentirse segura entre tantos hombres en aquél frío y descolorido lugar.

Ya no podría mentirle a Wendy, aquellos moretones iban a ser imposibles de justificar con caídas o accidentes. Y tampoco podía presentarse a trabajar luciendo así, y no se sentía bien como para hacerlo. Al día siguiente tendría que faltar a la universidad para continuar con el proceso de denuncia.

Seulgi no se sentía ni con un ápice de fuerza para hacer todo aquello, pero Jongin la sostenía por los hombros y la convencía quedamente de que era lo correcto.

—Así no podrá acercarse a ti ni a tu madre —le dijo una vez estuvieron en el interior de un desvencijado edificio. Era un cuarto muy pequeño y gris, lucía más como una celda que una habitación, pero Seulgi la halló indescriptiblemente confortable.

Olía a Jongin, a sal y loción. Sólo había una colchoneta al centro de cubículo, y una cómoda de donde Jongin sacó una muda de ropa limpia. Le pasó una camiseta holgada y Seulgi se miró los pantalones manchados de sangre seca; no le pertenecía a ella y la veía con indiferencia, como se mira al muerto que no es de uno.

Jongin no tenía más ropa que pudiera usar para dormir, Seulgi no protestó, y no lo habría hecho aún si quisiera. Él había llamado a alguien –Seulgi no había escuchado a quién-, para que fuese a la casa que Sehun les había prestado y cuidase de su madre. Seulgi se había olvidado por completo de ella luego de todo lo ocurrido, y se sentía fatal ahora que Jongin había salido a por algo.

Aprovechó la soledad para quitarse la ropa, a excepción de las prendas interiores. La camiseta que Jongin le había ofrecido era muy grande, pero era tibia y le quedaba lo suficientemente larga como para no sentirse demasiado desnuda, más como si llevara un camisón.

Aun así, se arropó bastamente, y esperó a Jongin con la espalda recargada en la pared. Miró al vacío, abrazándose las piernas por debajo de las frazadas, y las imágenes del día se le proyectaron en la mente como una película velada.

Ya no podía llorar o compungirse siquiera, tenía los ojos hinchados y adoloridos de tanto haberlo hecho antes. Ya no le quedaban energías para estremecerse un poco más. Antes de que Jongin regresara, el cansancio la venció.

Volvió a abrir los ojos en algún momento de la madrugada, y vislumbró la figura agazapada de Jongin en un rincón, cabeceando ligeramente. El sueño la enredó instantes después, sabiéndose protegida pero demasiado agotada como para hacer algo más.

Tenerlo ahí, saber que la acompañaba… Sólo eso era suficiente para hacerla bajar la guardia, sabiendo que nada malo le sucedería mientras él estuviese ahí. Aunque despertó antes del amanecer con una violenta pesadilla, volverlo a ver recostado en el piso la hizo recobrar la respiración, quedándose mirándolo cuando el sueño no volvió a ella.

❄

La abuela le echó una furibunda mirada a través de sus pesados anteojos, sentada desde su impenetrable lugar, mientras Jongin salía del pasillo hacia la menuda recepción. Cuando se acercó a la ventanilla por donde se asomaba la mujer, esta le arrojó a la cabeza algo que apenas consiguió esquivar.

—¡Te dije que sin traer chicas! ¿Te lo advertí o no, bastardo? —le gruñó la vieja, visiblemente enfadada.

—¡No es así, no es lo que parece! —Se defendió él al instante, completamente indignado. No era como si por el sitio desfilaran cientos de chicas con destino a su habitación.

—¿Y crees que alguna vez le creí eso a mi marido?

Jongin decidió que no perdería la oportunidad de picarla un poco; no era usual que lo hiciera pero cuando la mujer bajaba rabiosamente la guardia, se permitía esto y aquello.

—¿Así que estuviste casada? Dijiste que era el único hombre bajo tu techo.

—Vete a la mierda —fue la única contestación de su parte y, cuando Jongin se dio la vuelta para salir del hotel, la mujer volvió a vociferar—: ¡Y saca a esa chiquilla de aquí, esto no es un motel para revolcones, que lo sepas bien!

Jongin sintió como si le empujaran por la espalda y trastabilló con sus propios pies. Incluso si se había despertado hacía un par de horas y se había quedado observando detenidamente el pausado respirar de Seulgi entre cobijas, jamás… no se le había ocurrido el tocarla siquiera.

Muy aparte del hecho de que la chica estaba demasiado aterrada como para acercársele a cualquier persona, Jongin no había tenido ninguna intención de ese tipo. No realmente, no así, en el piso astillado de un motel barato, con apenas una colchoneta deslavada sirviendo de cama…

Por Dios, Seulgi no se merecía aquello. Ni él a Seulgi.

Abrió la puerta de su habitación sintiéndose inexplicablemente molesto. Seulgi ya estaba de pie a mitad del cuarto, con los pantalones sucios puestos y la camiseta que Jongin le había prestado. Había sido tan tosco al abrir la puerta que ella se había sobresaltado un poco y lo miraba desconcertada.

Era tan frágil, era demasiado pura, tenía mucho camino por delante. En cambio él… él era apenas un pobre diablo. Y eso lo enfurecía, sin conocer la razón exacta.

Ya de antes se sabía nada merecedor de mujeres hermosas y generosas como Irene, y había aprendido a vivir con ello. Recibía las sobras de lo que quisieran darle, incluso si después se sentía culpable. Irene siempre había sido espléndida con él, le daba más de lo que Jongin habría soñado jamás… Jongin estaba contento porque, ¿a quién le dan pan que llore?

Pero con Seulgi se sentía furioso, porque quizá no quería sobras... Podía acabar siendo ambicioso cuando no estaba en ninguna posición para serlo, y la simple idea le enfurecía.

—Apúrate —le ordenó a la chica con un tono déspota del que luego se arrepintió, pero no iba a admitirlo ni retractarse—, no tengo todo tu tiempo.

Irene ya estaba esperándolos en la puerta del local, abrazándose a sí misma mientras esperaba en la llovizna invernal. Aunque el clima estaba entibiándose con la cercanía de marzo, las mañanas llegaban gélidas.

Irene sonrió amortiguadamente cuando los vio, Jongin iba algunos pasos por delante de Seulgi y la mujer se aproximó a ellos, alcanzando a Seulgi y pasándole un confortante brazo por los hombros.

—Seulgi, ¿por qué no subes y tomas una ducha caliente? Yo iré en un momento —dijo Irene para que Jongin también la escuchara. La chica se aferró con sutileza a la mullida bufanda roja que llevaba enroscada en el cuello y asintió tristemente antes de obedecer. Irene aguardó afuera mientras Seulgi subía lentamente las escaleras; se giró a verlo directamente y Jongin casi sintió que le apuñalaban el corazón.

Irene se veía hermosa a cada momento, pero cuando iba a cara lavada, con el cabello amarrado, y la mirada jovial, Jongin siempre se derretía. Pero esta vez no y se le atenazaron los nervios, como si lo atraparan mientras cometía un delito.

Irene seguía viéndose preciosa pero algo en su pecho permaneció quieto incluso cuando ella lo llamó por su nombre.

—Jongin —su voz cantarina y la sonrisa ladeada lo aturdió—, sólo quería decirte que no me debes nada —dijo Irene con tono resuelto y Jongin ahogó un respiro, incapaz de comprender de dónde venían esas palabras tan de la nada—. ¿Creíste que no sabría lo que pensabas? Te conozco de hace años, eres un libro abierto para mí. Me atrevo a decir que incluso escribí en algunas páginas…

Irene cambió la posición de su sonrisa y se acercó a él hasta quedar a unos cuantos pasos. Quería preguntarle a qué se refería, a dónde quería ir con todo eso, pero no tuvo el valor. Nunca lo tenía.

—Así que vive de la manera en que quieres vivir, ¿sí? No asumas que «tienes» vivir de otro modo para compensar lo que alguien hizo o hará por ti.

Irene le acunó la mejilla, su mano era cálida a pesar de la frialdad a su alrededor, y Jongin se quedó mudo. Quería pensar en lo que estaba diciéndole para procesar la información, pero le surcaban tantos cuestionamientos la mente, que no pudo hilar una pregunta concreta y, para cuando se dio cuenta que debía hacerlo si quería comprender lo que decía, Irene ya había entrado al local.

❄

Pasó las barras de seguridad con el corazón empozado. No hacía mucho que había estado ahí, no lo visitaba muy a menudo pero procuraba hacerlo con cierta regularidad. Pero esta vez era diferente, Jongin se sentía nervioso como la primera vez que había acudido a ese lugar.

Su padre atravesó la habitación al otro lado del grueso cristal, con una tenue sonrisa. Su piel curtida le hacía verse mucho más viejo de lo que realmente era, y estaba aún más delgado que la última vez que lo vio. Jongin intentó no fijarse demasiado en ello.

—No pensé que vendrías pronto —musitó su padre, rompiendo el tenso silencio. Jongin tampoco se había imaginado ahí en su único día libre, pero había tenido que hacerlo. No había podido dormir en los últimos días, su mente no dejaba de darle vueltas a una simple pregunta y el único que tenía la respuesta era su padre.

—He venido por razones egoístas —admitió Jongin secamente, mordiéndose los labios y apretándose las manos. Se echó hacia adelante, apoyando los codos sobre el alfeizar de la ventana que los separaba—. Hace seis años no tuve oportunidad de saberlo, incluso si quería defenderte, no tenía nada por seguro…

—Creo saber a dónde vas —intervino su padre, asintiendo suavemente—. Quieres saber la verdad para presentarte al mundo, ¿no es así? —su padre apretó los labios, haciendo que la barba de un par de días se le marcara más visiblemente—. Sabía que este día llegaría, supongo que ha aparecido alguna chica que…

—No supongas —lo cortó él, sintiéndose fastidiado. Las razones que tuviera para ir hasta allí y preguntarle sobre el pasado, su padre no tenía que conocerlas—. Sólo dime qué pasó hace seis años.

Su padre no atenuó su sonrisa pero Jongin adivinó la resignación y rendición total.

—Ni yo mismo lo sé —respondió entonces—. Fue un accidente, supongo. O tal vez quise hacerlo y mi instinto traicionó mis valores. ¿Quién sabe? Quizá nací para ser responsable de una muerte —recitó el hombre con mirada vacía, perdida en algún punto del lugar—. Pero hay algo que sí sé, y eso es que no eres el hijo de un asesino.

Jongin intentó comprender lo que decía pero tampoco sabía si debía pensarlo demasiado. La cabeza le daba mil vueltas y no quería perder el tiempo; había ido ahí para saber las cosas, no para adivinarlas.

—Habla claramente, no estamos para metáforas.

—Esa noche, el director de obras y yo discutimos —empezó con voz apagada, como si se desconectara del presente y volviese al mismo punto donde se hallaba en ese momento—. No quería pagarme el último mes de trabajo, tú sabes que lo necesitábamos. Recuerdo haberle dicho «te mataré con mis propias manos si no me das mi dinero». En ese momento lo decía en serio, estaba tan enfadado que no pude contenerme.

»Al día siguiente, la grúa con la que estaba trabajando se soltó y el contenedor cayó sobre su caseta… el equipo y las máquinas con las que trabajábamos entonces estaban en pésimas condiciones, la empresa lo ignoraba para no gastar en las reparaciones y mantenimientos. Era mi amenaza contra su negligencia, y yo fui demasiado estúpido al pensar que no echarían mano de las cámaras de seguridad con audio en el despacho. Se grabó todo, nuestro altercado y lo que le dije.

»No, no asesiné a nadie con mis propias manos, hijo, pero lo hice con mi corazón, y tú no tienes nada que ver en ello. Por favor, no vivas como el hijo de un asesino. No lo eres. Tú eres _Kim Jongin_.

A ese punto, Jongin intentaba controlarse para no llorar frente a su padre. Las lágrimas le quemaban los párpados y sentía que la nariz le moqueaba. La opresión en su pecho se acrecentó y al mismo tiempo sintió que le quitaban algún peso de encima.

No era por la sospecha de que su padre hubiera matado a alguien deliberadamente, Jongin siempre había confiado en él, y había ido hasta ahí con la esperanza escondida de que escucharía un «yo no lo maté». No habían sido esas sus palabras exactas, pero entendía lo que decía. Lo que le hacía sentir más liviano era saber que, incluso si él hubiese hecho todo lo posible para evitar que su padre fuese a prisión, la empresa hubiera hecho como quería de todos modos.

Su padre no habría tenido una sola oportunidad, las cartas estaban echadas.

❄

Iba saliendo de la tienda de conveniencia cuando llamaron de un número desconocido.

Seulgi estuvo tentada a rechazar la llamada, pero la voz impaciente de Irene le habló al otro lado de la línea, diciéndole que Jongin se encontraba en «estado inconveniente» y que necesitaría su ayuda. Regresó sobre sus pasos y entró al local, donde su exjefe la recibió con una mirada extrañada.

Compró electrolitos y _kimbap_ empaquetado, y salió a la carrera, sin fijarse demasiado al cruzar las calles. Irene estaba de pie en la recepción, vestida como una reina de belleza universal, pero Seulgi no se detuvo pese a la admiración que le empapaba cada vez que veía su perfecta figura.

—Está en el salón de siempre, no he podido atenderle yo, hay mucho trabajo. Llámame si sucede algo —le pidió Irene, caminando por delante de ella con un pequeño séquito de empleados que le mostraban documentos, tratando de alcanzarle el paso. Seulgi apenas podía verla claramente. De repente, Irene paró el paso y se giró para verla escuetamente—. Cuida de él, te lo pido encarecidamente.

 

Jongin estaba echado en el piso del salón, a un lado de la mesa en el centro. Se había quitado las botas de trabajo, pero seguía con el abrigo puesto y sudaba profusamente debido a la calefacción encendida. El alcohol y el calor que su cuerpo estaba guardando iban a deshidratarlo rápidamente si no lo desvestía.

Por alguna razón, no sintió temor al saber que estaba bebido, Seulgi sabía que el alcohol no era bueno ni malo, sólo sacaba lo peor de las personas si estas eran débiles. Su padre debía ser tremendamente débil, y pese a que no sabía lo que Jongin estaba siendo en este momento, lucía desconsolado.

Seulgi dejó la bolsa de plástico en la mesa y lo saltó con cuidado, llegando a su cabeza para sujetarlo por debajo de las axilas e intentar tirar de él, y así erguirlo contra el sofá. Pero era una tarea imposible cuando se trataba de un hombre desfallecido que pesaba el doble que ella.

Se dio por vencida al cuarto intento, así que optó por quitarle el abrigo con él tumbado en el suelo. Le abrió el cierre pero tenía que alzarlo cuanto pudiera por los hombros para sacarle las mangas. Se arrodilló a su lado, titubeante, se obligó a borrar el rubor en sus mejillas y se inclinó para abrazarle torpemente, y así echarse hacia atrás, llevándolo consigo.

Lo logró a duras penas, sintiendo su calor contra el cuerpo y el sudor de su frente reposando contra el hueco de su cuello. Se echó un poco más para atrás, sosteniéndose del sofá a su espalda, y empujó la prenda de sus hombros lo suficiente para sacarle el brazo completo.

Repitió el movimiento con el otro extremo hasta que el abrigo abandonó su cuerpo, enredado con la chaqueta deslavada que siempre llevaba puesta. Cuando Seulgi lo dejó lánguido sobre el piso, con los ojos entreabiertos e incapaz de enfocarlos, ella misma ya estaba perlada de sudor y resollando, agotada por el esfuerzo.

Intentó recuperarse pero algo llamó su atención, aunque se sintió una completa desvergonzada.

La camiseta blanca que Jongin traía debajo se había levantado y dejaba expuesta la mitad de su abdomen. Su piel canela relucía y el vientre finamente cincelado recreaba alguna obra de Miguel Ángel. No fue eso lo que más llamó su atención, en realidad, sino una larga y abultada cicatriz que le hendía desde cerca del ombligo hasta el costado.

Era profunda y parecía haber sido muy dolorosa. No lucía reciente, sino más como si se la hubiera provocado muchos años atrás, y se preguntó qué clase de pasado habría tenido Jongin. ¿Por qué un hombre fuerte y valiente, como él, tendría heridas en su piel?

Seulgi no se había dado cuenta que trazaba la marca con sus dedos hasta que una mano grande y áspera le atenazó la muñeca, haciéndola sobresaltar.

Se tragó un respiro y se preparó para disculparse, completamente azorada, mientras Jongin le perforaba con la mirada, frunciendo el ceño duramente; debía estar enfadado. Seulgi estaba ahí, tocándole indebidamente aunque esa no había sido su intención.

—L-lo sien…

— _Ah_ , es Kang Seulgi… —arrastró las palabras y el aroma a cerveza le golpeó en la cara—. La triste y bonita Kang Seulgi…

Seulgi no sabía si hablaba para él o para ella, parecía no dirigirse a nadie en realidad. Aunque una sonrisa le picó los labios al oír la palabra «bonita» para referirse a su persona. Seulgi nunca se había sentido bonita en su vida, pero si él lo decía, podía llegar a creerle.

Aun así, Jongin estaba ebrio y, seguramente, no sabría lo que estaba diciendo. Seulgi sacudió la cabeza para quitarse la emoción y amortiguó una sonrisa.

—Sí, estoy aquí —le respondió—. Ayúdame a ponerte de pie.

Jongin se irguió a duras penas, apoyando la espalda en los bajos del sofá, yéndose de lado sin poner mantenerse firme del todo. Seulgi sólo se acuclilló a un costado, mirándole de cerca, cuidadosamente.

—¿No vas a preguntar por qué he bebido tanto…? Ella siempre pregunta…

Seulgi supo que se refería a Irene, tal parecía que no era la primera vez que ella lo recibía en ese estado. Se preguntó si Irene sabría el porqué de que estuviera así, pero decidió que no era quien para averiguarlo. Eran amigos de hacía quién sabe cuánto tiempo, ese tipo de cosas eran naturales.

—No me incumbe —contestó con simpleza—. Si me quieres contar sobre qué te ha hecho beber tanto, lo escucharé. Pero no te obligaré más a contarme algo que no quieras que sepa. Me siento como una intrusa, así que lo lamento… —se sinceró más de lo debido, pero no había podido controlarse.

Jongin asintió torpemente, cerrando los ojos y suspirando, quedándose sentado en el piso de madera.

—No lo lamentes. Yo… —musitó él—, soy una mala persona. Deberías irte mientras puedas, tiendo a lastimar a la gente…

Seulgi sintió un burbujeo caliente en su pecho.

—Eso no es verdad. Tú salvaste mi vida, eso no es algo que haría una mala persona. Así que no lo eres —refutó con dulzura, a sabiendas de que sería como hablarle a la pared. Jongin sonrió vagamente.

—Mi padre está en la cárcel… —Jongin soltó una risa vacía que le hizo eco en el pecho. Seulgi intentó hilar esto y aquello, tal vez esa era la razón por la que se había embriagado, ¿cuánto pesar debía estar cargando sobre sus hombros? Seulgi se lamentó por haber sido egoísta, pidiendo su ayuda cuando él mismo tenía una vida dolorosa—. No debes estar cerca de mí, la gente sabe que soy hijo de un convicto…

—Eso no importa —pronunció Seulgi con firmeza, hablando tan en serio que sentía un nudo en la garganta—. Quién es tu padre o tu madre, quién eras antes de conocerte. Lo que hiciste por mí habla más de ti de lo que puede decirme tu pasado. Y me gustas tal cual eres —confesó impulsivamente, más no se arrepintió porque era cierto y él tenía que saber que era sincera.

Jongin la observó lánguidamente, con una sonrisa desvanecida, apoyando su cabeza en la orilla del sofá. Sus ojos se abrían y cerraban por voluntad propia, de la misma manera en que él iba y venía del sopor.

—Incluso tus palabras son bonitas. Tu voz también…

Seulgi no se aferró a lo que decía, sino al dolor que reflejaba su mirada. Dijo lo primero que le brotó del corazón, esperando que, a pesar de la borrachera, Jongin lo tomara con seriedad.

—Ven conmigo —articuló trabajosamente, sintiéndose desesperada—. Vayamos a donde nadie nos conozca. No serás el hijo de un criminal y yo no seré la hija de un maltratador. ¿Sí? Vámonos… juntos, a donde quieras —estaba rogando. Realmente quería eso para ambos. Un sitio donde no tuvieran que ser recordados por lo que otras personas habían hecho de ellos.

Si Jongin estaba con ella, si sabía que estaba a su lado, estaría bien.

Entonces ella estaría bien.

Jongin alargó una mano con torpeza y Seulgi la sintió rozando su mejilla. Era la primera vez que él la tocaba de esa manera, fuera de sus clases de defensa personal improvisadas o tratando de tranquilizarla luego del caos, y Seulgi se sintió como en el nirvana. Sus dedos eran como una lija contra su piel pero tan cálidos que Seulgi sollozó irreflexivamente.

—¿Lloras?

Seulgi negó con la cabeza, mintiendo con absurda evidencia.

—Ven aquí… —susurró entonces, con su voz sedosa y las palabras densas.

No tuvo que tirar de ella, Seulgi se dejó dirigir sólo en teoría, porque su rostro dejó atrás la mano guía de Jongin en el camino a sus labios.

Fue apenas una ligera presión. La carnosidad tibia de él contra la boca delicada de ella, gélida por haber estado no hacía mucho en el frío exterior. No hubo fuegos artificiales ni esa sensación ingrávida que todos relataban sobre un primer beso. Fue más como una caída libre, un abrazo de la oscuridad al engullirla. El eco húmedo de su cuerpo desplomándose en algún sitio de la inmensidad.

Y cuando Jongin dejó caer su mano y su aliento de cebada le acarició la piel bajo su nariz, Seulgi supo que se había quedado profundamente dormido contra sus labios.

❄

La luz artificial le picó el ceño en algún momento. La cabeza le retumbaba, sentía la garganta seca y un molesto ardor en el estómago que no desaparecería hasta que tomase algún antiácido. Odiaba beber demasiado, odiaba ser débil y querer olvidar.

El problema era que nunca conseguía olvidar, las latas se acababan pero su memoria seguía nítida, como una película de rollo interminable que se repetía una y otra vez. Y ahora que estaba más o menos sobrio, aquella película se había extendido, torturándolo continuamente.

No se le iban a borrar fácilmente todas las tonterías que le había dicho a la persona menos indicada. Seulgi nunca debía haber sabido ese tipo de cosas, no resultaba beneficioso para él que conociera su lado más vulnerable. Pero sus estupideces no habían acabado ahí… Jongin recordaba. Recordaba el roce de sus labios. El sabor a naranja impregnado en su boca. El aroma de su perfume revoloteando alrededor.

La idea de haber causado algún enredo innecesario logró que su jaqueca se agudizara. No quería que Seulgi malinterpretara las cosas. Pero él tampoco sabía cuál era la interpretación correcta de todo aquello. Había estado algunos días sin verla y, apenas lo había hecho, había sido el imbécil más grande sobre la tierra. «Maldita sea…», masculló para sus adentros mientras se ponía de pie, aturdido por la intensa resaca.

Estaba en _Velvet_ , así que Irene estaría cerca, seguramente durmiendo después de una noche ajetreada. Jongin se sintió pésimo por recordarla hasta ahora, después de haber irrumpido en pleno horario de trabajo, actuando como un completo imbécil.

No sabía cómo era que Seulgi había acabado en el salón, con él besándola ebriamente, pero no faltaba hacerlo. Si pudiera ignorar todo lo que había ocurrido después de su llegada, sería mejor. Al menos su consciencia tendría un respiro.

Los pasillos estaban vacíos y las luces apagadas. El lugar no tenía ventanas así que no podía saber si era de día, ni mucho menos calcular la hora según la intensidad de la luz, pero sentía como si hubiese dormido por varios días.

Se arrodilló para buscar la llave de repuesto del apartamento de Irene y entró trastabillando, sintiendo el cuerpo acartonado. Irene estaba en casa, dedujo con facilidad, porque el olor a comida le acarició la nariz e hizo que su estómago rugiera dolorosamente, recordándole que hacía más de quince horas que no probaba nada sólido, y Jongin se dejó conducir.

Sin embargo, no era Irene quien estaba a mitad de la cocina batallando con una sartén, sino la misma que le castigaba el pensamiento: Kang Seulgi.

Llevaba ropa limpia y el cabello suelto y, si Jongin tuviera que ser sincero, diría que su corazón brincó al verla, nada decepcionado al encontrársela en lugar de Irene. A Jongin le remordió la consciencia.

—¿Qué haces?

Seulgi se giró totalmente sorprendida pero no le preguntó sobre cómo había entrado ni qué hacía ahí. Se limitó a parpadear ingenuamente y responder con un breve vocablo: «desayuno». Jongin intentó pasar desapercibido el rubor que le iluminó las mejillas.

Seulgi sirvió dos porciones de comida y dejó una tercera en la estufa, a Jongin no se le dificultó adivinar que lo reservaba para la dueña del lugar. Dispuso la barra en silencio y acercó un banco al otro extremo. Él se permitió observarla, sin la costumbre de ser atendido a la mesa, mientras decidía por dónde empezar a verla, y notó que las marcas en su cuello se estaban tornando de un color verde amarillento.

Era difícil de mantener la mirada; Jongin se sentía impotente de sólo pensar que él habría podido evitar todo aquello si hubiese entrado con ella a la casa. Pero había dado por sentado que estaría bien, que nada podía ocurrirle. Seulgi había entrado a la boca del lobo y él ni siquiera lo supo.

—¿Cómo sigues…? Sobre, ya sabes —balbuceó Jongin, llevándose un bocado de arroz a los labios; tratando de tragarse la culpabilidad también. Seulgi se tocó el cuello avergonzada, como si hubiera olvidado accidentalmente el ponerse alguna prenda que ocultara las lesiones. Jongin echó en falta su bufanda roja.

—Bien —respondió ella, luego de tragar un bocado—, ya no duele. No físicamente.

Jongin deseó que Kang KilAhn muriera en prisión, machacado a golpes. Si no lo mataban ahí, lo haría él en cuanto pusiera un pie fuera. Apretó el puño con el que sostenía los palillos de metal y se mordió los labios.

—¿Tu madre?

—Reponiéndose —respondió con simplicidad—. Ha estado durmiendo mucho últimamente y sin necesidad de pastillas, supongo que es porque ya no tiene miedo de despertar a golpes… Y, también, otras mujeres han presentado cargos contra mi padre. Les endulzaba el oído  para hacerlas sus amantes pero luego las golpeaba… algunas son de por aquí, de una calle a la que llaman «la colina de las…».

—«Putas» —acabó Jongin por ella. Eran prostitutas. No podían decir que lo eran ni exponerse ante la policía, pero ¿cuán desgraciado debía haber sido ese hombre como para orillarlas a acercarse a una comisaría a denunciarlo? Esas mujeres debían haber sufrido mucho.

—Sí. Y… también hay algo más —Seulgi hesitó.

Jongin la miró con expectativa. Pensaba que, si alguno de los dos no continuaba hablando, el ambiente se tornaría incómodo, así que iba a estirar la conversación lo más que pudiera. Parecía que para ella era igual.

—Hoy iré a pedir mi transferencia de universidad. Me han conseguido una beca para continuar estudiando en Busán… —musitó—. Mamá está de acuerdo, o eso creo. No me ha dicho que no, tampoco me ha dicho que sí. En realidad, no me ha dicho nada y no sé si vaya a hacer lo correcto… Quería irme de aquí pero esto es demasiado pronto…

La voz de Seulgi iba tiñéndose con angustia de a poco. Jongin batalló con sus propias emociones por un instante, descubriéndose herido al saber que se marcharía. Seulgi había sido como un cometa en su vida, brillante y fugaz. Como un vistazo efímero de primavera. Habría querido decirle que podía quedarse en Seúl, que él la cuidaría. Pero eso sólo sería egoísta; Seulgi no quería quedarse allí y él no iba a retenerla.

Reunió todo el valor para hablar, al menos el que pudo conseguir de quién sabe dónde.

—Será lo mejor. Dijiste que querías ir a un lugar donde no te conocieran.

—Eso… —masculló Seulgi con un tono severo—, ¿lo recuerdas?

Jongin imprecó mentalmente, intentando disimular su metida de pata. Admitir que recordaba todo implicaría explicar lo que había sucedido después, y ni siquiera él tenía una explicación clara para sí mismo.

—Un poco, creo que me desmayé después de eso, ¿no? Sólo recuerdo algunas frases sin sentido… estaba muy bebido, lo siento —mintió afanosamente, obligándose a comer para no tener que decir algo más. Pero Seulgi dejó sus palillos sobre la mesa y respiró profundamente antes de volver a hablar.

—También dije que nos fuéramos juntos, ¿eso lo recuerdas o lo olvidaste? —Su voz se cimbró y Jongin se quedó congelado, incapaz de masticar lo que tenía en la boca—. Porque me gustaría reiterarlo: quisiera que vengas conmigo a Busán, podemos empezar de nuevo ahí…

—Imposible —la interrumpió con brusquedad—. No puedo irme así como así, ¿«empezar de nuevo»? ¿La vida te resulta tan fácil? Eso no va con gente como yo —le espetó, sintiéndose furioso de repente. No, ese tipo de finales felices no eran para él. Sus problemas no se acabarían cuando avanzara el kilometraje, Jongin tampoco iba a permitirse arrastrar a Seulgi hasta el confín de su miseria.

—No puedes saberlo —replicó ella—. Tal vez no todo resulte mejor, ni más fácil, sino por lo menos llevadero. Podrías empezar desde cero, y no estarás solo. Sólo tienes que…

—No me involucres en tus fantasías —«no dejes que te hunda conmigo»—. Vete a Busán, ojalá te vaya bien ahí. Pero no intentes hacerme creer que eso es para mí —«no lo es. Esta promesa de felicidad no es para mí. No _eres_ para mí».

—Vale —bisbiseó Seulgi, son los labios trémulos y los ojos rojos. Jongin se odió automáticamente al notar el brillo sobre sus pupilas. Seulgi estaba conteniendo sus lágrimas, pero su nariz ya se había enrojecido también.

Le rompió el corazón verla así a causa de él. Era un idiota. Pero no podía ni iba a retractarse. Seulgi merecía mucho más de lo que él tenía para ofrecerle. Mujeres como ella se quedaban con hombres estudiados, con ambiciones a futuro y un alma entera. Él ya estaba roto, y lo que estaba roto era inservible. Así que lo mejor era alejarlo de él con firmeza, hacerle saber que no iban en el mismo camino aunque Jongin se muriera por ir tras de ella. Eso tampoco iba a admitirlo, junto con todas las emociones que se le acumulaban en el pecho cada vez que la veía.

Seulgi pareció esforzarse por seguir comiendo pero se quebró en algún punto, Jongin ni siquiera le había quitado la mirada de encima. Se forzaba a verla rompiéndose debido a él para así nunca olvidar el daño que le estaba haciendo, lo hijo de perra que era él, y lo mucho que no la merecía. Verla así era parte de su castigo. Recordarlo, iba a ser su penitencia máxima.

—Me acordé que tengo que ir a algún lado —masculló la chica con voz ronca; Jongin sabía que mentía, pero no la evidenció. Se notaba que quería irse de ahí con premura y, en realidad, Jongin también lo hubiera querido.

Seulgi se levantó rápidamente, buscó su mochila con exasperación y se dispuso a partir. La puerta se abrió justo cuando salía de la cocina y Jongin escuchó el tono desconcertado de Irene cuando Seulgi se excusó.

—Pensé que iríamos a ver a tu madre —repuso Irene. Las pareces sofocaban su voz, Jongin permanecía inmóvil, sabiendo que si se ponía de pie, sería incapaz de dejarla ir esta vez. La amargura le inundó el cuerpo. Se contuvo tanto que los palillos le lastimaron los dedos y la palma de la mano.

—Debo ir a la universidad, por eso… —farfulló Seulgi—, hasta luego. Y gracias por todo.

El portazo que siguió a su ausencia resonó en la cabeza de Jongin como una sentencia.

Irene apareció en la cocina algunos segundos después, dejando en la barra de la cocina varias bolsas de supermercado. Jongin ni siquiera se atrevió a alzar la mirada, esperando que la situación quedara enterrada, esperando que Irene no cuestionara.

No fue así.

—¿Qué ha sido eso? Esa niña iba llorando —inquirió con sequedad.

—No lo sé, quiere que me vaya con ella, le dije que no y se habrá enojado —masculló Jongin a la defensiva, sintiéndose indispuesto para dar explicaciones, y mucho menos a Irene, que nunca le daba explicaciones a él.

—Entonces vete —fue la dura respuesta de Irene, una que no se esperaba en absoluto—. ¿Por qué te quedas aquí? ¿Crees que alguien te necesita? ¿Quién? —le espetó con la mandíbula tensa. Irene nunca le había hablado de aquella forma y no pudo evitar mirarla atónito—. ¿Realmente tienes una razón para quedarte o tienes miedo de las razones para irte?

Jongin sintió que le removían las entrañas con una garra metálica.

—Yo… pensé que tú… —balbuceó apenas, descompuesto—. Pensé que querrías que me quedara.

—No pienses por mí, Jongin, tengo capacidad propia para hacerlo —Irene se cruzó de brazos y una máscara áspera se le impregnó al rostro; era una Irene que Jongin nunca había visto jamás y se sintió desplazado a un desierto inhóspito. Aquella extraña bufó—. Si crees que tienes que protegerme, estás equivocado. Tampoco tienes que quedarte para cuidar del club. Como tú, llegarán otros chicos. Así que deja de pretender que tienes anclas aquí y vete con ella.

Jongin iba a decir algo pero ni siquiera sabía qué. Las palabras no salían de sus labios, sólo boqueaba como un pez varado en la playa. Irene no esperó a que dijera algo y salió del apartamento con una mirada iracunda.

Se quedó en medio de la cocina, sepultado entre sus ausencias y el silencio. No entendía lo que estaba pasando, era el único al parecer, pero ¿cómo podía comprender? Si todo lo que había tenido, le daba la espalda, y todo lo que había querido, se había encargado de mantenerlo fuera de su alcance.

❄

Había decidido que lo mejor era salir del club para no contradecirse y derrumbarse.

Dejar ir a Jongin era lo más difícil de hacer, como amputarse una extremidad con una sierra oxidada, pero debía hacerlo porque, al final, ningún ruiseñor cantaba entre rejas. E Irene lo había oído cantar cuando estaba a lado de Seulgi, era tan nítida y hermosa la balada, que no podía simplemente cesarla.

Ella creía fervientemente que la mejor manera de pagar una vida, era viviéndola. Irene no había rescatado a Jongin de morir aquél día sólo para tenerlo siempre cerca. Quería que viviese, que amara, que creciera e hiciera todo lo que deseara.

Estaba siendo egoísta al mantenerlo ahí, principalmente porque Jongin no había mostrado señales de querer marcharse y ella estaba demasiado feliz de que fuera así. Pero ahora podía notarle el anhelo de seguir otro camino y la tristeza de no atreverse a hacerlo; si Seulgi se iba y Jongin se quedaba, Irene no podría seguir viéndole sin sentir un tremendo remordimiento.

Las calles aledañas se movían con normalidad, los comercios estaban abiertos y la gente iba y venía como si por las noches el escenario no cambiara drásticamente. Oficinistas, amas de casa, estudiantes corriendo porque se les hacía tarde para entrar al colegio…

Tantas caras, tan diferentes vidas, y todas colisionaban en un lugar como ese durante la mañana.

Irene se alejó de la calle principal, retornando luego de un rato a _Velvet_. Su mente estaba más clara y se había recompuesto un poco. Si Jongin seguía en su apartamento, podría verle la cara con la determinación que necesitaba y lo haría ir en busca de Seulgi si fuese necesario.

Frente a ella vio a un grupo de estudiantes, todas unas niñas usando faldas cortas y adornos en el cabello. Irene no les prestó mayor atención hasta que notó que una de ellas, más pequeña y cabizbaja, se detenía bruscamente, negándose a seguir avanzando para disgusto de las demás.

Una de las otras chicas le soltó una palmada en la nuca junto con una borbotada de groserías que incluso a Irene le enfurecieron; eran palabras que escuchaba de hombres ebrios y destartalados, ¿cómo podía salir semejante vocabulario de jovencitas de instituto? Para horror de Irene, el resto de sus compañeras se rieron, y la otra se quedó quieta, en silencio, recibiendo la humillación.

—Dame tu dinero, pedazo de inútil —gruñó la que le había golpeado segundos antes. Irene no alcanzó a oír lo que la chica respondía, pero cuando la agresora la empujó hasta sacarla del círculo que las otras habían formado, Irene tuvo suficiente.

—Oigan —vociferó—, mocosas.

Cinco pares de ojos se fijaron en ella como las miras de una escopeta. Aquellas mocosas no podían ser mayores de dieciséis años, todas tenían granos en la cara y usaban maquillaje barato. Seguramente eran una pandilla de abusonas con baja autoestima, demasiado patéticas. E Irene estaba de mal humor, así que no iba a tolerarlas.

—¿Qué se creen que están haciendo? ¿Sus padres no les dan dinero suficiente, o acaso viven en las calles para pedir dinero?

Las miró a todas, pero la que parecía llevar la batuta la miró con petulancia, paseándose una paleta por los labios. Era más alta y muy bonita a pesar de su expresión soberbia, Irene se figuró que era la mayor, y también la más afectada de todas. Reconocía las heridas sin tener que verlas.

—¿Usted quién es, señora?

Irene se rio. «Señora».

—Debería importarte quién eres tú —le espetó, acercándose a ella hasta tenerla a unos pocos centímetros—. Fracasada a los quince años, seguramente tus padres ignoran tu existencia y por eso quieres hacer ruido para que los demás te presten atención. ¿Cómo les explicarías a todos tu falta de amor propio, si muestras tu inseguridad con agresión?

—¿Qué es esto? —La niña soltó una risita socarrona—. Saquen a esta vieja de mi vista —ordenó a su pequeño séquito. Las jovencitas intentaron acercarse a ella, pero Irene les dedicó una mirada condenatoria.

—¿Qué? ¿De verdad se dejan mangonear por esta niña con complejo de inferioridad? Acabará en una correccional de menores si continúa así, ¿aspiran a eso también? Su compañera podría reportarlas por acoso escolar y estarían acabadas —dijo, señalando a la chica que se mantenía en silencio, temerosa. Las otras retrocedieron un paso y la agresora empezó a flaquear. Su rostro se descompuso y las miró una a una, iracunda.

—¿Qué rayos están haciendo? —Graznó, visiblemente amedrentada.

—L-lo siento —balbuceó una de ellas, dando un paso atrás—. Quiero entrar a la universidad.

—Mis padres me matarían si me reportan por acoso —masculló otra, mordiéndose los labios y agachando la cabeza.

Irene sonrió, burlona, sabiendo que todas se retractarían en cuanto empezara a hablar de consecuencias reales. Los jóvenes a esa edad tendían a creer que no las habría, que todo lo que hacían no dejaría huella en sus vidas ni en las de otras personas. Pero luego se darían cuenta, de la peor manera, que estaban equivocadas.

—Les recomiendo que se apresuren a llegar a instituto —dijo Irene y, cuando todas empezaron a retirarse atemorizadas, la mandamás intentó hacerlo también, replegándose—. Todas a excepción de ti.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —La aludida se sobresaltó y miró el dedo que la señalaba acusatoriamente, sacándose la paleta de la boca para no atragantarse con su propia saliva.

Irene esperó a que todas se alejaran para volver a enfocar sus ojos en ella. Llevaba el cabello corto y enmarañado, y las uñas mal pintadas. Ahora que la veía mejor, sin la compañía de sus amigas para sentirse envalentonada, Irene podía leerla más claramente.

No sólo podía ver una parte de sí misma reflejada en ella, también veía a Sooyoung, a Sea, a sus antiguas compañeras, y a algunas trabajadoras de _Velvet_. Incluso a Kang Seulgi, en su mirada infantil.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre?

La niña hesitó.

—Yerim —dijo al final—. Kim Yerim.

Se miraba avergonzada ahora. Reducida a lo que realmente era: una chica con problemas. Irene suspiró; quizá se arrepentiría luego de aquello, pero no sería la primera vez.

—Kim Yerim —repitió, esta vez menos severamente—. Sígueme.

Se dio la vuelta para retomar su camino pero la chica no le siguió, en su lugar, alzó la voz nerviosamente.

—¿A dónde vamos?

—A que veas tu futuro —le anunció Irene con simpleza—, si es que continúas tratando de hacer a todos tan miserables como tú misma te sientes.

❄

La coordinadora académica le entregó el documento que validaba su transferencia escolar.

Algo que jamás había logrado concebir era estudiar en la Universidad Marítima de Corea, la más prestigiosa en su rama a nivel nacional -que incluso tenía su propia isla en Busán-, pero ahora su nombre estaba impreso en la carta de transferencia y aceptación.

Seulgi sentía una profunda opresión en el pecho. Estaba a un paso de marcharse junto con su madre. Tembló por la emoción y luchó contra las lágrimas. Le había costado detener su llanto como para volver a él, pero las emociones eran tantas y tan contradictorias, que Seulgi se sentía como una muñeca de trapo siendo arrojada de un extremo a otro, o como una viga en la dura marejada.

Salió del edificio mirando a su alrededor, despidiéndose de cada ventana, cada escalón y cada rostro, desconocido o familiar, que veía. Y entre los estudiantes que desfilaban frente a ella, la cara reconfortante de Wendy se asomó, provocándole una amplia y melancólica sonrisa.

La chica corrió hasta ella con desesperación hasta abrazarla bruscamente, entre gimoteos y reclamos.

—¡Oye, Kang Seulgi, qué sucede contigo! ¿Cómo te atreves a desaparecer de esa manera? ¿No sabes lo preocupada que estaba? ¡Intenté llamarte tantas veces, pero nunca respondías!

Wendy la aferraba fuertemente, más angustiada que enojada, y Seulgi se sintió pésimo por haberle rechazado todas las llamadas en los últimos días. No había querido dar explicaciones de nada, pero sentía que no podía retrasar el momento.

Se iría pronto y justificar su marcha sería imposible. Seulgi respiró profundamente, le devolvió el abrazo y aceptó su calidez. Iba a extrañarla tremendamente, echaría en falta sus atenciones y mimos, las sonrisas y las carcajadas que le provocaba.

—Lo siento —susurró—, han pasado muchas cosas y no me atrevía a contarte nada por vergüenza. ¿Crees que tengas tiempo para tomar algo?

 

Le confesó todo mientras bebían malteadas de fresa y chocolate al pie del río Han, con el sol encima de ellas, haciendo el agua parecer de plata.

Wendy escuchó con atención, tratando de mantenerse estoica por un rato, pero luego su rostro empezó a reflejar su preocupación y el horror cuando Seulgi le habló con lujo de detalle sobre los intentos de asesinato de su padre y el asalto a su casa por parte los usureros.

Lloraron juntas cuando Seulgi le mostró las marcas ocultas bajo una mascada floreada que Irene le había regalado días antes. Wendy sólo pudo abrazarla con suavidad, sollozando con ella.

—Lo siento —masculló su amiga entre suspiros y lágrimas—, lo siento mucho. Debí darme cuenta antes, habría hecho algo para ayudarte. Has tenido que soportarlo todo tú sola, soy una pésima amiga, lo siento mucho.

—No, yo lo siento. Debí contarte antes, no quería preocuparte demasiado.

—Terminaste preocupándome más, tonta.

Y ambas rieron, secándose mutuamente las lágrimas, titiritando por el frío que se negaba a dejar la ciudad, a pesar de que la primavera se acercaba, dichosa.

Seulgi confirmó que Wendy era la mejor amiga que iba a tener en su vida y que no quería que fuera de otra forma. Recorrieron el puente, mirando el río que iba extendiéndose a un costado, murmurando secretos hundidos en sus aguas, con los brazos enlazados y haciendo planes a futuro. Wendy sonreía con sinceridad.

—Te visitaré seguido —le prometió Wendy—, jamás he ido a Busán, así que tienes que darme un recorrido turístico cuando vaya.

Y Seulgi sonrió ampliamente, con la convicción de que así sería y de que las cosas mejorarían. Seulgi _confiaba_ en que el porvenir le otorgaría un poco de paz.

❄

Seulgi aún se perdía en aquél elegante vecindario. Se sentía incómoda cada vez que llegaba a una casa ajena, así que ni siquiera se permitía husmear en el resto de las habitaciones, iba directamente a la habitación donde se quedaba con su madre y cenaban en el impecable piso, mirando la televisión empotrada en la pared, y luego tomaba una ducha antes de acostarse.

Había salido a comprar algunas cosas para cenar con lo que le había quedado de su liquidación, después de comprar los pasajes para Busán. Las calles estaban siempre iluminadas y no había basura tirada en el suelo, Seulgi no tenía que preocuparse por nada mientras estuviera ahí, pero se irían al día siguiente, así que estaba despidiéndose de esa tranquilidad y del cruel invierno que llegaba a su fin en unos pocos días.

Llegó a la esquina de la inmensa casa y se encontró con la figura alta y esbelta de Jongin frente a la puerta, con las manos hundidas en sus pantalones, usando esa condenada chaqueta de mezclilla que siempre llevaba puesta.

El corazón se le cayó a los pies, sospechando que se trataba de un espejismo. Avanzó con vacilación, temiendo que su rostro se difuminara y en su lugar apareciera el de su padre o el de Jang Kiyong; pero no sucedió nunca. Era Jongin, sin duda, mirando hacia el lado contrario de donde ella venía, esperándola.

Cuando él volteó hacia ella y la vio, notó cómo se destensaba su cuerpo y él se alzaba de hombros. Había creído que no lo volvería a ver; por la forma en que él le había hablado aquél día, pensó que estaría harto de ella, pero no sucumbió al impulso de precipitarse a sus brazos antes de que él se retractara y decidiera marcharse.

La recibió su aroma a mar, ese con el que llenaba sus pulmones por miedo a no volverlo a respirar. Seulgi se mantuvo a una decente distancia, con las manos picándole por abrazarlo.

—Yo… —susurró él, con cierta incomodidad—, lamento todo lo que te dije aquél día. Fui un imbécil.

—Sí —respondió ella, secamente—. Lo fuiste. Pero tienes razón, ¿sabes? Fui ambiciosa al creer que podía llevarte conmigo, claramente no es lo que quieres y fue egoísta de mi parte el insistirte. Pensé que, si yo era feliz con algo, eso mismo bastaría para que tú fueras feliz también. Lo siento…

Debía haberse dado cuenta antes lo tonta que debió haberle parecido, instándolo a irse con ella cuando para Jongin sólo era una persona que conocía, entre tantas más que podían cruzarse en su camino.

Tal como líneas asíntotas, él y Seulgi se habían acercado en algún punto, pero jamás llegarían a tocarse. Sus destinos parecían ir en dirección contraria y, aunque por un instante se había permitido soñar con un futuro a su lado, era momento de bajarse de esa nube y continuar con el rumbo que ya había trazado.

—No, no es así, yo… —la interrumpió Jongin, dando un paso hacia ella. Seulgi retrocedió dos.

—Es verdad que me gustas, lo que dije esa vez iba en serio, sin embargo… —se aclaró la garganta, desviando la mirada a algún lugar de la calle iluminada; el corazón se le partía y ella debía fingir que estaba bien, como siempre había hecho—, no eres mío.

Jongin se quedó como petrificado frente a ella, dejó caer su mirada y agachó la cabeza, como si mirarla por más tiempo fuese terrible.

—Aun así, te agradezco inmensamente todo lo que has hecho por mí —le hizo saber, Seulgi quiso desaparecer cuando él no respondió—. Mañana partimos a Busán a primera hora de la mañana, dejaremos de causar tantos problemas. En verdad, muchas gracias. A ti, a Irene, a tu amigo. Nos han salvado la vida a mi madre y a mí. Así que… —no supo de dónde consiguió la firmeza para hacer una última reverencia a modo de despedida y entrar a la casa, en silencio como un difunto.

Pero apenas cerró tras de sí, se derrumbó contra la pared, abrazándose las piernas y cubriéndose la boca para que sus sollozos no hicieran eco por todo el lugar, ahogándose en lágrimas que ya estaban destinadas para él, desde hacía mucho, mucho tiempo.

❄

Irene no se sorprendió cuando le hicieron saber que Kim Junmyeon solicitaba verla. En realidad, hacía tiempo que esperaba su visita, pero Junmyeon no se dignaba a aparecer luego de aquél día en su casa de campo, ni siquiera después de intercambiar un par de llamadas.

Irene había llegado a pensar que lo había ofendido gravemente e, incluso, se sentía un poco culpable por ello. Pero el empresario se presentó en su despacho con la altivez de siempre, sonriéndole pícaramente mientras se sentaba en el sofá.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿No vas a decirme nada? —La incitó él cuando Irene le ofreció un trago. Irene le dedicó un gesto de fingido desdén y se sentó frente a él, cruzándose de piernas y apoyándose con un brazo en el respaldo del sofá.

—Gracias —masculló después de beber de su propio vaso; el sabor del whiskey le disimuló el orgullo—, por ayudarme con esa chica.

—No me refería a eso, pero de nada, supongo —respondió Junmyeon, desabrochándose el saco y alzándose de hombros—, mi asistente está trabajando personalmente en asegurarle una residencia. Discreta, por supuesto, dijiste que no debe enterarse que se trata de mí. Con lo mucho que me gusta farolearme, es una pena.

Irene dejó escapar una rica y profunda carcajada. Kim Junmyeon era el tipo más mesurado que conocía, así que realmente le hacía gracia su sarcasmo.

Había roto cualquier límite a su soberbia para pedirle, encarecidamente, que sacase a Seulgi de Seúl; le había pedido que le diera una beca en alguna universidad, y Junmyeon había accedido inmediatamente, sin rechistar o preguntarle por qué, todo por medio de una simple llamada telefónica.

Junmyeon tenía un equipo capaz de cualquier cosa, así que indagar sobre su historial académico no fue demasiado trabajoso. Al final, le había llamado para confirmarle que la beca era un hecho y que la jovencita sólo requería realizar su trámite de movilidad.

Por eso le estaba agradecida con sinceridad, aunque no pudiera demostrárselo de otra forma. Junmyeon guardó silencio por un momento, como si sopesara la idea de volver a hablar, y lo hizo cuando estuvo decidido finalmente.

—Voy a divorciarme —le anunció sin aspavientos.

Irene parpadeó, atónita. No sabía qué decir ni cómo reaccionar ante una noticia así, tampoco lo que quería ver Junmyeon de ella al decírselo, por lo que pensó cuidadosamente antes de hablar.

—Eso… —buscó las palabras correctas—, eso es muy desafortunado. Lo lamento.

—No, está bien —repuso Junmyeon pensativo—. Joohyun y yo decidimos que era lo mejor. Ella siempre está viajando y yo a manos llenas con el conglomerado. Ni siquiera tiene intenciones de manejar su parte, así que la cederá a su hermano y yo me retiraré de la presidencia en cuanto termine mi período, y pues… ¿No sería una cadena innecesaria el seguir casados?

—No lo sé, jamás he estado casada —respondió Irene con socarronería, arrancándole una risita de entre su rostro solemne. Junmyeon se mordió los labios y, sin pensárselo mucho, se puso de pie para volver a sentarse, esta vez junto a ella, con una prudente distancia de por medio.

La luz tenue de las lámparas le iluminó la mitad del rostro perlino, sus profundos ojos oscuros la miraron fijamente y a Irene se le acabó la risita traviesa.

—Dime, Bae Joohyun —susurró Junmyeon con voz aterciopelada e Irene se quedó estupefacta al escuchar su verdadero nombre salir de sus labios—, ¿te gustaría salir a almorzar alguna vez?

Irene puso los ojos en blanco, pero no era como si la idea le molestara realmente. Sólo tenía una cosa que aclarar.

—Por supuesto —respondió condescendientemente—. En cuanto firmes tus papeles de divorcio, almorzaré contigo el día que quieras.

Junmyeon sonrió tan genuinamente que Irene pensó que podría terminar acostumbrándose a esa sonrisa perfecta. Quizá terminara gustándole, inclusive.

—Vale —dijo Junmyeon—. Es una promesa.

Irene no creía en las promesas, pero tampoco había creído en las intenciones de Junmyeon alguna vez… Así que, ¿qué más daba? Su vida ya era un desastre, de todos modos, y él parecía bastante dispuesto a que hiciera un desastre de la suya también.

❄

Las olas grises rompían en los murallones de piedras tan simétricas que parecían una burla a la naturaleza. El sol brillaba en lo más alto del cielo, picándole el ceño, mientras hundía los puños en su chaqueta.

Encendió un cigarrillo, con la brisa golpeándole la cara mientras se detenía contra el viento, y un recuerdo vago, casi descolorido, se asentó entre sus pensamientos.

Era de unos cuantos meses atrás, en aquél viejo callejón sin salida cubierto por finas y resbaladizas capas de nieve. El dolor le había hecho caer de rodillas al atravesarle la cintura, y la diminuta figura de Kang Seulgi se había precipitado hacia él, completamente sorprendida y preocupada.

Le había ayudado a sentarse contra la pared, limpiándole las manos raspadas con un paño húmedo, entre insistentes y molestas preguntas sobre qué podía hacer y cómo ayudarlo.

—Ya se me pasará, sólo tengo que distraerme —le dijo él, aún atenazado por el dolor. La mirada alterada de ella no se atenuó, así que decidió cambiar el tema para conseguir lo que necesitaba—, ¿por qué te gustan los barcos?

La pregunta había tomado a Seulgi por sorpresa, pues lo miró un tanto aturdida.

—Ya sabes, estudias eso… ingeniería marítima o lo que sea, debe ser porque te gusta —se explicó él, ahogando un gemido cuando el dolor le pulsó desde la cintura. Seulgi se sentó a pocos centímetros de él, apoyada de un solo lado para mantenerse al tanto de él.

—Bueno, no es que me encanten los barcos, sino que a mi madre le aterran los aviones —bisbiseó la chica, su dulce voz empalagó los tímpanos de Jongin—. Desde que era niña, solía decirle a mi madre que la llevaría fuera del país, pero ella insistía en que prefería viajar en barco. En algún momento resultó así, conmigo estudiando ingeniería naval.

Jongin no dijo nada con rapidez, pero luego se le escapó otra pregunta y ya era demasiado tarde como para retractarse.

—¿Y por qué confías en mí? Soy un hombre, y ya has tenido suficiente de los hombres, ¿no es así? Incluso del que se supone debe amarte y cuidarte siempre… —Jongin podía ver un moratón reciente a un lado de su quijada, incluso entre las sombras que generaban sus cuerpos debajo de la farola.

Seulgi suspiró, él no se atrevió a seguir mirando.

—No lo sé, ¿por qué será así? ¿Tal vez porque eres como un barco para mí? —Seulgi sonrió tímidamente—. El mar puede ser tan inmenso como peligroso, pero si lo observas desde la seguridad de un barco, ¿no puede ser hermoso también? Gracias a ti, supe que así como hay hombres que pueden ser como el mar, también hay hombres que pueden ser como un barco. Supongo que es más fácil confiar en ti por eso.

Jongin no había sabido qué decir en ese momento; cada palabra que salía de la boca de Seulgi parecía un acertijo imposible de descifrar. Lo que sí recordaba, era que Seulgi le había dedicado una sonrisa que le hizo pensar en una margarita.

Incluso ahora, aventando el aliento de tabaco al viento, seguía pensando que Kang Seulgi lo era. Una margarita que, contra todo pronóstico, florecía en invierno, extraordinaria, mágica. Débil en apariencia pero fuerte de voluntad.

No dejó que el cigarrillo se le consumiera en las manos. Lo arrojó al piso y lo apagó con la punta de su zapato antes de echarse a caminar en dirección contraria al mar.

Precisamente porque ese tipo de recuerdos le impedían dormir, Jongin se encontraba al otro lado del país, con el aire de Busán dándole la bienvenida. La ciudad era más grande de lo que había imaginado y, tratar de encontrar la universidad sólo para enterarse después que se encontraba a mitad del mar, había sido completamente agotador.

Pero ni siquiera le importó esperar hasta el atardecer, tratado de adivinar cuántos tonos de rojo había en el cielo, para que Kang Seulgi apareciera frente a él, a la salida del pequeño muelle donde atracaban los ferris para transporte de estudiantes.

El corazón se le estancó en el pecho, y como si fuera un actor novato en pleno escenario, se le olvidó lo que iba a hacer o decir. Seulgi boqueó al verlo y, desde su lugar, Jongin pudo notar cómo se le empañaban los ojos y se le enrojecía la nariz. Tan sólo verla, había hecho que todo el cansancio del viaje y deambular por las calles durante todo el día se esfumara.

Jongin despejó la mirada cuando un grupo de estudiantes instó a Seulgi a caminar. Ella pareció decirles algo, acomodándose la tira de su portaplanos en el hombro. Jongin notó entonces lo hermosa que se veía, con un nuevo flequillo, el cabello suelto y las mejillas un poco más redondas.

Ni siquiera habían pasado tres meses de su partida y ya lucía muchísimo mejor. A Jongin se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, pero pronto lo hizo desaparecer con un gruñido.

—Hola… —musitó a duras penas, cuando ella se le acercó, abrazada a sus libros—. Cuánto tiempo sin verte.

—Hola —respondió ella, confundida—. ¿Qué haces…? Quiero decir, ¿qué te trae por aquí?

Jongin miró a su alrededor, como si tuviera interés en sus alrededores, aunque era una completa falsedad, porque no quería apartar la vista de ella.

— _Mmm_ , me dieron un cambio en el trabajo para acá —le dijo y volvió a mirarla, a Dios gracias—. Me acordé que estudiarías por aquí y pensé que, tal vez, querrías ir a comer.

Seulgi amortiguó una sonrisita, se mordió los labios y movió la cabeza para apartarse el fleco de los ojos. Se veía hermosa, deslumbrante, y nada tenía que ver con su cambio de apariencia.

—Querrás decir, a cenar —le corrigió con timidez.

—Sí, bueno, a cenar hoy, comer mañana, quizá otro día a desayunar…

La sonrisa que apareció en el rostro de Seulgi, tan amplia y sincera, hizo que la respiración de Jongin se cortara bruscamente, esta vez le costó recomponerse.

—Vale, Kim Jongin, hagámoslo así.

❄

Había una calle desierta al medio día en Itaewon. La pendiente bajaba y por las noches se iluminaba de colores intensos. Las hojas verdes de los cerezos, con sus frutos carmesí decorándolos, forraban las calles principales. Pero había una en especial a la que iba dirigido, como presa de un embrujo.

«La colina de las putas», le había dicho su mejor amigo que se llamaba, mientras le contaba sobre Irene y él mismo pretendía estar sorprendido. Jongin se había sincerado en vísperas de su transferencia laboral, encomendándole una tarea de honor. Sehun había aceptado.

Oh Sehun ya estaba preparado para recorrer aquella zona puntualmente, hasta aprenderse cada pasaje y recoveco de memoria. Sabía que, al llegar a la calle central, no tenía que caminar demasiado hasta encontrarse con un discreto club que se anunciaba con luces rojas. «Velvet», leyó en un anuncio de neón apagado.

Había llegado a su destino.

Sehun sonrió y se aclaró la garganta. Su diosa griega le esperaba al otro lado de la puerta, y él estaba más que dispuesto a aceptar cualquier cosa que ella quisiera darle.

Placer o dolor, Sehun estaba ansioso por averiguarlo.

**Author's Note:**

> Si has llegado hasta acá (y sin saltarte ni una coma), te felicito porque acabas de leer un fanfic con +70k palabras; y también te agradezco porque, cada una de esas palabras, significan seis meses y medio de trabajo, desvelos, dedicación, lágrimas y batallas contra mi propia depresión, que es la razón principal por la cual todo fue un caos de tragedias sucesivas. 
> 
> Gracias por dejarme compartir esto contigo y leerlo hasta el final. 
> 
> Sé feliz siempre~♥  
> Y recuerda que siempre habrá momentos malos, pero depende de ti que te debiliten o fortalezcan.


End file.
